


Twisted Crown

by pouty_hoseok



Series: Royals [8]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kang Taehyun, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Park Jimin (BTS), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexual Huening Kai, Asexual Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Asexual Relationship, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Babies, Beta Huening Kai, Beta/Omega, Boats and Ships, By like two years, Character Death, Cussing, Cute, Cute Huening Kai, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Death, Domestic Fluff, Dragons, Empires - Freeform, Established Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Established Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Established Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description of Corpses, Height Differences, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is Whipped, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope-centric, Kim Namjoon | RM Being an Asshole, Kim Namjoon | RM is Bad at Feelings, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Good Hyung, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Kinda, Love Confessions, Magic, Maybe - Freeform, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Ocean, Omega Choi Beomgyu, Omega Choi Yeonjun, Omega Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Parents Kang Taehyun and Choi Beomgyu, Park Jimin (BTS) is Whipped, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot Twists, Poetry, Post Mpreg, Post-Break Up, Prince Choi Soobin, Prince Choi Yeonjun, Prince Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Prince Kang Taehyun, Prince Kim Seokjin | Jin, Prince Kim Taehyung | V, Prince Min Yoongi | Suga, Rebellion, Regret, Royalty, Sad, Sad Choi Beomgyu, Sad Choi Soobin, Sad Choi Yeonjun, Sad Huening Kai, Sad Jeon Jungkook, Sad Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Sad Kang Taehyun, Sad Kim Namjoon | RM, Sad Kim Seokjin | Jin, Sad Kim Taehyung | V, Sad Min Yoongi | Suga, Sad Park Jimin (BTS), Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Violence, War, Water, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Huening Kai, Whipped Kang Taehyun, Wolves, again kind of, buckle up it's a long one, do i know what im doing? no, don't hate him pls, everyone is a mess, for namjin duh lmao, it's gonna hurt y'all, kind of, oof, poetry?, probably, probably lmao, yes that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 101,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouty_hoseok/pseuds/pouty_hoseok
Summary: If he'd been asked about a rebellion two years ago, Hoseok would've laughed and shaken his head, maybe with a wistful smile on his face. Now, however, he's hosting a god who's been missing for centuries in hopes of defeating his own father (talk about bad family relationships). Gods, Hoseok really isn't ready for this. But the crown of the empire sits upon the head of a tyrant and, when it comes down to it, it's up to Hoseok to take it away. Hooray.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Series: Royals [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732594
Comments: 90
Kudos: 43





	1. Boarding

**Author's Note:**

> It's here! Lol. Please don't hate me when this is done and luv u stream dynamite when it comes out bye  
> (Also, Hoseok and Hueningkai have an eight year age difference. if you didn't already know that, then . . . idk what to tell you)  
> and i know the tags are a mess don't worry

Hoseok stops and looks over his shoulder at the island. The day is clear but windy to an extent that Hoseok’s brown hair is tousled and messy, but the boats aren’t moving yet. He frowns. Dae-Jung and Hanna are watching Ilsan and Namjoon will be sending orders from Ifan, but, other than that, the place is left to practically complete anarchy. 

_ Adonis? _ he thinks.  _ Will this place be okay while we’re gone? _

The god, with the body they’ve created in Hoseok’s mind, shrugs. They look unsettlingly similar to Hoseok himself, though they’ve claimed that it’s because he’s their host. 

**I believe so,** they say.  **What, why would I know?**

_ You tend to look into the future and you’ll show me what happens.  _

Adonis scoffs, rolling their eyes. 

**I’m teaching you my story and preparing you for the pain that is yet to come.**

Hoseok sighs and turns to where Seokjin stands. His oldest brother is wearing a cloak as he stands at the bow of the ship. He bites his lip and grabs his bags, continuing to walk. Hueningkai grins at him and Hoseok feels the lump in his throat soften as he makes his way over to the boy. 

Okay, look. Hoseok never intended to get a crush on a kid as young as Hueningkai. Sure, he’s nineteen now, but Hoseok still thinks he’s too young for them to make their relationship official or anything. Hueningkai happens to be very convincing when it comes to kissing, though. That’s it. They’ll wait and see where their relationship goes in the future, easy, right?

But a part of Hoseok, the one that still remembers his time when he was pushed to the back, when people never really recognized him or knew who he was, begs to make whatever they have official because the gods know Hueningkai will get bored and leave him sooner or later. He might as well make it sooner, right? 

_ No! _ Hoseok thinks.  _ Huening doesn’t think that! He wouldn’t do that! _

“Hyung?” 

Hoseok looks at Hueningkai and, as per usual, all of his stress seems to disappear. 

“Yeah, Huening?” he says. The boy grabs his hand and laces their fingers together. Hoseok’s cheeks turn red as Hueningkai takes him to the room they’re sharing (they’d both expected more protests, especially from Seokjin, but he hasn’t been the same since his breakup with Namjoon). 

“Here, here, I’ll take your bags,” Hueningkai says and Hoseok hands them to him. He giggles as he watches Hueningkai trying to carry them before stepping forward and picking them up. 

“It’s fine,” he says, kissing his cheek. “Thank you, though.” Hueningkai turns red and Hoseok laughs as he keeps walking. It doesn’t take long for Hueningkai to run after him and they begin talking with each other. Something tells Hoseok, though, that it’s because neither of them can stand the silence. There’s so much to talk about - the impending war, Namjoon’s and Seokjin’s breakup, Adonis, Hueningkai’s powers, the roles they both have to play in the war - and gods, Hoseok really just wants to talk about nothing with him. It soothes the anxieties that fill his mind and pool at the bottom of his stomach. 

“Look!” Hueningkai cries before he takes a running leap at the bed. Hoseok laughs when he does, watching him with a fond smile. Hueningkai’s hair, something that’s been left untouched for months, bounces when he lands, thick curls creating a little halo around his head. Hoseok shakes his head as he begins putting his things away, opening the bags and putting his clothes into the dresser. Hueningkai has already put his away and Hoseok guesses he used magic because they both know he wouldn’t do it otherwise. 

“I’m done,” Hoseok says after a few minutes. He isn’t, actually, he’s just tired and the neat freak in him doesn’t care enough to keep going. 

“Do you want some help?” Hueningkai says, still lying spread-eagle on the bed. Hoseok hums as he lies down beside him. 

“Why not?” he says. Hueningkai grins at him and snaps his fingers. Hoseok’s bags are emptied and then moved to the back. 

“Thanks,” he says. Hueningkai hums. 

“Do you know where Jin-Hyung’s going to sleep?” he asks. Hoseok hums, shrugging. 

“Dunno. There’s gotta be an extra room, right?” This time, it’s Hueningkai who hums before he snuggles close to Hoseok, resting his head on the ex-prince’s chest. Hoseok cards his fingers through dark brown curls, stopping and pulling at one, watching as it bounces back when he lets go. 

“Your hair is getting awfully long,” he says. He pulls on another strand of hair, watching it. 

“I like it long,” Hueningkai says. Hoseok hums. 

“I know,” he says. “I do too. But it’s gonna get, like, Jeonggukkie long if you keep letting it grow out.”

“Aw, Hyung,” Hueningkai says, sitting up on his arms, “don’t you think I’d be cute with long hair like Jeongguk-Hyung’s?” 

Hoseok laughs, staring up at him. He reaches up and plays with a few strands between his fingers. 

“You’ll always be cute, Huening-ah,” he says. Hueningkai laughs, grinning down at him as he leans into Hoseok’s touch. 

“I feel like I’ve gotten sexier as the years have passed.” 

Hoseok laughs and shoves at him before rolling away. 

“Sure,” he says as he gets up. Hueningkai gets up, squawking indignantly as Hoseok runs off. He can hear the boy’s footsteps as he chases after him, and he laughs, running up the stairs to the deck. 

The mood seems to dim the moment he does. Namjoon and Seokjin stand far apart from each other yet they both seem to cast a shadow over everyone else. Hoseok just hopes they’ll be able to control it before the actual fighting starts. Some of the worst decisions ever made are those made when emotional tensions run high. 

Hueningkai runs up, stumbling as he stops himself. Hoseok reaches out and they lace their fingers together. He tugs him over. 

“All right,” Namjoon says loudly, though he lacks some of his usual charisma, “it looks like we’re ready, yes?” 

No one says a word, but there are a few nods. Hoseok steals a glance at Seokjin and finds his brother to be staring blankly at the ocean. His eyes follow and he looks out at the sparkling blue waters. It’s a bit as if their boat is on top of a giant, liquid sapphire. The water is a color similar to Yeonjun’s hair, though it’s far shinier. 

Turning back to Namjoon, Hoseok feels something ugly rear its head in his chest. He bites his lip and feels Hueningkai squeeze his hand. Hoseok looks over and notices that his own knuckles have gone white and he loosens his grip. 

_ ‘Sorry,’ _ he mouths. Hueningkai shrugs; Hoseok wonders if he thinks his anger with Namjoon is unjustified. While Hueningkai has been practically raised by the man, they were both there when Seokjin burst in and broke down. 

~

After dinner, when everyone had left and Hoseok and Hueningkai went to bed, Seokjin bu rsts through the door. Well, not quite ‘bursts’. He’d come in quietly, afraid of being turned away. As per usual, Hueningkai had already snuck into Hoseok’s room, but that’s a given. Seokjin’s news, however, isn’t. 

“We broke up,” he says suddenly, sounding seconds from bursting into tears. 

Hoseok sits up and beckons him over. Seokjin climbs into bed as Hueningkai watches. 

“What happened?” Hoseok whispers. Seokjin sniffles and wipes his eyes. They’re puffy and red. 

“It - we left the lid on a boiling pot,” Seokjin says. He laughs bitterly but it turns into a choked-off sob. “Gods, we’re so  _ stupid _ .” 

“Oh, Hyung,” Hoseok says, hugging him tighter, “you’re not stupid.” 

“And - and I actually thought we’d make it,” Seokjin says. He puts his head in his hands. “Gods, I’m so delusional.” 

Hoseok coos and shakes his head. 

“You’re not delusional,” he says. “You were just in love.”

Seokjin sobs and Hoseok winces. 

“I’m still in love,” he says, his words muffled due to the fact that he’s smothering himself in Hoseok’s nightgown. “Gods, I’ll never not be in love with him and I hate it. It - he just- I told him we were breaking up and he hardly - he hardly did anything at all. Hoseokie, what if he never loved me?” Seokjin looks up at him, blinking the tears away. 

But Hoseok knows that isn’t true, Everyone knows how in love Namjoon and Seokjin were (or maybe they still are?). It couldn’t have been more obvious; it was as if they never saw anyone but each other. 

_ So what happened? _ Hoseok thinks.

~

“Did you hear that?” Hueningkai whispers, nudging Hoseok with their joint hands. Hoseok shakes his head.

“No, what did he say?” 

“We’ll be splitting up; first, here, we’re dividing in half so one group can take them by the southern coast. We’re coming in from near the north. There, once we dock, we’ll be splitting in two. So there are going to be four groups in total.” 

Hoseok nods. He squeezes Hueningkai’s hand and looks over at Seokjin after a quick glance at Namjoon. 

“Do you think it’ll still work out because of the breakup?” he says softly.

Hueningkai bites his lip, looking at Namjoon then Seokjin. 

“I don’t know,” he says, his voice just as soft. “Namjoon-Hyung’s never been a super . . . um, he doesn’t have a lot of relationship experience as far as I know. I’ve - but he never shows what’s going on in his head when they happen, so I’m guessing all we can do is wait and pray it’s okay.”

Hoseok sighs. “I hope-”

[ _ WAVE _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ij_kNqvhUA)

“Well, shall we head off?” Namjoon says. He manages to get some sort of happy cheer from the crowd as he jumps down and pulls his dragon cloak off. Hoseok moves quickly to stand near Seokjin as a sort of bodyguard, but he isn’t Namjoon’s target. The Alpha heads over to Soobin and they begin speaking to each other, their words hushed and secret. 

“Hyung?” Hoseok says when he finds Seokjin to have frozen in place. The man looks over before sighing and shaking his head. 

“It’s nothing,” he says. Hoseok reaches out to grab his hand but Seokjin dodges out of the way, so only his fingers brush the sleeve of his cloak. Which, since it’s only early September, doesn’t make much sense. Even Seokjin’s rather low tolerance for cold isn’t a reasonable explanation. 

“He’ll be fine,” Hueningkai says as they watch Seokjin retreat below deck. He looks over his shoulder and then a grin breaks out across his face. 

“Wanna go play with the babies?” he says. Hoseok smiles and then they walk over to where Beomgyu, Taehyun, Sarang, and Byeol sit. The girls are on their hands and knees, rocking around and babbling loudly. Or, well, Sarang is. Byeol is quieter. 

“Oh, look!” Beomgyu cries when Hueningkai and Hoseok get closer. He points at the Beta. “Another baby! Where’s your diaper?” 

Hoseok laughs, Taehyun snorts, and Hueningkai gasps. Beomgyu giggles as he picks Byeol up and places her in his lap, cooing. He holds his finger out in front of her face and boops her nose. The girl watches it like she’s hunting in the forest, waiting until Beomgyu begins to slow down before grabbing it. Hoseok smiles as he sits down with Hueningkai. Taehyun picks a still-babbling Sarang up and hands her to the boy. Hueningkai’s eyes grow wide as he stares at her, cradling her in his arms. Hoseok smiles fondly at them and Hueningkai moves. 

“Hey, say ‘hi’ to Hoseok-Oppa! Or whatever you’re gonna call him!” Hueningkai says softly, angling Sarang so she can see Hoseok. He leans forward and the baby places a pudgy hand on his nose, the other in her mouth. 

“Hi, baby,” Hoseok coos. The girl squeals happily and claps her hands, looking at Taehyun. The Alpha smiles softly and he reaches out to hold his finger in front of her face. The girl gurgles and grabs it, grinning. 

“Gods, they’re so cute,” Hoseok says as he watches Sarang. Beomgyu lets Byeol sit against his chest and he holds her wrist, making her wave at him. 

“Say ‘hi’, Byeollie,” he says. He looks up at Hoseok and grins. “They are, aren’t they? I love them so much.” 

Hoseok grins. He looks over at Hueningkai, now lying on the ground as Sarang explores his chest. Taehyun is watching with a soft smile on his face, reaching out to make sure she doesn’t fall. 

“I don’t know how you do it,” Hoseok says as he sits back on his arms. Beomgyu shrugs. 

“Well, I’m still never going to get a full night of sleep,” he says. He sighs and smiles. “It’s - I’m happy, though. I’m with the love of my life and I have two kids with him. Of course, I’m happy. And really, I have even more to live for. Before, it really . . . I might seem selfish for saying this, but it was just me and Taehyun, or so it seemed. But now . . .” He looks at Byeol and Sarang. Byeol whines and Beomgyu puts her down on the blanket. “I have so much more. I mean - you don’t have kids so I guess, not to seem like a jerk or anything, but you literally - if you don’t have kids, it’s literally impossible for you to understand what I feel for them.” 

“I know,” Hoseok says as he watches Byeol attempt to crawl toward her father. Taehyun laughs and picks her up, kissing her on the nose. 

Beomgyu sighs happily, then he turns to look at Hoseok. “It - it feels as if my life has been totally altered. Like, I mean, with kids, I’m ready to do  _ anything _ for them. I don’t care if my life’s on the line, as long as my kids are alive, I’m fine. It sounds crazy, I know, but . . . I don’t know. If you have kids, you’ll see.” 

Hoseok hums, his eyes subconsciously drifting to Hueningkai. The boy is playing with Sarang now, laughing. Taehyun is saying something but Hueningkai looks away and over at Hoseok, his grin widening. Hoseok grins back. 

“You guys are cute,” Beomgyu says, startling Hoseok. 

“Huh?” 

“You and Huening. You’re good together,” he says, though it seems as if he’s more focused on watching his family. Hoseok smiles nonetheless. 

“Thanks,” he says. 

As the day continues, Hoseok is reminded of how much he dislikes being on boats. The ship, for obvious reasons, is huge. There are stables for horses and a few dragons, plus some oxen to help with their things. A whole part of the ship is sectioned off for food rations, then there’s an armory, supply room, several magical bathrooms, probably some other stuff that Hoseok’s forgotten, and the rest is bedrooms. The oars use magic but work better and faster if there are people to help in moving them, and, since it gives the idle soldiers something to do, the oars are being put to use. Hoseok supposes it’s better than having a whole bunch of people milling around. 

“How’re you feeling?” a voice suddenly says. Hoseok looks over his shoulder at Soobin and shrugs, trying for a smile. 

“I’ve been better,” he says. His eyes dart to the sapphire waters around them. “If it isn’t obvious already, I’m not the biggest fan of boats and seafare.”

Soobin laughs. Hoseok feels some of the tension in his shoulders lessen. Soobin has definitely been more stressed out than anyone, though Namjoon and Seokjin aren’t counted. Nonetheless, it’s good to see him laughing. 

“You’re not Yeonjun, at least,” he says. He sighs, shaking his head. “Gods, I can’t believe I got so close to forgetting. He threw up almost as soon as we got going. Now, he’s lying in our room and begging for it to be over.” 

Hoseok winces in sympathy. “That does not sound very fun.” 

“It isn’t,” Soobin says, nodding. He looks out at the water, then, and furrows his brow. “But - uh, what’s up?” 

“With me, you mean?” 

“Nah. I was more interested in how the water’s doing.” Hoseok can’t help laughing. Soobin smiles at him. 

“Well,” Hoseok says, “it’s been fine. Not for my seasickness, but I’m okay.” He looks back at where a little hatch leads to the cabins. “I suppose it could be worse.” 

Soobin hums, leaning on the little wall of the ship. He stares out as the wind whips his hair about as the water laps against the sides of the boat. 

“Do you mind if I ask a question?” Soobin says though he’s looking out at the water. 

Hoseok shrugs. “Go ahead,” he says. 

“Do you know who dies?” 

Hoseok stops, then he digs his nails into the skin of his palms. 

“No,” he says. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He’s guessing they’ve all had some experience as the person who dies. Adonis hasn’t answered and it doesn’t seem like they know, though Hoseok can’t be sure of that. “Do you?” he says to Soobin despite knowing that Soobin’s probably just as clueless as the rest of them.

“No,” Soobin says, shaking his head. He sighs. “It’s frustrating, though. I wish we weren’t getting them.” 

Hoseok hums in agreement. “I think . . . I was talking about it with Yoongi-Hyung and he said he thinks that we’re not supposed to be able to save whoever’s supposed to die. He said when Adonis first showed him, they made sure he never saw the face of the deceased. I don’t . . . as far as I know, no one has.” 

“I hope it’s me,” Soobin suddenly confesses. Hoseok looks over at him and he waves his hands. “It’s not - I’m not suicidal or anything, I just . . . I don’t - I’m expendable in this war. Namjoon-Hyung or Yeonjun-Hyung or you or Taehyun or anyone, really, can take over for me. I’m - I don’t really . . .”

“Soobin, shut up,” Hoseok says. “First of all, you’re far from expendable. We all need you here and we need you alive. Don’t you dare think that. Second of all,” Hoseok stops, looking around before leaning closer, “think of the others. Think of me, Namjoon, Jin-Hyung, Taehyun, Beomgyu, Hueningingkai, Yoongi-Hyung, Jimin, Jeongguk, Taehyung - gods, think of Yeonjun. What about him? That boy loves you more than life itself, and don’t you forget it. Do you even know what would happen to him if you died?” 

Soobin looks away as if he’s ashamed. 

“I know,” he says quietly. “I just - I don’t know. I don’t - it’s really not that I hope it’s me, it’s just that I think I’m the best choice. I don’t . . . having it be someone else would - I don’t know. We’re all going to suffer either way, aren’t we? There’s no escaping what’s to come.”

Hoseok sighs and bites his lip. Soobin’s right. Hoseok hasn’t thought much about it since it’s such a painful topic, but he knows that, if it has to be anyone, he wants it to be him. The difficult thing, though, is that they’ve all established such secure connections with one another. And while it was and still is a good thing, Hoseok worries about how the grief will affect all of them. He’s always known that war isn’t something pretty, ever since he was a child, but Hoseok’s never thought he’d end up fighting in one. It kind of puts things into perspective in a cruel way. 

“I can see your point,” he says. “It’s such a difficult thing to think about, really, because we’re all so close to each other. Anyone dying would significantly weaken us all.” 

_ Even Namjoon, _ Hoseok thinks as he looks over his shoulders at the Alpha’s quarters.  _ It doesn’t matter how mad at him we are or I am; we’d all suffer from his death. Just as we’d suffer from Jin-Hyung’s or Taehyung’s or Beomgyu’s or Taehyun’s or anyone’s. It’s like some sort of puzzle - if you’re missing one piece, then it’ll be forever reflected in the final picture.  _

“I don’t want anyone to die,” Soobin says. “Everyone means so much to me and the thought of losing anyone is so scary.” 

“Do you wish you didn’t know?” Hoseok says. 

Soobin shrugs. 

“Since we know,” he says, “we can prepare ourselves for the loss. We don’t know who it is, though, so we’re all on edge. And then, of course, there’s Hyungs’ breakup.” 

Hoseok hums. He wonders how Soobin’s taking that. He knows he’s always looked up to both Namjoon and Seokjin. Soobin’s clearly been under more stress because of it but he has yet to take sides. 

Then again, Soobin isn’t related to either of them. Hoseok, Yoongi, and Taehyung have all made it clear that they stand by Seokjin, even though he and Namjoon aren’t fighting. At least, not that anyone can see. But, no matter what happens, Hoseok, Yoongi, Taehyung, and Seokjin will stick together. After all, that’s how it’s always been. The four of them against the world. 

“Do you think it’d be better if we knew?” Soobin says. 

Hoseok shrugs. “I haven’t a single clue,” he says. He shrugs. “Don’t you think it’d be terrible, though? To be - to know you’re walking straight to your death.” He shivers and hugs himself. “I can’t imagine. And how would you go about it? Would you tell the others or would you simply let them be happy and believe that everything’s fine?”

“I don’t know,” Soobin says. He looks over at Beomgyu and Taehyun and their daughters, biting his lip. Hoseok looks over as well. 

“Beomgyu’s gonna be down our throats for making sure Taehyun always comes back,” he says. 

“As he should be,” Soobin says. “Be as angry with me as you want to be for my saying this, but . . . I dunno, I guess I feel like . . . I mean, obviously, I want Yeonjun not to die and I don’t want anyone to die and I’d put myself in the way for any of you, but it’s just . . . with Taehyun-”

“No, I know,” Hoseok says. “It’s . . . it feels more urgent with him, right?” 

Soobin hums and nods. “I guess it’s because he has so much to lose . . . like, not only would he impact all of us, but then there’s the fact that he has kids. I mean - none of us have something like that tying us here. And I don’t - I don’t think I’d forgive myself if I let any of you die-”

“Okay, Soobin, you’re not ‘letting us die’,” Hoseok says. “I’ll die on my own volition, thank you very much, but, also, it isn’t your fault. For all we know, there could be someone fully aware of the fact that they’re not coming back and we’d never know. We just have to hope for the best, yeah?” 

“But what  _ is _ the best?” Soobin says. “No one’s death - there’s no possible way we all wouldn’t be devastated by anyone’s death. So what do we hope for?” 

“The best can mean different things, though,” Hoseok says. “We just . . . we just have to hope that things will work themselves out in the end. And that’s it.”

Soobin looks out tiredly before turning to Hoseok and offering a weak smile. 

“Okay,” he says. “I’ll take your word for it.” 

Hoseok snorts. 

“Okay, Soobin,” he says. “Take care.” 

“You too, Hyung. You too.” And then, Soobin’s walking off. Hoseok turns around and sighs. Gods, he really doesn’t want to think about all of this death stuff; it makes everything even gloomier. 

Speaking of which, he should probably go check on Seokjin to make sure he’s okay. Even though a couple of days have passed since he and Namjoon broke up, everyone knows how badly he’s dealing with it. Seokjin, of course, would probably clam up immediately if someone pointed that out to him, so it’s usually just something everyone acknowledges but doesn’t point out. It’s easier that way. 

Walking slowly, Hoseok isn’t surprised to see Taehyung sitting in Seokjin’s dark room, speaking softly to him. Or, well, they’re not in Seokjin’s room since he was originally supposed to stay with Namjoon. Seokjin, more or less, sleeps in one of the spare rooms. He hardly ever comes out and Hoseok knows it’s taking a toll on him. Even though he never experienced it, Hoseok can remember the times when Seokjin would be forcibly isolated, cut off from the rest of the world. He also knows that Namjoon would sneak in to stay with him. So, he’s guessing that Seokjin’s locking himself away to mourn his failed relationship is far from good for his mental health. 

“Oh, hey, Hyung,” Taehyung says when Hoseok pushes the door open. He nods at Seokjin, who’s a large lump on the bed, a pillow clutched to his chest. 

“Do you wanna go eat something?” Hoseok says after nodding a greeting to Taehyung. Seokjin doesn’t say anything nor does he make any sound. “Hyung?” 

“He’s not talking right now,” Taehyung informs him. “He’s been quiet the entire time.”

Seokjin releases a quiet wail. Taehyung winces. 

“Oh, and those. He lets those out every once in a while.” 

“Hyung,” Hoseok says as he sits on the bed, placing a hand on Seokjin’s shoulder, “you have to get up. It’s not good for you to stay locked up like this. Please, Hyung?” 

It’s strange to have Seokjin being so quiet. Hoseok isn’t used to it. Frankly, he’s still getting used to seeing Seokjin being anything that isn’t happy and witty and sassy. Call him an asshole all you want (don’t worry; Hoseok knows he’s being one), but he’s really never seen much of Seokjin. Even though they are close, there’s still a distance that separates Hoseok, Taehyung, and Yoongi from Seokjin. Hoseok doesn’t know what it is and he doesn’t know whose fault that is or if there’s even anyone he can blame for it. 

_ Well, Father seems like a pretty good candidate, _ he thinks. 

“Hyung?” Taehyung says, gently shaking Seokjin. He rolls away. 

“Go away,” Seokjin says, his voice muffled and thick with emotion. “Leave me alone.” 

“Hyung,” Hoseok says, “you can’t-”

“I can and I have and I will,” Seokjin snaps. He recoils on himself, though, and seems to move away from Hoseok. “Sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” Hoseok says, waving his hand. “But, Hyung, you really need to at least eat something. Don’t you want to eat?” 

“I’m not hungry,” Seokjin says. “I’ll go and get something later.”

Okay, Hoseok already knew something was wrong, but Seokjin isn’t hungry? There is a very big problem they’re dealing with and Hoseok doesn’t know if there’s a doctor on board but he sure hopes there is. 

“I’ll go get something,” Taehyun says, standing up. He nods at Hoseok. “Could you stay with him?” 

“Of course,” Hoseok says. His younger brother walks off and closes the door behind him, drowning Hoseok and Seokjin in darkness. He shifts on the bed, eying the lump Seokjin has become. 

“Hyung,” he says softly, “do you . . . would you like to talk about it? About what happened?” 

A loud sniffle comes from the blankets and then a sound that sounds like he isn’t quite sure what to do. Hoseok moves around until they’re lying down by each other, wrapping an arm around what he hopes are Seokjin’s shoulders. 

“Could you repeat that?” he asks. Seokjin huffs. 

“I dunno,” he says. “I don’t know anything anymore.” 

“What do you mean?”

Seokjin sniffles again, though he remains planted in the bed. 

“Namjoon and I . . . we just - he started pushing me away. And then we went down the road to breaking up.” Seokjin releases a sob that’s muffled by either a pillow or the blanket. Hoseok can’t tell since both have been unceremoniously shoved near his face. Or where Hoseok thinks it is. 

“Do - do you know why he pushed you away?” 

“Do you think we’d be in this situation if I didn’t?!” Seokjin suddenly shrieks as he looks up from the blanket. He’s barefaced, and, even in the dark, Hoseok can see how puffy his eyes are. There’s a bit of snot under his nose and streaks of tears running down his cheeks. He deflates a bit and slumps back into the bed. “Hoseok-ah,” he says, “Namjoon and I . . . Namjoon is the love of my life. If soulmates were a real thing, he’d be mine. But . . . but we-” Seokjin’s words are cut off by a choked out sob as he hugs himself, more tears pouring from his eyes. He sniffles and heaves a heavy sigh. “I might’ve been the one who made it official, but, in essence . . . Namjoon is the one who left me. He - he pushed me away and shut me out and I . . . he just sort of . . . I dunno, I guess he fell out of love and didn’t know how to say it.” 

“Oh, Hyung,” Hoseok says, though Seokjin sobs again and flings himself at his younger brother before he can finish. 

“It  _ hurts _ , Hoseokie,” he blubbers. “It hurts so, so much - why did he leave? What happened? Am I too ugly? But that can’t be it, can it? I’m still - well, not now, but I’m still attractive, right?” He looks at Hoseok and the younger man feels his heart shatter. Seokjin stares at him, looking as if he’s never known happiness in his life. Actually, no. He looks as if he’s finally had a taste of love and happiness, only for it to disappear the moment he thought it was there to stay. His shoulders are slumped and his back is hunched. He looks like he’s been alive for far too long. 

“Hyung,” Hoseok says, cupping his face and leaning forward to kiss his forehead, “you’re the most beautiful person I know. You’re so strong and amazing and kind and wonderful and - Hyung, you’re such an amazing person, I can’t believe you can’t see it yourself.”

Seokjin releases a broken cry and hugs himself, staring at the messy sheets as he shakes. Hoseok pulls him into his arms and Seokjin proceeds to bury his face in the crook of Hoseok’s neck, tucking his shoulders in to fit into Hoseok’s embrace. He sobs loudly and without abandon, wetting his brother’s clothes with tears, snot, and maybe even spit. But really, how could Hoseok ever complain about those things?

Taehyung comes in a little while later, a tray in his hands. He sets it down and lights a candle, then he picks it back up and walks over. Hoseok gestures at Seokjin’s bedside table and his brother nods, putting it down before sitting down and joining in. They all curl up in Seokjin’s bed while Seokjin himself cries and sniffles between Hoseok and Taehyung, his scent filling the air in a way that makes Hoseok’s skin crawl. Seokjin’s scent for when he gets sad is the same as it usually is, just sad for reasons Hoseok can’t explain. He still smells like peaches and cream, yeah, but something is just different. It makes Hoseok want to sniffle and cry with his brother. 

“It’ll be okay, Hyung,” Taehyung whispers. Seokjin cries louder. Hoseok winces and Taehyung copies him. 

“I’m going to be honest here,” Hoseok says when Seokjin cries himself to sleep, “I kind of want to go and beat Namjoon up.” 

Taehyung snorts and looks over at the door. “I don’t blame you. He’s being such an ass. And what he’s done to Jin-Hyung? Like, come  _ on _ . I thought . . . I can’t believe him. He’s a prick, that’s for sure.” 

“What does Jeongguk think?” Hoseok says carefully, watching Taehyung with a careful eye to gauge his reaction. 

Taehyung shrugs. “We’ve talked about it,” he says, “and we can both agree that what Namjoon-Hyung is doing is super shitty. Like, first he’s - I mean, I don’t know if it’s true, but Jin-Hyung got drunk at our house before leaving and then he told us that he thought Namjoon-Hyung was cheating on him-”

“Wait, what the fuck?!” Hoseok cries. “He was cheating on Jin-Hyung?” 

Taehyung shrugs. 

“No,” a voice speaks up from the pile of blankets where Seokjin lies. He sits up and rubs his eyes, shaking his head. “Joonie wasn’t cheating. I swear he wasn’t.” 

Taehyung and Hoseok look at each other. Seokjin hugs himself and curls up in a little ball, resting his head on top of his knees. “Why would he cheat on me?” 

“Hyung,” Hoseok says, “I don’t . . . I don’t think Namjoon’s the kind of guy to cheat on people. While he may have pushed you away . . . maybe there was a different reason, right? That’s possible, isn’t it?” 

Seokjin sniffles and wipes his nose. “I guess,” he says, though he still sounds rather dejected. Which is better than him thinking Namjoon cheated on him, or so Hoseok thinks. He’s never been in any relationships himself so he wouldn’t know, but he can understand the pain to an extent. He knows how damaging it would be to Seokjin, though. 

“It’s gonna be okay, you know, right, Hyung?” Taehyung says. Seokjin sniffles again and remains silent. Hoseok and Taehyung look at each other again. 

“I guess,” Seokjin finally says. He sighs heavily and lies down, staring blankly at the wall. “Thanks.”

“It’s no problem,” Hoseok says. He bites his lip, wondering if he should say anything else. “We care about you, Hyung.”

Seokjin hums and it doesn’t sound as if he’s really listening. Hoseok stands up with Taehyung. 

“Do you want to keep this in here?” Taehyung says, gesturing at the tray of food. Seokjin, earlier, had taken a few half-hearted bites of rice but, other than that, it remains untouched. 

“Yes, please,” Seokjin says. Hoseok feels some amount of relief from that. Even though he can’t guarantee that Seokjin’s faking it to make them feel better, there’s a bigger chance that he’ll be eating if he’s keeping the food inside of his room. 

“Okay,” Taehyung says, unable to hide his smile, though Hoseok would be a hypocrite if he told him to. Thankfully, Seokjin isn’t looking at them. “Do you want anyone to come and get you before dinner?” 

Seokjin shrugs from his place in the bed. He waits a bit, seemingly thinking about his answer. 

“Sure,” he finally says. “Why not?” 

It’s not the greatest response, but it’s something. At least Seokjin’s showing some sign of wanting to come out of his room, right?

“Okay, Hyung,” Hoseok says. “See you then?” 

Seokjin hums an answer as Hoseok and Taehyung leave. The door closes with a soft click and Hoseok looks at his brother, biting his lip. 

“Do you actually think-?” 

“I’m not sure,” Taehyung says. He sighs and shakes his head, running a hand through his hair. “Jeongguk and I - after Jin-Hyung came over and passed out, we talked about what he’d said. And . . . I mean, we both agreed that it’s unlikely, but . . . I dunno. I just - I just wish things were easier, you know?” 

Hoseok huffs a laugh as they begin to walk down the hall. “Yeah. But, like, I mean . . . I wouldn’t trade this for what he had even if there was a sword at my throat. Like - what we have is . . . I dunno, the opportunities we’ve been given are once-in-a-lifetime. And what our lives would’ve become . . .” Hoseok shivers. He doesn’t want to think about that. He and Taehyung both know what would’ve happened to them. They’d be married off while Seokjin (if their father hadn’t gone through with the plan to kill him) would marry someone who would leave him broken and a husk of a person. It would happen to all of them, though. They’d all end up as blank, empty, fascismiles of every other royal Omega around. That or they’d be dead. Hoseok, if he’s telling the truth, isn’t sure which he’d prefer. 

_ Thank the gods I don’t have to choose, _ he thinks. He bites his lip.  _ Then again, there are plenty of other difficult decisions to be made, many of which will affect the lives of countless people.  _

**Well, that’s war,** Adonis says. Hoseok almost jumps when they do. Adonis snickers and Hoseok scowls at the god. 

“Are you okay?” Taehyung says, looking over at him. 

Hoseok, who chooses not to stop scowling, nods. “I’m fine,” he says. He points at his head. “Adonis is just being an asshole.”

**Excuse you, I’m** **_wonderful_ ** **,** the god says. Hoseok snorts and shakes his head, sighing. Taehyung raises an eyebrow before shrugging and continuing on. Hoseok follows, desperately trying to shut Adonis out. 

Sighing, Hoseok heads up to find Yoongi. Even though he and Adonis are rather used to each other, he still wants to know a bit about the ‘letting Adonis control his body’ aspect. 

As expected, his brother is sitting in the library, reading quietly. Hoseok walks over and sits beside him. 

“Hey,” he says, causing Yoongi to jump and squeak. Thankfully, the book remains in his hands. 

“Oh my gods, you scared me,” he says as he curls back up in his chair. Hoseok snorts. 

“What, ‘cause I didn’t immediately announce my presence by chatting up a storm the moment I stepped through the door?” he says. Yoongi locks eyes with him. 

“Yes,” he deadpans. Hoseok snorts.

“Okay, first of all, rude, second of all, I came here for advice and I feel really attacked,” he says. 

**Why do you need advice?!** Adonis cries while Yoongi says, “Advice?” 

Hoseok winces at the sound of Adonis ranting about being a reliable source and Yoongi puts his scroll down, frowning. 

“Is Adonis being annoying?” he says. Hoseok nods, scrunching his face up. Adonis squawks angrily. 

_ Can you stop?! _ he thinks, just as angry.  _ I’m trying to have a conversation with my brother, thank you very much. _

“Just shove them to the back of your head, that should work,” Yoongi says. Hoseok hums, shutting his eyes and focusing on blocking out the god’s words. Eventually, they all fade into the background and Hoseok releases a relieved sigh. 

“Thanks,” he says. Yoongi shrugs, shifting around to look at him. 

“So, what is it you want advice on? By now, I’d think you would know far more about this hosting business than me. You should probably ask Jimin if I’m being honest.”

“It - it’s about sharing control,” Hoseok says. He thinks he can hear Adonis yelling at him. “I don’t - how does it work? I mean, I’ve talked with them about it, but-”

“-You feel as if they aren’t telling you everything,” Yoongi finishes. Hoseok nods. Yoongi sighs and bites his lip, beginning to pick at the arm of his chair. “Well,” he says, “they don’t. Or, well, I guess they do, but just in a way that makes you look over the problems. And, Adonis, don’t argue. I’ve already had you in my head.” 

Hoseok laughs and shifts uncomfortably in place. He’s always found Yoongi’s relationship with the god living inside of his head to be a bit . . . strange. It’s clear that neither of them wanted to be in the situation, though it definitely benefited them both. They have a lot of banter too, and that’s  _ really _ weird for Hoseok. He doesn’t like it when Adonis uses his body to speak, that’s for sure. They used to do it to Seokjin, trying to convince him to accept them. Of course, that never happened and Hoseok is stuck with them. 

“Sorry,” Yoongi says suddenly, looking uncomfortable. “I know you don’t - I, um, I know it makes you-”

“No, no, no, it’s fine, really!” Hoseok says, waving his hands. “It’s not - it’s not, like, an out-of-body experience, but yeah. I don’t-”

“You do mind, Seok-ah,” Yoongi says. “I know you do. And I’m sorry for talking to them while they’re in your head. It’s not . . . it isn’t very considerate of me.” 

Hoseok shrugs. He doesn’t - it’s not like he hates when Yoongi does it, it simply feels weird. Especially because Adonis will use his body and voice and mouth to speak, though the voice varies. He always ends up feeling a little distorted afterwards, though. 

“So, uh, what was it?” Yoongi says, changing the subject. Hoseok doesn’t mind. 

“I - um, just some, I dunno, advice on hosting, I guess? I mean . . . I’m gonna need it, aren’t I?” 

Yoongi nods in agreement. Then he pauses, biting his lip and thinking. 

“All right,” he says, “I’m taking you to Jimin.” 


	2. Endless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, gods. It really does seem endless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dynamite is coming on August 21st! Look out!

“Um, what?” Hoseok says, frowning and tilting his head. Yoongi shrugs. 

“If there’s anyone who knows about hosting, it’s Jimin. Hoseok-ah, he hosted for years, don’t you know?” 

_ No? Were you ever planning on telling me this? _ Hoseok thinks. 

**Okay, in my defense, you never asked. Like, ever.**

_ I feel like it’s important information, though? Just, like a thought. _

**You want me to write it down? Have a little birthday party for it every year?**

Hoseok snorts. _ You’re  _ hilarious, he thinks and Adonis laughs. Yoongi’s looking at him with a raised eyebrow right now, and Hoseok shoves Adonis back into the depths of his mind, standing awkwardly. 

“Um, sorry,” he says. Yoongi shrugs, gesturing at him to follow. They leave the library, then, walking quietly down the hall. 

“How - um, how’s Jin-Hyung?” Yoongi says as they walk. Hoseok hums, shrugging and instinctively looking over his shoulder. 

“He’s . . . you’ll see, I guess,” he says. He looks over again, biting his lip. “Do - um, I don’t know if you do, but . . . do you know how Namjoon is?” 

Yoongi shrugs, mirroring Hoseok when he bites his lip. He scratches his head. 

“I don’t . . . no one’s really been spending - I mean, he’s always busy and I don’t . . . with Jin-Hyung, I don’t feel like I should get involved with him. I just . . . it’s a difficult thing to discuss. I don’t want Jin-Hyung to feel hurt if he sees me being all buddy-buddy with Namjoon and, besides, that’s just a shitty thing to do. Like, they break up and then Namjoon and I are all super friendly and shit? Come on, anyone who doesn’t know better than that is a total idiot.” 

Hoseok hums in agreement. “Do you know the story behind it?” 

Yoongi shrugs as they continue walking. “In a way. Probably not as well as you or Jin-Hyung himself, but that last one is a given. I mean . . . I guess none of us will ever know what really happened unless we hear both sides of the story,” he says. 

Hoseok hums, though the thought makes him a little uncomfortable. While he knows he probably shouldn’t be making any assumptions or judgment based on how little he truly knows about their relationship, the thought of asking Namjoon makes his stomach churn. While he’s seen Namjoon being pretty reclusive and even a little snappy the past few days, he also knows there’s no way Seokjin would’ve ever fallen in love with him if that’s what he was like all of the time. Hoseok himself has seen the kinder, gentler side of Namjoon and he knows he cares a lot about everyone and everything on the ships. He bites his lip, digging his teeth into the skin until the sharp, metallic taste of blood fills his mouth. He knows Hueningkai will probably scold him for it later, though the mole on Hoseok’s lip tends to distract him. The thought makes him laugh a little. Hueningkai, for no reason whatsoever, has the strangest obsession with the little mole on Hoseok’s lip. He likes kissing it, looking at it, touching it(?), etc.. It’s . . . both cute and weird. Then again, Hoseok himself has always found the blemishes on Hueningkai’s skin to be rather cute. 

“We’re here,” Yoongi says, stepping aside. They’re near Yoongi and Jimin’s room. 

“Jimin?” Yoongi says, knocking on the door. “Are you decent?” 

“Gi, you’ve seen everything there is to see. Why are you asking that question?” 

Yoongi huffs, crossing his arms and pouting. 

“Jimin-ah, I brought Hoseok with me. Now, go and put some clothes on.” Jimin laughs and Hoseok can hear him shuffling around, opening drawers and taking clothes out. 

“All right, I’m dressed,” he says. Yoongi hums and slowly opens the door, pushing his head in. He deems Jimin decent before pushing the door entirely open and letting Hoseok in. 

“Hey, Hyung,” Jimin says, waving at Hoseok. He’s sitting on the bed and Yoongi goes to join him, leaning his head against the Alpha’s shoulder. 

“Hi,” Hoseok says. Yoongi looks at him, arching an eyebrow. 

“He doesn’t bite, don’t worry,” he says. Jimin laughs loudly, his eyes turning into crescents. He smiles at Hoseok. 

“I swear,” he says. Hoseok manages to laugh at that as he leans against the dresser, biting his lip. 

“I - um, Yoongi-Hyung said you knew a lot about sharing your body with a god?” he says. Jimin stares at him for a moment and Hoseok grows scared that he somehow ended up offending the man. But then, Jimin throws his head back and laughs, the sound reverberating in the room. 

“He did?” he says, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes. He laughs again, the hints of bitterness and anger that underline it growing more prominent. Jimin sighs heavily, then, his shoulders slumping as he hangs his head. Yoongi reaches out to squeeze his hand as Jimin’s shoulders shake and a strangled sound escapes from between his lips. Hoseok prepares to leave, then, pushing himself away from the dresser. However, before he even makes it to the door, Jimin grabs him by the wrist. His touch is gentle and a bit nervous, his eyes huge and wide and glassy with tears. 

“I’ll tell you,” he says, his voice ever-so-soft. He clears his throat, letting go of Hoseok’s wrist and sitting up. Yoongi looks at him worriedly. 

“Here, sit down,” Jimin says, gesturing to the bed as he and Yoongi shift around. Hoseok obliges, watching him with a careful eye. After that mini breakdown of sorts, Hoseok has decided to try and say as little as possible. He doesn’t know Jimin nearly as well as Yoongi, so he supposes it’s best if he only says things that sort of graze the surface of the topic. 

“So, yeah, I was a host,” Jimin says. It comes out casual as if he’s talking about a book he read or something. For a second, Hoseok believes him, but Jimin’s eyes are disloyal to their owner. They sparkle with a hidden pain that Jimin’s armor of casualty could never possibly cover or hide. 

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” he says softly. 

Jimin shakes his head. 

“No, it’s fine,” he says. “You’re gonna want this advice. It wouldn’t be right of me to keep it from you.” 

Hoseok shrugs, but they all know Jimin’s right. 

Honestly? It’s a bit scary. 

“So,” Jimin says, wringing his hands and biting his lip, “they’re going to try and get complete control over you. But - like, um, Gi’s probably already told you, right?”

Hoseok nods slowly and Jimin nods back. 

“So - they’re - well, with Falenas, I hosted them for a pretty long time and I never . . . oh gods, sorry, but I’ve never - I mean, I never truly mastered, like, sharing control? But, uh, I got pretty close. Part of it was because of the missing amulet which led to them forgetting their name, so that definitely made it a lot easier, but enough of that. Anyway, you have to be able to find common ground. I’d recommend making it so you can switch between whoever’s controlling your body - I know, it sounds awful - but you also - I mean, did you see what happened to Yoongi?” 

Hoseok nods again. How could he ever forget the day Yoongi fell from the sky?

“Good, good,” Jimin says, sounding spacey as he looks off. “Yeah, you can’t let Adonis take full control like that. It -” he turns to Yoongi and says, “Have you ever had any, like, experience with that?” 

“Sometimes,” Yoongi says, shrugging. “But they took it by force every time.” 

“Your relationship with them sucked,” Jimin says. Yoongi laughs, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close to press a kiss against his cheek. 

“I know,” he says. Jimin gives him a weird look before shaking his head and sighing. 

“Well, yeah, so, just don’t have a relationship with Adonis like Yoongi’s,” he says to Hoseok. “I mean, heed his warnings and all, just - like, you want to be something similar to friends. You aren’t friends, obviously, but you should feel - I mean, it should feel a bit like you are. You aren’t, though. Just close acquaintances, I guess.” He shrugs and Hoseok nods. 

“I - but for taking control and, like, sharing it?” he says. 

Jimin nods. “Yeah. For that . . . I mean, I don’t know much about it. You should definitely discuss it with Adonis and I mean . . . Falenas was super weak because they had to use some of their own life force to keep me alive. A dead host doesn’t work, though I haven’t a single clue as to why. Adonis might have a reason, but I can’t promise that they’ll want to answer.” 

Hoseok manages to snort at that. “If it’s a sensitive topic, then I can bet they’ll clam up the moment I ask.” 

“Almost certainly,” Yoongi says. He sighs and shakes his head. “They’re - and I mean all gods - very secretive.” 

Jimin nods. He locks eyes with Hoseok and his voice is dead-serious as he says, “They twist and turn their words to fit your terms. Never let your guard down, no matter how kind they seem. And look, we all know they’ll be pissed at you for this and probably me too, but, like, trust me. Gods are difficult and manipulative. You have - while powerful, they always have their own ideas. I mean, sorry, I meant that while they make you powerful, they always have their own reasons for doing things. So make sure you figure out what that is. But really, the best advice I can give is to find common ground. It’s really the only way to find some sort of deal where you both control your body.” 

Hoseok nods and smiles, slowly sliding off of the bed and standing up. 

“Thank you,” he says. Jimin shrugs. 

“It’s no problem,” he says. Yoongi stands and pulls him into a hug. 

“Be careful, little brother,” he says. Hoseok hugs him back after he gets over the initial shock of Yoongi calling him ‘little brother’. It’s something he used to do when Hoseok got stressed out, though he stopped when they got older. There was never any reason to and Hoseok can’t remember disliking it, but, one day, Yoongi just stopped. 

“You too, Hyung,” he says. Yoongi pulls away and stares up at him, his eyes careful and curious in a slightly guarded way. Hoseok walks out, waving goodbye and saying that he’ll see him at dinner. 

“There you are!” Hoseok yelps as Hueningkai barrels into him, wrapping his arms around him. He sighs, leaning down to bury his nose in Hoseok’s head. 

“Was I gone for that long?” Hoseok says. Hueningkai hums, nodding. 

“Uh-huh.” 

Hoseok hums back and then nudges his head back from his hair, reaching up to cup the boy’s face. Hueningkai blinks at him, then he leans forward and presses their lips together. Hoseok squeaks in surprise before melting into it. Hueningkai’s always been a pretty good kisser, though neither of them should probably be asked those questions because they’ve never done anything with anyone except for each other. Nonetheless, Hoseok thinks Hueningkai is a spectacular kisser in Hoseok’s opinion and no one can tell him otherwise. 

“Did you miss me that much?” Hoseok says, his face flushed when Hueningkai pulls away. The boy nods and then hugs Hoseok tighter, hooking his chin over Hoseok’s shoulder. Hoseok pushes himself onto his tiptoes to help make it easier, though he ends up stumbling so Hueningkai trips and then they end up with Hoseok against the wall and Hueningkai’s arms caging him in. Both males turn bright red and look away, just as Yeonjun walks in. 

“Oh, shit, nope,” he says. “I’m already feeling sick, nope, nope, nope.” 

“Hyung!” Hueningkai cries after him, his face as red as a beet. Yeonjun doesn’t answer. 

“It could be worse, couldn’t it?” Hoseok says, his voice squeaky and high-pitched with embarrassment. Hueningkai nods and steps back, staring at his feet. Gods, how are they both still so easily flustered?!

“S-sorry,” Hueningkai mumbles as they walk. Hoseok shrugs, reaching out to lace their fingers together. 

“It’s okay,” he says softly. “I don’t mind, I hope you know that.” 

Hueningkai looks over at him. His hair really is getting long, isn’t it? It’s always been rather thick and curly, framing his face in a big, brown mess. Hoseok reaches out with his free hand and pushes one of the longer curls behind Hueningkai’s ear, smiling softly and standing on his tiptoes to kiss the boy’s nose. 

When he pulls away, Hueningkai looks so fond Hoseok thinks he’ll combust. His brown eyes sparkle with something Hoseok won’t dare label as ‘love’ so early in their relationship, so he’s calling it fondness instead. Affection, he supposes, though it seems to run far deeper than both of those two words. 

“I like you a lot, Hyung,” Hueningkai says, his eyes still sparkling as he leans forward, tilting his head. “I really, really like you.”

Hoseok swallows hard and stares at him. 

“I - I like you too,” he says. He looks up at Hueningkai and the boy stares back, then he closes the distance between them, pressing their lips together. It reminds Hoseok somewhat of the way they’d confessed to each other. Well, minus the flowers. There was also a lot more stuttering and blushing faces and backtracking and apologies but, other than all of that, the two instances are rather similar. 

“Okay, okay,” Hoseok says after a few kisses as Hueningkai pulls away, looking giddy, “it’s probably dinner time if Yeonjun’s up, don’t you think? You’ve heard how seasick he is, haven’t you?” 

Hueningkai hums and absentmindedly reaches out to hold Hoseok’s hand. He squeezes it and Hoseok leans his head on the boy’s shoulder, interlocked hands swinging between them. 

Unsurprisingly, the mess hall is . . . well, a mess. There are multiple dining rooms but they’re all filled to the brim with people. Hoseok is in awe of the chefs and they all have his utmost respect. Gods, how is this even possible?

“Jimin-Hyung and I helped out,” Hueningkai leans over to whisper. Hoseok looks up at him. 

“Thanks,” he says, kissing his cheek. He looks around, biting his lip. “I don’t think we’d have nearly enough food if you hadn’t.” 

Hueningkai giggles and then points at a table. 

“Why don’t we go sit down?” he says. Hoseok hums, looking at where he’s pointing. He hums in agreement and they walk over, still holding hands. 

“How are you, Yeonjun-Hyung?” Hueningkai says as they sit down. The blue-haired boy still looks quite sick as he clutches his stomach and leans on Soobin’s shoulder. 

“Ugh,” he groans, looking a little green in the face, “I hate boats.”

“Don’t we all know,” Taehyun teases. He takes Byeol from Beomgyu and begins to burp her. 

“At least the kids are fine, right?” Soobin says. Yeonjun turns to shoot him a weak glare. 

“What about  _ me _ , though? What happened to caring for your poor, sick boyfriend, Soobinnie?” 

Hueningkai snorts into his food and Jimin giggles. Soobin sighs. 

“Hey, has anyone seen Jin-Hyung?” Yoongi says, bringing his chopsticks to his lips to eat a bit of rice. Hoseok looks around and feels his stomach churn as everyone shakes their heads. And it’s not from seasickness. 

“What about Namjoon-Hyung?” Jeongguk says. 

“Oh my gods, what if they’re together?!” Taehyung cries. He curses and gets up, pointing at his two older brothers, then at Jeongguk and Soobin. “All of you, we’re going to go find him. Soobin and Jeonggukkie, go and get Namjoon-Hyung. Me and Hyungs are going to go and find Jin-Hyung, okay?” Everyone nods and they all exit the mess hall, rushing through the halls. 

On the bright side, it’s pretty easy to find both Namjoon and Seokjin because they’re screaming at each other and they’re (obviously) together. On the downside . . . well, Hoseok supposes the reason why they’re easy to find is sufficient. 

“I just don’t understand!” Seokjin cries, throwing his arms up. “Like, why the hell do you have to bring him?!” 

“Why do you care?!” Namjoon yells back, equally angry. “We’re not in a relationship anymore, Seokjin! Get your head out of your ass!” 

“Yeah, well you don’t go and hook up with someone the moment we break up!” Seokjin snaps. 

Namjoon’s eyes narrow even further and Hoseok can’t help it when he gets the impression that he looks so very similar to a dragon. 

“Do you not want me to move on?” he hisses, though his voice sounds strained. Hoseok tells himself he’s making it up. 

Seokjin, unsurprisingly, crosses his arms over his chest, looks away, and refuses to answer. 

“Well?” Namjoon says. He remains planted as does Seokjin. 

_ Gods, they’re both so stubborn. I can see why they were in a relationship. _

**Yeah, but did you know a lot of people break up because the things that led them to fall in love with their partner became annoying?**

_ But Jin-Hyung is still in love with Namjoon, _ Hoseok thinks.  _ Also, how do you know that? _ Adonis snorts and shrugs, then they disappear without answering Hoseok’s question. Probably because Seokjin and Namjoon just kissed. 

“What the hell?!” Taehyung whisper-shouts. He looks at Yoongi and Hoseok. “Did you guys just see that? Or am I delusional?” 

Yoongi’s expression is grim. “I saw it. We should probably go and separate them before they make their relationship - or what’s left of it - even messier.”

If the situation wasn’t as dramatic, Hoseok might’ve laughed at the way Yoongi phrased that. But it isn’t, so now they’re all walking in. 

“Hyung,” Taehyung says, shooting Namjoon a deathly glare, “we should go. Everyone’s worried about you.” 

Seokjin nods, staring at his feet. He seems to be back to silent mode. 

“All right, come on,” Yoongi says, placing a hand on Seokjin’s arm as they all begin to leave. Hoseok steals a glance over his shoulder and sees Jeongguk talking to Namjoon while Soobin stands awkwardly to the side. As expected, Namjoon is quick to build up his defenses as he shakes his head and walks out of the room, dodging around Soobin. 

“Gods, what an asshole,” Taehyung says under his breath, though all of them hear it. Hoseok watches Seokjin to see if he has any reaction. He flinches a little, but it’s barely noticeable. 

“Taehyung-ah,” he says, still eying Seokjin, “not here.”

“Why? He’s such a jerk, why does he keep doing this shit? He’s become such a prick ever since-”

“Taehyung,” Yoongi warns, jerking his head at Seokjin. Tears roll down the cheeks of the eldest as he stares at his feet. 

“I’m sorry,” Seokjin says before anyone else can speak, “I feel sick. I don’t want anything. I’m going to my room.” And, without waiting for any sort of response, he tugs himself free and rushes off. 

“Fuck,” Taehyung says, and Hoseok thinks it’s a pretty good description of what they’re all thinking. 

Dinner is nearly silent and everyone looks a bit like they too are suffering from seasickness alongside Yeonjun. The rest of the passengers begin to grow antsy after there are zero appearances from Namjoon, then they all turn to Soobin. Clearly uncomfortable with all of the sudden and unexpected attention, Soobin shifts in place and shrinks in on himself, staring at his food as he pokes it with his chopsticks. Yeonjun, despite his seasickness, comes to the rescue as he shoots venomous glares around at anyone who’s staring at his boyfriend. Other than that, though, dinner is nearly silent and totally uneventful. 

Hoseok sighs as Hueningkai gets ready for bed. He’s found himself sitting on the bed, knees pressed against his chest with his chin resting on top of them. 

“Huening-ah,” he says softly because he knows Seokjin’s room is nearby, “I’m worried.” 

“Worried for what?” Hueningkai says around his toothbrush. It sticks out of his mouth, surrounded by a thick white foam from his toothpaste. Even Hoseok in his anxious state manages to crack a smile. 

“Jin-Hyung,” he says. Hueningkai heads back to the bathroom, spits, then he washes his mouth out. He splashes his face with water and returns to the bedroom, sitting on the bed and tugging Hoseok over to spoon. 

“Ah, that makes a lot of sense,” Hueningkai says softly as he begins to play with Hoseok’s hair. Hoseok looks up at him and arches an eyebrow. 

“That’s it?” he says. “That’s all you’re gonna say?” 

“Well, what else is there to say?” Hueningkai asks, looking down at him. His hair is still wet and it leaves marks on the pillow. 

Hoseok hums. Well, he does have a point there. Of course, he loses those hard-earned intelligence points when he blows a raspberry on the back of Hoseok’s neck. 

“Yah, that’s weird!” Hoseok yelps, shoving him away. Hueningkai laughs and lets go of his waist. 

“Sorry, Hyung,” he says, still cheeky as ever. Hoseok narrows his eyes before he rolls over so he’s straddling the boy, then he leans forward and smirks. 

“You aren’t now, but you will be,” he says, feeling a burst of confidence at the red flush and wide eyes Hueningkai now sports. There isn’t much time to think about that, though, because he has some tickling to do. 

“Ah, Hyung! Wait!” Hueningkai cries, writhing beneath him as Hoseok tickles him. He cackles loudly and Hoseok laughs. Hueningkai tries grabbing at his hands but Hoseok is faster as he pins them beneath his knees and continues to torture the boy. 

“Wait!” Hueningkai yelps as Hoseok takes to tickling his neck and collarbones, fingers sneaking beneath the loose and light material of his nightshirt. “Have mercy!”

“Mercy is non-existent in tickle wars!” Hoseok says, 100% serious. Hueningkai squeals and then he manages to free his hands. He uses this newfound advantage plus his size to switch their positions, pinning Hoseok’s hands to the bed by holding his wrists. 

“Got you,” he says, smiling proudly. Hoseok is about to knee him in the crotch when the door opens. 

“Can I sleep in here?” Seokjin says softly, sounding very, very afraid of being turned down. 

“Yeah, of course,” Hoseok says, sitting up when Hueningkai moves away. He smiles and pats the bed. “Don’t worry, we were just having a tickle fight.” Seokjin nods, though he doesn’t seem to hear Hoseok’s words as he carefully climbs into bed. Hueningkai rolls to the side of the bed and Hoseok plasters himself to the boy’s chest as Seokjin curls up in a small ball. Almost immediately, Hoseok feels his hands come up and he begins to play with his older brother’s hair, running his hands through the dark strands. 

“I love you, Jin-Hyung,” he says softly. “You know that, right?” 

Seokjin, as expected, doesn’t answer. Hoseok feels arms wrap around his waist and Hueningkai hooks his chin over his shoulder, looking at Seokjin with sad eyes. 

“We love you, okay, Jin-Hyung?” he says, his voice just as soft as Hoseok’s. Seokjin nods, though he really seems as if he’s more interested in passing out. Which, after today’s events, seems perfectly reasonable. 

“Good night,” Hoseok murmurs, feeling his own eyes close as he continues to play with Seokjin’s hair, albeit weakly as he grows more and more tired. He sighs and feels Hueningkai press his nose against the nape of his neck, breath coming out in small puffs as he finally falls asleep. Hoseok blinks slowly and lazily, checking if Seokjin is still awake by tugging a bit on his hair. His brother remains as a lump on the bed and then Hoseok allows his eyes to close, falling asleep with a heavy sigh.

Adonis, much to Hoseok’s displeasure, has been rather set on giving him nightmares. They’re all practically gorish images of the future and the ruins that lie ahead. To say the least, it doesn’t make Hoseok very excited for war. Then again, should anyone ever be excited for such a thing?

He is pleasantly surprised, however, when he finds himself in a dressing room. Hoseok stares into the mirror and at himself, reaching up to touch his hair. It’s curlier than usual, dark strands framing his face. A silver tiara of sorts sits nestled in it and a long, white veil trails after it. His  [ dress ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/626704104381783989/) is made of satin, the material soft and smooth as it glides over his skin. He stares at the mirror and touches his lips, finding them to be coated in a thin layer of gloss. 

“Hoseok-ah, don’t do that,” Yoongi says as he appears, pulling Hoseok’s hand away by the wrist. Hoseok looks up at him and stares at his brother. He seems to have aged a bit but it’s hardly noticeable. Maybe two years or so?

“I’m getting married,” Hoseok breathes as he turns back to the mirror. Yoongi laughs, gently touching up Hoseok’s curls. 

“Mmhmm,” he says. Hoseok’s eyes are drawn to the sparkling ring on his left hand. His memory doesn’t tell him whether it’s an engagement ring or a wedding ring, though Hoseok feels his smile broaden. 

“Where’s Tae?” he says. Yoongi looks over his shoulder then he turns to Hoseok and shrugs. 

“He did your makeup but I think he’s out calming your husband-to-be down.” 

Hoseok laughs. He turns back to the mirror and sighs, shaking his head a little.

“Gods, I really can’t believe it. I’m actually getting married,” he says. Yoongi hums as he helps him to his feet, smiling at him. 

“You are, aren’t you?” he says softly. “Oh, Seok, I’m so proud of you.” 

Hoseok sniffles and leans forward, touching their foreheads together. 

“I love you, Hyung,” he says. Yoongi hugs him and pulls away with a grin.

“I love you too,” he says. “Now, go out there and get married!” 

Hoseok laughs. He walks over and out of the little tent, pulling the veil over his head and holding his bouquet with shaking hands. Someone walks over and holds their arm out. Hoseok takes it and he finds himself to be crying. 

“Do - do you think he’d be proud?” he says raspily. 

Jimin smiles softly at him and hands him a handkerchief. 

“Of course, he would,” he says. “This is what he fought for. And, besides, he’s still here.”

Hoseok sniffles and nods, taking the handkerchief in his lace gloved-hands then wiping away his tears. 

“Shit, my makeup,” he says. He can hear music playing. Jimin laughs and pulls out a little makeup kit, turning Hoseok and flipping his veil up as he touches it up. 

“All done,” he whispers with a soft smile just as they get their queue. Hoseok feels his heart pound hard against his ribcage and then he takes in a deep breath before letting it out.  _ I can do this. I can do this. _

Hueningkai isn’t subtle when he sees him. His eyes grow huge and he adjusts his collar. Taehyun nudges him while Soobin shakes his head and Jeongguk snickers. Hoseok bites his lip and tries to still the shaking in his hands. 

“Good luck,” Jimin whispers when he finishes walking him up. He kisses Hoseok’s cheek before retreating back to stand near Jeongguk. Hoseok swallows hard and turns to his husband-to-be. 

Oh, gods, he really can’t believe it. 

“Hey,” Hueningkai whispers, though there isn’t anything discreet about it. Hoseok giggles and then the veil is flipped over. Hueningkai’s eyes grow impossibly wider and Hoseok feels his own do the same. Even though he could see him before, the absence of the veil somehow changes it. Hueningkai’s thick, brown hair is pushed away from his face and his eyes are soft. He’s got a bit of makeup on but nothing too crazy, though Hoseok couldn’t care less. 

“I really want to kiss you,” he breathes. Hueningkai laughs out loud and reaches out to push a curl away from his face. 

“Me too,” he says, sounding just as breathless and lovesick as Hoseok feels. Taehyun hits Hueningkai at the exact same time as Beomgyu hits Hoseok. 

“Okay, okay, I guess we’ll say our vows,” Hoseok says, laughing. 

And then, because Adonis can be a total asshole and there’s not always something Hoseok can do about it, the dream ends. He sits up in bed and looks around, finding Hueningkai to be sleeping with his hands tucked under his face. That’s not really what he notices, though, because Seokjin is missing. 

“Hyung?” he whispers, getting up. He shivers and steadies himself on the bedside table, looking around. “Hyung?” Hueningkai grunts, but Seokjin doesn’t answer. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Hoseok feels around for a candle holder. He finds a pack of matches too and lights the candle, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he quietly exits the bedroom. 

“Hyung? Jin-Hyung?” Hoseok says, his voice raspy and low from sleep. 

“Hoseok?” a voice that definitely doesn’t belong to Seokjin says. Hoseok turns and sees Namjoon standing, barefoot, in the hallway. He’s still dressed and his glasses are sliding down his nose, his hair messy while the spots under his eyes stand out starkly against the tan of his skin. 

“Namjoon?” Hoseok says. “Have you seen Jin-Hyung?” 

Namjoon looks away and shakes his head. 

“No,” he says. Hoseok nods, shifting uncomfortably. Namjoon sighs and rubs his face, then he looks up at Hoseok and blinks a few times. He looks nothing like the Namjoon Hoseok’s grown used to; he looks far younger than he should be, though his eyes carry an invisible weight and his shoulders slump with his burden. Right now, as he stares at Hoseok, Namjoon is simply a young man trying to navigate his way through a war he never signed up to, though the burden fell on his shoulders nonetheless. Maybe he’s an asshole, but Hoseok can admire him for taking the rebellion as his responsibility. 

“He might be on deck,” Namjoon offers. He sighs and rubs his eyes. “Or in the library. Or with one of your brothers. I don’t know.”

Hoseok nods, biting his lip. 

“Okay, thank you,” he says. Namjoon nods as he walks off. Hoseok stands there for a little while longer, waiting until he can no longer hear the sound of Namjoon’s shoeless feet as he makes his way through the ship. Then, Hoseok continues to look for Seokjin. 

Namjoon’s first suggestion is right. Hoseok heads up to the deck and shivers as a burst of cold, ocean wind attacks him almost immediately. He uses his body to shield the quivering flame of the candle before making his way over to Seokjin. 

“What are you-”

“Sshh,” Seokjin says, pressing a finger to his lips. He waves his hand and Hoseok looks down. 

_ What the actual living fuck _ . 

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” Seokjin says softly as he caresses the very large and very scaly head of what Hoseok thinks is a sea serpent. The animal blinks its golden eyes at the two brothers as it nuzzles into Seokjin’s hand. 

“What are you doing?” Hoseok whisper-shouts. “Do you see what that is?!”

Seokjin hums and nods. His eyes look sad and soft. The sea serpent stares up at him and blinks again. It moves so its large head rests in Seokjin’s hand. 

“Some of us, Hoseokie, really aren’t as dangerous as we seem,” he says. “Dangerous? Yes, of course, we aren’t called such for no reason. But are we aggressive?” Seokjin sighs and shakes his head. “No, we really aren’t. But life doesn’t always go the way we want it and sometimes, those of us with too much power or luck or strength break things. We touch them and-” Seokjin looks up as tears well up in his eyes “-and those things shatter. And people get hurt. People get hurt because we don’t understand what we can do and how to control it. And when you’re isolated all of the time . . . well, things break. People and relationships are fragile. Unfairly so. And some of us just aren’t careful enough to take care of them.” 

Hoseok is silent as he stares out at the calm ocean. The waters are dark as they lap against the sides of the ship, an endless void that surrounds their group of boats. The moon hides behind the clouds tonight, leaving the stars as the only light. 

“Someone once told me that people never truly fall out of love,” Seokjin murmurs. He doesn’t look at Hoseok. “They told me that we only find things we love even more.” He puts his head in his hands and hunches over, a sob shaking his body. “So whom did Namjoon find?” 

_ Oh. _

“Hyung-”

“No, Seokie, you don’t get it.” Seokjin sniffles and wipes his eyes, looking out at the sea. “You don’t - you can’t.”

_ I know. I know I’m _ -

“He told me he doesn’t want us to be in any sort of relationship anymore,” Seokjin whispers. It’s as if he’s afraid of speaking the words aloud because he risks making them even more real than they already are. “He said he doesn’t think it’s good if we can’t . . . I mean, like, he said we’re already impacting the group so we should just . . . grow up or stay away. That’s it.” 

“What the fuck?” Hoseok says, his temper flaring. “Hyung, that’s so mean!” 

Seokjin shrugs and sighs. “He’s right, though.” 

Hoseok’s first instinct is to say no, Namjoon’s totally wrong and he’s just some stupid asshole who doesn’t know how to get his shit together. But, when he really thinks about it . . .

**I vote that you kill Namjoon. He’s going down a dangerous path,** Adonis suddenly chimes in. 

_ What the hell?! No way! _

Adonis shrugs.  **Just a suggestion.**

_ Well, it’s a terrible suggestion. Go back to sleep, _ Hoseok snaps. Adonis disappears and Hoseok turns back to his brother. 

“I hate to admit it, but . . . I mean, yeah,” Hoseok says, sighing and letting his shoulders slump. He looks at Seokjin. “Is there really no other way? You guys both don’t think you could be friends or anything?” 

Seokjin snorts bitterly then he waves his hand. The sea serpent disappears beneath the waves as he sighs and shakes his head. 

“Have you seen us?” he says. He laughs bitterly into the night, shaking his head. “There’s so much emotional tension between us and it really wouldn’t end well if we tried to be anything more than begrudging acquaintances. I’m mad at him and he’s mad at me, then, of course, there’s all - there are all of the questions that are always gonna be unanswered and there’s all of the anger and bitterness we both harbor. Oh, and then we can’t forget that I’m still in love with him.” 

Hoseok can’t help it when he winces. Well, the situation, when it’s put that way, is a lot worse than he thought. Seokjin looks over at him and raises an eyebrow. 

“Well?” he says. “Are you gonna give me some life advice on getting over some breakup that’s tearing me apart from the inside out?” 

Hoseok stares at him. 

“Jin-Hyung,” he says quietly, “are you going to be okay?” 

Seokjin covers his face as his shoulders shake. He curls in on himself and shakes his head.

“No,” he whispers. “No, not when there’s something I could’ve done because there has to be a reason why we broke so quickly after the slightest amount of pressure was applied. We were so happy . . . where did it go? What happened? What did I miss? When did he send his last call for help and how did I ever miss it?” 

Hoseok, because he has no idea how to respond, simply pulls his older brother into a hug and lets him cry. Seokjin’s arms wrap around his waist and they stand there, holding one another as the ship continues to sail through the night. 

If Hoseok thought the first day was bad, the second is worse. He wakes up late and then he stumbles into a meeting he and Hueningkai were supposed to be early to. Yeonjun ends up throwing up on the table and then he rushes off to find the bathroom. Soobin follows him out. Sarang begins to sob while her sister naps, though Beomgyu and Taehyun leave anyway. Namjoon then tries to explain what they’ll do when they get to shore but he calls the meeting off early. Everyone leaves far grumpier than when they arrived. 

“Gods, what a mess,” Hueningkai mumbles as he sits down beside Hoseok, eating the rice porridge served. Hoseok nods in agreement and reaches out to smooth his hair out, hoping to make him look somewhat presentable. Hueningkai sits and lets him, blinking tiredly. 

“I can still smell Yeonjun’s barf,” Taehyung says. Jeongguk nods. His hair is tied up in twin pigtails. 

“Soobin felt terrible,” Jimin says softly. He sighs and, for a second, he seems to stand on the line between a stoic expression and fat tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“He’ll be okay,” Yoongi says, his voice just as soft. It’s as if they’re back in their room, talking quietly to each other. Hoseok feels like a trespasser as he looks on, unable to keep from frowning as he thinks of the day’s events. 

“I hope it doesn’t stay this way,” he says at last, unable to take the silence any longer. Hueningkai nods and squeezes his hand, offering a small smile. 

“It won’t,” he says. To all of them, it feels like a lie that sits on the table, laughing at the reality of their situation. 

Hoseok goes to find Soobin. Adonis knows very little about the boy and has yet to make any sorts of judgments on him. Also, Hoseok’s worried about Yeonjun. 

“How’s your boyfriend?” he says when he finds Soobin. The boy looks over his shoulder, his eyes widening before he seems to settle. 

Something that sounds like a laugh escapes from his throat as he shrugs. 

“He’s no longer throwing up if that’s what you’re asking about,” he says as he puts a teapot and some cups on a tray. Hoseok nods. Soobin begins walking and Hoseok follows him, thankful when he doesn’t say anything about it. 

They reach the room and Soobin stops, turning to look at Hoseok. 

“He - um, just look out. He groans and yells a lot, just a warning,” he says, eyes flicking around nervously. Hoseok nods and tries to offer a smile at him. Soobin doesn’t return it as he turns around and opens the door. 

“Oh, Soobin,” Yeonjun groans the moment they enter, “oh, gods, I’m gonna die.” 

Soobin hums, clearly used to the behavior as he sits beside Yeonjun and pours them tea. 

“Would you like any?” he says, looking up at Hoseok. 

“Yes, please.” 

“Oh, hey, Hoseokie-Hyung,” Yeonjun says, finally acknowledging Hoseok’s presence. Hoseok waves at him and Yeonjun waves back, grumbling as he clutches his stomach. Soobin helps him sit up and pushes his blue hair back from his forehead to press a kiss against the skin there, then he hands him a cup of tea. 

“I hate boats,” Yeonjun says, though it’s not as if his opinion wasn’t already clear. Soobin nods. 

“I know,” he says. Hoseok finds a place leaning against the dresser as he watches them. They fit easily into one another as if they’ve been together ever since they left their mothers’ wombs. Hoseok sees that same sort of easy affection with Taehyun and Beomgyu. He thinks it’s part of the ‘childhood sweethearts’ relationship benefits. Yoongi and Jimin, Jeongguk and Taehyung - they’re all at ease with their respective partners and Hoseok thinks it’s to the same level that the little ‘childhood sweethearts’ group shares. So, he supposes knowing someone since they were a kid might not be it.

“How’ve you been?” Hoseok says to Soobin. The Alpha looks away from Yeonjun but his hand still rests on the Omega’s side. 

“What do you mean?” he says, tilting his head. 

Hoseok shrugs, wondering how to ask his question. 

“Well,” he says slowly, gesturing around, “with Namjoon and Jin-Hyung and all of the crazy shit that’s going on right now.” 

Soobin hums and shrugs. 

“I haven’t a single clue,” he says after a few moments of silence. He shrugs again. “I haven’t had a lot of time to unpack it and, to be honest, I’m a bit afraid of what’s going to happen when I do.”

Yeonjun rolls over and moves around so his head is resting on Soobin’s thigh. 

“How are you actually feeling?” he says softly. 

Soobin bites his lip and shrugs for the third time. 

“I don’t know,” he says. He reaches over and begins to play with a few strands of Yeonjun’s hair. “I guess I’m sad about what happened but I’m also scared. How is this going to affect the cause? We’ve already seen the beginnings of controversy amongst our ranks; what’s it going to be like in the future? I mean, we’re nothing if we can’t come together to defeat your dad.” 

Hoseok hums and nods. 

“He’s smart, isn’t he?” Yeonjun murmurs, his eyes closed as he rests on Soobin’s thigh. 

Hoseok nods. 

“Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, he is.” 

As expected, the rest of the trip is pretty boring. Battle plans are discussed and tensions rise. Soobin’s words continue to ring in Hoseok’s head. As the days pass, he begins to notice how dynamics shift and change to adjust to everyone’s emotions. Hoseok grows more and more anxious as he watches, wondering when the bomb will explode. 

And then, they reach Ifan.


	3. Shoreline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not very nice to be back in Ifan. For one thing, the war seems a whole lot closer. At least Yeonjun isn't seasick anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, T/W that I added in the tags: mentioned suicide attempt/suicide attempt. It's not descriptive but it is somewhat discussed. Also, legal drinking age in SK is nineteen (Kai is 19)

Hoseok, for obvious reasons, isn’t happy to be back in Ifan. Nonetheless, he rushes to the deck with everyone else and looks out at the jagged shoreline. His heart pounds in his chest and he’s thankful to have Hueningkai’s hand in his own because there’s a part of him that’s growing larger as it tells him to jump. His end wouldn’t be painless, no, far from it, but it would free him from so many things. The thought, in a nearly shameful way, is very enticing. 

However, there’s far too much anchoring Hoseok down and he’s rather sure that Adonis would stop him before he could hit the water. 

Hoseok looks over at Hueningkai when he feels someone squeeze his hand. Hueningkai looks sickened by the sight before him as if he can already see the carnage caused by the war. Hoseok tugs him closer and squeezes his hand in return, looking up at him worriedly. Hueningkai looks back and he tries to smile, though it’d be easier to call it a grimace. 

“It’s gonna be okay,” he says. Hueningkai nods, though he doesn’t look any better. Gods, it really feels a lot more real, doesn’t it? And Hoseok knows it’ll only get worse. 

He feels a tug at his heartstrings as he thinks of what it’ll do to Hueningkai. Instinctively, Hoseok turns and looks over his shoulder. The boy looks like he’s about to throw up. Hoseok can’t imagine, though, how he’ll be changed by fighting in a war. It’s no secret that they’re all going to get their hands bloodied sooner or later. And it’s also no secret that one of them (at least) won’t make it back. 

_ Gods, please protect Hueningkai. Please bless him with the strength to survive this and please protect him like no other. Please, please, please.  _

“I’ve never been this far north,” Hueningkai says softly, probably to create small talk. Hoseok nods and searches for something to say, but all of the words he can think of get caught in his throat. 

“Is it cold?” 

A few words manage to get free. “Very. At least, in the winter it is.”

Hueningkai nods, squeezing his hand again. Hoseok’s stomach continues to tie itself into knots and the boat gets closer and closer to the docks. Hoseok feels like he’s going to barf. 

The moment the ship stops moving, everyone erupts into a loud bout of cheering. Hoseok can’t find it in himself to join, though, and he simply stands with his hand in Hueningkai’s. He can hear how the cheer is a bit hollow and bittersweet. While everyone is rather glad that they won’t be on the boats for any longer, there’s the looming presence of the war as they stand on the enemy’s metaphorical doorstep. 

“Do you promise me we’ll get out of here together?” Hoseok says softly as they all stare out at the docks. Hoseok can hear the little bridges being let down and they head back down below deck to grab their bags. Hoseok looks up at Hueningkai after an uncharacteristically long period of silence. 

“Hm?”

“Did you hear me?” 

Hueningkai shakes his head. 

“Promise me we’ll get - that we’ll come back together? Alive? Preferably in one piece?” 

Hueningkai looks over at him, smiling. 

“I think it wasn’t as long when you first asked me, but yeah,” he says. Hoseok laughs and shoves his shoulder. Hueningkai makes a big show of it and Hoseok appreciates his efforts to make him laugh. He makes little noises and waves his arms around and Hoseok feels a small burst of joy as he shakes his head and tugs the boy along. Hueningkai’s hand is warm and familiar, Hoseok’s fingers tracing the lines and rubbing over the soft though somewhat calloused skin. Hueningkai lets Hoseok pull him through the halls until they get up, all crowding around to leave. 

When his feet finally reach the wooden planks of the docks, Hoseok’s knees shake and threaten to give out if not for Hueningkai tugging him close with a secure arm around his waist. 

“Are you okay?” he says, crouching down to look into Hoseok’s eyes, his expression worried. Hoseok feels a pang in his heart as he smoothes out the crease in Hueningkai’s brow, clicking his tongue. 

“I’m fine,” he says. “It’s okay, Huening; It’s not like I’m made of porcelain or anything.” 

Hueningkai still looks worried and the arm around his waist remains in place as they continue to walk. Hoseok remembers this village. He can remember the day they got here, tired and worn and praying for safety. He reaches down to his stomach and touches the space he was cut by a sword, a ghost of pain hovering beneath his skin. He’s seen Yoongi touch his scarred eye upon several different occasions. He reaches up to run his fingers over the scar every so often and it’s come to be one of his habits. 

“Gods, it’s so cold,” Hueningkai whines, hugging himself and rubbing his arms. Hoseok smiles and then he pulls him close. 

“I told you,” he says. Hueningkai laughs and looks at him. 

“You know, you’re not a very good jacket since you’re a little too small,” he says cheekily. Hoseok snorts and pulls away, crossing his arms as he walks off. 

“Well, I was helping you but I guess you’ve lost that too,” he says. Hueningkai laughs as he chases after him, grabbing his hand and pulling him close. 

When they get up to the village, it’s already clear of guards. Hoseok looks around. 

“Where did the soldiers go?” he says. Hueningkai shrugs. 

“Namjoon-Hyung probably sent someone ahead to take care of them or they were all part of the rebellion. It’s one of the two. Or the emperor heard we were coming and brought them back so he could feel safer in his castle.”

Hoseok, if he could, would laugh. The simple thought of his father hiding himself away because he’s  _ scared _ is so absurd that Hoseok feels his lips twitch into a traitorous smile. 

“I don’t think the last one is very likely to happen,” he says. Hueningkai shrugs and tugs him closer. 

“I suppose so,” he says. 

When they get to the village, there are several inns already clear of visitors. Soobin isn’t hard to pick out as he towers over the crowd and Hoseok plasters himself to Hueningkai. They head off to find Soobin and the crowd seems to part for Hueningkai. Hoseok thanks the gods for giving him such long legs. 

“Oh, there you are,” Soobin says. Yeonjun is tucked into his side, blinking drowsily. “Do you know where the others are? We’re lost.” 

“So are we,” Hoseok says. He frowns and points at Yeonjun. “Um, is he okay?” 

“He didn’t sleep very well,” Soobin says. He turns and leans down to kiss the crown of Yeonjun’s head, resulting in a needy whine from the older as he looks up. Soobin giggles. 

“I don’t think you guys will be very hard to find,” Hoseok says, looking at Hueningkai, Soobin, and Yeonjun as they tower over the crowd. Hueningkai laughs and then he squats and puts his hands on his knees. 

“Aw, you’re so tiny,” he coos. Hoseok punches his shoulder and Hueningkai laughs as he stumbles back, his arms spinning in circles because he’s always been a sarcastic and overdramatic prick. 

“You should be glad I’m not Jimin,” he says as Hueningkai stands up. The boy grins at him and then he leans down and kisses the top of Hoseok’s head. 

“Mm.” 

“Found them!” Taehyung calls. All four of them look over to see Taehyung, Jeongguk, Seokjin, Yoongi, Jimin, Beomgyu, and Taehyun all standing and waving. Well, Beomgyu and Taehyun are both holding children, so they’re exempt from that. 

“There you are,” Yoongi says when they get close enough to stop shouting. He gestures at them to follow and then he picks his bags back up. “Come on. The inn is this way.” 

“Oh, Hyung, do you remember the last time we stayed in an inn?” Taehyung says. Hoseok winces and shivers. 

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” he says. Taehyung laughs. Hoseok supposes he can see why; it feels nice to laugh off the terrible things that happened to them on their journey here. It’s a sort of therapy Hoseok supposes. 

“Here we are,” Yoongi says when they reach the inn. They all head inside and the owner greets them with a smile as she hands them their keys. Hoseok bows and he can’t help but smile back at her as he bows in thanks. 

“No, no! Don’t bow to me!” the woman says. She laughs and pulls Hoseok into a hug. “You’re freeing us! Now, why don’t you go up to your rooms?” 

It’s nice. Hoseok likes it a lot more than the room he, Dae-Jung, and Hanna all squished into while they waited to board. A large bed sits against the wall with a window above it, a thick quilt covering the mattress. Little candle holders sit on the bedside tables and there’s a dresser with a connected bathroom. 

“Oh, this is a lot nicer than what I first experienced,” Hoseok says. Hueningkai looks over at him, his expression strangely unreadable. 

“How’re you feeling?” 

Hoseok smiles and puts his bags over before he walks toward the boy and loops his arms around his neck, standing on his tiptoes to kiss his forehead. 

“Happy, strangely enough,” he says. He steps back and brushes a curl behind Hueningkai’s ear. “You?”

Hueningkai smiles. “I’m happy,” he says. He kisses Hoseok and his lips are chapped from their hike up to the little seaside town in which they reside. 

“Good,” Hoseok says, a little breathless from the kiss after Hueningkai pulls away. He turns and looks at their bags. “I - just a thought, but I don’t think we should unpack everything.” 

“Good idea. I second that, yup,” Hueningkai says. Hoseok laughs as he ruffles his hair and then rushes over to the bed, landing with a little  _ oomph! _

“Is it satisfactory to His Highness?” Hueningkai says, crouching down on one knee at the side of the bed. Hoseok smiles at him and then he leans forward to kiss Hueningkai again, lips moving softly against each other. It isn’t long before there’s tongue involved. 

“All right, that’s enough,” Hoseok says. He pats the side of the bed. “Come. Cuddle with me.” 

Hueningkai giggles as he crawls over Hoseok to obey. He lies down on the pillows after taking extra care to trample Hoseok’s poor body, laughing at the state of the other male. 

“Gods, you’re such a little shit,” Hoseok says as he curls up in Hueningkai’s arms. 

“Aren’t I a big shit, though?” Hueningkai says, tilting his head. “I think I’m pretty tall. Unless you’re, like, a tiny shit.”

Hoseok snorts. He cuddles closer and lets his breath ghost over Hueningkai’s exposed collarbones. 

“Mm. No more talking, only cuddling,” he says. Hueningkai giggles and Hoseok looks up at him, raising an eyebrow. Hueningkai makes it a whole celebration as he pretends to lock his mouth shut and throw the ‘key’ over his shoulder. He’s quiet, though.

It’s nice to cuddle with Hueningkai. The blankets are soft beneath them and the pillows are rather luxurious, though it’s not really Hoseok who’s lying on them. It’s still nice, though. 

Namjoon decides that there won’t be any meetings that night. He says that they all deserve some rest and it’s nice. Hoseok, Hueningkai, Soobin, Yeonjun, Taehyung, Jeongguk, Yoongi, Jimin, Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Seokjin all decide to go out. Namjoon is invited but he declines, saying he’s tired and all he wants is to sleep. Hoseok squeezes Seokjin’s hand when he does, watching his brother nervously. Ever since Seokjin told him about what happened that night with the sea serpent, Hoseok’s been extra worried about his brother. Seokjin, of all people, doesn’t deserve any more pain. 

“Do you know any good places to go to?” Yeonjun says, now back on his feet after a bit of rest to truly get over his seasickness. 

They all look at each other. Unfortunately, Taehyung, Jeongguk, and Hoseok didn’t come to this village for tourism. 

Thankfully, Beomgyu steps up as he adjusts Byeol where she sits on his hip. 

“Hyun-ah and I went to someplace before we left that other time,” he says. He snaps his fingers, biting his lip and trying to remember. “Ah, what was it called? I remember they had really good japchae, yeah?”

Taehyun nods, humming thoughtfully as Sarang plays with his hair. “I can’t remember what it was called, but it was good. Beomgyu kept asking me to take him there even though we had zero money.” 

“The owner liked me and kept telling me to come back,” Beomgyu says, shrugging. “I’m sure he’ll want to meet the girls now that they’re out, don’t you think?” 

Taehyun laughs. “Do you remember where it was, though?” 

Beomgyu scoffs. “Of course, I do. Come on.” 

Surprisingly, Beomgyu does remember. He leads them through the winding village streets until they reach a rapidly-filling up restaurant. 

“Mr. Kim!” Beomgyu calls, using one hand to cup around his mouth. “It’s me, Beomgyu! The pregnant one!”

A small old man shuffles out and then he grins when he notices Beomgyu. 

“Oh, are those the girls?” he says happily. Beomgyu laughs and adjusts Byeol so Mr. Kim can look at her. Hoseok sniffs at the air but it’s so full of everyone else’s scents that it’s impossible to pick out Mr. Kim’s, though Hoseok is guessing it’s the springtime-y smell. 

“This is Byeol, my younger daughter,” Beomgyu says. He beckons Taehyun over. 

“Here’s Sarang,” Taehyun says. Mr. Kim coos at them both before turning and looking at the rest of the group. 

“Ah, you brought guests!” he says. Beomgyu nods. 

“Yeah! Guys, introduce yourselves, yeah?”

“I’m Taehyung,” the youngest of the imperial princes says. He bows. “Nice to meet you.” 

“Jeongguk,” Jeongguk says, pointing to himself. Mr. Kim nods and turns to Yoongi. 

“Uh, I’m Yoongi. Thank you.” He bows too. Jimin smiles charmingly at Mr. Kim. 

“I’m Jimin,” he says before bowing. Mr. Kim laughs as he moves on to Soobin. He looks up. 

“Soobin,” the Alpha says, bowing and stumbling a bit. Yeonjun holds onto him to keep his boyfriend steady before smiling at Mr. Kim. 

“Yeonjun,” he chirps. 

“I’m Hueningkai!” 

“Hoseok,” Hoseok says. He bows at the man and he smiles, his eyes sparkling. He moves onto Seokjin and something in him seems to shift as he stares at the man. 

Seokjin very unexpectedly stares at his feet. He shifts his weight and doesn’t look at Mr. Kim. But then, the man is opening his arms. 

“Come here,” he says softly. Seokjin looks up from his feet before slowly shuffling forward and collapsing into the man’s embrace. He shakes a bit as he buries his face in the crook of his neck, sniffling quietly. 

“There, there,” Mr. Kim murmurs as he rubs Seokjin’s back. “You’ve been through a lot, haven’t you? It’s going to pass, I know it’s hard. You have to hold on, okay? It’s hard, very hard, but it will get better. Even though you can’t see it now, I promise it will.” 

Seokjin sniffles as he pulls away, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“Okay,” he says hoarsely. He bows. “Thank you.”

Mr. Kim smiles. “No need to thank me,” he says. “Now, why don’t you all come in and have some dinner?” 

Just as Beomgyu said, the japchae is wonderful. Hoseok is also happy to feel like he’s some normal, twenty-something-year-old guy out with his friends. Adonis, thankfully, doesn’t say anything and Hoseok is grateful for it. 

When dinner pulls to a close, Yoongi suggests going to a bar. Beomgyu and Taehyun both decline, much unlike Yeonjun who leaps onto Soobin’s back and yells a cheer. 

“Hyung, I’m nineteen,” Hueningkai says when Hoseok looks worriedly over at him. “I think I’m old enough to drink.”

“That’s the legal age,” Jeongguk says. “We just have to be careful. Make sure he doesn’t get drunk off his ass and all.” 

“How do you think his alcohol tolerance is going to be?” Jimin says. He frowns and looks Hueningkai over, arching an eyebrow. “I mean, he’s pretty tall, but we don’t know. Tall doesn’t mean shit because Yoongi has a better alcohol tolerance than any of us.” 

“You’ve seen the rest of us drunk?” Soobin says as he adjusts Yeonjun on his back. Jimin shrugs and looks over at Yoongi. 

“More or less,” he says casually. Soobin looks a little afraid but the rest of them are already walking off. 

“Is this a bar?” Yoongi says, leaning in to ask. A young man answers him with a thumbs-up before taking another shop. 

“Do you think it’s a good idea to get drunk and risk hangovers?” Hoseok says. 

“Fuck that, I need alcohol,” Seokjin says. He slides up to the bar and begins chatting with the bartender, drumming his nails on the sleek wooden table. 

“I’m worried about him,” Taehyung says once they get a table that’s out of earshot from Seokjin. “He’s not - this breakup isn’t - he’s not doing very well with it.”

Yoongi nods. “You can say that again.”

“He’s not-”

“Gods, Tae, not literally,” Yoongi says, laughing. He looks around and bites his lip, then he steals a glance over his shoulder at Seokjin. The guy’s already managed to get his hands on a bottle of vodka. 

“I’ll watch him,” Taehyung says, raising his hand. “I don’t like alcohol much and I’m not very good at holding it.” Jeongguk coos at him and kisses his cheek. Taehyung rolls his eyes playfully and shoves him. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just really cute,” Jeongguk says. He stands up. “I’m gonna go get us some drinks. Like soju or something. How’s that sound?” 

“What are we celebrating, though?” Soobin says as Yeonjun plays with his hands. 

“We’ve arrived in Ifan in one piece, how about that?” Yoongi says. Soobin shrugs and Yeonjun gives Jeongguk a thumbs-up. 

“Sounds good!” he chirps. Soobin laughs and kisses him. 

“Between you and me, I think Yeonjun-Hyung’s already drunk,” Hueningkai whispers, leaning over to Hoseok. Hoseok giggles behind his hand and leans his head on the boy’s shoulder. Jeongguk comes back with drinks and they all sit around. 

“Huening-ah, you’re pouring,” Yeonjun says. Hueningkai snorts as he pours them each a glass, then they all do a toast before drinking. 

“I’m gonna bring Jin-Hyung over here,” Taehyung says, laughing at Hueningkai as he gets up. 

“Oh, crap, that’s strong,” Hueningkai mumbles. Hoseok giggles again as he rubs his back. 

“Maybe we should’ve started with a beer for him,” he says. Hueningkai waves his hand but he’s always got his head resting on his folded arms, thick curls all over the place. 

“I’m fine,” Hueningkai grumbles. Hoseok hums. 

“I’m going to get him some water,” he says, getting up. A hand around his wrist stops him, though, and Hoseok squeaks as he’s tugged into Hueningkai’s lap. 

“No,” the boy whines, nuzzling the back of Hoseok’s neck. 

“Can one of you guys do it then?” Hoseok says, looking around. Yoongi volunteers and mumbles something about going to find Taehyung, as he has yet to return with Seokjin. 

“You’re so pretty,” Hueningkai mumbles, breath ghosting over Hoseok’s skin. He looks over his shoulder and shifts about until he’s straddling the boy, cupping his face gently. 

“You really are drunk, hm?” he says. He laughs when Hueningkai blinks slowly. “Such a lightweight.”

“Don’t talk,” Jimin says. Hoseok turns around and sticks his tongue out. He turns back to Hueningkai and continues carding his fingers through the thick brown mop on his head. Hueningkai leans into the touch, his eyes falling shut. Hoseok smiles at him and kisses his nose. 

“Oh, gods, I swear, if they start making out, I’m going to drink until I throw up,” Yeonjun says before knocking back another shot. Soobin yelps and grabs his wrist to stop him, but it’s already gone when he does. 

“Love, it’ll suck if you’re hungover tomorrow morning,” he says. Yeonjun shrugs. Soobin sighs heavily and shakes his head.

“Guys,” Yoongi says, rushing toward the table, “come out. It’s Jin-Hyung.” And that’s all they need before they’re all getting up and following Yoongi out of the bar. He leads them toward a cliff where Seokjin sits, curled into a ball and sobbing loudly. He’s dangerously close to the edge. 

“What is it? What’s going on?” Hueningkai says. Hoseok hushes him and holds an arm in front of him. 

“You stay here, okay? Don’t worry, I’ll be back,” Hoseok says, still keeping an eye on Seokjin. He stops and turns around, cupping Hueningkai’s face and kissing him. He can taste their dinner and the soju on his lips. 

“Hyung?” Hoseok says softly, stepping a bit closer. Seokjin remains a small, sobbing ball that sits far too close to the edge of the cliff. One false move and he’s falling to his death. 

“Jin-Hyung?” Taehyung says. Seokjin doesn’t look up, but Hoseok feels his blood freeze in his veins when he seems to scoot closer to the edge of the cliff. 

“Jin-Hyung, it’s us, your brothers. Yoongi, Hoseok, and Taehyung,” Yoongi says softly. He’s holding his hands out and he could grab Seokjin if he lept. But he’s still out of reach. 

Seokjin releases another loud, terrified sob. Hoseok takes a few steps forward, then he reaches out and places a hand on Seokjin’s shaking back. 

“Hyung?” he says as softly as possible. Seokjin looks up and his eyes are wild. Tears leave wet streaks running down his cheeks and his face is flushed. 

Then, of course, the cliffside has to shake as an extra strong wave crashes against it. Hoseok yelps and Seokjin suddenly stumbles back, then he falls with a scream. 

“Hyung!” Taehyung cries, but none of them can get to him fast enough. Seokjin’s arms wave and he plummets through the air. 

**Give me control!** Adonis yells. Hoseok has no choice but to do so and he shivers as his own soul is kicked out of his body. Giant wings sprout from his back and Adonis suddenly leaps off of the cliff, wings beating as they grab Seokjin just before he hits the water. Adonis carries him back up and onto solid ground, placing him down before sucking Hoseok’s soul back into his body. Hueningkai catches him as his eyes fall shut and his grip on his consciousness slips away. 

“What was that?!” Hoseok cries as soon as he wakes up in his dreamscape. Adonis sits, dressed in a soft white gown, a wreath of flowers atop their head. Hoseok doesn’t pay attention to that or the field they sit in, though. He grabs his skirts and stomps over, fuming. 

“ **Your brother fell from a cliff and I saved him,** ” Adonis says carefully, black eyes boring into Hoseok’s own. 

“What do you want from him?” Hoseok demands. Adonis tilts their head, raising an eyebrow. It’s so unsettling to look at this mirror version of himself. 

“ **He is one of the most important players in this game we’ve begun,** ” they say. “ **I do not see why you would suspect me of having other motives to save his life.** ”

“Did you know it would happen?” Hoseok says. Adonis stares at him, unblinking. 

“ **And if I did?** ”

Hoseok narrows his eyes, crossing his arms. “What’s happening to my brother? What’s wrong with him?” 

Adonis stares for a few seconds before they toss their head back and laugh. Their too-sharp fangs make Hoseok wish they’d close their mouth. 

“ **Your brother is . . . trying to cope with many things at once,** ” Adonis says. They pick a flower from the field and begin to twirl it around their fingers. “ **It takes a very long time to recover from the things he’s dealt with. While you all carry burdens, his is easily one of the heaviest.** ”

“I - I don’t understand. Why would he - why would he try to kill himself?” 

Adonis looks at him, their expression empty and impossible to read. Even though it’s Hoseok’s own face they wear, he can’t understand what they hide behind it. 

“ **Because he is desperate for an escape,** ” they say. They pause to think before adding, “ **And he’s drunk. But you must be careful when he sobers up. He’s a scared animal surrounded by what he sees are enemies in disguise. Be careful.** ”

“But will he be okay?” Hoseok says. Adonis shrugs and Hoseok really hates their indifference to Seokjin’s mental health and whether or not he survives.

“ **Oh, he’ll survive,** ” they say, waving their hand, “ **because I’ll make sure of it. You guys are making losing even more likely if you let him go.** ”

Hoseok swallows hard and he nods. He looks around and he can see the flowers turning into dust, fading away as he wakes up. Adonis grins at him and snaps their fingers, then the dream ends. 

“Adonis again?” Hueningkai says when he wakes up. Hoseok nods and takes the glass of water offered. He sits up, looking around. 

“Where’s Jin-Hyung?” he says. 

“In Yoongi-Hyung’s and Jimin-Hyung’s room. He’s still sleeping.” Hoseok nods, feeling relief wash over him. Hueningkai sits on the bed, looking at him worriedly. Hoseok tilts his head and raises a playful eyebrow. 

“What?” he says, trying to lift the somber mood of the room. “Did you forget how ugly I am when I’m awake?” 

“I’m just worried about you,” Hueningkai says. He’s acting strangely mature as he leans forward and brushes some hair away from Hoseok’s face. His eyes are soft and the sunlight from the window behind him makes the little golden flecks that usually swim beneath the pools of brown surface. He’s really pretty. 

“I know,” Hoseok says. He smiles at Hueningkai as he traces his eyes, nose, then his lips. “I’m going to be okay. I am okay. There’s no need to be worried about me.” 

Hueningkai frowns as he scoots a little closer and cups Hoseok’s face. He has big hands. 

“There is, though,” he murmurs. Hoseok hums. “I - not even Jimin-Hyung knows what you’re capable of. No one does and no one knows what Adonis is capable of. We’re fumbling around in the dark, praying we’re going the right way. No one has any idea what’s going on; how can you expect me not to worry?” 

Hoseok hums again, gently prying Hueningkai’s hands from his face. He leans in to kiss him softly before pulling away. 

“If I die, then Adonis is fucked. I’m taking them down with me, yeah? So don’t you worry; they’ll protect me as best as they can if they want to stay.” 

Hueningkai laughs and Hoseok feels his heart speed up as a little burst of happiness rushes through him. Hueningkai squeezes his hand and grins. 

“Okay, Hyung,” he says. “I’ll take your word for it, but you can’t go out and do stupid stuff, okay?” 

“When have I ever done stupid stuff?” 

Hueningkai snorts as he gets up and takes his shirt off, tossing it to the side as he walks into the bathroom.

“Do you actually want me to answer that or was it a rhetorical question?” he calls. 

“You brat,” Hoseok says, laughing as he slowly pulls the blankets away and swings his legs over the side of the bed. He reaches over his back and touches his shoulder blades, rubbing the spots where his wings usually push through his skin. He can almost feel the feathers sprouting from there, though he knows it’s all in his head. Still, he doesn’t like these ghost sensations. It always feels like something’s missing when he loses the horns and wings. Though he doesn’t get the horns often. 

His legs feel weak beneath him when he steps onto the cold wooden floor of the room. Hoseok holds a hand out to steady himself but it doesn’t last long; he falls with a loud  _ thunk! _ that sends Hueningkai out of the bathroom. 

“Oh, yeah, I forgot,” Hueningkai says. Hoseok resists the urge to kick him in the knees. 

“Just help me up,” he says grouchily, holding a hand out. Hueningkai tugs him to his feet and then he pulls him into a sudden and unexpected hug. 

“You okay, Huening?” Hoseok says softly. Hueningkai nods, though his grip around Hoseok tightens. 

“I’m just worried,” he says again. Hoseok pulls away and smiles at him, cupping his face and running his thumb over Hueningkai’s left cheekbone. 

“I know.” Hueningkai kisses the side of his neck, his lips brushing against the skin in a gentle manner. When he pulls away, his eyes are scared and a little sad. 

“It’ll be okay,” Hoseok says. “Go take a bath, okay? We - are we leaving today?” 

The boy shakes his head, running a hand through his hair. “No,” he says. “Namjoon-Hyung said he wants everyone to be well-rested. We’re going to have to go through the forest. But - uh, there’s a meeting today.” 

Hoseok bites back a groan as he nods. He really doesn’t want to go. 

“When is it?” he calls into the bathroom. 

“Around lunch? Maybe more brunch-ish, I dunno. You should ask Soobin-Hyung. He probably knows.” 

“Is he the one who told you?” Hoseok says as he begins looking through his bag for something to wear. His eye catches on a large (hopefully) clean shirt sticking out of Hueningkai’s bag. 

“Mmhmm.” 

“Oh, okay. I’ll keep that in mind. Tell me when you’re finished, yeah?” 

“Okay!” 

Hoseok laughs as he sits on the bed, clothes in hand. He climbs up onto the bed and stares out the window, marveling at how serene the village looks. People are already milling about as the sun makes the ocean shine and sparkle. 

_ Gods, I hope this place will survive, _ he thinks.  _ I hope these people will survive; they’ve been so kind to us, it mustn’t have been easy.  _

Hoseok sighs, staring out at the world below. A more wistful part of him wonders what it’d be like to live a normal life, maybe similar to the ones the villagers have. How would it feel to get up at the crack of dawn to do chores? Or to flirt with the other people his age as he walked the streets? How would Hueningkai court him? What would his parents say?

_ Oh, gods, there’s far too much to think out in such a scenario. Besides, I’m happy here. I mean, sure, things might suck right now, but it’s nice. It’s nice.  _

“Hyung, I’m done,” Hueningkai says, breaking Hoseok from his train of thought. He looks over and smiles, hiding the shirt behind his back and trying to sneak into the bathroom. 

“Is that mine?” Hueningkai says, still seeing it despite Hoseok’s best efforts. 

“No?” 

“Hyung,” Hueningkai says, laughing, “you can just ask if you want to wear my clothes.” 

“Yeah, but it’s so much more fun to steal them from you,” Hoseok says, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Hueningkai’s cheek before he dashes into the bathroom. 

Hueningkai’s shirt is so big Hoseok loses his hands in the mass of fabric. He’s guessing it’s also big on Hueningkai, though not the way it is on Hoseok, who drowns in it. He has to put the shirt on last and, after that, he knows he’ll be spending a majority of his day pushing the sleeves up. 

“Aw, cute,” Hueningkai says when Hoseok comes out. Hoseok laughs and shoves at him with a sweater paw-ed hand, shaking his head. Because his hands are hidden, Hueningkai chooses to secure an arm around Hoseok’s waist instead of holding his hand. 

“You’re always, like, keeping physical tabs on me or whatever,” Hoseok says as he pulls his shoes on. “Why?” 

Hueningkai shrugs. 

“You’re little,” he says. “I don’t want to risk losing you. Also, you’re just super cute and I like touching you.” 

Hoseok shakes his head and pulls Hueningkai to his feet, grinning. They walk out, Hoseok leaning against the boy beside him. They head down the stairs and into the little reception area of sorts. The rest of their sort-of ‘pack’ are already there, except for Yoongi, Jimin, Seokjin, and Namjoon. Hoseok and Hueningkai sit down. 

“Where’s Yoongi-Hyung, Jin-Hyung, and Jimin?” Hoseok says. 

“They’re still upstairs,” Jeongguk says. “Jin-Hyung isn’t going to be coming, most likely, and Jimin-Hyung is always late. Yoongi-Hyung is probably waiting for him.” 

Hoseok nods. It isn’t long before Yoongi and Jimin get down, then they prove Jeongguk’s prediction right when Yoongi simply says that Seokjin is sick. 

“Does anyone know where Namjoon-Hyung is?” Yeonjun says. Everyone looks around at each other before they all shake their heads. 

Well, except for Soobin, who says, “He’s already there. We should probably head out there now, though, so as not to be late.” 

“Is it far?” Taehyung says as they get up. Soobin shrugs. 

“Sort of.” Taehyung hums and then they leave the inn, Soobin in the lead. Hoseok looks around, trying to soak up as much as he can as they walk. He wants to remember this village. Maybe, when the war is finished and the empire manages to rebuild, they can return. 

“Imagine getting married here,” he says under his breath. Hueningkai looks over. 

“Married?” he squeaks. 

“Not right now,” Hoseok says, though the dream he had a few nights ago re-surfaces. “I meant at some point. I mean, I - we can’t guarantee that it’s going to happen, but who knows?”

“When are we going to get married?” Beomgyu says to Taehyun. Taehyun shrugs. 

“After the war I guess,” he says.

“What if-”

“We’ll get married,” Taehyun says. He smiles and kisses Beomgyu’s cheek. “I swear we will. It’s going to be the best wedding ever, okay? Sarang and Byeol will be our flower girls, your dad’s going to walk you down the aisle, there are going to be flowers - everything. I promise.” 

Beomgyu smiles softly at him and nods. Hoseok feels his heart clench as he looks around at the other couples. Gods, he can’t imagine losing anyone. They’re all so important to him - he hasn’t a single clue what he’d do if any of them were to die. 

_ Adonis, _ he thinks,  _ do you know who it is? Who dies? _

Adonis doesn’t answer, contemplating their answer. Hoseok digs his fingers into his palms and bites his lip as he waits. 

**Not exactly,** Adonis finally says.  **But I do know it isn’t you.**

Hoseok scoffs to himself and rolls his eyes. He knows that! He’s seen himself flying over the battlefield! How could it ever be him?

**Well, you could just say you didn’t like my answer,** Adonis thinks, snorting. Hoseok rolls his eyes. 

_ I mean, you told me something I already knew. But do you have any other people it couldn’t be? _

Unfortunately, Adonis chooses that moment to go silent as they arrive at what Hoseok thinks is the (sort of) assembly hall for the village. He doesn’t know any better name to call it. He bites his lip to hold in a sigh as they all walk in, Soobin leading. The place is nothing like the large hall used back in Ilsan. It looks, to say the least, severely underfunded. 

“Where’s Seokjin?” Namjoon says, standing when they come in. Yoongi stiffens beside Jimin. 

“He’s sick,” he says. Jimin rests a hand on his arm. “He won’t be joining us today.”

Namjoon nods, looking a bit sick himself. Hoseok wonders if he knows what happened. 

“Well, you’re early,” Namjoon says as he sits back down, “so you can do what you want. I’m just organizing things. Soobin, Jeongguk, Hoseok - can you guys come over here?” 

“Me?” Hoseok says, pointing to himself. Namjoon nods, pushing his glasses up his nose. Hoseok follows Jeongguk and Soobin over, noticing the way Soobin’s feet seem to drag as he walks.

_ Gods, he really doesn’t like this, does he? _ he thinks. He steals another glance at Soobin as he stands beside Namjoon. 

“Okay,” Namjoon says, his voice hushed, “I needed to tell all of you this before the meeting started.” He speaks as if they’re only allies and nothing more. 

“What is it, Hyung?” Jeongguk says. 

“All of the people here are going to be looking at you. Especially you two,” Namjoon says, gesturing to Soobin and Hoseok. The two share a look and Soobin’s eyes are wide like a deer caught by a hunter. Hoseok wonders how similar his own expression is. 

“Why?” Hoseok says even though he thinks he knows the answer. 

“You’re hosting Adonis so everyone thinks you’re some sort of savior or whatever and you’re going to become emperor-” Soobin gulps “-so, you’re like our representatives or whatever.” 

“And Jeongguk?” Hoseok says. 

“He’s my assistant general. He knows these troops better than anybody.”

Hoseok nods, then he looks at Soobin. The man looks like he’s a few seconds away from throwing up right on Namjoon’s papers. 

“Okay, so what was it you wanted to talk about?” Jeongguk says. 

“Well,” Namjoon says, gesturing to the map, “I’ve outlined the routes I want everyone taking. I have scouts who live in this village and I’ll be consulting them to make sure all of the supply stops are still in place.” 

“Supply stops?” Hoseok says. 

“Little forts and rest stops, really,” Soobin says, still looking like he’s going to faint. Hoseok wishes Yeonjun was here to comfort him. 

“Yeah,” Namjoon says, nodding. “So, a lot of this will be geography. Are any of you good with that?”

Jeongguk and Soobin raise their hands. Hoseok shrugs. Namjoon nods, looking pleased with his results.

“Good,” he says. “You’ll be of even more help. So, we’re discussing how we’re sending troops around in several different directions; half of our forces are coming in from the south, though they’re splitting up to send half to the west. For us, we’re leading from the north while our other half goes in from the east. I’ll go over it in a little more detail later, don’t worry. But be aware that people will want to hear your opinions, so make sure to share them before anyone can ask.” 

He sends a pointed look to Soobin. The younger Alpha seems to shy away from the attention as he nods meekly. Namjoon bites his lip and pushes a hand through his messy hair. He looks up and tries to smile, just as the door opens and people begin filing in. They all go to find their seats. Hoseok tries to make sure Soobin doesn’t get caught up in the crowd. When Yeonjun finds him, he pulls his boyfriend aside and whispers something in his ear. Soobin nods and then they kiss before heading over to the table. 

“Well then,” Namjoon says, standing after everyone else has arrived, “shall we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luv u and thx for readin


	4. Achingly Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something about this just feels achingly familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was up super late and the one thought i remember having is 'am i stressing them out too much? are the people reading going to be okay?' so ya. luv u and stay safe

After receiving a few nods of confirmation, Namjoon holds out the maps and begins explaining. He calls several different people forward all on separate occasions. Hoseok bites his nails and stares at the other guests, his heart pounding as he awaits the questions. 

No one says anything to Soobin or Hoseok until thirty minutes or so into the meeting. 

“A question for the emperor?” someone asks. Namjoon turns to the origin of the voice then to Soobin. He nods. Soobin gulps and stares at his hands. 

“Your Imperial Majesty,” the voice says, “how do you plan to lead us into battle?”

Hoseok pinches himself to keep from wincing. That’s one way to go about making Soobin nervous. 

Soobin shifts in place and adjusts his collar before standing up. He looks around before his gaze settles on Yeonjun. He nods and reaches up to squeeze Soobin’s hand. 

“Well,” the Alpha says, “I plan to be by your side. I will fall - fall with you.” 

He sits down almost immediately but Hoseok says the person who asked the question, a young woman, nodding. 

The next question is directed at Hoseok. 

“How do you control the god? How do we know they won’t rebel the moment victory is achieved?” 

Hoseok swallows hard, searching through the depths of his mind for Adonis. 

_ A little help?  _ he thinks. Adonis seems to surface before disappearing.  _ Adonis! _

“Prince Hoseok?” someone says. 

_ Adonis, get out here! _

“ **Why are you asking such questions?** ” Adonis suddenly says. The shift is so sudden that Hoseok sees his body gasp and touch his throat as his eyes turn black. Hueningkai lets go of his hand. Hoseok doesn’t blame him. “ **I’m helping you, aren’t I? Without me, there’s no way you’ll be able to win. Aristok must fall to the hands of a god, or else you will all be destroyed. No matter how great your forces are, if you are to take on Aristok without my help, your defeat will happen the moment you set foot on that battlefield.** ”

_ Adonis, you’re making it worse, _ Hoseok thinks. Adonis ignores him. 

“ **Any more questions?** ” Adonis hisses, baring their sharper-than-normal fangs. When they’re met with silence, they sit down and then Hoseok is allowed back into his body. He curls in on himself and stares at his hands. No one asks him anything else, though Hoseok isn’t sure if this is a good or bad thing. 

When the meeting ends, Hoseok practically runs out of the room. He can hear Hueningkai call his name as he goes, but he really just needs to get away from the crowds. People stare at him as he runs, boots making loud noises every time they collide with the stone beneath his feet. 

The cliffside he finds himself standing on is hit directly by the sun. Hoseok stands and stares out at the ocean, the quiet instinct that always tells him to jump growing louder. He shoves it away as he sits down and sighs, shivering in the cool October air. It’s even colder up here and Hoseok has found his nose and cheeks to have turned red. His nose is cold like his fingers and he shivers, curling up into a small ball. 

When Hoseok hears footsteps behind him, he doesn’t say anything. He simply continues to look out at where the boats now sit, wondering how on earth he got here. 

“Hey, Hyung,” Jimin says as he sits down. Hoseok hums. Jimin moves closer and tilts his head, letting his weight rest on his arms. 

“How’d you find me?” Hoseok says. 

Jimin shrugs, squinting against the sunlight. “I asked around,” he says. “It wasn’t very hard.”

Hoseok hums again, resting his chin on his folded arms. 

“What would you say if I told you I think I might propose to your brother?” Jimin says suddenly. 

Hoseok looks over and gawks at him. Jimin is still staring out at the endless sea, but he seems to be a bit tense. 

Hoseok swallows and turns back to the ocean. “Good for you,” he says. “He - he loves you a lot. Like, a lot a lot.” 

Jimin hums. The wind tousles his hair and he bites his lip. 

“I don’t have a ring,” he says, though it sounds more like he’s talking to himself, “and I’m not quite sure what - I mean how I would go about it. Besides, what if it’s one of us who dies? I . . . I don’t know, but I think I’ll ask after the war. That sounds like a good idea, right?” 

“Yeah,” Hoseok says. “It really does. I think he’d like that a lot.” 

Jimin reaches into his pocket and pulls something out then, handing it to Hoseok while he keeps his eyes glued to the horizon. 

“Will you give this to him in case anything happens? Like, if it’s me who dies?” he says. It’s so casual, so easy, yet here they are, discussing Jimin’s maybe-death.

“What is it?” Hoseok says. 

“A letter. And some jewelry that belonged to my mom.” Hoseok hums and opens the little box, finding a golden necklace resting inside. The charm is a little serpent, dark gold in color, curled around a black pearl. It’s extremely intricate, rivaling the quality of the jewelry Hoseok had while living in the palace. 

“Where did you get this?” he says. Jimin shrugs. 

“I’ve had it for years,” he says. “My mom got it from her dad, so on and so forth. It’s an heirloom or whatever you call it.” 

Hoseok nods as he closes the box. He hands it and the letter back to Jimin then. 

“Why are you giving them back?” Jimin says, tilting his head. 

“Because you’re going to give him the necklace and that letter won’t be needed,” he says. 

Jimin stares at him. He blinks a few times before shaking his head sadly and pushing the things for Yoongi back to Hoseok. 

“Promise you’re going to keep them safe?” he says. When Hoseok opens his mouth and tries, once again, to give the things back, Jimin shakes his head. “Hyung, you’re the only one who’s guaranteed life, okay? The rest of us have no idea whether or not we’ll survive and we all want to. We all want to but we don’t want to lose other people because we’re selfish. Please, Hyung. Take advantage of your life and take the things we ask you to take. I just - I can’t - what if I do die? What if? What happens then? I’ll never get to marry Yoongi and I’ll never see what happens-”

“Jimin, do you know who dies?” Hoseok says as he places the box and letter down on the ground. 

Jimin stares silently at the ground as a tear rolls down his cheek and lands on the ground. 

“Jimin,” Hoseok says. Jimin looks up at him and he stares at Hoseok, his eyes so full of pain that Hoseok feels his own heart shatter. The panic comes next, bubbling up his throat. 

“It’s not you, is it?” he says, his voice growing in pitch as Jimin remains silent. “Jimin, do you swear it isn’t you? You’re not planning anything, are you?” He gets closer and grabs Jimin by the shoulders, shaking him. “Jimin, who is it?!”

“I don’t know,” Jimin finally says raspily. He stares at Hoseok before collapsing. “I don’t know and I wish I did because it’s so scary to wake up in the middle of the night and hear the love of your life writing letters to you in case he dies.” He hugs himself and Hoseok simply kneels nearby, watching as Jimin sobs. “I can’t lose him to this war. It’s not fair if I do, what am I supposed to do? What if it all goes to shit and he dies? What do I do?” 

“Jimin-” Hoseok says, trying to reach out. 

“Hyung, take them, please,” Jimin begs, grabbing the box and letter and shoving them at Hoseok. “You have to take them so I can sleep a bit better. Please.” 

Hoseok bites his lip before he finally accepts them. 

“Okay,” he says, watching Jimin as tears continue to pour down his cheeks. “Okay, I promise I’ll protect them.” 

Jimin nods, sitting back as his posture relaxes and he sighs, putting his head in his hands. 

“Gods,” he says, looking up with a hollow smile, “that was so much messier than how I’d imagined it in my head.” 

Hoseok laughs but the sound feels fake. It feels like he’s only trying to fill the silence. 

“Sorry it didn’t go the way you imagined it,” he says as he tucks the box and the letter into his pocket. Jimin shrugs, standing up as he wipes his eyes and helps Hoseok to his feet. 

“I don’t mind,” he says. He shrugs again. “I needed to let go of some tension, anyway. Thanks.” Hoseok nods as he jams his hands into his pockets. 

“It’s scary, isn’t it?” Jimin says suddenly, looking up. “But, like, comforting too. In a way. A weird, fucked-up way, but it’s comforting.” 

Hoseok looks over at him and arches an eyebrow. 

“What do you mean?” 

Jimin shrugs. “I mean, it encourages me to be more affectionate with all of you guys? I dunno. It feels like it’s telling me that this could be the last time I get to do something. And, for some reason, it’s comforting. Because who knows. If I die, at least I can say I spent as much time with the people I love as possible.” He stops in his tracks and looks up from the ground before laughing and shaking his head, kicking at the ground. 

“But that’s not true,” he says. “It isn’t true because my parents are still in that shitty-ass village I grew up in while my brother is off to join them so they know what happened to me. And I haven’t done everything. I haven’t lept from a cliff into the ocean to swim. I haven’t married the love of my life, I haven’t mated him, I haven’t had kids with him. I haven’t even seen a world where the place in which I live is free from a tyrant’s rule. I haven’t kissed the people I love enough, I haven’t hugged them enough, I haven’t laughed enough, smiled enough, cried enough, loved enough - there’s so much I haven’t done. My life has so much more left to it, don’t you think?” 

“That’s why you’re going to survive,” Hoseok says. “You have so much left - why would you be killed now?” 

Jimin looks over at him and his eyes are sad, defeated. 

“Did you know, Hyung,” he says, “that your father would send soldiers into the villages and then he would have them beat people until the streets turned red? And their bodies would be left outside and the victims would have to hope that they were recognized even on the brink of death as they helped to create rivers of blood so vibrant that your shoes and clothes would be stained for days on end because we never had enough water to wash them.” He sighs and shakes his head. 

Jimin looks straight ahead, then. He hugs himself and stops walking. “When I was six, I saw my best friend get murdered. He was older than me by a month. And then he didn’t get out fast enough. The guards grabbed him and they beat him until his blood painted the streets. To make it worse, they hung his mangled corpse from a building. It took three days to get it down.” Jimin sighs and rubs his eyes, trying to dispel the image from his head. “Gods, that shit fucks you up, you know? You don’t unsee it. It’s always there, lurking in the back of your head and waiting for you to slip. Shit like that doesn’t go away.” 

Hoseok is silent as he stares at the ground, biting his lip. What is there to say to that? Jimin has clearly been through hell too many times and he’s still smiling. He’s still happy and joyful even when the world has forced down onto his knees countless times. He’s not mad at Hoseok even though he could be. Because Hoseok’s lived a life so pampered and (from a glance) perfect and it’s all built upon the suffering of people like him. Yet he’s not. He’s far from angry. Jimin has fallen in love with one of the people who (sort of) benefited from all of the suffering he tolerated.

“I’m glad you found my brother,” Hoseok says. Jimin looks up at him and shrugs. “No, really. You - you’re a good guy. You guys are good for each other.” 

Jimin’s face breaks into a smile before he tosses his head back and laughs. The sound is loud and pretty, like tinkling bells. Hoseok likes it. 

“Is that your way of giving me your blessing?” he says. 

“If you want to call it that, go ahead,” Hoseok says, shrugging. Jimin laughs and pulls him into a hug before he shakes his head. 

“You’re a good guy too, Hyung,” he says. His smile softens and Hoseok knows from looking at him that he’s thinking about Yoongi. “You and Huening - you guys deserve happiness.” 

“We’ve already gotten it,” Hoseok says, laughing as they continue to walk. Jimin laughs and shakes his head again. 

“I suppose you have,” he says. When he turns to face Hoseok, he’s got a soft smile similar to the one he wore while thinking of Yoongi, but it’s a little different. Hoseok likes it nonetheless. 

“Do you love him?” Jimin says softly. His breath comes out in little puffs. 

Hoseok pauses and stares at the ground. The grass is changing color with the seasons. He thinks there might’ve been a thin layer of ice over it, but the sun would’ve melted it by now, so it’s impossible to tell. 

“I . . . he’s already - he already means so much to me,” Hoseok says. He hugs himself and sighs. “He already - he’s so important and I’ve - I’ve never been in love before. I don’t . . . I’m as clueless as a newborn. But . . . but I think . . . I think I might be. In love. With Hueningkai. Because he’s the most important person to me and I don’t think - I just-” he sighs and shrugs helplessly “-I don’t know how to say it, but he’s . . . he’s my world. I look at him and I want - and I see someone whom I want to wake up with and make smile. I want to bicker and cry and fight and laugh and smile and love with him. I want - I want to be with him.” He looks up from his feet and at Jimin. “Is that love?”

Jimin stares at him, blinking slowly. 

“It is,” he says quietly. He pauses and bites his lip. “Are you going to tell him?” 

Hoseok shrugs. “He - he’s so young. And he hates that I do this, I can see it in his eyes, but I just . . . I don’t want to hold him back.”

“I honestly don’t think you would,” Jimin says. “You can tell he loves you, even if he can’t recognize the feeling. Love - it’s a strange, fickle thing, similar to magic. Love is a strange thing. It’s powerful and big and beautiful. It’s the most wonderful thing you’ve ever felt and also the most painful. One moment, you’ll feel as if you’re flying and the next you’re plummeting down to earth as your wings are stolen from you. Love - or, well, falling in love is something that only happens when there is a foundation for it. Honestly, there really is no such thing as ‘love at first sight’. Because love simply doesn’t work that way. There aren’t people who are made for us in this world. When you love someone, you have to be willing to change with them. You have to shift when they do because you’re like a - you’re like the body of a shapeshifter. If only one thing changes, haven’t you failed to do your job?”

Hoseok hums and shrugs. 

“And how do I know when to change?” he says. 

Jimin laughs and shakes his head, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“That’s the thing, though,” he says, “you start out and you have to hope you can follow. You pray your steps match up. But, as time passes, you fall into stride beside them. And things will work themselves out if you put in the effort. You’ll learn as much as you can about that person but never think you understand who they are. People change. They’re fluid and shifting like water. There is no permanence in humans. To love, this is something you must understand.” 

Hoseok laughs and looks over at him. 

“Gods, you’re rather smart, aren’t you?” he says. “Where did you learn so much about this?” 

Jimin shrugs. “I’ve been in multiple relationships before, Hyung,” he says. He winks. “It’s only natural that I’d pick up a few things here and there, don’t you agree?” 

Hoseok hums. “I suppose so.” 

Jimin shakes his head and loops an arm around his neck, laughing. Hoseok laughs back. Because maybe, just maybe, life isn’t so bad. Maybe there’s more to life than what meets the eye. 

Hueningkai hugs him the moment they see each other. He pulls him close to his chest and Hoseok can feel how worried he was from the way his posture is. He’s scared and a bit stiff, but the tension is beginning to lessen the longer he holds Hoseok. 

“I missed you,” he says softly, even though they both understood with the way he’s holding Hoseok. 

“I’m here,” Hoseok says, lifting his head and reaching up to cup Hueningkai’s face. He uses his thumb to wipe a stray tear off of his cheek. “I’m here, Ning-ah.” 

“I was worried,” he murmurs. 

Hoseok laughs and grins at him, tilting his head and beginning to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck. 

“You worry too much for someone so young,” he says. Hueningkai laughs and Hoseok laughs back. 

“It’s very easy to worry about someone like you. You seem to have a knack for getting into dangerous situations.” 

“That’s only because I’m a host. You have magic running through your veins and dancing in your fingertips; I’m rather surprised you aren’t the same.” 

Hueningkai pushes his hair away from his forehead and kisses it. 

“I love you,” he says against the skin. 

Hoseok feels his heart flutter as he looks up. 

“I love you too,” he says. 

“Does this mean you’re my boyfriend?” Hueningkai says, tilting his head playfully. Hoseok laughs and kisses him. 

“I don’t know yet,” he says, just to be annoying. “Sure, we’ve confessed our love for each other, kissed too many times to count, we cuddle, we act like a couple - but are we ready for that stage in our relationship?” 

Hueningkai groans and shoves him away. Hoseok laughs as he follows him into their room, tugging on his sleeve. 

“Huening-ah, you can’t be that mad,” he says. 

Hueningkai hmphs, pouting as he lies down on the bed and crosses his arms. Hoseok, unable to control himself, climbs into bed beside him, resting his chin on his chest. 

“Huening,” he says. Hueningkai turns away, still pouting. “Hueningie~”

“You’re being mean,” he mumbles. Hoseok giggles and straddles his side, lying down on top of him. 

“I’m sorry,” he says. “I’m your boyfriend, I’m your boyfriend. We’re officially dating.” 

And then, Hueningkai is squealing, switching their positions before Hoseok can blink. He stares up at the boy and blinks a few times, mystified by him and everything he’s doing. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Hueningkai breathes. He sounds so in awe that Hoseok feels his chest close up. 

“You’re one to talk,” he says, reaching up to tangle his fingers in thick brown curls. He tugs Hueningkai down and presses their lips together, the boy’s hands coming to rest on his hips. He moves and shifts his legs a little, making more space between them. Hueningkai kisses him with so much passion and gentleness and love that Hoseok thinks he might explode from it. Gods, he really does love him.

“I love you,” Hueningkai says against his lips between kisses. Hoseok kisses him again. 

“I love you too,” he says. “I love you so much and I’m so lucky to have you.” 

Hueningkai laughs, pulling away with a breathless look on his face. His eyes are wide and his lips are red and swollen. His face is flushed and his hair is even more tangled than usual from Hoseok running his fingers through it. There’s a giddy smile on his face, though, and Hoseok thinks he somehow falls a little deeper. 

“You’re so, so wonderful,” Hoseok says. Hueningkai laughs and leans forward to nuzzle him, kissing the little mole on his lip. 

“Weirdo,” Hoseok says, poking him away. Hueningkai laughs again. 

“Even you can admit that it’s super cute,” he says. 

“Mm. Only if you can admit that these are cute,” he says as he kisses the mole above Hueningkai’s lip, the two near his eye, the one on his nose, and then the two near his jaw. He moves to kiss the larger one on his neck, holding the back of his head gently in his hand. 

“Oh, gods, I hope you don’t have a mole fetish,” Hueningkai says. 

Hoseok cackles. 

“If I do, then so do you,” he says. He points at the one on his lip. “Do you remember the day you found this? You wouldn’t stop trying to kiss it. And you kept on telling me it didn’t count as an ‘actual’ kiss because you weren’t genuinely kissing me. And then you did that weird-ass eye thing-”

“My seagull eyes?” 

“Yeah, that. It’s hilarious and super weird, but yeah, you did that and told me you’d show me what your genuine kisses were like.” 

“Was this before or after the first time we kissed?”

Hoseok shrugs. “After,” he says, “because there’s no way I’d let you kiss me anywhere on my lips before.” 

“Hyung,” Hueningkai says, pulling him into his arms, “do you still think I’ll regret it?”

Hoseok looks back at him. 

“Well, yeah,” he says. “Of course, I do. I mean, when we get married or if we get married-”

“When we get married.” 

“Sure. When we get married, I’ll stop worrying about it. Because I know-”

“Have you ever dreamed about it?” Hueningkai says suddenly. Hoseok tilts his head. “About getting married?”

“Duh,” Hoseok says. He boops Hueningkai’s nose. “It - I really want it to happen.” 

Hueningkai smiles and looks pleased with himself. “Me too.” 

Hoseok shifts around so they’re facing each other. He cups his face and kisses him. 

“I love you,” he says. Hueningkai laughs and smiles up at him. 

“I love you too.” He sighs happily. “Gods, you’re my boyfriend. I can’t believe it. I’m so lucky to have you as my boyfriend. Can you believe it?” 

“Yes,” Hoseok says immediately. And it’s true. He can believe it. He’s dating this wonderful, wonderful guy and they’re in love. And life is good and they’re both so lucky to have each other. 

“Gods, how good of a person do you think I was in my past life?” Hueningkai says. He laughs and Hoseok smiles at him. 

“Who knows,” he says. He sits down and lies back on Hueningkai’s chest, letting his eyes droop. “I’m just happy to be here with you.”

Hueningkai laughs, though it’s softer because Hoseok is falling asleep now. 

“Me too,” he says. “Me too.” 

And then, Hoseok falls asleep. He knows he’s going to regret it when he wakes up because of the cramps, but it’s worth it in his opinion. He also is relying on his boyfriend to move him before he can get uncomfortable. 

When he wakes up, he’s in the same position as when he went to sleep, but Hueningkai is limp beneath him. He seems to have fallen asleep as well, leaving them both with cramps. Hoseok laughs and shakes his head, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he slowly gets up, stretching and yawning. He turns and tugs on Hueningkai’s ankles so he’s lying down, still sleeping. Hoseok runs a hand through his hair before looking around, wondering what to do. He decides to start packing their things up, though it’s not really needed. He stretches again and rubs the back of his neck, rolling his shoulders a bit. 

_ Gods, what a dork, _ he thinks, looking back at Hueningkai. The boy is still fast asleep, but he’s moved so his hands are underneath his head as he lies on his side. Hoseok yawns again before he looks out the window, trying to guess how late it is. They definitely slept through lunch, he knows that, but how much longer after that?

“I’ll just go ask someone,” he says, voicing his thoughts. He grabs a pair of slippers and tugs them onto his feet as he exits the room, going through the halls to find Yoongi and Jimin’s room. 

“Guys?” he says, knocking on the door. “Are you there?” 

Seokjin opens the door. He’s wearing his pajamas. 

“Oh, hey, Hyung,” Hoseok says. Seokjin stares at him, shifting in place. 

“Thank you,” he says, “for, um, saving me.”

Hoseok smiles at him and hugs him as tightly as possible. “Of course, Hyung,” he says. He pulls away only for Seokjin to tug him back, holding onto him with a death-grip. Hoseok doesn’t mind. He only returns the hug, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. 

“I’m sorry,” Seokjin whispers hoarsely. “I know - it wasn’t - I shouldn’t have done it. It scared you. All of you.” 

Hoseok pulls away and shakes his head. 

“What matters, Hyung, is that you’re safe,” he says. “That’s all that matters, okay? We just want you to be happy and safe.”

Seokjin nods, hugging Hoseok tighter. When he pulls away, though, it’s comforting to see the sad look in Seokjin’s eyes seems to have disappeared a bit. Hoseok can see its ghost, but he’s happy about any progress. 

“Have you started packing yet?” he says. Seokjin shrugs and goes to sit on the bed. 

“I haven’t really changed my clothes much,” he says. Hoseok looks around the room, finding it to be practically clean. Which is good because it makes it so Jimin is less likely to be super late or anything. 

“You were thinking about Jimin being late?” Seokjin says to him. 

Hoseok shrugs. “Do you blame me? He’s built himself quite the reputation.” 

Seokjin laughs. “Yoongi made him clean the room and he’s going to wake him up early for it.”

“What do you think Tae and Jeongguk have done?” he says. 

“Absolutely nothing.” Hoseok laughs and Seokjin shrugs. 

“What? We all know it’s true.”

Hoseok shrugs because, well, Seokjin’s right. It is true that both Taehyung and Jeongguk are either extremely messy or one of them decides he’s had enough of it before doing a deep-clean of their residence. There is no in-between whatsoever. 

“We’re leaving tomorrow, right?” Hoseok says. Seokjin nods. “When?” 

“Early in the morning,” Seokjin says. “Namjoon wants us to get there sometime in the afternoon.”

“Where are we going?” 

“Jeongguk pointed out the nearest fort. Uh, it’s the one you guys were kept in, though.” 

Hoseok feels himself stiffen and he reaches down to his stomach to rub the scar there. 

“Oh,” is the only thing he can think of saying. Seokjin casts a worried glance his way before placing a hand on his own. Hoseok shivers. 

“You can stay in the carriage if you want,” he says. “It won’t take long for us to capture it, don’t worry about it. We’ll be fine.” 

“It - the place just holds a lot of bad memories,” Hoseok says. 

“I’m not surprised. Seokie, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Hoseok bites his lip and thinks back to all of those people at the meeting. He has a bad feeling about what’ll happen if he isn’t out there. 

“I do have to,” he says. “All of those people - what do you think they’ll do when they don’t see me out there with them?” 

Seokjin shakes his head. “It’s not even a real battle,” he says. “I don’t think anyone should care if you don’t show up for a minor skirmish.” 

“Hyung,” Hoseok says. Seokjin shakes his head. 

“Don’t let them tell you what to do.  _ You’re _ the one with the power. This isn’t a situation where numbers matter; you’re the one they need. Don’t let them walk all over you because they convince you otherwise.” 

Hoseok sighs and nods. He supposes it’s pretty good advice. 

The next morning, before the sun even rises, the little alarm dragon sitting above the in screeches loudly. Hoseok groans as he sits up, rubbing his eyes and looking around as Hueningkai sits up, eyes squinted as he tries to wake up. 

“What - what time is it?” he says. 

“Early,” Hoseok says, then he gets out of bed. He sighs and looks around, biting his lip. Their clothes are set out on the dresser, thank the gods. 

“I’m gonna go take a bath,” he mumbles, grabbing his clothes. Hueningkai hums and Hoseok shuffles into the bathroom, drawing a bath. He sighs and rubs his eyes, chewing on his bottom lip. 

When he gets out, Hueningkai is still in bed, trying to wake himself up. Hoseok shuffles over and tugs the blankets away from him. Hueningkai yelps in surprise and makes it clear that he doesn’t like it. Hoseok snorts and Hueningkai glares at him before grabbing his clothes and heading into the bathroom. Hoseok goes to check their bags then he grabs his boots and walks down the hall to Taehyung and Jeongguk’s room. 

“You guys awake?” he says as he knocks on the door. There’s a loud groan from inside before the door opens. 

“Yeah,” Jeongguk says, reaching up to ruffle his own hair. “Don’t worry, we won’t be late.”

“Mm. Please try,” he says before heading out. 

When he gets back to the room, Hueningkai is combing his hair, though he’s fully dressed.

“You ready?” Hoseok says as he picks up his bags. Hueningkai hums and nods, blowing the candle out before grabbing his things. They head out, going through the halls and down the stairs. 

Already, Soobin and Yeonjun are sitting at one of the tables, both of them drinking coffee. Hoseok and Hueningkai get their own and there are even a few pastries for them to take. 

“Oh, hi,” Yeonjun says, waving and blinking tiredly. His hair is still wet, just like Soobin’s. “What’s up?” 

“We’re finally going to be going to our first battle,” Hueningkai says as he drinks his practically white coffee. It gives him a little mustache and Hoseok wipes it off with his thumb. 

“Mm.”

“So, what’re you guys thinking about?” 

Yeonjun shrugs and he looks over at Soobin. 

“I mean, I dunno,” Soobin says. “I’ve fought people before, but, like, I don’t think we’ll have any trouble taking the fort. I’m more concerned about what happens after.” 

“After what?” Seokjin says as he sits down, already with a cup of coffee in his hands. “What are we talking about?” 

“The first battle,” Hoseok says. Seokjin hums and nods. 

“So what are you concerned about?” he says to Soobin. 

“Namjoon-Hyung says he’s going to send a message directly to the emperor after we take it,” he says. He sighs. “I doubt the emperor will actually have like, a big battle or something, but he’ll send in troops. And I don’t know how many he plans on bringing out. I just hope we have enough time to rest beforehand.”

They all look around at each other, wide-eyed and nervous. Well, that’s a pleasant thought to have. 

It isn’t long before they’re all getting ready to leave. Taehyun and Beomgyu are carrying Byeol and Sarang by the scruffs of their necks, padding along while their ears flick. It’s always a bit scary to feel one or both of the wolves brush by because of the lack of light making them hard to see. Of course, they both can see perfectly fine due to their night vision, but everyone else is simply hoping for the sun to rise faster. 

They leave at sunrise. To make traveling easier, Beomgyu, Taehyun, Sarang, and Byeol are still wolves that pad along with the crowd. Hoseok can see several other shifters in the crowd though they’re all with the people they know. 

The large field they trekked through around a year or two ago to get to the fort looks different when it isn’t covered in a blanket of white snow. Hoseok is thankful to be riding a horse as he does so, but he still doesn’t like it. Jeongguk and Taehyung went on Cooky to scout ahead, though Soobin’s dragon, Jjunie, flies above them to make sure no one gets left behind. Yeonjun is with him. 

“Do you have a dragon?” Hoseok says to Hueningkai. 

“Not really,” he says. “I can still ride them, but I’ve never been the biggest fan of it. Horses are easier.” 

Hoseok laughs. 

“I suppose they are,” he says. “It’s nice not to worry about falling off and plummeting down to your death.” Hueningkai laughs and shrugs. 

“What can I say?” he says, shrugging. 

The journey to the fort is, much to Hoseok’s surprise and appreciation, rather easy. It’s a lot faster because they’re all perfectly healthy and they don’t have to worry about any attacks. Hoseok finds himself stealing glances at Seokjin, who sits on his horse and stays as far away from Namjoon as possible. Namjoon leads the group, silent. He’s wearing his dragon skull hood, though the lower part of the mask isn’t in use. Jimin is also dressed in his Nine-Tailed Fox attire and Hoseok is pretty sure he saw Jeongguk ready in his White Rabbit costume. Everyone else is wearing varying degrees of armor or traveling clothing. 

_ Adonis, _ Hoseok thinks as they get closer,  _ will we be needed for this? What should I do? _

**Stay back unless it gets really bad, which it shouldn’t.** The god laughs.  **If you guys can’t take a fort when the odds are practically ten to one, then I don’t know how you’ll survive the real war.**

Hoseok hums, looking around. 

**Just remember Seokjin’s advice, okay?** Adonis says. It’s strangely comforting.  **He knows a little bit about what you’re feeling. As long as you’re safe with your boy, everything should be okay. Oh, and the emperor should probably stay back.**

_ I don’t think he will,  _ Hoseok thinks.  _ I’m just worried, though. _

**Don’t be. It’ll be just fine.**

And, well, it is. They reach the fort and Hoseok turns to look at Hueningkai as his knuckles turn white from how tightly he grips the reins. Hueningkai looks over and he makes a funny face to try and lift Hoseok’s spirits. Hoseok surprises himself when he manages a smile. 

Namjoon has everyone wait outside before picking a smaller group of people to attack the fort. Everyone else waits in the field. Hoseok feels Taehyun place a small puppy, though Hoseok can’t tell her apart from her sister, on his lap. He begins to play with the puppy to ease his nerves. Hueningkai comes over and joins in as they wait, biting his lip. 

When Jeongguk and Taehyung fly away from the fort and land in front of them, they’re both grinning.

“We took the fort!” Taehyung says, looking a little worse for wear. He pumps his fist in the air. Hoseok looks around as Soobin and Yeonjun land. 

“Your Imperial Majesty, would you like to lead us?” Jeongguk says, a little more serious than his lover. Soobin nods and Hoseok feels his stomach churn as they head out, his mind conjuring up bright and vivid images of dead soldiers tossed around the fort. Gods, no, he can’t bear to think right now. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Hueningkai says, though it sounds as if he’s trying to comfort himself. 

Hoseok nods, swallowing hard as he turns to face the fort. It  _ looks _ okay, at least from where they stand. 

As they get closer, Hoseok can see the wreckage. Well, sort of. He’s thankful not to see any bodies, though he begins to wonder if Namjoon had them all moved out to keep from scaring anyone. 

“Here, leave the horses and other animals,” Jeongguk says, nodding at a stable. Hoseok dismounts and Hueningkai follows, immediately finding his hand so they can lace their fingers together. Hoseok squeezes his hand as they begin to walk through the fort, his heart pounding. 

“Don’t worry about the prisons,” Taehyung whispers to him. “We checked and then put all of the captives in there, okay? There are more torches too.” 

Hoseok nods. 

“How many people are dead?” he says. 

Taehyung looks away and bites his lip before he shrugs. 

“Very few,” he says. “We - Namjoon-Hyung estimates that the most people dead is, like, five. Or eight.” 

“How many soldiers? Imperial ones?” 

“I think I remember it being somewhere in the twenties.” 

Hoseok nods, swallowing hard. Gods, he really doesn’t like the thought of killing people. 

“A lot of them surrendered the moment they saw us,” Taehyung says softly. “Any deaths were - they had - I don’t know.”

Hoseok doesn’t say anything as they continue to walk. 

“Did any of our troops die?” he says. 

“No.” 

“Good. Thank the gods.” 

**You don’t have to worry about killing people if you give-**

_ No! I want to be able to control myself! We will share control! _

But really, Adonis’s offer is so enticing that Hoseok has to fight himself from going back and begging them to take it. It’s too dangerous, though. Who knows how many people Adonis will kill if Hoseok allows them to control his body without hindrance? No, this is war. The deaths of many are inescapable, but if there’s a way Hoseok can somehow lower that number he’s going to take it. 

They reach a room that appears to be an office and Namjoon is standing threateningly near the Lieutenant Colonel. His mask is on and he watches as the man frantically writes a message, telling him what to scratch out every once in a while. 

“Done,” the man finally says. He hands the letter to Namjoon. “Please, free me.” 

“Take him to the dungeons,” Namjoon says, not bothering to look at the other Alpha as two people come forward from the crowd and take him out. Once he’s gone, Namjoon pulls his mask off and grins. A small dragon flies up to him and takes the message before it exits through a window, fluttering away. Well, Hoseok supposes that there’s no going back now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of action lmao


	5. False Alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's unfortunate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh my arm keeps getting sore from typing lmao

“There it goes,” Namjoon says, pulling the skull and feather cloak off. He places them on the table and looks around, spreading his arms. “Our first victory. Imagine what a breeze this whole thing would be if it was all this easy.” 

No one laughs and the fake smile Namjoon plastered on falls. He sighs and sits in the chair. 

“You guys - I’d recommend picking out places to sleep. We don’t know when the emperor’s going to send his troops in; also, there’s a lot of looting we’ve got to do tomorrow. It’d be best if everyone was well-rested in case of an attack.”

“Who’s going to keep watch?” someone says. 

“Whoever feels like they can. Ask Jeongguk.” He stands up, being strangely dismissive of the problems presented to them all, and he walks off. Hoseok hears Adonis snarl at him. 

**Be careful with that man,** they say.  **There’s no telling when or how he’ll become a tyrant.**

_ Be quiet, _ Hoseok snaps. He shakes his head and joins the rest of the crowd as they all file out. He’s surprised when he sees people passing out on the ground, dragged away to more comfortable areas by their comrades. The rooms aren’t hard to find and Hoseok and Hueningkai squish into the bottom bunk of one of the beds. Taehyun, Beomgyu, Sarang, and Byeol all curl up in a pile of fur and canine, snoozing softly. Hoseok has Hueningkai’s arms around his middle and he’s staring out into the dimly-lit room, watching as people come in. Seokjin, Taehyung, Jeongguk, Yoongi, Jimin, Yeonjun, and Soobin all enter. Hoseok watches as his eyelids grow heavy. He falls asleep with a sigh, nestled in the safety of Hueningkai’s embrace. 

He doesn’t know what time it is when he wakes up, but it’s because Hueningkai is slowly climbing out of bed. A small burst of purple light appears in his open palm, casting a ghostly glow upon his face, outlining his features. Hoseok notices Taehyun wake up, his golden eyes opening, though he remains on the ground under the guise of sleep. Hueningkai looks around to make sure everyone is still sleeping before he quietly opens the door and walks out. Frowning, Hoseok gets out of bed and begins to follow. However, something bites his pants leg. 

“I’m going after him,” Hoseok whispers to Taehyun. The wolf watches him, unblinking and careful. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back.” 

Taehyun finally blinks. He lets go of Hoseok and then Hoseok bows his head before quietly walking out, hoping he can find Hueningkai. 

His bare feet make strange noises when he walks over the cold stone floors of the fort. It’s the sweat, he knows, though it’s a bit strange. Hueningkai isn’t hard to find as the little purple light in his hands allows Hoseok to follow him without much trouble. 

Hueningkai quietly heads out and then he climbs up a little set of stairs. Hoseok crawls after him, barely making it through the little hatch in time. 

[ _ Twilight _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6MQo7Gusy8)

Carefully, Hueningkai sits down. The little purple ball in his hands explodes a bit and a screen is shown. 

“Hi, Lea-Noona, Bahiyih,” he says. Two girls who look an awful lot like Hueningkai and Hoseok guesses they’re his sisters. 

“Huening!” one of the girls says. She waves and Hueningkai waves back. 

“How’s you-know-who?” the other says. Hueningkai smiles softly and shrugs. 

“He told me he loves me yesterday,” he says. 

“No!” the first girl says. 

“He did!” Hueningkai says. He smiles softly and Hoseok watches. 

“Did you say it back?” 

“Noona, I’m the one who said it first,” Hueningkai says. Bahiyih laughs. 

“Well, it’s about time,” she says. “How long have you been in love with him? Months? I’m surprised you held it in for so long.” 

Hueningkai rolls his eyes. Lea and Bahiyih laugh at their brother. 

“Are you happy?” Lea says. “I mean, I know he  _ makes _ you happy, but what - how long have you been dating now? Are you still happy? Even now?” 

Hueningkai’s eyes soften and he draws his knees up to his chest, placing his chin on top of them as he seems to nod. A small smile breaks out across his face. 

“I am,” he says. “It - when I look at him, when I hold him, I’m home.”

Lea smiles. 

“Good,” she says. She looks around and her gaze happens to land on where Hoseok is hiding. She grins mischievously and Hoseok waves his hands. Bahiyih sees him too and the sisters laugh as he puts a finger to his lips. 

“Huening, do you want to introduce us?” Lea says, gesturing to where Hoseok is. Hueningkai looks over his shoulder and spots Hoseok. His face turns red, even with the purple-ish light from the screen.

“Hyung!” he squeaks. 

“Huening!” Hoseok says. They stare at each other before Bahiyih clears her throat, hiding a laugh behind her hand. Hueningkai shifts around before turning to the screen and Hoseok walks over to sit beside him. 

“Um,” the boy says, “this is my boyfriend, Hoseok. These are my sisters, Lea and Bahiyih.”

Hoseok nods and waves shyly. Hueningkai’s hand finds his own and he laces their fingers together. 

“Nice to meet you,” Hoseok says. The girls both wave at him. 

“What’s he like as a boyfriend?” Bahiyih says. 

Hoseok laughs and looks over at Hueningkai, squeezing his hand. 

“If you give them anything more to make fun of me for I’m not talking to you for the entire day.” 

Hoseok laughs and leans his head on his shoulder, shaking his head. 

“I’d like to see you try,” he says. Hueningkai hmphs, and Hoseok turns back to face his sisters. 

“He’s really sweet, that’s the first thing,” he says. “He - he loves cuddling too. And he likes to rub my belly. But he hasn’t been doing that as often.” 

“Huening-Oppa, are you neglecting your boyfriend?” Bahiyih says. 

“No! I just - you liked it?” Hueningkai says, turning to Hoseok. 

“Of course,” Hoseok says. “It makes - it’s like your own little way of being affectionate.”

“I thought you thought it was weird,” Hueningkai says, looking embarrassed. Hoseok shifts around and then kisses his cheek. 

“Ning-ah,” he says, “it’s not weird, it’s cute. Everything about you is cute. Even your mole fe-”

“Sshh!” Hueningkai hisses covering Hoseok’s mouth with his hands. “They can’t know that!” 

Hoseok laughs and holds Hueningkai’s wrists, hushing him. 

“You’re going to wake everyone up,” he says teasingly. Hueningkai gives him a strangled look when he turns around to face Lea and Bahiyih. Lea is raising an eyebrow and Bahiyih looks like her interest has been piqued. It’s clear that they both want to know what Hueningkai is begging Hoseok not to tell. 

“Hyung, I’m going to scream at the top of my lungs if you tell them,” he says. Hoseok laughs and kisses him, pulling away as he shakes his head. 

“I promise I won’t, no need for threats,” he says. He holds his hand out and extends his pinky. “Pinky promise.” 

Hueningkai hmphs again and links their pinkies together, then he turns back to face his older and younger sisters. 

“Anyway,” Hoseok says, “he’s super cute. And he’s really kind, but he’s stubborn too. He’s good at making me laugh.”

Lea laughs. “That’s one of his many talents, isn’t it?”

Hoseok grins and nods. “Yeah.” He turns and looks at Hueningkai, finding him to be already looking at Hoseok. He doesn’t look away, though, even when their eyes meet. Hoseok leans forward and kisses him. 

“He’s great, isn’t he?” Hueningkai says to his sisters who, in turn, laugh. They all talk for a little while longer but Hoseok and Hueningkai are both growing drowsier. When Hueningkai waves his hand and the magical image disappears, it’s twilight. 

“Did I wake you up on my way out?” he says. 

Hoseok hums and nods as he leans his head on his shoulder. “You did. And Taehyun. He saw you and me.” 

“He sleeps with his eyes open, did you know?” 

Hoseok looks over and raises an eyebrow. That’s . . . interesting. 

“How did you find that out?” he says. Hueningkai hums and shrugs. 

“Beomgyu-Hyung told me. Actually, he told all of us when we were camping out in the woods all that time ago. Yeah, ‘cause Taehyun was talking about how Beomgyu-Hyung talks in his sleep and Soobin-Hyung was talking about how Yeonjun-Hyung moves around a lot.”

Hoseok hums. He turns and pokes Hueningkai’s nose, then, as he thinks of his boyfriend’s single habit(?). 

“And you sleep like a little baby,” he says. He puts his hands together and puts them under his head, giggling. Hueningkai shrugs. 

“It’s cute, though,” he says. Hoseok smiles at him. 

“Yeah,” he says. “But everything about you is cute.” 

“I know.” 

Hoseok snorts, shaking his head as he stands up, holding a hand out to Huenignkai to help him to his feet. They walk down and back to the room, squeezing into the little bed and apologizing to Taehyun when they wake him up. They giggle and he sends them a nasty stink-eye before closing his eyes and huffing. Hoseok and Hueningkai giggle a bit more before they finally fall asleep. 

Taehyun takes sick pleasure in waking them up. First, he snatches the blanket off, snorting when they both whine. After that, he climbs on and sits on top of them both. Which isn’t pleasant. Look, wolves are a lot bigger and a lot heavier than they see. They’re far bigger than dogs, that’s for sure. 

“Holy shit, get off,” Hoseok gasps. Taehyun ignores them and his daughters climb up, yipping happily as they clamber over Hoseok and Hueningkai to join. Hoseok turns to Beomgyu. 

“Please tell him to get off of us,” he wheezes. Beomgyu snorts and then he walks forward. Hoseok swears his life flashes before his eyes when he puts his paws on the side of the bed. Thankfully, instead of joining the rest of his family, he tugs one of the puppies off, then he proceeds to do the same to his other daughter. After that, he grabs the scruff of Taehyun’s neck, despite being a little smaller. Taehyun lets him drag him off and he lands with a huff, flicking his ears. 

“Thank you,” Hoseok says because he can finally breathe again. He looks over and checks on Hueningkai. “Are you still alive?” 

“Barely.” 

Hoseok laughs before he rolls out of bed, stretching and looking around. Beomgyu has one of his daughters jumping in his face and licking the sides of his lips. 

“They’re hungry,” Taehyun says. Hoseok and Hueningkai look over at him. 

“What?” 

Taehyun points at his mate and pups, then he gestures to his face. “When wolf pups lick around the mouth of a parent, they’re asking for food.” 

“Oh,” Hueningkai says. He tilts his head. “Do they stop nursing before human babies?” 

“No? I mean, well, yeah, they do, but they’re still nursing. They just - they’re being brats.” A loud growl breaks out and Beomgyu snaps at one of the pups, lips curling back to reveal his teeth. The girls wander back, whining with their tails between their legs. They go to Taehyun who scoops them both up and scolds them. 

“I’m gonna go get breakfast,” Taehyung says, rubbing his eyes. Everyone makes some sort of noise of agreement and they all file out. 

Food is served outside. Everyone uses their cloaks while they eat their rations, building fires and talking with each other. At some point, Soobin gets up and walks off, Yeonjun watching him go with a worried look. 

“Where’s he going?” Hoseok says softly. 

Yeonjun watches Soobin for a little while longer before turning to look at Hoseok. 

“He’s going to go and see Namjoon about something,” he murmurs, looking sad and wistful. He sighs and shakes his head. “I just - Namjoon doesn’t understand that what he’s doing is hurting Soobin. He can’t - he’s always been taking control of everything. And I know he’s trying to help by showing Soobin how it’s done, but they’re so different . . . I just wish he could find a different way to teach him.” 

“It’s stressing Soobin out because he doesn’t work the same way as Namjoon?” Hoseok says. Yeonjun nods, biting his lip. 

“Yeah. I just - I dunno, and it doesn’t help at all that he has nightmares practically every night and they wake him up at really terrible times, too. I just - I’m worried about him.” 

“I don’t blame you,” Hoseok says. He looks around and his eyes land on Jeongguk. “Is - does having Jeongguk help?”

Yeonjun shrugs, picking at the skin of his lips. 

“I mean, kind of?” he says. He sighs and shakes his head. “Soobin is - maybe - well, you can see that he’s not super confident in his abilities, right?” 

Hoseok nods. “He - I mean - well, he’s good at what he does, though he seems to have - he seems to struggle seeing it.” 

Yeonjun nods again. “Yeah. And there’s just . . . he has so much self-doubt. He’s afraid of himself and I don’t . . . I just want him to see that people get hurt in these situations and there’s no way everyone can come out unscathed. It’s just - that’s just how life works, isn’t it?”

Hoseok nods. “It is. You can’t have a rainbow without a little rain, can you?” 

Yeonjun hums and bites his thumbnail before pulling his hand away, only to return it as he begins to pick at his lips. 

“Yeah,” he says. “I just - I wish Soobin could see that he’s still loved even if he messes up.”

“Is that . . . is that a problem between you two?” Hoseok says. 

Yeonjun doesn’t give him any time to re-think his words when he shrugs and says, “Yeah.” He sighs and shakes his head. “It’s something - I mean, what have I done? Is it something I did? How can I help him understand that I love him more than anything no matter what?” 

Hoseok nods and stares at the crowd around them. It’s strange, really, and a bit dysphoric. Yeonjun and Soobin act as and  _ are _ a model couple. They’re lovey-dovey to a point that it’s almost intolerable, but there’s no way anyone could ever say it isn’t cute. They work well together and they’re also each other’s best friends and support systems. Sure, Hoseok most definitely knew they argued because what couple doesn’t, but hearing that something as big as Soobin not knowing or understanding that love is limitless is a large cause of their arguments is just . . . it’s a little surprising. Soobin’s self-confidence issues are as clear as day, but the tidbit of information Yeonjun just shared with Hoseok makes him wonder how deep they truly run. 

Just then, Soobin and Namjoon walk out. In Namjoon’s hands, a letter is clenched. 

“Well,” he says, sounding grim, “the emperor has responded and his troops are headed our way.” 

Surprisingly, no one starts screaming and the crowd remains relatively calm. Hoseok hopes it isn’t from fear. 

**But it probably is,** Adonis says. Hoseok, in his head, glares at them. Adonis puts their hands up before disappearing. Hoseok turns his attention back to Namjoon and Soobin. 

“We’ll be going to meet them,” Namjoon says. Hoseok finds his eyes drawn to Soobin who still stands taller than Namjoon, though he seems to be lurking in Namjoon’s shadow. 

The response to Namjoon’s announcement is the same as what he got for the first. He shifts a bit before covering up his nervousness by looking around and then telling everyone to start packing if they haven’t already. People begin scrambling about and Yeonjun puts a hand on Hoseok’s shoulder, craning his neck to look around and find the others. Hoseok is surprised they got this far from the group. 

When everyone finishes packing, they saddle up and leave the fort. The place has been thoroughly looted and the carts that the oxen lead are heavier than when they left. 

Hoseok finds himself glancing over at Jimin more often, the items in his pockets heavier than usual. He can’t clear the memory of Jimin begging him to keep them in case he dies and, for obvious reasons, it feels much more real now that they’re headed to (maybe) meet the emperor. 

_ Talk about a family reunion, _ Hoseok thinks. He’s pretty sure that Adonis makes a point to ignore him.

When they first hear reports of soldiers from Jeongguk and Taehyung, Adonis begins growing antsy. 

**Your father isn’t here,** they say.  **Aristok isn’t here - I’d be able to sense him. Hell,** **_you’d_ ** **be able to sense him. He’s not here. You need to stay back.**

_ But- _

**Hoseok, listen to me. Those soldiers probably have one order, and that’s to bring you - to bring** **_us_ ** **to your father. Everyone else is meaningless, though maybe Seokjin might be taken as well. But whatever you do, you can only send the bare minimum of troops in there.**

_ People will die! _ Hoseok thinks.  _ Besides, what if he is there and you just can’t tell? _

Adonis snorts. 

**Oh, I can tell,** they say. Hoseok rolls his eyes as they keep going.  **No, go and talk to Namjoon. Ask him what his plans are.**

Hoseok, annoyingly, obeys. Hueningkai gives him a weird look but Hoseok focuses on Namjoon and it isn’t long before they’re riding side-by-side. 

“How do you plan to go about this?” he says. 

Namjoon turns and looks at him. Surprise flashes across his face, though it’s more than fleeting as Hoseok can’t even blink before the seriousness Namjoon seems to be normalizing replaces it. 

“I’m probably going to lead a smaller group in,” he says. “Why?” 

“Adonis says they don’t sense my father. They say I would be able to do it too if he was as close as the soldiers.” 

Namjoon, this time, arches an eyebrow. Hoseok can’t tell if he’s being skeptical of his claim or if he’s simply surprised. 

“Okay,” he says. “What do you suggest we do?” 

“Their orders will most likely be to capture me and maybe Jin-Hyung,” Hoseok says. He winces. “Adonis said I can’t fight until the emperor is willing to reveal himself.” 

Namjoon nods. 

“Okay,” he says, “sounds good to me. A majority of the troops are going to be staying here; I’ll probably just pull a group different from yesterday’s and then we’ll go in. All I really want now, though, is to grab their leader; that way we can send a message back to the emperor and maybe find out a little more about what he knows.” 

“What about the other three divisions?” Hoseok says. 

Namjoon looks over at him. “What about them?” 

The response is a bit frustrating. “How are they doing? Any significant victories or losses we should know about?”

“No,” Namjoon says. He shrugs. “It’s been pretty smooth and boring sailing since we landed and split up.”

Hoseok nods. For some reason, the words make him even more anxious. Why isn’t his father doing anything? What’s he waiting for?

Unfortunately, the answers to those questions only lie with the emperor and his closest allies. And, very obviously, Hoseok isn’t communicating with any of them. 

It isn’t long before they finally do spot the gleaming armor of the imperial soldiers. Hoseok’s heart leaps to his throat even though he won’t be fighting. 

“Gods, that’s one hell of a squadron or whatever,” Jimin says from beside him. Hoseok gulps and nods, looking around. The armor they wear is bright beneath the October sun. Their weapons and shields also seem to shine and Hoseok is once again reminded of how great the funds the empire has are. It makes his stomach twist and turn as he looks over his shoulder at the troops they’re leading. Yes, they have plenty of people, but they don’t have nearly as much money backing them. 

_ Gods, let’s just hope this works out, _ he thinks, biting his lip. He feels Hueningkai grip his hand and he looks over at the boy who smiles. 

“We’re gonna make it, okay, Hyung?” he says. “I promise, we’re going to make it.” 

_ Yeah, we are, _ a more optimistic part of Hoseok says.  _ Remember the wedding? We’re going to make it and we’re going to get there. It’s going to happen.  _

Hoseok prays Hueningkai and the little voice are right. He really, really does. 

Namjoon separates the group and then they all head off. Hoseok watches, holding Hueningkai’s hand in a death grip. The letter and box from Jimin seem to weigh him down and he deliriously wonders if he and his horse are sinking into the ground beneath them. Jimin’s going there and Hoseok has brief flashes of his body lying mangled on the ground, his eyes open and empty and turned toward the sky. It happens when he closes his eyes and there’s no way to escape it. He even sees it when he blinks. 

“They’re going to come back,” Hueningkai says. 

“I know, I know. Please come back.” 

Gods, Hoseok really can’t stand to think of the look on Yoongi’s face when he looks across the battlefield to find Jimin dead. He too is going down there and it doesn’t do anything to soothe his worries. Along with Jimin, he sees Yoongi’s thin body lying on the ground with a large spear coming from his gut. He’s not sure if they’re just his anxieties bubbling up to paint gruesome pictures of what could happen or if they’re actually pictures of possible futures. 

_ Please don’t be them, please don’t be them.  _

He really hopes they come back. 

It isn’t fun to watch a battle, even if it’s from far away. Hoseok hates it with every fiber of his being and he has to turn away because he can’t stand the thought of all of those people dying and being injured. The soldiers they have are so young - their lives will be forever altered by this war. There’s no way anyone will ever be the same after. 

_ Well, if we succeed, everyone’s lives will change, _ Hoseok thinks.  _ Because the emperor will no longer be able to treat his subjects like dirt since Soobin will be on the throne. So, hopefully, there will be good changes as well. Not just bad ones, though I’m sure those are to come.  _

Hoseok sighs and Hueningkai squeezes his hand. Their skin is sweaty from holding hands for so long, but Hoseok needs the comfort and contact more than he needs a dry hand or whatever. He fears he’ll fall into his worries the moment Hueningkai lets go. 

Hours and hours later, the fighting stops. It’s after watching their troops slowly push the emperor’s forces back until all that’s left are a few captives. They all head down to the battlefield and Hoseok’s stomach churns at the thought of seeing the wreckage. There will be no hiding the bodies here. 

“Well, we won,” Yoongi says grimly as he wipes his brow. There’s a thin sheen of sweat. But that’s not what Hoseok’s focusing on; his brother’s ankle is twisted at a terrible angle and there’s a gash on his left bicep. 

“Hyung!” he cries, jumping from his horse and racing over. Yoongi laughs. 

“I’m fine, Seok,” he says. He pushes his hair away from his eye, revealing the long scar that runs over the skin. “I’ve had worse, remember?” 

Hoseok would laugh if he wasn’t so worried. He can see their medics rushing around and one of them comes over, instructing Yoongi to sit down. They set his ankle and Yoongi bites his lip as his knuckles turn white.

“Where’s Jimin?” Hoseok says, suddenly noticing the Alpha’s absence. 

Yoongi’s eyes go wide and he stands up. 

“Jimin?” he says, fear creeping into his voice. “Jimin?” 

“Jimin!” Hoseok yells, cupping his hands around his mouth. 

“Here!” Jimin’s voice answers. Hoseok follows it after forcing Yoongi to sit down and let the damn doctor do his work. He finds Jimin tending to the wounds of a younger soldier, mask pushed up and onto the top of his head. 

“You’re alive,” Hoseok breathes as he falls to his knees. Jimin grins and winks. 

“I am. What, were you wishing I wasn’t? Sorry to disappoint you.” 

Hoseok hugs him. 

“Don’t say that,” he says. “We were so worried.”

“Ah, don’t worry,” Jimin says, patting his back. “It takes more than a little skirmish to kill someone like me.” 

Hoseok snorts and sits back, watching as Jimin patches the girl up. She stands up, bowing in thanks before walking off. 

“You should go and find Yoongi-Hyung. Also, make sure you disinfect that.” Hoseok points to the space under his right eye and Jimin touches the little cut there. 

“Oh, yeah,” he says. “Thanks, Hyung.” And then he walks off. Hoseok gets up and almost follows him, but he stops when he sees Namjoon. There’s a captive kneeling beside him. 

“Hoseok! There you are!” Namjoon says. He beckons Hoseok over and holds out a piece of parchment. “Here. It’s from your - it’s from the emperor.” 

Hoseok swallows and nods. The pit in his stomach grows as he reads the letter while dread looms over him like a shadow. 

_ I know you’re here, Adonis, _ is the only thing the letter says. Hoseok bites his lip. 

“How - I mean, well, I guess - he knows.” 

Namjoon nods. “That he does. Does - is it surprising?”

Hoseok shrugs. 

“I mean, sort of,” he says. “I’m guessing he knows we all went to join the rebellion, but it’s a bit unnerving. It . . . keeps me on my toes, per se.” 

Namjoon nods. “Do you think it’s because there’s a spy?” he says. 

Hoseok shakes his head, though he’s not completely sure. “No,” he says. 

_ Would you know if there was one? _

**Duh.**

_ Then how come Father didn’t know when there were? _

Adonis shrugs helplessly. Why would they know?

Hoseok sighs and rubs his temples, tucking the letter underneath his armpit. 

“Adonis isn’t telling me anything but they say they’d know if there was - if anyone was a traitor,” he says. “And, since I haven’t been notified of anything like that, I don’t think there are any. I think . . . I mean, it’s just - for some reason, I can’t wrap my head around the idea of my father knowing about Adonis.”

Namjoon hums in agreement. 

“Yeah,” he says. He sighs and shakes his head. “I guess we’ll find out sooner or later, right? Our greatest battles or battle is yet to come, isn’t it?” 

Hoseok nods. 

A few moments into the silence, Hoseok begins to feel awkward and fidgety. So, he says goodbye to Namjoon and heads off to find the others. 

Jimin and Yoongi, as expected, are holding onto each other as if they haven’t seen each other in decades. Hoseok has a feeling that embraces like theirs are going to become a lot more common. 

He finds Hueningkai and grabs his hand. A hand comes over to rub his stomach and Hoseok leans his head against the boy’s shoulder, biting his lip. 

“How’re you feeling?” Hueningkai says. 

“A bit empty,” Hoseok says. Hueningkai hums. 

“Yeah,” he says. He doesn’t look up or around as he says, “They’re starting a few funerals. All I know is that we’re going to be camping out nearby before we send another message. So we can, you know, regroup and tend to our wounded, bury our dead and all.” 

The words make him feel sick and Hoseok is glad he emptied his stomach earlier before the battle. Unfortunately, he thinks he can still taste remnants of his regurgitated meal in his mouth. How fun. 

“At least we won, right?” Hoseok says, still feeling oh-so frustratingly empty. Hueningkai seems to nod and he squeezes his hand. 

“It’s better than losing,” he says. Hoseok manages to laugh and he looks up at Hueningkai. The boy turns to him and smiles softly. Hoseok feels a wave of relief wash over him as he presses their lips together, reaching up with his free hand to tangle his fingers in his hair. 

“I love you,” he says when he pulls away. 

“I love you too,” Hueningkai says. He turns back to Yoongi and Jimin, then he looks away. Hoseok wonders if he’s also thinking about how that’s going to be them sooner or later. A selfish part of him hopes not. 

“Do you wanna go and find the others?” he says softly. Hoseok nods and they turn away, walking off. It feels like it’s impossible to let go of Hueningkai’s hand. 

They find Yeonjun and Soobin sitting together not long after they walk away from Yoongi and Jimin. They’re not talking, which is a little strange for Yeonjun but not for Soobin. Hoseok and Hueningkai sit down. 

“What’s up?” Hueningkai says. Soobin looks up at him. 

“Well,” he says, “a whole lot of people just killed a person for the first time in their lives, so maybe a lot.” He sighs and bites his lip. “It’s not a nice thing to do.”

Hoseok suspects there’s a story of sorts behind that, but he chooses not to press. He himself can’t imagine what’s going to happen when he’s forced to kill someone. He can’t imagine what’s going to happen to Hueningkai. A part of him just wants to wrap the boy in blankets and then lock him in a warm room full of his favorite things to eat and do. He just wants to keep Hueningkai safe from the horrors of war and scars it’ll inevitably leave. 

He sighs and looks over at Hueningkai. The boy seems distant and he’s spacing out, a glazed sort of look in his eyes. Hoseok gently shakes him and he looks over, a soft smile breaking out across his face. 

“Hey, Hyung,” he says. Hoseok smiles.

“Hey,” he says. Hoseok leans against him and closes his eyes, sighing. He thinks he might be able to smell bodies from the fallen soldiers around him and he  _ knows _ he can hear the cries of those who have lost their loved ones so early in the war. Hueningkai drapes his body over Hoseok like a shield, seemingly protecting him from the pain around them. Hoseok, despite himself, curls up and lets him, making himself even smaller. 

“It isn’t your fault,” Hueningkai murmurs into his ear. Hoseok nods but the tears continue to well up in his eyes anyway. He bites his lip to keep any of the traitorous sobs bubbling up in his throat from escaping, though there’s not much he can do for the tears. 

It takes a bit for Hoseok to pull himself together. When he does and Hueningkai pulls away, taking his warmth with him, Hoseok turns to find Soobin and Yeonjun are gone. He stands up and his knees seem to wobble. 

“Where did Yeonjun and Soobin go?” he says. 

Hueningkai looks around before shrugging. “I think they went to find the others. Do you want to? I think they’ve set up camp.” 

Hoseok nods, grabbing Hueningkai’s hand. They carefully walk through the battlefield and Hoseok wonders how long it’s been because it’s mostly empty of bodies. 

“Hey, there’s Soobin-Hyung!” Hueningkai says, pointing at a figure. He and Hoseok walk over and it’s then that they notice the body lying in front of him. It isn’t one of the rebel troops, but that does little to ease Hoseok’s nerves. 

“Soobin?” he says when they get within earshot. Or so Hoseok thinks because Soobin doesn’t look over. He takes a few tentative steps closer, frowning at Soobin. 

“Soobin-”

“Look,” the man finally says, pointing at the body. Hoseok follows and he stares at the corpse. Its eyes are open and black as some sort of infection begins to eat away at it. 

“What is that?” Hueningkai says. Hoseok swallows hard. 

“I don’t know,” he says. He looks over at Soobin, though the Alpha’s eyes remain on the body as it’s slowly consumed. “Soobin?” 

Soobin shakes his head before turning away. “I don’t either,” he says. Hoseok watches him go before turning back to the body. 

**Bury it. Don’t let it spread,** Adonis hisses. 

_ How? _

**He has magic, doesn’t he? He can do-**

Hoseok looks over as Hueningkai holds his hand out and the dirt comes up in tendrils to drag the corpse deep into the earth. Hoseok grabs his free hand and he’s hit with a sudden burst of energy that runs up through his arm and all over his body. His hair puffs out and he looks over at Hueningkai with wide eyes. 

“I’ve never seen that happen before,” Hueningkai jokes when he does. He begins patting Hoseok’s hair down. Hoseok himself lifts his hand and inspects it. It’s still tingling. 

“Sorry,” Hueningkai says. Hoseok shrugs. 

“It doesn’t hurt or anything,” he says as he waves his hand around to maybe lessen the sensation. “It’s just weird and tingly and all.” 

Hueningkai giggles and kisses him, shaking his head. 

“Okay, sure,” he says. “Tell me if anything weird happens, okay? I don’t want you getting hurt.” 

Hoseok snorts and leans against him, swinging their hands between them. 

“I think I’ll be fine,” he says, laughing and shaking his head. Hueningkai hums as they get closer to the fires with groups of people huddled together around them. 

“There they are,” he says, gesturing to the rest of their group. Their horses are nearby. 

“Oh, where were you?” Taehyung says as they sit down. 

Hoseok shrugs. “Just walking around. We kind of got lost, I guess?” 

“We weren’t  _ lost _ ,” Hueningkai says, rolling his eyes. Hoseok hums because they kind of were, but whatever. He doesn’t really care. 

“Do you guys want anything to eat?” Yoongi says. Hoseok nods and his brother reaches behind him and pulls out a plate with some sort of meat on it. Hoseok and Hueningkai carefully pick it apart, listening to the conversations around them. 

“Where’s this from?” Hueningkai says. Hoseok hits him for talking with his mouth full. 

“Beomgyu went out and got it,” Taehyun says. He’s chewing on one of the bones. Hoseok nods. 

“Thanks,” he says. Beomgyu looks up from where he’s chewing on his own bone, tilting his head before licking his lips and returning to gnawing on the bone. 

“What type of animal was it?” Jeongguk says. Beomgyu snaps his bone and then Sarang and Byeol come rushing over. They start licking around his mouth again and Beomgyu sits up before he vomits into their mouths. 

“Gods, what the hell?” Yoongi cries, scrambling away. Taehyun snorts and Beomgyu licks around his mouth before pulling his lips away from his teeth and scrunching his face up so it looks like he’s smiling. 

“It’s how they eat,” Taehyun says, waving his hand. He snaps the bone and tosses it aside. Yoongi scrunches his face up before shaking his head. 

“Cool, okay,” he says. “Anyway, it was a small mammal,” he says to Jeongguk. 

“Cool.” 

They continue eating, talking a bit here and there. Hoseok cuddles up to Hueningkai and notices that a bunch of tents have already been built. 

“Is Jin-Hyung sleeping?” he says. 

Yoongi bites his lip and looks at the fire before shrugging. 

“More or less,” he says. “He told us that he wasn’t feeling good after dinner so he went to bed. He’s in that tent.” He points at a smaller one and Hoseok nods. Yoongi bites his lip again. 

“How’s Namjoon?” Hoseok says. He receives shrugs and averted eyes as an answer. And, of course, silence. 

“I haven’t seen him yet,” Jimin says. 

“I meant with the breakup,” Hoseok says. Everyone looks down at their feet and doesn’t answer. 

“He’s definitely tenser than usual,” Yeonjun finally says as he picks at his fingernails. “I mean, but, like, none of us are around him as often as we’re around Jin-Hyung. So, like . . . I dunno.” 

Hoseok nods and decides to drop the conversation. They stay out for a bit longer before finding their own tent. Hoseok is thankful to find his clothes and things there, though he does wish he could bathe. He sighs and shakes his head. That probably won’t be happening for a long time. 

At least he and Hueningkai are together, though. The small sleeping area takes up a majority of the tent and they curl up together, falling asleep while holding hands. Gods, Hoseok really isn’t excited for tomorrow. Then again, he seems to have lost his ability to be excited for anything ever since they entered the war. 

He supposes he’ll just wait and see what happens then. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luv u!


	6. Division

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok can already see the lines being drawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these constant updates are killing me but it's actually fun too bc im getting more work done but idk luv u  
> also, music id rec for listening to when reading this - piano covers of your eyes tell, ateez, troye sivan, hamilton + the hamilton mixtape, the dream chapter: eternity, and the soundtrack from into the spiderverse

When he wakes up in the tent, curled up beside Hueningkai, his back is sore. Hoseok winces and sits up, looking around. Hueningkai snuggles into his side, still sleeping soundly, and Hoseok releases a heavy sigh. He draws his knees closer to his chest before resting his elbows on them and putting his head in his hands. It’s still dark outside and Hoseok’s somewhat-reliable internal clock helpfully tells him that it’s sometime around midnight or so. Hoseok looks over at Hueningkai though he can’t see him. He reaches out and brushes his hand through a thick mop of curls. Instinctively, Hoseok begins to comb his hands through Hueningkai’s hair, biting his lip. 

_ I should probably go to sleep, _ he thinks. Hueningkai shifts and makes a little sound beside him. Hoseok looks over despite the pitch-black they’re both hidden by. But there isn’t anything that follows, so he assumes the boy is fine. Hoseok rubs his eyes and yawns, blinking a few times before quietly crawling out of the tent. 

Yeonjun and Soobin are already sitting outside. Hoseok freezes in place and stares at their figures with wide eyes. Even from here, he can hear the hushed cries from Soobin. Hoseok bites his lip and wonders what he should do. 

“It’s okay, Soobinnie, it’s okay,” Yeonjun murmurs. The light from the moon seems to reflect off of his hair. 

Soobin continues to whimper and cry, and, as Hoseok gets closer, he can see how the man shakes like a leaf hanging from a branch in late fall. 

“Soobinnie, I’m here, don’t worry,” Yeonjun says. Soobin finally looks over at him with wide, terror-stricken eyes. He looks like he’s seen the face of death itself. 

“It’s coming, it’s coming,” he says shakily. Yeonjun’s eyes are sad as he holds his hands and kisses his forehead. 

“No, you’re safe,” he says softly. “You’re safe here, I swear. I’m right here, Soobinnie. I’ll always be here.”

“Always?” Soobin says meekly. Yeonjun nods. 

“Always,” he says. Soobin shivers and shakes, a choked sob pushing its way up his throat and through his lips. Yeonjun pulls him close and Hoseok thinks he can hear him humming softly to his lover, fingers combing through Soobin’s hair. 

And then, the light of the moon isn’t the only thing that makes Yeonjun’s hair glow. 

_ This is some high-class fairytale shit right here, _ Hoseok thinks as Yeonjun’s hair seems to shimmer with some sort of magic. Soobin’s whimpering and crying begins to lessen as Yeonjun continues playing with his hair, the blue locks continuing to glow as he does so. Soobin’s breathing begins to quiet and Yeonjun pulls away with a soft smile. 

“How’re you feeling?” he says softly. Soobin hugs him. 

“Thanks,” he murmurs. They kiss and then they sit out there for a little longer and Hoseok watches, though he ends up going back into the tent before either of them can turn around and see him. His heart pounds loudly against his ribcage as he curls up beside Hueningkai with this newfound knowledge. Well, Hoseok isn’t sure what to call it. He wonders how deep Yeonjun’s power runs and what it can do. 

“Can it raise the dead?” he says aloud. Right after the words escape from his lips, Hoseok slaps his hands over his mouth and looks over at Hueningkai. Thankfully, he’s still sound asleep. 

**No,** Adonis says softly.  **When Death wants something, there is no way to escape. Once its hands are on your life, there is no getting out of it. You will not be able to raise the dead no matter how you beg.**

_ So no? _

Adonis glares at him before they disappear. Hoseok sighs and lies down beside Hueningkai, petting his hair as he closes his eyes and tries to sleep. 

He’s surprised when he does, but it’s a nice surprise. Hoseok wakes up for the second time when Hueningkai gets up, and he’s thankful to see the sun has risen. However, the tent is very cold and Hoseok decides he hates it. 

“It’s way too cold for October,” he mumbles, hugging himself and frantically rubbing up and down his forearms. Hueningkai nods in agreement and squishes closer to him. They sit in the tent, wrapped in blankets while their teeth chatter loudly until Yoongi comes in to get them. 

“Hey-”

They both scream and Yoongi looks on with a blank expression. 

“Chill, it’s just me,” he says, rolling his eyes at the couple. His face is red from the cold. “Time for breakfast. We’re going to be staying here for a few more days, just so you know. So I’d recommend that you get used to the weather.”

“Oh, gods, no,” Hueningkai yowls. Yoongi snorts before stepping back and letting the flap fall closed, leaving them in near-darkness once again. 

“I have to admit that I’m getting kind of hungry, though,” Hueningkai mumbles after a little while longer of sitting in the tent. 

“Yeah.” 

“Do you think it’s worth it?” 

Hoseok shrugs and then scoots closer. He leans his head on Hueningkai’s shoulder and closes his eyes, humming. 

And then, both of their stomachs growl. That does it because, hardly a second later, Hoseok and Hueningkai are exiting the tent. They’re wrapped in their cloaks and they both sit down by the fire. 

“Oh, good morning,” Beomgyu says. 

“Glad you could finally join us,” Yoongi says. Hoseok shrugs, shivers, then he moves closer to Hueningkai. 

“It’s cold,” he says simply. Yoongi rolls his eyes but he can’t deny it nor should he because he just moved closer to Jimin. 

“How did everyone sleep?” Jeongguk says while he nibbles on the jerky or whatever from their rations. 

“My back hurts,” Yeonjun whines, leaning on Soobin’s shoulder. Soobin snorts. 

“ _Everyone’s_ back hurts,” Jeongguk grumbles. He and everyone else all turn around when Seokjin stumbles out of his tent, blinking sleepily. 

“Come over and sit here, Hyung,” Hoseok says when Seokjin shivers almost immediately. Seokjin shuffles over and sits on his left since Hoseok’s right is pressed to Hueningkai. 

“S’too cold,” Seokjin mumbles as he tries to blink the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Yeah, that’s what I said,” Hoseok says. He shrugs. “Breakfast got too tempting, though. That’s why we came out.” 

Seokjin hums and Hoseok supposes it’s a sound of agreement. Everyone else continues to chat quietly to be respectful to those around them who are mourning the losses of their brethren. 

“How bad are the casualties?” Hoseok asks Soobin, keeping his voice hushed.

“Namjoon-Hyung says that at most twenty people were killed,” he says, staring into the fire. Yeonjun rests a hand on his and squeezes it. 

“There was nothing we could do,” Yoongi says quickly. His eyes dart to Soobin for a brief moment before they lock with Yeonjun’s. The younger Omega nods his thanks as Yoongi continues and says, “War is like that. I mean, the losses we’ve already suffered are probably nothing to what’s going to be the total in the end.” 

Soobin bites his lip and nods a little but he doesn’t say anything. 

“I’m just - the thought of - well, in essence, it won’t be long before one of us is no longer here,” he says. Everyone seems to freeze. “I mean, I know it’s a gruesome thought to have, but . . . every battle we’re fighting is, for someone, their last. And I just . . . for one of us, the last battle is getting closer and closer with every step taken toward the emperor.”

“Maybe there’s another way,” Taehyung mumbles, even though they all know not to indulge in such wishful thinking. 

“Sorry,” Soobin mumbles. 

“No, it’s okay,” Jeongguk says, waving his hand. “I mean, we’re going to have to face it sooner or later. One of us - and no one knows who it is - is going to die.”

A collective nod runs through the group. Hoseok bites his lip and looks down at his hands before sighing and looking up and around. Yoongi, with the scar over his eye that’s a little covered by his hair, is sitting beside Jimin. Jimin himself, though it isn’t visible now, has a myriad of scars running over his skin. The largest is the one that drags over his chest from when he was a host. 

Next, Taehyung sits beside Jeongguk. His curly black hair has grown out a bit but he’s still keeping it trimmed. His eyes are drooping and his lips are chapped, but he’s nuzzling into Jeongguk with a soft smile. Jeongguk himself has his long hair tied up in a bun and there’s a little scar on his cheek. He laughs and grins at Taehyung, kissing him softly. 

Sitting near Jeongguk, Beomgyu and Taehyun are playing with Sarang and Byeol. The two adult wolves are lying down, scolding their pups every-so-often. Their fur is groomed and soft-looking while their eyes sparkle as they watch the girls play. Sometimes, they’ll call out and tug them back over. 

Yeonjun sits next to his brother while tucked into Soobin’s embrace. His blue hair is tangled from sleep and his lips look a little poutier than usual. He’s playing with Soobin’s hand while Soobin looks on with a gentle smile. Soobin’s hair is tangled just as Yeonjun’s and there’s a little scar on his cheek. 

Hueningkai sits near Soobin and Hoseok’s eyes dart up to his face. His hair falls into his eyes and he looks like he’s seconds away from passing out. He blinks a few times and smiles at Hoseok when he notices he’s looking at him. Hoseok smiles back and kisses his cheek. 

Seokjin sits beside Hoseok and he looks uncharacteristically apathetic. Like everyone else, he has bags under his eyes, but Seokjin’s are a little more prominent. His lips are bitten and dry from the cold while his hair definitely needs to be brushed. Hoseok reaches out and grabs his hand, squeezing it and smiling at him. Seokjin smiles back, though it doesn’t completely reach his eyes. 

Gods, Hoseok really can’t imagine losing any of these people. The thought makes his stomach churn and, though he knows it might be a good idea to prepare himself for the loss, Hoseok finds himself constantly locking all and any thoughts about what’s to happen deep in the back of his mind. He doesn’t like thinking about it, for reasons that should be obvious to everyone. And then, as if it isn’t bad enough, Hoseok thinks he’s always going to feel guilty because he knows he can’t die. Really, his inability to die doesn’t seem to have anything to do with it, but Hoseok’s brain has made up a stupid explanation that claims he’s increased everyone else’s chances. Which, in essence, sort of makes sense. But not really because Hoseok also knows that fate has probably already picked a victim. 

He really just wants to have everyone come home. He doesn’t want to see and feel the anguish and pain of the loss. 

_ How would we even host a funeral? _ Hoseok thinks as he looks around. He’s sure that people are still mourning and burying bodies, but what about funeral rites? How will they go about them?

Without thinking, he says, “How will - how are people doing funerals?” 

“That’s why we’re staying for so long,” Yoongi says, hardly missing a beat. He swallows his food. “We have the time to do so; it’s only right.” 

Hoseok nods and picks at his bottom lip. It’s not that he doesn’t agree with Yoongi, no, not at all. He just wonders how it’ll feel when they’re doing it. 

_ I really don’t want to lose any of them, _ he thinks.  _ I don’t want to be planning a funeral for anyone.  _

**This is war, Hoseok,** Adonis says.  **Planning funerals is inevitable.**

Hoseok rolls his eyes. 

_ I know, _ he says.  _ Despite what you think, I’m not some naïve and helpless prince.  _

**I know.**

Hoseok raises an eyebrow. He doesn’t continue the conversation and Adonis doesn’t invite him to. It might be a good thing, though, because everyone seems to be getting up. 

“What’s going on?” Hoseok says as he stands up, looking around. 

“We’re all going to do some sort of talk thing or whatever,” Hueningkai says with a shrug. Hoseok nods and they begin to walk, though it isn’t long before he finds his hand seeking out Hueningkai’s until their knuckles brush and then their fingers lace together. 

“You really like holding hands, huh?” Hueningkai says, looking over and tilting his head with a soft smile. 

“At least I’m not Yoongi-Hyung,” he says, tilting his head toward his older brother and his boyfriend. “He  _ loves _ holding hands, like, you don’t even know. It’s cute but also kind of weird at the same time.” 

Hueningkai laughs. “I dunno,” he says. “I find it pretty hard to believe that anyone could like hand-holding any more than you do.”

Hoseok rolls his eyes and shakes his head. 

“Sure, sure,” he says. “At least I don’t-”

“You have one too!”

Hoseok snorts and then he jumps a little bit and tries to press the fastest kiss ever to one of the moles near Hueningkai’s eye. It doesn’t work and he instead ends up kissing his eye. Thankfully, Hueningkai manages to close it beforehand. 

“I’m just trying to show you how perfect and cute they are,” Hoseok grumbles as they continue to walk with the rest of the crowd. “No need to be mean about it.” 

“I’m not being mean!”

Hoseok laughs. “Yeah, you could never.” 

Hueningkai rolls his eyes and he tries to go ahead, but it appears he’s forgotten that he and Hoseok are holding hands because Hoseok plants his feet and Hueningkai walks until he’s yanked back. 

“Oh, I forgot,” he says. Hoseok laughs and grins at him, hugging him. 

“How could you forget you were holding my hand?” he says. 

Hueningkai blushes as he says, “Well, I’ve had plenty of time to get used to it, so it’s really not something I pay a lot of attention to.” 

It’s Hoseok’s turn to blush as he laughs loudly, pulling Hueningkai close and kissing him softly. 

It’s Hoseok’s turn to blush as he laughs loudly, pulling Hueningkai close and kissing him softly. 

“That’s adorable,” he says. He re-laces their fingers together and then lifts their joint hands up to press a kiss against Hueningkai’s skin. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Hueningkai breathes. 

Hoseok smiles and pulls him closer, swinging their hands between them as they walk. Maybe today won’t be so bad after all. 

Hoseok begins to doubt that the closer they get to whatever gathering area they’re meeting in. All around him, people carry the weights of their losses, despite there being few. Hoseok knows, though, that to those who feel the absence most it feels like anything but. He can see how people are already using the many bandages brought (as they should) and the multiple disinfectants and such. He feels Hueningkai squeeze his hand but nothing can distract him from it. 

_ Is this the price we’ll pay for freedom? _ he asks himself as they move.  _ There’s so much pain already - what will it be like when the war is over? And it’s such a dangerous gamble; we’re risking so much and so many lives - what if we lose? How many more people will die? How many more people  _ must _ die? _

Hoseok shakes the thoughts from his head. Or, well, at least he  _ tries _ to because it doesn’t work too well. His mind’s response to his attempt to dispel the thoughts is to bring up the civilians who will inevitably be swept away with the wreckage. 

_ Great, thanks, _ Hoseok thinks as they keep walking. 

When they get over to the area, they all crowd around an elevated space. Namjoon stands on top of it, dressed in simple attire. Hoseok looks around and he notices how the rest of the crowd looks up to him. They seem him as a savior of sorts - to them, he’s almost the equivalent of an actual god amongst them. Not even almost - he  _ is  _ a god sent from the heavens to save them from the hell the emperor has created. 

Hoseok looks down at his hands and then he instinctively searches for Soobin. It seems to click all of a sudden. He can see why Soobin struggles so much to fit himself into Namjoon’s shoes. 

_ But he has to make his own, _ Hoseok thinks. He looks up at Namjoon as he speaks, his words loud and somehow calming, assuring, and confident all at the same time.  _ Namjoon isn’t the emperor and he never plans to be - Soobin will be creating something totally different from him. He’s not leading a rebellion, he’s governing an empire. And while some of the decisions he’ll make may resemble the ones Namjoon is currently having to choose from, his path will still be wholly different. They’re fighting or they’re going to be fighting two totally different battles.  _

He looks back at Soobin and, for the nth time that day, Hoseok bites his lip. He’s aware of Hueningkai rubbing circles onto the skin of his hand but he doesn’t pay it any attention as he watches Soobin. The man is looking at Namjoon with a sort of hopelessness mixed with reverence that seems to be deeply rooted in his psyche. Hoseok looks away and at Namjoon. He stands above the crowd but he speaks as if they’re having a conversation only between himself and each individual audience member. It draws people closer and it makes them want to listen to him, to believe him because everything coming out of such a smart and charismatic man’s mouth has to be true, right? He’s so confident in his and everyone else’s abilities - how could he ever be wrong?

Once again, Hoseok looks over at Soobin. Could Soobin speak that way?

_ But does he have to? _ he wonders.  _ Doesn’t he simply have to convince his people he’ll protect them and navigate them in the right direction? And, of course, he has to command them.  _

Hoseok feels something akin to dread wash over him. Soobin  _ does  _ have to at least fake all of these qualities so his subjects believe him. To make matters worse, he’ll be rebuilding an entire empire and maybe a government, among other things. 

_ Gods, no wonder he’s so nervous, _ Hoseok thinks.  _ I would be too if I was in his shoes.  _

**You’ll have other reasons to be nervous, don’t worry,** Adonis says. Hoseok feels a burst of annoyance. What an asshole. 

_ Be quiet, _ Hoseok thinks in response before turning to Namjoon. He’s saying something about . . .  _ something _ , Hoseok bets, though he’s not quite sure what. He finds himself stealing a quick glance at Seokjin. His older brother stands tall in the crowd, broad shoulders impossible to miss. He’s staring directly at Namjoon with a sort of ferocity that’s impossible to explain; it looks like he’s trying to grab Namjoon’s attention to scream how he hates him and then confess his everlasting love. 

Namjoon does, surprisingly (or unsurprisingly, depending on how you look at it), look at Seokjin. Hoseok sees their eyes meet and Namjoon falters, though he’s quick to paint over it as he yanks his gaze away. Seokjin, though he tries to hide it, seems to wilt when he does. Hoseok turns his attention back to Namjoon and he furrows his brow. He really can’t understand what he’s doing. One minute, it seems as if he’s lost the love of his life, then he’s totally indifferent to Seokjin and all of his emotions. It’s a pretty douchey move if Hoseok does say so himself. 

**Alphas are like that,** Adonis grumps. Hoseok flicks himself in the forehead. 

_ Be quiet and leave me alone. I’m not in the mood for listening to your nearly non-stop sarcastic commentary.  _

Adonis snorts and rolls their eyes (they’re exact replicas of Hoseok’s except they’re pitch black) before disappearing. Hoseok resists the urge to roll his own eyes. 

It’s a bit surprising and definitely very startling when everyone begins to walk away. Hoseok looks around with wide eyes. 

“It - it’s over?” he says to Hueningkai. 

The boy looks over at him and nods. 

“Were you talking to Adonis or something?” he says. Hoseok nods and he hums. “Yeah, Namjoon-Hyung wrapped it all up. He said the bodies will stay here but any of their possessions can be kept for funeral rites. He also said that a marker will be left on the battlefield in case anyone comes back. So, yeah. But no one - like, no one  _ alive _ needs to be sent back. So I guess we’re doing pretty well, though it’s only been the first battle.” 

_ Only the first battle.  _ Gods, Hoseok feels sick. 

“Yeah, okay,” he says, nodding. Hueningkai looks over at him, very clearly worried by his behavior. 

“Are you okay, Hyung?” he says. He crouches down and presses the back of his hand to Hoseok’s forehead. “Did - are you feeling sick or anything?” 

Hoseok shakes his head, laughing as he gently takes Hueningkai’s wrist in his hand and moves his arm so it’s by his side. 

“No, I’m fine, don’t worry, Hueningie,” he says. “I’d tell you if I was sick.” 

Hueningkai arches a very skeptical eyebrow. 

“Would you, though?” he says. “I mean, I know you’re saying that  _ now _ , but, if you  _ do _ get sick, and let’s hope you don’t, but, if you do, would you actually tell me? Or is that just to make sure I don’t worry as much?” 

“You sarcastic little shit,” Hoseok says, shoving his arm. Hueningkai laughs and drapes himself over Hoseok, resting his chin on his head as they walk. 

“But you  _ love _ me,” he sing-songs as they go along. Hoseok turns around and wraps his arms around Hueningkai’s neck, looking up at him and tilting his head playfully. 

“I do, don’t I?” he says. He stands on his tiptoes and kisses his nose. Hueningkai laughs and grins at him. 

“You do,” he says. Hoseok laughs, unable to stop grinning even when the laughter itself subsides. 

Hueningkai leans forward and kisses him, holding Hoseok tightly. Hoseok smiles against his lips. 

“We probably shouldn’t do this out here,” he says, looking around and feeling a bit shy. Hueningkai doesn’t waste any time at all before he’s taking Hoseok by the hand and then he’s zig-zagging through the crowd. Hoseok laughs as he does, crawling after him when he goes into the tent. 

“Hi,” Hueningkai says when he does. Hoseok laughs again and pulls him close, nuzzling his face. 

“I love you,” he says. “Just thought you should know.”

“I love you too.” 

“You’d better,” Hoseok says. Hueningkai laughs and his eyes sparkle while he smiles fondly at Hoseok. 

“How could I not?” he says. 

“Ooh, you’re one smooth bastard,” Hoseok says, laughing even more as he lies on the ground. He kicks his shoes off (it takes a few attempts) and undoes his cloak, exchanging it for the soft blanket on the ground. Hueningkai copies him and he snuggles close to Hoseok, grinning up at him. 

“You’re really pretty, did you know that?” he says. Hoseok smiles at him and kisses his nose before he begins to play with a few strands of Hueningkai’s hair. 

“Really?” he says. “Tell me all about it.” 

“Your eyes are so pretty,” Hueningkai says, shifting around so he can get a better look at Hoseok’s face. He cups his jaw with one hand and pushes a strand of hair away from his face with the other. “They always sparkle when you smile and I love that. It’s like a bunch of little moons, you know? And they scrunch up too, it’s so cute. They’re so round, too.”

“They’re not Taehyun’s,” Hoseok says. Hueningkai rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah, well Taehyun’s eyes are like someone carved holes in his skull and found those really big marbles and plopped ‘em inside. Your eyes are big in, like, a happy way. It’s as if you think everything in life is something to be excited and happy about. It’s really nice.”

Hoseok kisses him. 

“Thanks,” he says, brushing a strand of hair away from Hueningkai’s face. “Your eyes are nice too, you know.” 

“I know.” 

Hoseok raises an eyebrow and Hueningkai laughs, tugging him closer until their noses brush. 

“Well, not exactly,” he says. “I just wanted to tell you how pretty you are.” 

“Oh my gods, you’re insufferable,” Hoseok says, laughing and shoving at him. Hueningkai grins cheekily and Hoseok rolls his eyes. 

“Your nose is so precious too,” he says. “It’s so nice and it goes, like, up but in a cute way. You know?” 

“You don’t have a lot to say about my nose,” Hoseok says, chuckling. 

Hueningkai shrugs and he kisses the tip of Hoseok’s nose again. 

“What can I say? Other than that it’s, like, the most perfect nose in the entire world, but yeah. Noses are hard to describe in a way that’s flattering.”

Hoseok hums and then he boops Hueningkai’s nose. 

“Your nose is very straight,” he says. “It’s a nice shape. Good for booping and stuff.” 

“There’s a lump,” he says. 

“It’s really attractive, though,” Hoseok argues. He traces the bridge of his nose with his fingertip. “A lot of people want this.” 

“Hm,” Hueningkai says. Hoseok grins and kisses him again. 

“May I continue describing how attractive you are now?” Hueningkai says when he pulls away. Hoseok doesn’t even try to hold back his laughter. 

“Sure,” he says, still grinning. “Go crazy.” 

“I fucking love your lips,” Hueningkai breathes. The curse word sends tingles down Hoseok’s spine, as does the look in his eyes. Hueningkai blinks and it seems to subside a bit, but not completely. 

“Do you?” Hoseok says, his throat feeling dry. Hueningkai nods. 

“They’re so, so gorgeous, I think I’m gonna die,” Hueningkai says. He kisses the corners. “They’re pink and pretty and they make your beautiful, signature heart-smile and I swear one day I’m going to combust from it.” 

Hoseok laughs and he tilts his head. 

“Also, this little guy up here,” he says, kissing the little mole, “is my favorite.” 

“Are you sure it isn’t the mole above my lip you’re in love with?” Hoseok teases. Hueningkai looks up at him and shrugs. 

“Dunno,” he says. Hoseok’s gasps and Hueningkai chases after his lips before he gets to steal a kiss. 

“Gods, you’re such a dork,” Hoseok says as he cups Hueningkai’s face. The boy laughs and nuzzles him, tilting his head to press their lips together again. Hoseok kisses back, using one of his legs to tug him closer. 

“I love you,” Hueningkai says against his lips. Hoseok stares at him. 

“I love you too,” he says. He kisses him. “I’m so lucky to have you.” 

“You really are,” Hueningkai says and Hoseok laughs, tugging him closer to rub their noses together. He coos and squeals. 

“You’re so cute, Hueningie,” he says. “Even when you’re being super vain and all, you’re the cutest thing in the entire world. Has anyone ever told you that?” 

“I know, I know, I’m so cute,” Hueningkai says. 

“You really are,” Hoseok says. He kisses him. “But you’re also very, very handsome and very, very beautiful.” 

Hueningkai turns so red Hoseok begins to wonder if he’ll combust on the spot. 

“What?” he says when Hueningkai remains silent and he begins to stress Hoseok out. “What’s wrong? Is it something I said?”

“N-no,” Hueningkai mumbles, looking away and covering his bright-red face with one hand. 

“So what is it?” Hoseok says, scooting closer. He grins when he thinks he knows. “Aw, does my little Hueningie like being called handsome and beautiful?” 

“Hyung!” Hueningkai whines, now using both of his hands to cover his face. Hoseok giggles and tugs him close. 

“You’re so handsome, Hueningie, the handsomest,” he says and he means it. “So, so beautiful, it’s so unfair. No one else is nearly as beautiful as my Hueningie.” 

There’s a very flustered squeal from behind Hueningkai’s hands. Hoseok laughs. 

“I love you.” 

“Hyung, you can’t just say those things,” Hueningkai whines. He looks at Hoseok and pouts, eliciting a laugh from Hoseok. 

“What, are you embarrassed?” Hoseok says. 

Hueningkai hmphs. 

“You’re so cute though,” Hoseok says, pulling him closer. He kisses Hueningkai’s cheek. “The cutest.” Hueningkai giggles. 

“Oh my gods, when did you get so cheesy?” he says. 

“Since I learned how much you like being called handsome and beautiful.” 

Hueningkai looks at him. 

“Do you mean it?” he says softly. 

Hoseok tries not to scoff. 

“Of course, I do,” he says. He leans forward and presses their foreheads together. “Why would I ever lie to you?” 

Hueningkai shrugs and looks away. “I dunno,” he mumbles. 

Hoseok tilts his head and presses their lips together. 

“I promise I’ll never lie to you about anything like that,” he says softly. “I love you so much, Huening-ah, I promise I’ll never lie about that.” 

Hueningkai nods. 

“Hyung?” 

“Hm?” 

“I love you.” 

Hoseok smiles at him. 

“I love you too.” 

They must fall asleep because the next time Hoseok opens his eyes, Hueningkai is snoozing softly. Hoseok smiles as he sits up and brushes a curl of hair away from his face, giggling quietly when his nose twitches. 

_ I really am so lucky _ , he thinks. He sighs and shakes his head before looking around. It’s definitely sometime late into the afternoon, though he doesn’t know much else about what time it is. 

As quietly as possible, so as not to wake Hueningkai, Hoseok exits the tent. Outside, he finds Yoongi quietly teaching Beomgyu how to sew. Seokjin is embroidering what looks to be a blanket, sometimes even offering bits of advice. 

“Did you guys start a sewing club?” Hoseok jokes as he sits down. Several people look up and, now that he’s paying more attention, Hoseok notices that they’re all sewing. Some of them will come and ask Yoongi for advice, a few of the braver or more troubled ones going to Seokjin. 

“Um, yeah?” Yoongi says like it’s the most normal thing in the world. “What did you expect? We’re all bored and it’s a useful skill.” 

“Agreed,” Seokjin says as he sticks his tongue out and shuts one eye, inspecting his work. Taehyung leans over his shoulder to look and he nods. 

“It looks good, Hyung,” he says. Seokjin, however, seems to be dissatisfied with his work. 

“I’m not sure,” he says. “It just - I dunno. But it looks like a flower, right?” 

_ It looks like a painting, _ Hoseok thinks. He voices this to Seokjin, drawing a laugh from his brother. 

“You guys  _ are _ allowed to criticize me, you know that right?” he says as he gets back to fixing whatever invisible flaws he sees. 

“What is there to criticize, though?” Yoongi says. “Jin-Hyung, if you want people to point out the flaws in your work, you first have to have actual flaws.” 

Seokjin snorts, rolling his eyes. Hoseok feels another burst of happiness at seeing his brother so happy. Good, good. That’s good, really good. 

“You guys are too nice,” he mumbles as he gets back to whatever work he thinks he has to do. 

“Hyung, there’s literally nothing you can change. Just put it down and start another one.” 

Seokjin looks up at him and then at the blanket. It looks rather large and very heavily-embroidered. 

“I just want it to be  _ perfect _ ,” he says. 

“Why?” Hoseok says, tilting his head. “What is it?” 

Seokjin looks around to make sure no one’s listening before turning back to Hoseok. 

“A funeral shroud,” he says softly. He gestures at the name written in gold lettering.  _ Kim Sungho. _ “His brother asked me to make it when I first brought up that I did embroidery.”

“Oh,” Hoseok says, suddenly feeling a bit dumb. Seokjin nods. 

“Yeah. So that’s why it has to be perfect. It’s only fair, isn’t it?” he says. He sighs. “I - there are people who are sacrificing their lives for this cause. It makes me feel like I’m at least giving  _ something _ back by making these.”

“Is that what everyone else is doing?” Hoseok says. 

Seokjin shakes his head. 

“No,” he says. He gestures to Beomgyu. “Yoongi’s teaching him to sew. Yeonjun’s doing something with weaving somewhere nearby and-”

“Wait, where did he get the loom and - well, what’s he using?” 

“Wool.” 

“Where did he get it from?” Hoseok says. 

“We brought sheep, you know,” Seokjin says. He waves his hand. “We sheared them and used magic to speed the process up. Now he’s teaching people how to weave. The loom is something he brought on his own.” 

Hoseok nods. 

“That’s cool,” he says. Seokjin nods back. He gestures at the people around him. 

“Yeah, it is,” he says. “Anyway, a few people are learning that. I taught a bit of embroidery but not that much while Yoongi is going over the basics of sewing.” 

“What about you, Tae?” Hoseok says, turning to his younger brother. 

Taehyung grins. 

“I’m just doing stuff,” he says. “If people ask for help, I can help them. I’m Jin-Hyung’s and Yoongi-Hyung’s assistant or whatever. So, if or when they’re busy and someone needs help, then I come in.” 

Hoseok hums. 

“Cool,” he says. He looks around. “There are a lot of people here. Just how many did you get?” 

Seokjin shrugs. 

“A lot,” Yoongi says. “We really just started teaching Beomgyu and then more people noticed and Yeonjun decided to bring his loom out and then, all of a sudden, we’ve got a whole bunch of people ready to learn.” 

“Huh.” 

Seokjin snorts. 

“C’mon, give us a little more than one-word answers,” he grumbles as he squints and brings the shroud closer to his face. “We worked hard on this.” 

“I - I don’t mean to offend you,” Hoseok says. “It - it’s impressive. Like, it’s super cool.” 

Seokjin snorts and looks up. 

“Thanks,” he says. Hoseok rolls his eyes as he sits down to watch. It’s always fascinated him. Embroidery and Seokjin’s talent for it, that is. His fingers have always been a little (a lot) stranger than everyone else’s, so it came as a bit of a surprise to - well,  _ everyone _ when he proved how talented he was with a needle and thread. Even when he began rebelling against their father, he continued to do it. 

“Where are the others?” Hoseok says, craning his neck and looking around. He can see Jeongguk quietly sewing something, his hair held back from his face in the form of a bun. Jimin is talking to someone quietly, rubbing their back. Taehyun and the pups are nowhere to be found, though he supposes Beomgyu knows where they are. 

“Taehyun took the kids out to hunt,” he says, proving Hoseok right. “Uh . . . Jimin-Hyung and Jeongguk-Hyung are here and there. I don’t know where Soobin-Hyung and Namjoon-Hyung are, though.”

“Soobin went off to talk with Namjoon about something, didn’t he?” Yoongi says. Beomgyu shrugs. 

“I dunno,” he says.

“Yeah, I think he did,” Taehyung says, nodding. “Yeah, uh-huh. I remember Soobin going with Namjoon-Hyung because he asked for him for something.” 

“Do you guys know what for?” Hoseok says. No one offers an answer that isn’t a shrug or (in Seokjin’s case) ignoring the question altogether. 

“Do we have a date for when we’re leaving yet?” 

“I think we’re leaving in two days?” Taehyung says. He looks around and most people either nod or shrug. 

“Oh, okay,” Hoseok says. “Good to know.” 

“Have any of you started packing?” Beomgyu mumbles. He groans. “Oh my gods, you’re so lucky you don’t have kids to pack for.”

“Is it better when their wolves or humans?” Taehyung says.

“It depends,” Beomgyu says. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “When they’re humans, they’re unable to wander off. But they cry a lot more and they’re much more fragile. As wolves, they’re easier to transport because I can just pick them up by their scruffs to carry them, but there's also a bigger chance of one of them wandering off.” 

“So neither?” Yoongi says, laughing. Beomgyu shrugs and hums. 

“When do you guys think we should start packing?” Hoseok says. 

“As long as you aren’t still doing it right before we leave, I think you’ll be fine,” Yoongi says, snorting. He puts his sewing down to rub his eyes. “Gods, I hope we’re not leaving at the asscrack of dawn this time.”

“Honestly, it’s pretty likely that we are,” Taehyung says. He pricks one of his fingers and hisses, shaking his hand before sucking on the injured digit. 

“I hate getting up so early,” Beomgyu mumbles. He sighs and shakes his head. “I mean, it could be worse, though, right?” 

Hoseok shrugs. 

“Probably?” he says. Beomgyu laughs at his answer before shaking his head again and turning back to whatever he’s making. 

The next morning, Namjoon announces that they’ve sent yet another message to the empire. Hoseok himself doesn’t know how war works but he guesses it’s so they can meet up and fight or something? He doesn’t know. A part of him wonders what exactly they’re sending, but he’s guessing it’s stuff asking the emperor to meet with them, though it sounds rather childish when worded that way. He knows that Namjoon plans to wreak havoc on as many forts as they possibly can, meaning every fort they go by. He’s heard little snippets of conversation about how the other groups are following that plan and how they’re all planning to meet around the castle or, at least, the capital. Hoseok’s stomach churns at the thought of raiding and (maybe) destroying his old home. He’s not quite sure what he thinks. 

Against what Yoongi had hoped for, they leave at dawn. Hoseok swears he’s about to pass out as he packs up his tent with the help of Hueningkai, trying desperately to blink himself awake.

“Hyung, don’t worry,” Hueningkai says around a yawn. “Just a little longer.” 

Hoseok hums in response as they finish. They put it in a bag and Hoseok carries it over to one of the ox carts before walking back over. He mounts his horse and they begin to go just as the sun rises. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the ending feels rushed lmao just wanted to put something out  
> also kaiseok are so cute and pure they're my babies


	7. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok is drowning under everything. At least he's not the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey a filler and the buildup but it happens. its coming

Hoseok takes one look at everyone traveling and decides that this decision was not very thought-out. Everyone sports similar expressions made up of nearly-closed eyes, messy hair, drooping eyelids, and dry and (usually) pouty lips. Hoseok licks his own lips and sighs loudly through his nose. 

“Remind me why we had to leave so early again?” he mumbles, his voice raspy and thick with sleep and exhaustion. 

Hueningkai grunts, blinking sleepily. 

“Ask-” he stops to yawn “-Namjoon-Hyung. I dunno,” he says. Hoseok grunts back and sighs again, holding the reins with one hand while he uses the other one to rub his eye. The early rays of the sun are bright and very, very bothersome, especially in his still half-asleep state. And look, Hoseok knows it could be worse. He  _ knows _ , but that’s not the situation he’s in right now. He’s not riding a dragon while trying to escape the empire because it’s life or death. No, right now he’s sitting on a horse next to his boyfriend as they go to pick a fight with the empire to hopefully kill him and then rebuild an entire society. 

_ That sounds impossible, _ he thinks. He yawns and stretches his arms above his head, shaking his head and blinking sleepily. Gods, it’s going to be a long day, isn’t it?

As the day drags on, Hoseok thinks back to when he first made this journey, though he supposes that it was a bit different since they first had to go down south to pick Dae-Jung and Hanna up. Then they went back up and through the forest until they finally reached the farthest and coldest corner of the empire. They just so happen to be leaving that corner. Hoseok wants to laugh. 

They keep going and Hoseok wants to die. It gets windier on the vast, open fields so it feels far colder. His lips are chapped even more and his skin is flushed a dark pink. His fingers feel dry and achy and his stupid fingerless gloves aren’t doing anything to help. 

Hoseok looks over at Hueningkai and feels a little bit happier. His eyes are squinted and his long hair is fluttering in the wind as he purses his lips. Hoseok directs his horse over. 

“It’s windy,” Hueningkai says, his voice raised so it can be heard above the howling of the wind. Hoseok laughs, though the sound is carried by the harsh breeze and its greedy hands. 

“It is, huh?” he says. Hueningkai nods. 

Losing him is so unimaginable that Hoseok can somehow feel the pain in his chest. He hates how he can shut his eyes and see a world where Hueningkai is gone. 

Hoseok scolds himself internally and shakes his head. He doesn’t want to think about that, no. He can’t - a world without Hueningkai sounds like hell. Losing him would be the most terrible thing to ever happen to Hoseok. 

_ But isn’t that how it would feel for losing anyone? _ he thinks. He bites his lip and looks around, ignoring the slight tang of blood that comes from his teeth cutting the dried skin of his lower lip. It’s a bit sickening to think of death, though it’s mostly something that makes his stomach churn uncomfortably. Then again, these days there are few things that don’t. 

They set up camp and there aren’t any announcements. Hoseok sits beside Hueningkai and stares into the flames. They’re lucky to have mustered such powerful fires; Hoseok hasn’t a single clue how long it took them to do so, but he knows it wasn’t any walk in the park. 

He remembers, then, the strange worm-like creatures that burst from the ground that night in the field when they were still running  _ from _ the emperor. He pulls his cloak closer to his body and looks up to meet Taehyung’s eyes. Immediately, Hoseok knows he’s thinking of the same thing. They silently agree not to tell anyone. Everyone else is already stressing out over a sneak attack. The emperor knows they’re here and it’s not like there’s anything keeping him from sending his entire army over without any prior notice. Honestly, Hoseok is surprised he hasn’t already. He feels like it would get rid of the threat of them a lot faster. 

**Because that isn’t how gods work,** Adonis says.  **If you want to kill a god, you have to do it on fair ground. And don’t look at me because I didn’t make the rules.**

_ That makes no sense whatsoever, _ Hoseok thinks. Adonis shrugs. 

**Don’t complain. That rule is saving your life right now. If Aristok could, he’d be here to murder us all before you could even fall asleep.**

_ Why is he a dude and everyone else identifies in a neutral way? _ Hoseok asks. 

Once again, Adonis shrugs. Hoseok would groan if he wanted to freak everyone out. 

**I don’t know,** Adonis says.  **He usually identifies with whoever his host is. Who just so happens to be a man.**

_ And you don’t? _

**I don’t like to discriminate. It’s just easier for me. Also, it makes it harder for me to mold your soul to fit my tastes.**

_ What the hell?! _ Hoseok thinks, his eyes widening though he doesn’t have much to look at. Hueningkai turns to him and tilts his head, arching a curious eyebrow. 

“It’s Adonis,” he says before his boyfriend can ask. Hueningkai nods but he still looks a bit concerned. Hoseok kisses him in hopes of calming him down. 

_ What? _ he thinks when he pulls away.  _ ‘Mold my soul to your tastes’?! What does that mean?! _

**It means making it easier to take your soul,** Adonis says, rolling their eyes and examining their nails.  **I can’t do it because of my choice to stay without a gender. Aristok can shift between them depending on whom his host is and how they identify.**

_ So . . . why can’t you do it? _

Adonis sighs heavily. 

**Because I can’t,** they say.  **What, do you really think I understand the psychology behind gender and gender identification? No, I don’t. I don’t identify as anything, Aristok chooses what he identifies as, and everyone else is like me. At least, when it comes to gods. What, have I ever asked you why you’re male?**

_ No? _

**Yeah. Look, do you have all of the parts that men are described as having in textbooks?**

_ Textbooks? Scrolls, you mean? _

**Same thing. Do you?**

Hoseok looks down at his crotch. 

_ No? _

**Exactly. Does a female Alpha have all of those parts?**

_ No? I mean, I wouldn’t- _

**Don’t sass me. She doesn’t, but we still refer to her as female. You’re still a man. So quit asking those questions ‘cause I don’t know the answers.**

_ Okay, _ Hoseok thinks. Adonis huffs before they disappear. 

“What were you guys talking about?” Hueningkai murmurs, kissing the back of Hoseok’s hand. 

“Not much,” Hoseok says. “Just the psychology of gender and shit.” 

“Hm. Sounds cool.” Hoseok nods and hums. 

“It is,” he says as he reaches up with his free hand to comb his fingers through Hueningkai’s hair. The boy leans into the touch and his eyes droop. It isn’t long before his head is in Hoseok’s lap while Hoseok continues to run his fingers through Hueningkai’s hair. 

“You should probably take him to bed,” Yoongi says, smiling at Hueningkai. Hoseok looks down and then he mirrors his brother’s expression. Hueningkai is asleep. 

“Yeah,” he says softly. He shakes him. 

“Hueningie, time to wake up. C’mon, let’s go to the tent,” he whispers. Hueningkai grunts and moves away, turning to face Hoseok’s stomach. Hoseok giggles. 

“Huening-ah, wake up!” Beomgyu yells into his ear. Hueningkai immediately slaps him away before cracking open one eye. 

“Hyung,” he whines.

“We have to go to the tent,” Hoseok says as he brushes a strand of hair away from his face. Hueningkai scrunches his nose up and pouts. 

“Really?” 

Hoseok hums and nods. Hueningkai groans and tries to roll away but Hoseok tugs him close and lifts him up until he’s sitting. 

“Come on,” he says softly, tugging on his arm. Hueningkai blinks sleepily as he follows Hoseok into the little tent, collapsing immediately. 

“Huening-ah, quit it,” Hoseok says, shaking his head and laughing softly. Hueningkai grunts. 

Sighing, Hoseok tugs his boots off and undoes the boy’s cloak before doing the same to himself and curling up beside him. Hueningkai lifts an arm and drapes it over Hoseok’s back then he uses it to tug Hoseok closer. 

“Mmm, love you,” he says sleepily. 

Hoseok yawns. “Love you too,” he says. And then he falls asleep. 

The next morning, they’re packing up to keep traveling. Hoseok, to be honest, doesn’t want to. But they either go with the rest of the crowd or get left behind and, though neither option is very nice, Hoseok would rather stay with the group rather than risk getting caught by the enemy. So, he saddles his horse up and climbs on, rubbing his eyes at a rapid pace in hopes of waking himself up faster. He blinks and stares ahead. Instead of the wind that so cruelly dominated the field yesterday, a thick fog surrounds them. People are lighting torches and crowding together to make sure no one gets lost. Hueningkai holds his hand out and opens his palm, a small purple orb pushing out to float in front of them. Jimin and Seokjin have both done the same thing, so they have three little orbs flying around to make sure no one gets lost. Hoseok, even though he’s seen Hueningkai do much more with only a few bites of food, looks over worriedly. Hueningkai stares straight ahead and into the fog, though he looks over at Hoseok when he feels his gaze. A soft, childish smile breaks out across his face and he even does a little wave. Hoseok grabs the front of his shirt and tugs him forward, pressing their lips together. 

“I love you,” he says a little fiercely after he pulls away. Hueningkai stares at him before cupping his face, long fingers running over his jaw and through his hair, then he tilts his head and kisses him, though it’s much softer than the way Hoseok kissed him. 

“I love you too,” he says. His gaze is gentle and soft; it seems to hold Hoseok with a sort of loving reverence that makes his heart pound in his chest. 

Lacking any other sort of response, Hoseok nods before turning to face forward, and Hueningkai giggles. It’s a nice little burst of happiness, though it’s unlikely it’ll keep Hoseok up for the entire day. 

Unfortunately, he’s right with that statement. Hoseok’s mood begins to sour as time slowly shuffles along and the fog refuses to let up. In fact, Hoseok is almost certain it gets thicker. He wanders closer to Hueningkai and squints, trying to discern his face through the fog. 

“Maybe we should stop,” he says to himself. 

“Agreed,” someone chimes. Hoseok recognizes Taehyung’s voice and he looks around. 

“Taehyung?” he says. 

“Yeah, it’s too dangerous to fly,” Taehyung says. Hoseok, now that he’s looking at him, can somewhat make out his features, though the fog gets in the way. 

“Oh,” Hoseok says. He looks up at the sky. “When do you think the fog’s gonna let up? If ever?” 

“Soon I hope,” Taehyung says. Hoseok hums and nods. He looks around and spots a few torches, glowing brightly against the gray of the fog. Other than that and a few shaky outlines of the other people and animals traveling with them, though, there’s nothing to see. For all they know, they could be surrounded by imperial troops as they move. 

_ I guess we’ll just have to hope we aren’t, _ Hoseok thinks as he sighs and shakes his head. 

“Gods, this sucks,” he says. Taehyung laughs. The sound seems to echo in the silence. Most people are talking quietly and the sound is almost inaudible. But Taehyung’s laughter cuts through both the silence and the fog like a hot knife through fresh butter. Hoseok raises an eyebrow as Taehyung rides closer so the features of his face are easier to discern. 

“It does,” he says. He looks around. “But, in a weird kind of way, it’s nice too.” 

“How?” Hoseok says, gawking at him. Taehyung shrugs. 

“If the situation was different, it’d be cool,” he says. “We could do some sort of cool hunt for each other or something. I dunno. I just think it’s cool.” 

Hoseok doesn’t say anything as he looks around. The fog feels nice on his skin, he’ll admit that, though he’d rather have the wind to fight against instead of the heavy mist around them. At least the wind allowed them to see. 

“Wait,” Namjoon’s voice suddenly calls. It sounds like it’s being magnified by something, though Hoseok suspects it to be magic. His horse stops and he looks around to see everyone else doing the same thing. 

“What is it?” Taehyung says. 

“We’re not sure,” Jeongguk’s voice answers. Taehyung looks at Hoseok, his eyes big and scared. Hoseok reaches over to grab his hand. 

_ We’ll be okay, _ he mouths. Taehyung nods but his hand rests on the sword at his side. 

_ Adonis, do you know what it is? _ he thinks. But Adonis has gone silent, leaving them to fumble blindly in the dark until they meet whatever lies ahead. 

There’s the sound of someone dismounting and a sword being drawn. Hoseok reaches out and gropes around until Hueningkai grabs his hand. The boy’s palms are sweaty but Hoseok’s are too. He can smell a whole bunch of fragrances filling the air, all of them mixes of fear, curiosity, and even a bit of annoyance. 

_ Adonis? _ Hoseok thinks again. He searches through his mind for the god, growing more and more anxious with every passing moment that is filled with silence. 

“Hyung, are you okay?” Taehyung says. Hoseok notices that he instinctively reaches for the jade bracelet that once rested on his left wrist, only to pull his hand away when he remembers he doesn’t have it anymore. Even though it’s been almost a year since he gave it up, Hoseok still sees Taehyung reaching for it. 

“I can’t hear Adonis,” he whispers. Taehyung’s eyes widen. 

“What?” he says. “What do you mean you can’t hear them?!” 

“They’re not answering! That’s what I mean!” Hoseok hisses. Taehyung opens his mouth to say something but he closes it when Yoongi tells them to be quiet. 

“I know Adonis not answering is a huge issue and all, but if you two don’t be quiet then that  _ thing _ in front of us is going to figure out we’re here before we can figure out what it is. And I’d like to be able to survive. Wouldn’t you?” he says. 

Taehyung and Hoseok both nod. Yoongi turns back around and Hoseok can feel Hueningkai stroking his hand with his thumb. He chews on his lower lip until he draws blood. It explodes in his mouth, the metallic taste mixing with his saliva and spreading through the cavern. Today, Hoseok is thankful for his fingerless gloves since his nails sink into the leather instead of cutting through the skin of his palms and drawing blood like how his teeth have done with his lip. 

A sudden roar breaks through the crowd and Hueningkai raises his hand as a huge burst of purple light pushes the fog away. It reveals a giant sort of hydra and Hoseok thinks, albeit a bit deliriously, back to the one they encountered in the forest. 

_ Oh, fuck, _ he thinks. Namjoon is standing in front of the creature with a sword and burning torch, though he seems like an ant challenging a snake. 

_ Adonis! _ Hoseok thinks. The god still doesn’t answer. Hoseok curses. This is not good, not good at all. 

Hueningkai suddenly waves his hands and Namjoon is given a large sort of avatar. But Hueningkai suddenly slumps and Hoseok rushes over to catch him, trying to tug him onto his own horse. 

He turns back to Namjoon, who now stands in a projection of himself that’s at least three times taller than him. He cuts a head off and uses the torch, though a different head comes and butts him. Namjoon stumbles in his avatar or whatever before getting back up. 

“Stab it in the chest!” Hoseok yells at the top of his lungs, cupping his hands around his face to make the sound travel better. Namjoon looks over before taking his advice and then he shoves his sword forward. The hydra, to say the least, looks extremely surprised. It looks down at the weapon embedded in its chest before looking up at Namjoon, all ten of its golden eyes wide. 

_ Are you allowed to do that? _ it seems to ask before collapsing. Namjoon moves it out of the way before he suddenly falls from the sky. Jeongguk, riding on Cooky’s back, flies forward and catches him. Hoseok sighs in relief before looking over at Hueningkai’s horse. He grabs the reins and tugs it along, though it’s only after Namjoon’s mounted his horse that they begin to move again. 

The rest of the day, much to Hoseok’s relief, is very uneventful. They travel for a little longer before setting up camp. Namjoon brings out a map and he calls a few people over to discuss it. But, other than that, nothing much happens. 

They hit their first fort the next day. It’s a bit surprising to Hoseok since he can’t remember meeting it when he first made the journey, though he supposes that it’s pretty likely that they’re not going on the same route. To escape the empire, Hoseok, Taehyung, Jeongguk, Hanna, and Dae-Jung all came up from the south. They’re going from the north to somewhere near the center. 

As per usual, Hoseok stays back. He decides that Hueningkai is going to stay with him because he really doesn’t like the thought of letting him go in there. Not when he doesn’t have to. Hoseok himself feels terribly useless, though, as he wanders about and waits for the battle to end. Adonis continues to insist that he’s far from such, but it doesn’t do much to help.

When they return, battered and bruised but victorious, Hoseok feels his small breakfast fight its way back up his throat. He promptly turns around and throws up while Hueningkai rubs his back. Hoseok feels his throat grow sore and the spit around his mouth feels far from pleasant. But he goes to hug Yoongi and Jimin as the items in his pockets grow heavier and heavier. Every step taken seems to make it worse. 

That night, he’s woken by Taehyun. He’s a wolf and he’s gently holding Hoseok’s sleeve in his mouth. Hoseok follows him out.

“You’ll take care of my kids if I die, right?” he says. Hoseok opens his mouth to say something but, before he can, Taehyun says, “Look, I know we don’t have a whole lot of contact and we haven’t spoken very much, but I need to know you’re going to help Beomgyu if it’s me.” 

Hoseok swallows and his mouth feels very terribly dry. 

“What?” he says. 

“Listen,” Taehyun says, “I don’t have anything to give you - hell, I don’t even have a will written. I just - Beomgyu and the kids, they’ll have my father-in-law and Noona, but I just - I guess you’ve already had a conversation like this before.” 

Hoseok nods. 

“That doesn’t make it any easier,” he says. Taehyun looks a bit bitter as he picks at his pants. 

“I’m not surprised in the slightest,” he says. Hoseok stares at him, crossing his legs and trying to seem approachable. 

“Is . . . so you want me to help take care of Beomgyu and Sarang and Byeol if it’s you?”

Taehyun nods. 

“I want to know they’re in good hands - which they are because Dae-Jung-Hyung and Hanna-Noona are going to help if I do and they will if I don’t - but yeah. I just . . . it’s a comfort thing, I guess.”

Hoseok nods. 

“I understand,” he says. Taehyun nods. His expression is serious but, behind it, Hoseok can see how desperately he’s trying to keep himself together. He reaches over and squeezes Taehyun’s hand. “You’re going to live, though. I’ll do it, but I just - I want you to know I don’t think it’s something you have to worry about.” 

Taehyun laughs. 

“What’s it like?” he says suddenly. “What’s it like knowing you’ll survive? What’s it like to feel that kind of security?” 

Hoseok stares at him and frowns as he contemplates how to answer the questions. 

“It’s . . . bittersweet,” he finally says. He looks down at his hands, thankful for the silver light of the moon. 

“I’m not surprised.” 

Hoseok shrugs. 

“I mean, I don’t want anyone, especially not you guys, to die. There’s so much pain on the road ahead - the losses we’ve suffered already will be dwarfed by what’s to come. I don’t like thinking about it but, well, I’m going to have to wake up and smell the coffee sooner or later. I might as well do it sooner, right?” 

He sighs and shakes his head at his own antics. 

“But that’s really not how it works, is it?” he says. “I can think about it as much as I want until I somehow manage to convince myself that I’m numb to the thought of losing any of you. Nothing, though, could ever prepare me - could ever prepare  _ any _ of us for it. We’ve all come here knowing that - well, you’ve all come here knowing one of you won’t be returning alive. And, quite honestly, the thought is quite sickening for me. I don’t like it and I don’t want it. But that’s war, isn’t it? Someone’s going to - well, Adonis says that people have to die. It’s in our nature or something else I don’t remember. But someone is going to die and, when that happens, we all simply have to hope we can get back up, brush ourselves off, and keep on going.” 

Taehyun hums and nods. He bites his lip and looks over his shoulder at where his tent is. 

“I’m so worried, though,” he says softly. “The thought of dying is scary, yeah, but what about a life where Beomgyu is gone? What am I supposed to do without him? How do I explain it to my children?” He sighs and puts his head in his hands. Hoseok reaches out and rests a hand on his back, rubbing circles around to maybe comfort him. Because really, how does he use words to soothe or calm such thoughts?

“Thank you,” Taehyun says softly after a bit longer. Hoseok nods, watching as he gets up and heads back to his tent. Then, he quietly walks over to where he and Hueningkai sleep and he curls up inside. 

“Where were you?” Hueningkai murmurs drowsily. Hoseok hushes him and kisses his nose. 

“I was talking to Taehyun,” he says softly. He kisses his nose again and finds his hand, lacing their fingers together. “Go back to sleep, okay, Hueningie?” 

Hueningkai hums and his eyes fall shut. Hoseok sighs and then he closes his eyes, snuggling even closer to his boyfriend before he falls asleep. 

As if to be an asshole, Adonis shows him a future where it’s Taehyun who dies. Beomgyu hides himself away and he cries non-stop. Even his two children are unable to comfort him, though they’re both only a few months old. It’s quite a surprise that he manages to take care of them while mourning, though he has plenty of help. But Beomgyu hardly ever speaks at all and he wakes everyone up when he screams suddenly in the middle of the night. He isolates himself and he pushes people away when they attempt to console him, heartbroken over the loss of his mate. Hoseok can see how he struggles with it, trying to figure out how to cope. 

However, Adonis seems to get bored of the scenario and they whisk Hoseok away and out of it. 

“So, we’re here again?” Hoseok says, looking around as he stands in the field. Adonis looks over. 

“ **Would you rather be somewhere else?** ” they say, sounding a bit annoyed.

“No, I’m just saying we always come here for when you have some cryptic advice to impart.” 

Adonis laughs. 

“ **No, there’s nothing I have to offer today,** ” they say. Hoseok raises an eyebrow as he grows suspicious. 

“What?” he says. “No weird, creepy-”

Adonis rolls their eyes. “ **No,** ” they say. They shake their head. “ **I just came to tell you that you were right.** ”

“About what?” Hoseok says. He keeps his arms crossed as he walks over. 

“ **It isn’t Taehyun,** ” Adonis says idly as they play with a flower picked from the field. “ **He doesn’t have to worry about leaving his children. He lives.** ”

Hoseok sits down, though he takes care to leave a distance between himself and the god. 

“That’s good, isn’t it?” he says. Adonis hums, staring at something Hoseok is unable to see. 

“ **Are you going to tell him that?** ”

Hoseok shrugs. His instinctive answer is yes, of course, he’ll tell Taehyun. He has a few conflicting thoughts on it, though he ends up sticking to his first thought. 

“Yeah,” he says. “I probably won’t do it where other people can hear, but yeah. I think - no, he deserves to know. Besides, what do I gain from hiding it from him?” 

Adonis, helpful as ever, shrugs. 

“ **I don’t know,** ” they say. 

“Is there any future where we all die?” Hoseok asks. Adonis arches an eyebrow. “Like, where we lose and we’re all killed. Does that ever happen?” 

Adonis hums. 

“ **Sometimes,** ” they say. They shrug again. “ **If I was you, I’d ask Soobin.** ”

“Why?” Hoseok says, tilting his head. “What would he know?” 

“ **A lot more than any of you think,** ” Adonis says. They laugh and, yet again, shrug. 

“What does that mean?” Hoseok says, frowning and leaning closer. “Is Soobin hiding something from us? What does he know? How? Why hasn’t he told us?” 

Adonis shrugs. They do it a lot and Hoseok suspects it’s because they know how annoying it is. 

“ **I don’t know** ,” they say. “ **I also can’t tell you.** :

“Why not?” 

“ **Simply because I can’t,** ” Adonis says. They giggle. “ **It isn’t my place to do so. You wouldn’t like it if I went around and blabbed all of your secrets, would you?** ”

“Why is it a secret, though?” Hoseok says, his frown deepening as he tilts his head. 

Adonis shrugs. 

“ **Why would I know?** ” they say. “ **Is he hosting me? No? Then how would I know?** ”

“But don’t you give me weird, prophetic visions of the future?” Hoseok says, beginning to grow desperate as he feels himself waking up. 

Adonis laughs, watching with an amused twinkle in their eyes as Hoseok feels the dream slipping out from between his fingers. 

“ **It’s simply not my place to tell,** ” they say before laughing as the dream disappears. 

Hoseok sits up and hits heads with Hueningkai. The boy sits back, rubbing his forehead while Hoseok mirrors the pose. 

“What is it?” he says.

“It’s time for breakfast,” Hueningkai tells him. Hoseok hums and rubs his eyes as he looks around, blinking tiredly. 

“What time is it?” 

“A little after sunrise. We’re going to be staying for a few days to bury our dead and tend to everyone’s wounds.” 

Hoseok grunts and rolls onto his side, facing away from Hueningkai. 

“Well, then I can sleep for a little while longer,” he mumbles, shutting his eyes and pulling the blanket up to his chin. “Good night.” 

“Hyung, it’s the morning,” Hueningkai says. Hoseok hums and doesn’t answer. Hueningkai laughs and leans down to kiss the back of Hoseok’s neck. Hoseok doesn’t look at him as he flails his arm until he hears and feels his hand collide with Hueningkai. His boyfriend squawks indignantly and Hoseok laughs a little, though he doesn’t turn around. An arm wraps around his waist and Hoseok giggles when Huenningkai tugs him toward him until his back is flush against his chest. 

“Come on, Hyung,” he whines, “I’m  _ hungry _ .” 

“What, you can’t go out and get food on your own?” Hoseok says. Hueningkai whines loudly and bumps his forehead against the back of Hoseok’s head. 

“ _ Hyung _ .” 

“Okay, okay, I’m coming,” Hoseok says, laughing as he pries himself from Hueningkai’s arms and grabs his shoes and a cloak. He scrambles out of the tent and over to the fire, sitting beside Jeongguk. Hueningkai follows and sits beside him, tucking his head beneath Hoseok’s chin so he rests on his collarbone. 

“Where’s the food?” Hoseok says. 

“Around,” Jimin says, waving his hand. Hoseok raises his eyebrows 

“So, where?” 

“Here,” Taehyun says, handing him a sack. Hoseok looks in and is happy to see it’s a bunch of dried fruit. He takes out a piece and begins to gnaw on it, handing the bag to Hueningkai. 

“What are the casualties like?” Yoongi says. Hoseok notices that he has a nick on his Adam’s apple. 

“They’re rising, though that’s obvious,” Soobin says, nibbling on a piece of bread. “We lost more people than last time. I think the emperor sent out a message to keep their eyes peeled for us. So our battles are going to get harder, most definitely, since we’re giving them time to prepare as we travel. We have a pretty big disadvantage there, but we also have more soldiers. I’m hoping we can also get people from the villages, though we aren’t relying on that.” 

“Have - when are we going to meet Fa - the emperor?” Taehyung says. 

Soobin shrugs. 

“I don’t know,” he says. “Namjoon-Hyung might know.”

Hoseok looks at him and forces himself to keep from raising an eyebrow. He’s not sure if Soobin’s lying about knowing or if he really doesn’t have a clue when they’ll meet the emperor.

To Hoseok, Soobin’s always been a bit of a questionable character. He doesn’t mean his morals - Soobin is easily one of the most virtuous people he knows. He’s kind and smart and he wants the best for everyone. He just seems to be hiding a lot. Hoseok isn’t sure if it’s good or bad and, to be honest, a part of him doesn’t really want to know. But after what Adonis insinuated yesterday night . . . Hoseok begins to wonder what exactly he knows and how he’s used his power. 

“Are we really just going to go along until we’ve cornered - I mean, until we’ve surrounded the capital?” Yoongi says. 

“That’s the plan so far,” Soobin says. He shrugs again. “Namjoon-Hyung could explain it. It’s a good plan.” 

“But what about the casualties?” Yeonjun says. “What about those? How many people are going to die before we get there?” 

Soobin shrugs, continuing to pick at his clothes. Yeonjun bites his lip. No one says anything because there’s nothing to say. Or, well, there is but no one knows quite what it is. Yeonjun raises a very fair point. The plan is good but Hoseok agrees . . . the casualties will be pretty high. It doesn’t help that they’re giving the enemy more time to prepare by spending time grieving. 

“I guess we’ll just hope we can do it or that the emperor comes to meet us beforehand,” Jeongguk says. He sighs and puts his head in his hands. “Let’s just pray this works.” 

They leave the next day. Hoseok can tell a lot of people are surprised and even angry that their time to grieve has been cut short. He bites his lip as he rides on his horse, watching the crowd. Namjoon stays in the front, alone as he leads. Hoseok finds it strange that he isn’t talking to anyone, then he remembers that none of them are talking to him. 

As expected, the more forts they attack and conquer the more their casualties rise. Hoseok supposes it’s just science and it’s expected. But what he doesn’t understand is why they’re getting less and less time to camp out and wait. To him, that makes very little sense if any at all. The soldiers are growing more tired the more they’re forced to continue without any time to recharge. Hoseok can sense the tensions rising, waiting for the final straw. 

It doesn’t help that their own little group is growing angry. Namjoon is growing distant and he calls very few councils. Which, Hoseok supposes, aren’t totally necessary because they all know the plan. But Hoseok finds it frustrating because he feels as if something’s going on and he wants to know what it is. 

**You should kill him. He’s getting dangerous,** Adonis says. 

_ First of all, even if I wanted to kill Namjoon, I wouldn’t because there’d be way too many people ready to kill me if I did, _ Hoseok thinks. It really isn’t the first time they’ve had this conversation and he has a feeling that it won’t be the last. 

**Everyone can agree that he’s being an asshole,** Adonis says. Hoseok snorts and rolls onto his back, staring up at the top of the tent. Hueningkai scoots closer, still asleep. 

_ I can’t kill someone just because they’re an asshole, _ Hoseok tells them. He rolls his eyes.  _ No one would live very long if that was a socially acceptable thing.  _

**He’s going to become a tyrant if you don’t. Can’t you see that your own emperor is being pushed into the shadows because of him?**

Hoseok frowns. He bites his lip and blinks, staring into the darkness. 

_ Well . . . _ he thinks,  _ that’s different.  _

Adonis scoffs, rolling their eyes at him. 

**How long until Soobin’s position becomes only a simple mask? Namjoon will use him as a puppet. He’s hungry for power - can’t you see how he’s doing everything on his own?**

_ That’s not - Jeongguk talks to him. He talks with Jeongguk about it. _

Adonis scoffs again and crosses their arms. They seem to have projected themself onto the ceiling of the tent. 

**But Jeongguk is the only one,** they argue.  **Why is it Jeongguk? You and Soobin seem to be far more valuable when it comes down to it.**

_ But- _

**Just - never mind. You’re not listening to me, so I guess we’ll wait and see.**

_ Adonis _ , Hoseok thinks, but he knows the god won’t be answering him. He sighs heavily and looks over at where Hueningkai is. The darkness that covers them makes him impossible to see, but Hoseok feels comforted by his presence nonetheless. He reaches out and fumbles around in the dark until he can feel the familiar mop of curls on Hueningkai’s head, then he begins to run his fingers through it. 

_ It’s going to be okay, _ he thinks to himself. _ Namjoon isn’t corrupt, just stressed. It’s going to be okay _ . 

Unfortunately, with both casualties and tensions rising, the amount of people who think that lowers. Hoseok can see it in the tenseness of Soobin’s shoulders and how he always looks like he wants to protest when they keep moving after only a night of rest. Yeonjun is trying to encourage him into bringing it up with Namjoon, but Soobin continues to choose to remain silent. Jimin looks constantly at Hoseok and he’ll gesture to his pockets in a silent question. Hoseok hates nodding every time. He wants to hand Yoongi the necklace while burning the letter. 

It doesn’t help, either, that they have yet to meet the emperor. Hoseok wonders how bad it’ll be then. He also wonders if they’ll manage to stay together long enough until then because the void separating them all from Namjoon is growing bigger with every battle won. 

_ We’re kids,  _ Hoseok thinks.  _ We’re kids who never wanted this, we’re all too young. No one wants to be here. We just want to be regular people with regular lives. None of us want to have to worry about dying and losing each other and all of this other adult shit. We’re all too young. _

**Do you think that this war truly cares?**

Hoseok hmphs. 

_ Well, it should, _ he thinks.  _ It isn’t fair.  _

**Nothing is fair when it comes to life and war. People die, innocents lose their lives, and cruel people are allowed to remain. Do you know what isn’t fair? The deaths of those countless civilians that your father causes when he sends his soldiers out. Do you know what’s not fair? The boy who died. Jimin’s never lived a fair life. None of you have ever lived fair lives. So tell me, Hoseok - are you going to force others to endure this or are you going to break the cycle once and for all?**

_ Good point _ , Hoseok thinks. Adonis hums. 

**I know.**

_ Don’t ruin it by being a cocky asshole, though, _ Hoseok thinks. Adonis laughs, but they don’t say anything after that. Hoseok can’t say he minds. 

Slowly, they get closer and closer to the capital. Hoseok still has to figure out how to share control with Adonis, though it’s very difficult when the only free time they ever have is spent sleeping and eating. If they’re not doing that, then they’re either traveling or attacking a fort. 

“Jeongguk-ah, tell Namjoon we need to rest,” Yoongi says to Jeongguk. Jeongguk nods and rides up front, tugging on Namjoon’s sleeve to get his attention. The man’s been pretty out of it for the past few days and it takes more than coming up beside him to get his attention. 

“Gods, I hope he listens,” Yoongi murmurs to no one in particular as he watches them talk. Hoseok nods, biting his lip. He does too. 

Jeongguk rides back over a little later, his expression grim. 

“He said you can stay back for a break but everyone else will keep going,” he says. 

Yoongi, unexpectedly, curses and his horse stops. 

“Namjoon!” he yells. Namjoon turns and looks over at him. 

“I said what I said,” Namjoon says carefully. 

“Yeah, sure,” Yoongi says. “Namjoon, we all need a fucking break. We’ve been traveling nearly non-stop for days. People need to grieve and rest. Hell, Hoseok needs to learn more about Adonis!” He gestures at Hoseok. “You have to let us rest, Namjoon. We’re all going to be useless if you make us continue.” 

Namjoon stares at him. And then he turns around and keeps going. Yoongi gawks at him, as does everyone else. 

“Namjoon!” Yoongi yells after him. 

He doesn’t answer. Hoseok looks around at everyone and their tired faces. They’ve all stopped in their tracks though Namjoon continues to move. He’s acting as if he can go and win the war on his own. Hoseok bites his lip. Everyone looks like they regret coming out here to fight and, honestly, Hoseok doesn’t blame them. He can’t, not when the situation is this bad. Here they are, with the leaders divided as they stand on a metaphorical crossroad. 

**Well?** Adonis says.  **What are you going to do?**

Hoseok makes his decision and he continues to move. After all, what choice does he truly have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luv u and thx for reading  
> (don't say if you know who it is. but. its coming)


	8. Imperial Forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are multiple things that are bad about the emperor's upcoming attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, i am so, so sorry. i love u though, lol

Hoseok is thankful he isn’t the only one. Hueningkai, Soobin, and Yeonjun are all urging their horses on. Much to - well,  _ everyone’s _ surprise, Seokjin is as well. Jeongguk doesn’t waste much time before he’s joining them, then Taehyung follows. Taehyun and Beomgyu pad along, Sarang and Byeol staying close to their parents. Yoongi seems to falter when he sees Jimin gesturing at him to follow, but he does go. It’s very reluctant, though. Hoseok doesn’t blame him. He just doesn’t know what other path to take. There’s no way he’d survive on his own against his father’s army. He just has to hope that Namjoon will come to his senses soon. 

They continue to travel and Hoseok’s stomach churns uncomfortably. He looks over at Yoongi but his brother’s expression is guarded by a strong wall of careful eyes and pursed lips. 

“I’m sorry,” he says softly after riding over so they move beside each other. Yoongi looks over. 

“Why are you sorry?” he says. “You did what you thought was best for us all - how can I blame you for that?”

Hoseok shrugs, biting his lip. Wow, he really should stop doing that. 

“I just - I thought it was - I thought you wanted to try and get Namjoon to see - to stop by having everyone else stop,” he says. 

Yoongi shrugs. 

“I mean, maybe he would’ve, but he didn’t. And look, maybe he knows best. None of us do, that’s for sure, but he’s just . . . I wish he would take everyone else’s health into the equation too. We’re not made of energy or anything. No one here has instant regeneration.” 

Hoseok nods. 

“I also don’t want - I’m not that eager to know who dies,” Yoongi says. He looks down, avoiding Hoseok’s eyes. “Maybe I should be since it would clear so much up, but it’s not like - it’s not like when you kill someone. You go quickly when you kill someone or something and then it’s over. It’s done. But when someone you know dies, grief rushes in and wraps its arms around you. And I don’t want that. I just . . . it’s too painful.” 

“Yeah,” Hoseok says, nodding, “it is.”

Yoongi picks at the reins of his horse. His eyes dart over to Jimin and then back to Hoseok and he shifts. 

“He went to you in case it’s him?” he says softly, keeping an eye on Jimin as he speaks. 

Hoseok nods and Yoongi sighs. Then, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a folded-up piece of parchment. He hands it to Hoseok. 

“Then, in case I die, I want this to end up with Jimin,” he says. It’s so frustratingly casual that Hoseok wants to scream. 

But, instead of yelling his frustrations into the air and somehow setting them free, Hoseok quietly and simply takes the letter. He slides it into his pocket beside Jimin’s. 

“Do you think you know whom it is?” Hoseok says. 

Yoongi scoffs. 

“Of course not,” he says. “How? Is there some weird way to look into the future that I’m missing?” 

“No,” Hoseok says as he shakes his head, “I was just wondering. But . . . I dunno. I just think that . . . I just wish we knew. I mean, yeah, it’d be pretty grim and terrible for that person, but . . . I guess we could spend more time together before it happened? Or maybe we could find a way to protect them from it?”

Yoongi raises an eyebrow. 

“Are you telling me you’d try and cheat fate, little brother?” he says. Hoseok shrugs. 

“I mean yeah?” he says. “Imagine if we succeeded - how awesome would that be? Like, no one would have to deal-”

“Would it be fair, though?” 

“What do you mean?” Hoseok says, tilting his head. 

“Would it be fair if all of us came back while everyone else suffered?” Yoongi says. “I just - I dunno. It feels like . . . it just feels unfair I guess.”

Hoseok frowns. 

“I don’t understand.” 

Yoongi shrugs. “I don’t expect you to and, frankly, I’m not sure if I do either. But I don’t - cheating fate or trying to cheat fate is never a good idea. Even if we did know who it is, why risk more lives or a more painful death by cheating fate?”

**He’s right,** Adonis says.  **Cheating Death doesn’t work like that. It’ll come back, just angrier that its possession was stolen.**

_ But doesn’t it not own whomever’s soul it is?  _

Adonis shakes their head. 

**Everyone has several set ways of death,** Adonis says.  **They’re written the moment you take your first breath and it’s rare that any person has only one. But in this case, someone must die for you to succeed. There is no victory without some sort of sacrifice.**

_ There’s already been so much sacrifice, though! _ Hoseok protests. Adonis shakes their head. Their expression is grim as they look at Hoseok. 

**It’s simply what has to happen, Hoseok,** they say. Hoseok thinks they might feel bad for him.  **I don’t know what else to tell you.**

Hoseok sighs. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Yoongi says, though, by now, saying things like that is simply an instinct. It happens because their mouths feel useless without words to speak. But Hoseok wishes there was something else. He doesn’t like hearing ‘It’s going to be okay’ from people who don’t know how on earth it’s going to happen or why on earth they should believe it. And, honestly, he’s one of those people. How is it going to be okay? Here they are, leading a tired, grieving army across the continent to meet the greatest military force of their time. How is it ever going to be okay?

They set up camp and then, after all of the tents have been put up, Namjoon calls a meeting. Hoseok drags his feet as he heads over, dreading the thought. Every council ends with some sort of argument and few problems are ever resolved. Hoseok doesn’t know if this is how it is for the other groups, but he does know that they’re allowed to rest. 

“So,” Namjoon says once everyone gets inside and sits down, “the emperor’s troops are coming to meet us.” 

It isn’t the best start because, even while they’re tired from endless traveling all day, everyone in the room is immediately crying out and yelling. Hoseok sees Hueningkai cover his ears and, instinctively, he uses his body as a sort of shield. Namjoon watches everyone with an unamused and otherwise blank expression as he waits, drumming his nails on the table. 

“Is everyone finished?” he says when the people in the room have calmed down enough to be quiet. No one answers and then Namjoon nods, straightening his posture. 

“Well, then,” he says, “if you had let me finish I would’ve told you we’d be resting here for several days to prepare.” He spreads out a worn map on the table, using rocks to hold it open. Pointing at a large field with two arrows pointing to it and a little flag drawn on, he says, “We’re planning to meet them here.” He points at a dot on the arrow coming from the coast. “That’s where we are right now. So, we don’t have much to go through before we get to the meeting area. However, the emperor himself will be there, so I’d recommend preparing as much as you can. This battle will be our hardest one yet.” 

“That’s how it is for all of them,” someone mutters. It’s not very quiet and Hoseok knows Namjoon heard, but the man pays them no mind as he goes on and continues to explain the plan. Hoseok doesn’t know if he’s supposed to feel relieved they’re finally getting a rest and meeting the emperor or if he should only focus on the latter and panic. He isn’t quite sure. 

“Well, good night. Get some rest, people. Try and sleep for as much as possible because we have a week at most to rest,” Namjoon says. He gets up, then, and walks out, leaving everyone else to their own devices. 

“Great,” Yoongi says. He puts his head in his hands. “Just great.” 

_ Yeah, _ Hoseok thinks,  _ that pretty much sums up how everyone feels right now with this new development. _

They all go out, mumbling to themselves about this new information. Hoseok can hear Adonis’s voice above them all, though. 

**We need to find some sort of private area, do you understand? If you really do want to share control, then we have a lot of work to do within a week. You need to sleep as much as you can and any time that isn’t spent training is used for rest. Understood?** they say. 

_ Can I really not do anything else? Is it that hard? _ Hoseok thinks. 

**Yes.**

_ And how do I know- _

**Ah, ah, ah,** Adonis interrupts. They hold up one finger.  **Rule number one is that you and I have to be on the same page. You trust me to do what’s best for you and I’ll trust you to do the same. You have to trust me, Hoseok. This isn’t going to happen if you don’t. It’s impossible. We’re going to end up like Falenas and Jimin. So, do you trust me?**

Hoseok hesitates. Does he? Sure, Adonis has helped them all, but that doesn’t take away from the fact that there’s literally no way whatsoever for Hoseok to truly understand what they want. He knows they don’t like Aristok, but what is there to stop them once Hoseok lets his guard down? How does he know they won’t take advantage of him?

_ But that’s trust, isn’t it? _ he thinks.  _ Isn’t that how it works? _

He bites his lip and weighs the pros and cons of trusting the god and letting his walls fall. The pros are that this is how they win the war. This is the only way and he needs to prepare. The cons are that Adonis could kick him out of his body and go on a rampage, killing everyone they don’t like. But they need to win the war, don’t they? If he doesn’t trust Adonis then there’s no other way, not unless he wants to allow Adonis full control. The thought is scary enough that Hoseok decides on his answer. 

_ Okay, fine, _ he thinks.  _ I’ll trust you.  _

**It’s the smartest decision you can make at this time,** Adonis says.  **Now, go and eat something and then go to sleep as soon as you can. There’s no time for idle chit-chat anymore. We have only a week to prepare.**

Much to his surprise, Hoseok obeys. He eats the little dinner they have and then tells everyone he’s tired. 

“Are you okay? Hueningkai says, looking up at him worriedly. 

Hoseok nods, smiling at him. 

“Yeah, just tired,” he says. Hueningkai nods, biting his lip. Hoseok rests a hand on his shoulder and crouches down to whisper, “It’s so I can get more used to Adonis. I’m going to need a lot of rest, okay? I love you.” 

Hueningkai nods again, then, as Hoseok goes to enter the tent, he grabs his wrist and tugs him down to press their lips together. 

“I love you too,” he says. Hoseok nods, smiling at him. He ruffles his hair before he goes in, taking his shoes and cloak off before lying down. 

**Sleep,** Adonis murmurs and a wave of exhaustion passes over Hoseok. His eyes fall shut and he obeys. 

He wakes up in the field. Adonis waves at him and Hoseok sits down, though he keeps the usual distance between them. 

“ **Don’t do that,** ” Adonis scolds the moment he does. They pat the space beside them.  **“I told you - you have to trust me for this to work. There’s no way around that part. And that means sitting next to me.”**

Hoseok tries (he really does) not to groan like a bratty child. He does anyway as he moves over to sit beside the god. Adonis blinks their black eyes at him, looking annoyed. Whatever. 

“ **No, it’s not ‘whatever’,** ” they say. “ **This is a life or death matter, do you understand? How many times must I tell you before you get it through that thick skull of yours?!”**

Hoseok narrows his eyes. 

“Be quiet,” he says. “Don’t act like you haven’t given me countless reasons not to trust you!” 

“ **Oh, I’m sorry that I didn’t realize you’d rather lose!** ”

Hoseok gets up. Around him, the sunshine that usually paints the field has disappeared as dark, angry storm clouds conquer the sky. The flowers seem to wilt as the wind rushes about, Hoseok’s hair and gown whipping around with it. 

Hoseok and Adonis face off. To any onlooker (though there couldn’t possibly be any), the scene would be so strange they’d most likely believe themselves to be dreaming. Two copies of the same man glaring at each other, one with black eyes the other with brown. A strange scene indeed. 

“I trust you, Adonis,” Hoseok says carefully, “but not without being wary of it.”

And then, suddenly, the wind stops. Hoseok feels the air sucked out of his lungs before it rushes back in. He looks around and Adonis grins. 

“ **Good** ,” they say. They sit down and Hoseok remains standing. He stares at them and Adonis raises an eyebrow. “ **Well? Aren’t you going to join me? We have a lot to talk about.** ”

Hoseok sighs. Then, because he doesn’t see any other options, he obeys. 

Surprisingly, the talk is useful. Adonis explains a lot about hosting that, for obvious reasons, Hoseok didn’t know before. They discuss the component of trust and how Hoseok needs to literally share his consciousness with Adonis. And, of course, how he needs to figure out how to mold their minds together. 

“ **You can’t simply take turns with this,** ” Adonis says. “ **It’s not like that. We - just because we’re in the same body, it doesn’t mean we’re one. We have to become the same being - the same thoughts, the same feelings. All while keeping our own identities.** ”

“And how does that work?” Hoseok says, arching an eyebrow. 

Adonis shrugs. 

“ **After lots of practice,** ” they say. Hoseok resists the urge to groan. Gods, this is going to take a lot of time. 

“All right,” Hoseok says. He can both see and feel the dream fading from his grasp. He looks around one last time, his eyes landing on the god before him. “I guess we’ll talk after breakfast.” 

The god laughs. 

“ **Goodbye, Hoseok,”** they say as Hoseok wakes up. 

“Oh, you’re awake,” Hueningkai says. He sits back. Hoseok looks at him and takes in his appearance. He can tell immediately that he didn’t sleep well last night. His hair is messy, more so than usual, and his eyes carry the same heavy exhaustion Hoseok’s did last night. Worry has etched itself into Hueningkai’s face, careful lines spreading over his face and ghosting his blank and tired expression. 

“C’mere,” Hoseok says, opening his arms. Hueningkai leans forward, resting his head on his shoulder. Hoseok rubs his back, squeezing him close. 

“Were you worried about me?” he murmurs. 

Hueningkai hums. Hoseok giggles and kisses his head. 

“You know I’ll be fine, don’t you?” he says. Hueningkai huffs, wiggling closer to him. Hoseok feels tears pricking his eyes as arms wrap around his waist and gently tug him onto Hueningkai’s lap. He can smell the faintest hint of butterfly bushes on his boyfriend. Gods, they spend so much time together, don’t they?

“I love you so much,” Hueningkai whispers hoarsely. Hoseok hugs him tighter and fights back against his tears. 

**Let them fall,** Adonis murmurs.  **It’s better for everyone if you do.**

Hoseok immediately feels tears running down his cheeks. He holds onto Hueningkai as tight as he possibly can because he really doesn’t want to let go. The thought makes him feel sick to his stomach. He just doesn’t want to lose his Hueningie. 

_ Gods, please don’t let it be him, _ he thinks.  _ Please, please, please protect him from it. Don’t let him out, keep him here. Don’t let him out. Protect him, please. _

Hueningkai presses his face into the crook of Hoseok’s neck. Hoseok cards his fingers through his hair, bending his knees where they hang off of Hueningkai’s thighs. Hueningkai is warm, Hueningkai is safe. Hoseok doesn’t want to go. 

“I’m here, I’m here,” Hueningkai murmurs. His breath is warm against the skin of Hoseok’s neck. 

“Please don’t ever get hurt,” Hoseok whispers despite the situation they’re in. “Please, whatever you do, don’t get hurt.” 

“I’ll try,” Hueningkai says, though they both know there’s no way he’ll be able to get out of a  _ war _ unscathed. 

_ Adonis, will you protect him? _ Hoseok thinks. 

**I’ll try my best,** they say. And, somehow, Hoseok knows they mean it. For some reason, Hueningkai and Hoseok’s relationship means just as much to Adonis as it does to Hoseok. And who the hell knows why or how it happened, but it does. Adonis is going to fight for their relationship the way Hueningkai and Hoseok will. And it doesn’t make any sense, but Hoseok is thankful. For some reason, it makes it feel even more secure. 

When they finally pry themselves apart, Hoseok and Hueningkai both sport red, puffy eyes and tangled hair. Hoseok rubs his eyes and stares at him, blinking a few times. 

“I love you,” he says. 

“I love you too,” Hueningkai says. He looks out at the flap of the tent, then he turns back to face Hoseok. “We should go.” 

Hoseok nods. 

“Okay,” he says. Hueningkai smiles softly at him and then he reaches out and squeezes his hand. They leave, then, finding that Yeonjun and Soobin are the only ones still awake. They’re talking quietly. Soobin looks tired and his expression says this isn’t the first time he’s had this conversation. Yeonjun, on the other hand, looks angry and desperate. They’re whispering to each other to keep from waking anyone up. 

“Good morning,” Hueningkai says. Both men look over. 

“Good morning,” Soobin says. Yeonjun stares at the ground and picks at his fingernails. Hoseok didn’t expect an answer out of him anyway. 

The silence that surrounds them is thick and heavy for a reason Hoseok can’t pinpoint. He bites his lip and looks around at Soobin, Yeonjun, and Hueningkai. They’re all staring at the ground. It’s practically still dark outside and it’s pretty cold without a fire. Hoseok can see that it rained last night too. 

“Someone might die in a week,” Soobin says suddenly. Everyone looks up at him. 

“. . . You’re right,” Yeonjun says. Hoseok nods even though he hates to do it. Gods, he feels sick. He looks over at Hueningkai and notices that the boy has gone pale. 

“Sorry,” Soobin says. He coughs uncomfortably. “I didn’t know what else to say.” 

Hoseok shrugs. “It - we all have - we should probably get ready for it. It’s . . . I dunno, it’s just not a pleasant thought to have.” 

Soobin nods. Yeonjun bites his lip and doesn’t say anything while Hueningkai remains silent. 

And then, the people start waking up and that’s the end of that conversation. 

Breakfast is the same thing as usual. Dried fruit and jerky with water, and then they’re all separating to go and do their own jobs or whatever. Hoseok sees several people flock to Seokjin, Yeonjun, and Yoongi as he gets up, grabbing a pair of boots to replace his slippers with. Hueningkai walks off with him, lacing their fingers together and following along despite not knowing what they’re doing or where they’re going. Hoseok doesn’t know where they’re going either, so he offers Adonis an opportunity to guide his feet. 

**Do you want to practice?** they ask. 

_ Sure _ , Hoseok thinks. 

**You should tell him to let go of your hand then. I don’t want anything happening to him and I think you don’t either,** they say. Hoseok nods. 

“Huening-ah,” he says softly, stopping. Hueningkai looks over at him and tilts his head. 

“What is it, Hyung?” he says. 

“I - Adonis told - Adonis says - I’m trying something with Adonis and it isn’t safe if you hold my hand,” he says softly, staring down at the ground. 

Hueningkai lets go of his hand. Hoseok looks up at him. The boy stares back and his eyes are soft and understanding. He doesn’t look angry or anything, and Hoseok feels relief wash over him. 

**Good, good,** Adonis murmurs. Hoseok pushes away the sudden burst of fear as he closes his eyes and steadies his breathing. Adonis murmurs encouragement and Hoseok tries making way for the god to share his body with him. He takes deep breaths and shivers in place. 

And then, suddenly, Hoseok gasps. He feels . . . weird. He’s gotten used to not being the only one in his body, but this is just . . . the sensation makes him shiver. His senses are most definitely heightened. He can smell the faint scent of, well, Hueningkai and he turns to look at the boy. Hueningkai stares at him, his eyes wide and a little scared. 

“Huening, it’s me,” he says, though his voice sounds different from usual. Deeper, but there’s more to it than that. It’s more powerful than the voice of a normal human being. Hoseok looks around, then he touches the sides of his head. 

_ Holy shit- _

Horns. He has horns. Why didn’t he feel them before? They’re smooth and cold beneath his skin, curved too. Hoseok traces them with his hands and finds that they have pointed ends. He looks at Hueningkai with wide eyes. 

“Adonis?” he says, panic beginning to creep into his voice. 

**Hoseok, calm down,** the god says. And then his feet are stopping while his hands move to his sides. Hoseok stops moving. But his heart pounds fearfully in his chest and he feels the panic building. 

“Deep breaths, Hyung. Deep breaths,” Hueningkai says, suddenly coming into view. He’s crouching so Hoseok can look him in the eyes, his hands resting on Hoseok’s hips. Hoseok swallows hard and stares at him, blinking rapidly. Hueningkai offers him a soft smile. “See? Deep breaths, you’re safe. There’s nothing to be afraid of, I promise.” 

Hoseok nods. His mouth feels dry. 

Somehow, Hueningkai understands what he wants as he leans forward and kisses him. Hoseok melts into it and sighs. 

“You’re okay,” Hueningkai mumbles, pressing his forehead against Hoseok’s. Hoseok sniffles and nods. 

“Thank you,” he says. Hueningkai hums, pulling away with a smile. 

“No problem,” he chirps. He reaches out to touch one of Hoseok’s horns. “These are cool, by the way.” 

“They are?” Hoseok reaches up and touches one. Hueningkai nods. 

“Yeah!” He grins. “I mean, they’re a little scary too ‘cause they just sort of  _ appeared _ , but, other than that, I think they’re cool. So are the wings.” 

“Wings?!” Hoseok squawks. He looks over his shoulder and - yup, those are wings. They’re big and black, probably giant copies of a raven’s or black hawk’s. Hoseok reaches back and touches them, watching how they react. 

**That’s good you didn’t know they were there,** Adonis says. 

_ Good?! _ Hoseok thinks.  _ How? _

**You didn’t find the sensation of wings on your back to be foreign. That makes it easier for both of us.**

Hoseok can understand, but he still thinks it’s weird. 

“Are my eyes black?” he says after running his tongue over his teeth and almost cutting the muscle off. 

Hueningkai shakes his head. 

“Not really, no,” he says. He leans forward and then points at Hoseok’s eye. “Actually, well, it’s black around the edges. But not really.” 

“Huh,” Hoseok says. “Weird.” Hueningkai laughs. He holds his hand out, then, and looks at Hoseok expectantly. Hoseok looks at his hand and then up at his face. Then, he reaches out and laces their fingers together. 

It’s super, super weird to have Adonis controlling his legs. He feels like a puppet, to be honest. It’s definitely not something that’s natural, but the feeling of Hueningkai’s hand in his is enough to keep him (somewhat) anchored. They walk around until they reach a field of sorts and Hoseok bites his lip. His fangs are quick to break through the skin and Hoseok tastes blood. 

**Here we are,** Adonis says. Hoseok shivers in place and rolls his shoulders. 

_ Here goes nothing, _ he thinks. 

The first thing Adonis makes him do is let go of them. Hoseok’s knees wobble as Adonis suddenly stops controlling them and he would’ve fallen if not for Hueningkai catching him. Adonis mumbles something and then decides that’s what they’re going to do for the rest of the day. 

It isn’t long, though, before Hoseok begins to tire. Allowing Adonis to share control over his body and then trying to quickly take control back is hard. It’s draining too and Hoseok regrets not eating more for breakfast. His stomach growls loudly as time passes by. 

_ Can we go and get a lunch break or something? _ Hoseok thinks as he puts his hands on his knees and pants. He’s hot and there’s sweat running down his brow. His cloak is lying on the ground and Hueningkai is sitting on top of it. 

**You should’ve eaten more,** Adonis scolds. They sigh as Hoseok continues to pant, the cold fall air helping to cool him down.  **All right. Let’s head back. Do you remember?**

Hoseok nods, standing upright and licking his lips. He wipes his forehead with his arm as he rests his hands on the back of his waist, looking around. Hueningkai stands up with the cloak and he walks over. Hoseok’s sleeves are rolled up from how hot he is and he shakes his head at the offer. Hueningkai casts a worried glance in his direction as they begin to walk back. 

“Are you going to be okay?” he says softly. 

Hoseok licks his lips again, still trying to catch his breath. 

“Yeah,” he says when he does. He rolls his shoulders and neck as a shiver passes through him. “I’ll be fine. It’s just weird as hell, you know?” 

“Not really,” Hueningkai laughs. Hoseok laughs back, leaning against the boy’s shoulder and clinging onto his arm. 

“Lucky,” he says. Hueningkai laughs and shakes his head, lacing their fingers together. 

“Yeah, it sure seems like it,” he says as they walk. The grass crunches beneath their boots as they do and Hoseok can see the campsite as they get closer. 

“But seriously,” Hueningkai says as he looks over and stops, “are you going to be okay? You’re - you look really tired and I don’t want you to overexert yourself. You’re still human even if you’re hosting a god.” 

Hoseok smiles at him. “I’ll be okay,” he says. Hueningkai bites his lip and he doesn’t look assured in any way whatsoever. “Trust me.” 

“Yeah, but-”

“Hueningie, you’re such a hypocrite,” Hoseok says. “You’re like this with your magic.” 

“Yeah, but I’m not gonna  _ die _ ,” he says. Hoseok raises an eyebrow. “Okay, well, fine, maybe I’ll die, but that takes a lot of work and it’s super unlikely. With you, we don’t know what we’re doing. At least we had Jin-Hyung and a few older magics in books to reference. Hyung, people like you don’t - there’s no guide and there haven’t been people like you recorded. No one knows what they’re doing, okay? So you have to be careful. Please, promise you’ll be careful.” 

Hoseok looks at Hueningkai and he sees how truly scared he is. His eyes are wide, a bit wild, definitely scared, and they’re begging Hoseok to promise him this. It makes Hoseok’s chest clench uncomfortably as he tugs Hueningkai into a hug. 

“I promise,” he murmurs. “I promise I’ll try my hardest to stay safe.” 

“I can’t lose you, Hyung. I don’t - maybe you don’t know it, but I really can’t lose you.” 

Hoseok nods, biting his lip to keep any pathetic sounds from escaping as he and Hueningkai hug, standing near the campsite. 

When they finish, they walk over, hand-in-hand, to sit beside the fire. Seokjin scolds him for not wearing a cloak and Hoseok laughs as he gorges himself as much as he can while they have rations. Hueningkai tries to give him his food but Hoseok is quick to push it away. 

“You need it too. Just because I’m hungry doesn’t mean I should get that. I’m not starving or anything,” Hoseok says as he eats. Hueningkai sighs as he begins to eat. 

“How’s it going?” Yoongi says.

Hoseok shrugs. “Pretty well, actually,” he says. “Adonis and I are learning to trust each other. We . . . part of the difficult part is taking full control back.”

“He almost collapsed! Actually, no! He did collapse and he would’ve fallen if I hadn’t caught him!” Hueningkai cries. 

Hoseok hisses at him to be quiet as Seokjin looks over. 

“Hoseok-ah, you need to be careful,” he says, his tone warning. “You of all people can’t get hurt, okay? You’re one of our most important playing pieces. If we lose you then we lose the entire war.” 

Hoseok nods, looking down at his hands. 

“Okay,” he mumbles. 

They finish lunch and head back to their spot. Hoseok can tell Adonis isn’t sure if they should keep going. Hueningkai looks worried too, and Hoseok’s stomach churns with thoughts of failure. If he can’t do this, what’s going to happen?

“Please,” he says to both of them. “Please, I can do it. I swear.” 

Hueningkai looks at him and Hoseok thinks he sees pity in his eyes. 

**Hoseok-**

“Hyung-”

“I can, I swear,” Hoseok begs. “Just give me a chance,  _ please _ .” 

Hueningkai’s eyes are sad. He walks forward and then he pulls Hoseok close to his chest, resting his chin on his head. 

“I know you can,” he says hoarsely. “I know you can do it and you don’t have to prove it to any. We all know, Hyung. You can do it. You don’t have to prove anything, okay?” 

Hoseok muffles a sob in his chest and wraps his arms around him. 

“Really?” he whispers. Hueningkai pulls away and cups his face, using his thumbs to wipe the tears off of his cheekbones. 

“Really,” he says. He kisses Hoseok. “You can do it.”

Hoseok wipes his eyes and nods. Hueningkai leans their foreheads together, closing his eyes. Hoseok stands with him, his own eyes falling shut as he bites his lip. Hueningkai’s hands come to rest on his hips and he begins to sway, humming under his breath. Hoseok feels his heart rate slowing down until it becomes a steady, easy beat. 

“Your voice is beautiful,” Hoseok murmurs, his eyes still closed. Hueningkai giggles, the soft sound interrupting the humming of the melody. Hoseok leans his head on his shoulder and begins to hum with him, relaxing as idle fingers draw circles on his hips. 

Instead of doing anything else with Adonis, Hoseok and Hueningkai spend the day acting like a couple. It’s soothing and Hoseok feels himself relaxing until he becomes putty in Hueningkai’s hands. It’s nice nonetheless. 

“I love you,” Hueningkai whispers in his ear, his breath hot against Hoseok’s skin. Hoseok looks up at him and smiles. 

“I love you too,” he says. Hueningkai’s smile grows wider and he nuzzles him, giggling happily. Hoseok tugs him close and they continue to sway, though it isn’t long before lips are pressing against his own again. Hoseok tangles his fingers in Hueningkai’s hair and he feels the grip on his hips tighten. They stumble and Hueningkai falls. He takes Hoseok with him and they land in a bit of a compromising position that doesn’t deter either of them. The movements of their lips are all that matters as Hoseok rests his weight on his arms, his thighs caging Hueningkai in. 

“Gods, you’re so amazing,” he pants. Hueningkai laughs, the sound breathless as it fills the field. The grass around them keeps them hidden from any curious or searching eyes, though neither of them has any plans to do anything they shouldn’t. Hoseok just wants to make out with his boyfriend in the middle of a random field. It makes him feel normal. Which, he supposes, doesn’t make sense because Hoseok has never felt normal. He’s never had a chance to. 

“You're beautiful,” Hueningkai says, sitting up and reaching a hand up to run it through Hoseok’s hair. Hoseok leans his head into his touch and blinks sleepily at him, smiling softly. He looks up and notices the bright reds, pinks, oranges, golds, and purples painted across the blue sky above them. His eyes widen and his jaw drops open a little. 

“You look like you’ve never seen a sunset,” Hueningkai says. 

Hoseok doesn’t answer. He has, though none of them have been as magnificent as the one overhead. He feels like he’s looking directly-

**-Into the kingdom of the gods,** Adonis finishes. Hoseok nods.  **Well, that’s because you are.**

“Adonis says that’s the doorway to the kingdom of the gods,” he says, still looking up. Hueningkai hums, though he doesn’t sound very interested. 

(If Hoseok looked at him right now, he’d see his boyfriend has the most lovesick look on his face in the world. His eyes are soft and nothing if not fond. He’s looking at Hoseok with the same awe and reverence Hoseok is using as he looks up at the sky, but something about the way Hueningkai’s looking at his boyfriend is how much love it holds. If anyone was to see them now, it would be impossible to say Hueningkai wasn’t in love with him. He looks like he’s finally discovered happiness. And, let’s be honest, Hueningkai really has.)

Finally, Hoseok looks away from the sunset and at Hueningkai. The boy doesn’t even try to hide how he’s admiring him. 

“You’re in love with me, aren’t you,” Hoseok teases. Hueningkai throws his head back and laughs. 

“That I am,” he says. He grins. “And not a day goes by that I regret it.” 

It’s Hoseok’s turn to laugh.

“Really?” he says. He shakes his head, unable to stop smiling. “Why, thank you.” 

Hueningkai kisses him. Hoseok supposes he can excuse his manners because of it. 

They head back to the campsite, holding hands because they can’t keep their hands off of each other. Not many words are spoken but not many words are needed or, quite frankly, wanted. 

It all goes to shit when they get to the campsite, though. Hoseok supposes he should’ve seen how everyone seemed to be tense and wound up like a spring. 

“We’re leaving early,” Namjoon says. Hoseok stops in his tracks and Hueningkai stops with him. 

“What?” Soobin says, the first one to get over his shock. “But, Hyung, we haven’t-”

“There isn’t enough time,” Namjoon says. He shakes his head and looks at Hoseok. “The troops are ready. Are you?” 

Hoseok feels his heart stop and he flounders for a response, for once in his life rendered speechless. 

“Don’t talk to my brother like that, Namjoon,” Seokjin warns as he gets up. He walks over to Namjoon and Hoseok feels his ears pop. Hueningkai’s grip on his hand tightens and Hoseok can see him clenching and unclenching his other hand. 

“Are you?” Namjoon says, ignoring Seokjin. Hoseok feels the bile and fear rise up in his throat in a disgusting mixture. 

**What the hell?!** Adonis cries, outraged.  **No! No, we’re far from fucking ready! What’s he doing?!**

“Hyung,” Soobin says as he too gets up, “we’re going to-”

“Who’s giving orders around here?” Namjoon snaps. “You or me?” 

Soobin shuts his mouth as Yeonjun gets to his feet, positively seething. He’s taller than Namjoon now but the Alpha doesn’t appear intimidated in the slightest as he walks forward and jabs a finger into his chest. 

“Soobin!” Yeonjun says. “ _ Soobin _ is in charge! You’re the one who said he’d become the fucking emperor, so you’d better treat him that way!” 

“I don’t see him giving any orders!” he says. He gestures in Soobin’s direction. “He’s gotta step up or else I’ll keep calling the shots!” 

“You - you’ve never given him a chance to!” Yeonjun cries. “You’re always taking over and making all of these decisions! You hardly ask anyone anymore! We’re all tired and hungry and sad and pissed! And do you know  _ why? _ ” He nears Namjoon’s face and further narrows his eyes. “Because of your  _ bullshit _ leadership, that’s why!” 

Namjoon’s eyes are angry like twin storms. His eye twitches and he glares. 

“Be quiet,” he hisses. “You’re not in charge here, are you?” 

“Oh, I’m above you in the fuckin’ pecking order!” Yeonjun snaps. “You see him?! Soobin’s the fucking emperor here and you’d better treat him like it!” 

Namjoon curls his lip and reveals his fangs. Hoseok grows scared. Adonis gets angry. 

**Kill him, kill him now!** they cry.  **Kill him before he kills Yeonjun!**

“We leave at dawn,” Namjoon finally says, though he doesn’t grow any less angry. He spits at the ground and stares Yeonjun down. “You’re either there when we leave or you’re staying here. I don’t know about you guys, but no one else is waiting.” 

And then, with that, he turns and walks away. Yeonjun seethes and doesn’t say anything before stomping off to his tent. Soobin follows. Everyone else stares at the campfire. 

“I’m going to bed,” Seokjin says. He gets up and leaves. Everyone else follows, including Hueningkai and Hoseok. They head into their tent and go to bed with empty stomachs, praying for some sort of magical solution that never comes. 

The next morning, Hoseok feels like death as he takes the tent down and puts his things away. Namjoon is dressed in his cloak and he looks like he’s already been awake for hours as he watches the rest of them with cold eyes. 

They begin moving before the sun rises. Hoseok stays near Hueningkai but, even though he can’t see him, he can still smell how angry Yeonjun is. It’s stressing everyone else out but no one says anything because they all believe he’s right to be that way. No one here is happy with Namjoon at the moment. 

[ _ Declaration _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqE4xSaXsUw)

It’s the early afternoon when they begin to see the gleaming armor of the imperial troops. But that’s not what alerts Hoseok. 

Oh no, the pure fear that freezes his veins is enough. Hoseok literally stops in his tracks and Adonis grows frantic. 

The feeling Hoseok gets from being so close to Aristok is something akin to pure, unadulterated terror. It fills his entire body and chills his blood, speeding up his heart and sending cold droplets of sweat sliding down his skin. 

“We’re close,” he says. Hueningkai looks over at him. 

“It’s going to be okay, Hyung,” he says, his voice soft and comforting. He reaches out and squeezes Hoseok’s hand. For once, it doesn’t calm him. But, since he doesn’t want to slow the group down, Hoseok nods and keeps going. 

When they reach the battlefield, Hoseok struggles to mold his mind with Adonis’s. They’re both very surprised when he does, but it’s done and that’s what matters. His flying could use work as he moves up to hover in the sky after kissing his loved ones goodbye. 

A custom that’s been around since long before Hoseok and any of his brothers were born is that the two leaders of the opposing forces will meet in the middle of the field. Hoseok doesn’t know why, nor does he really care. It’s simply tradition.

The battlefield is silent as Namjoon rides forward. He dismounts halfway to the center and begins to walk. The sun beats down on him and Hoseok watches as his father does the same, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. 

**Watch them and wait for him to come back,** Adonis murmurs. Hoseok can feel the ghost of a sword beginning to materialize in his hand and he stares down. 

The two leaders meet in the middle and few words are spoken. The two Alphas face off and Namjoon keeps his hands by his sides. It’s so weird to watch. 

They seem to finish and Namjoon looks like he’s going to walk away. 

But, before anyone can bat an eye, the emperor removes his sword from its sheath and plunges it through Namjoon’s gut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did it get obvious? i hope so. anyway, tell me what you think, yell at me, idk. but yeah, who expected it and who didn't?


	9. Fall of the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And at long last, the dragon falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cried so much im so sorry

Theme - [_Declaration_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqE4xSaXsUw) (Sorry, it’s a bop and good for this chapter)

The dragon falls slowly, gracefully, and with a horrifyingly calm sense of finality. Ilsan’s beloved and oh-so decorated hero, at long last, meets his prophesied fate. 

The world can do nothing but remain silent. Shock can do that to you. There are no words spoken as the sword is removed and Namjoon falls to his side. 

And then, the most horrible sound rips through the air.  The sound is practically impossible to describe. It’s a shriek, a scream, a sob, a yowl - anything under the sun that could convey a sound of pure grief. It sounds vaguely like Namjoon’s name, but Hoseok is less concerned about that because Seokjin is now tearing across the field at an inhuman speed. The field bends to his will, helping him move faster than anyone should. 

“NAMJOON!” Seokjin screams again at the top of his lungs. Tears cascade down his cheeks in endless streams as he runs, landing on his knees and tugging Namjoon into his arms. Hoseok can hear him whispering frantically, begging Namjoon to stay alive. A bright, golden light that rivals that of the sun surrounds them as Seokjin sobs and pleads. 

“No, no, no, stay with me, stay with me,” Seokjin says, his voice quick and pleading. Hoseok feels sick as he listens. “Namjoonie, don’t do this, don’t do this.” 

With a shaky hand, Namjoon reaches up to Seokjin’s face. Seokjin holds his hand against his cheeky, crying and begging him to stay and keep his eyes open as his tears continue to pour. 

Just as in the nightmares, Namjoon tugs Seokjin’s face down while surging up and presses their lips together one final time. A few tears come from his own eyes as he breathes the last bits of life he has into the final kiss he shares with Seokjin. Hoseok watches as Namjoon falls back then, dead as can be. His eyes are open and glassy as he stares blankly at the blue sky overhead, blood dripping from the side of his lips. 

“NAMJOON!” Seokjin yells, shaking him. The emperor looks upon his son with an expression of cold indifference. 

Finally, Seokjin looks up to face his father. His skin is flushed and tears are pouring endlessly down his cheeks as he glares at the man. His eyes are full of pure rage as they begin to glow and a shrill scream rips through the clearing. Everyone covers their ears and Hoseok’s wings falter. A giant wall of earth builds itself up between Seokjin and his father as he cradles Namjoon’s dead body. Golden light surrounds them and it shines as bright as the sun above their heads before exploding. 

[ _ Best of Me - Doopiano (cover) _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-K4L-IK0V0)

When Hoseok opens his eyes, they’re back at a campsite. Seokjin is carrying Namjoon and he drops him on top of a small, makeshift bed of sorts. Namjoon’s cloak has been removed and Hoseok can now see the dark, scarlet patch of blood soaking through his shirt. His left arm rests on his stomach while his right hangs from the bench, his body very limp and very, very dead. 

Unfortunately, Seokjin is unable to accept that as he presses his hands to the space where Namjoon’s heart is and sends a burst of magic through his body. Soobin rushes over and tugs his shirt off as he dabs the wound with a cloth rag. Like Seokjin, tears roll down his cheeks as he tries cleaning the injury. But Namjoon is long dead by now. 

Hoseok leans into Hueningkai and watches. His boyfriend hugs him close and cries softly into his hair. Hoseok lets the tears pour and he watches as Seokjin tries frantically to save his ex-lover, screaming and pleading with him to live. 

Taehyung and Jeongguk stand nearby. Taehyung is looking away, his back to the scene as he hugs Jeongguk. Jeongguk himself is crying, his face red as he watches. He has a hand over his mouth while the other rests on the small of Taehyung’s back. 

Yoongi and Jimin, meanwhile, are standing together and hugging each other. Jimin has tears rolling down his cheeks like Yoongi as he tucks his face beneath the Omega’s chin. His shoulders shake as he cries and Yoongi is biting his lip to keep the worst of it away. 

Nearby, Beomgyu and Taehyun are standing with their daughters. Beomgyu has a hand over his mouth as he tries to keep himself together, though Taehyun is nearly as bad as Jeongguk. Their daughters are both looking around nervously, unsure of what’s happening. 

Yeonjun, with tears on his cheeks, walks over and gently pulls Soobin away. Soobin releases a loud, broken sob as he falls to his knees, wrapping his arms around Yeonjun’s middle and crying into his clothes. Yeonjun cards his fingers through his hair as he looks up and blinks rapidly, though he’s unable to stop the stream of tears from pouring out. 

No one, however, is as bad as Seokjin. He weeps and sobs loudly while he begs Namjoon to wake up because it’s not fucking funny and this isn’t a joke. His hands will glow with sudden, erratic bursts of magic that will rush through Namjoon, whose body doesn’t even move. 

“You  _ promised _ ,” Seokjin weeps. “You promised, your promises. You have so many fucking promises to keep and you’re not fucking  _ funny _ , Joon-ah, because you’re scaring me.” He sobs again. Namjoon’s body remains limp. 

“Hyung,” Jeongguk finally says, his voice hoarse and raspy, “he’s dead.” 

Seokjin whirls around to face him. 

“Don’t fucking say that!” he screams. “He’s not dead! He’s just - he’s being a fucking dickhead right now and he’s trying to scare me because he’s still mad about our bullshit breakup even though there’s no way I could ever stop loving him because he’s my entire world and I don’t know - he’s not dead, he wouldn’t do that. Joon-ah, you  _ promised. _ ” He grabs Namjoon’s hand and tugs a ring off, shaking it in front of the body’s face. “Look!” he cries. “Look! You have this stupid fucking ring to prove it! Look!” 

“Hyung-”

“Namjoonie,  _ please, _ ” Seokjin begs. “How are - how am I going to - what are we going to do? Namjoonie, we still need you.  _ I  _ still need you. What about that? What happened to always taking care of Jinnie and being there for me when I needed you, huh? What happened? Was it all a whole bunch of elaborate  _ bullshit _ to make me feel - to make it hurt like a bitch when you died?! Is that it?! ‘Cause Namjoon, I really don’t see any other fucking point for you to do that!”

Namjoon doesn’t answer. 

_ Of course, he didn’t, you dumbass, _ Hoseok thinks.  _ He’s fucking dead and there’s no way for him to.  _

Seokjin, unfortunately, doesn’t seem to think this. People crowd around them to see him but a circle remains around Seokjin as he mourns the loss of his lover. 

And then, suddenly, a young woman pushes through the crowd. Hoseok guesses she’s Namjoon’s sister because Seokjin doesn’t even notice. 

“Oppa!” she cries as she rushes to her now-dead brother’s side. She grabs his face and cups it, her other hand reaching for his wrist to check for a pulse they all know is non-existent. She tries anyway, grabbing the arm on his chest and pressing her fingers against the space. Seokjin is trying as much magic as he can and, all around him, the ground has begun to crumble. Dark, grey clouds begin to fill the sky, covering the sun as the rain pours endlessly onto the people below. The thunder can just barely hide Seokjin’s and Namjoon’s sister’s cries, though. The rain is loud but the shrieks and screams and constant sobs are persistent as they break through the sound of the downpour. 

Seokjin and Namjoon’s sister cry for another hour before they’re finally pulled from the body. Actually, much to Hoseok’s surprise, Geong-Min (Namjoon’s sister), steps back from her brother’s body and accepts his death. Her head hangs as the rain soaks into her clothes and hair, but she steps away. 

Seokjin, on the other hand, has to be tugged away from Namjoon. Jeongguk tries first but Seokjin is stubborn as he remains close to Namjoon’s body, continuing to believe that there’s a chance. But really, let’s be honest; Seokjin knows Namjoon is dead just as well as the rest of them. He just refuses to accept it. 

In the end, it takes Jeongguk and Soobin to tug Seokjin away from Namjoon’s body. He screams and cries but, suddenly, his body goes limp and he hangs his head while he sniffles and whimpers. Hueningkai walks over and holds his hand out. A force field surrounds Namjoon’s body then. Hueningkai is quick to turn away, though, and they all head into the tents. 

There are no war plans made the next day. Or the next, or the next. Seokjin and everyone else is too grief-stricken to do such things. Instead, Namjoon’s funeral is planned. 

Seokjin insists on sewing the shroud himself. Namjoon’s body is perfectly preserved in the force field and Seokjin sits beside it, working on the shroud without any breaks. He refuses any help or any offers of non-essentials. 

Hoseok has never once in his life seen his brother acting in such a way. Grief turns Seokjin into someone who is full of anger and sorrow. If he isn’t sewing the shroud, he’s hidden in his tent. He doesn’t talk to anyone and no one really tries to talk to him. They’re all tired and grieving the loss. 

Hueningkai suffers so much from it. Namjoon was the closest to a father he ever had. He cries himself to sleep and he refuses to be left alone. Hoseok doesn’t mind and he welcomes his boyfriend into his arms, holding him close as he can and wishing the warmth of his body was enough to soothe his aching heart. If only that was the case. 

Adonis, thankfully, doesn’t ask for anything from Hoseok in the time spent preparing for Namjoon’s funeral. They go silent and Hoseok is thankful. He doesn’t say anything but he knows they can sense it. He has too much on his plate right now to worry about the war. 

The mood of the entire, well, army dims with Namjoon’s death. At first, people do try to console Seokjin. But Seokjin doesn’t want to be consoled. He’s angry and tired and sad and he shuts everyone out. Hoseok sees him cutting people off before they can even touch the connections they have. 

Geong-Min, Namjoon’s sister, sits in silence with Seokjin a lot. She’s the only person Seokjin seems to tolerate because she doesn’t want to speak with him and he doesn’t want to speak with her, but they were both easily the people closest to Namjoon. 

However, Hoseok worries about Jeongguk, Jimin, Soobin, and Hueningkai. All of them were very, very close to Namjoon. For Soobin and Hueningkai, he was the closest to a father figure either of them ever had. For Jimin and Jeongguk, he was a shelter from a cruel and unforgiving world. 

But now, Namjoon is dead and everyone is lost. Hoseok can see it in their eyes, in the worried looks cast in Soobin’s direction. Yeonjun acts as a protective shield for his boyfriend, even though it’s clear that he too is suffering. But Soobin can’t go very long without bursting into tears, so Yeonjun stands strong. Taehyun and Beomgyu’s daughters most definitely understand that something very, very bad and very, very tragic happened that day, though they’re not quite sure what. They’re too young to understand death anyway. 

Hoseok finds Hueningkai to have more nightmares. He wakes up crying and Hoseok will get up with him, tugging him into his embrace and whispering softly in his ear. Hueningkai, just like everyone else, isn’t taking Namjoon’s death well. 

Sometimes, during the day, Hoseok will ask himself what happened. How? When? What? What did they miss? How did he not see that it was the same thing from the vision? When did he forget? 

Gods, there are far too many questions Namjoon’s death has left unanswered. 

[ _ INTRO: Calling _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVnjeh2Vx30)

The funeral comes after three days. The shroud Seokjin sews is easily his greatest work; it’s made of fine silk with a large blue dragon embroidered on the front, golden threads mixed in. Namjoon’s name is stitched in gold beneath it and a blessing is sewn into the back. Namjoon is dressed in new clothes though his cloak and sword are kept by Seokjin. The ring he took from Namjoon’s finger now hangs from a long silver chain around his neck. His clothes are made from magic. Seokjin wears an all-black dress and veil as he stands tall, staring blankly at the pyre. They’re all wearing clothes summoned with magic as they stand around it. Namjoon’s body is wrapped in the shroud as Hueningkai and Soobin place it on the structure. Tradition states that the children of the deceased would usually do that but, since Namjoon never lived long enough to father any children, Hueningkai and Soobin are doing it. They’re the closest to the sons Namjoon never had, so they’ll be putting Namjoon onto the pyre and then burning it. 

(Hoseok thinks it’s a terribly ghastly tradition to have. When children have already lost a parent they’re supposed to carry the body and then light it on fire? Who had the grand idea to make them do that? To Hoseok, it feels like some sort of sick joke.)

Soobin’s hands are shaking as he takes a torch and offers it to Hueningkai. The boy wraps his hand around it and then, together, they both lower it so the smoldering end touches the wood. Hoseok hears Geong-Min sob as it happens, and then more cries from the other guests are quick to follow. Hueningkai has a hand over his mouth as he curls in on himself, crying silently while leaning on Soobin. Soobin’s tears drip quietly down his cheeks as he steps back from the pyre, a protective arm around Hueningkai’s shoulders. The torch is handed back to Jimin and then blown out. The fire hungrily consumes the pyre, crawling up to Namjoon’s body. The smell of burning flesh fills the air and it’s only made more gruesome by the faintest hints of lavender. Seokjin is silent and Hoseok turns to look at his brother as he stares blankly at the burning pyre. The flames are growing bigger and Namjoon’s body is consumed by them. Hoseok can see the shroud crumbling under the heat, golden thread shriveling up with the rest of it. Hoseok can smell the fire attacking the silk. It’s a bit hard to distinguish it from the smell coming from Namjoon’s body, though. 

Hoseok pulls Hueningkai close and holds him against his chest, turning so the boy’s back is to the fire. He sobs and Hoseok feels the tears soaking through his clothes as he combs his fingers through his hair, his eyes closed as tears drip down his cheeks. The crackling of the fire doesn’t cover up the cries of the broken and the smoke from the fire can’t hide the smell. 

When the silk of Namjoon’s shroud has finally burnt itself to a dark, sooty material, the clouds filling the sky burst. The rain pours from the sky and soaks into Namjoon’s charred pyre, and the people around it watch. The Alpha’s lavender scent seems to magically sneak into the air and Hoseok stumbles as Hueningkai’s knees buckle. 

“Baby, baby, it’s okay,” Hoseok says around the lump in his throat. He can’t even make himself believe it. 

The rain doesn’t let up, but people begin heading back into their tents. Seokjin, however, sits outside and stares at what remains of the pyre. Hoseok stops and turns to look over his shoulder as he watches his brother walk over. He stands above Namjoon’s ashes and then slowly falls to his knees, shoulders shaking as he cries. Hoseok swallows hard and turns away, deciding not to interrupt. Hueningkai is beginning to grow agitated anyway. 

The days that follow Namjoon’s funeral are all full of grim expressions and heavy silence. They all know they’ll have to alert the other three leaders of the rebellion that Namjoon is dead. No one’s quite ready, though. 

It takes them two days before they all finally decide to call the other groups. They all sit in Namjoon’s tent, cold and dejected. Hueningkaia holds his hand out and three large images appear, projecting the other leaders. 

“Where’s Namjoon-ssi?” a young woman from one of the frames says. Hoseok thinks her last name is Lee or something, though he doesn’t know much else. 

“He’s dead,” Jeongguk says. 

Hoseok’s eyes dart up to the screens. Everyone is frozen in place, their eyes wide. 

“What?” a different general says. Jeongguk nods. 

“Is it true?” someone else asks, looking around at them all. 

“The emperor killed him while they were meeting,” Jimin snaps. He looks up and his eyes burn bitterly. “He’s - he’s dead. There’s no escaping it.” 

“What are going to do?” Lee says, looking around. Everyone turns to look at Soobin upon instinct. The emperor remains sitting and it takes Yeonjun nudging him to get him to look up. He swallows hard. 

“We will all rest where we are to find a new plan,” Soobin says shakily. “Another council, bigger than this one, will be called. Alert your troops that this is a time for resting and mourning the dead. Treat as many injuries as you possibly can and make sure everyone is well-rested. We - I’ll - another council meeting will be called when we - when everyone is ready.”

The other members of the council look unsure, though they remain quiet. Hoseok looks over at Soobin and sees him digging his nails into the skin of his palms. Instinctively, he tugs Hueningkai close to him. The boy is limp and he obeys without protest, his expression blank and his eyes far away. 

“Baby,” Hoseok whispers, “you there?”

Hueningkai nods, but he doesn’t look at Hoseok. Hoseok bites his lip and leans his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes. Hueningkai snaps his fingers and Hoseok believes it’s to make the images disappear. 

He opens his eyes slowly, not wanting to return to the world of sorrow they find themselves in. He looks up at Hueningkai and sees tears quietly sliding down his cheeks. He clicks his tongue and climbs around to straddle him, cupping his face and wiping his tears away. 

“Don’t cry, don’t cry,” he says shakily as he himself begins to cry. “Sweet Huening, don’t cry.”

Hueningkai cries harder. Hoseok doesn’t blame him; he honestly doesn’t know why he’s telling him to stop crying when he himself can’t. 

They leave the tent and sit outside. The sunlight feels good and warm against Hoseok’s skin, but he’s more worried about Hueningkai. They all know they can’t delay the battles with the emperor forever. It isn’t fair to everyone else if they do. They’re not the only ones mourning. 

“Do you want to talk about him?” Hoseok says softly. 

Hueningkai sniffles and shakes his head. 

“Can . . . can we go and do - can I watch you practice with Adonis?” he says hoarsely. Hoseok nods, squeezing his hand as they begin to walk. 

“Do you want to bring anyone else with us?” he says. 

Hueningkai shrugs. 

“I don’t care,” he says. Hoseok hums, nodding as they continue. 

“Okay,” he says. He shuts his eyes and searches for Adonis, biting his lip. Hueningkai lets go of his hand and Hoseok’s arm falls to his side. 

_ Adonis? _ he thinks.  _ Adonis, are you there? _

**Are you sure this is what you want to do?** Adonis says as they appear. Hoseok nods. 

_ I want a distraction. This is the best one there is, isn’t it? _

Adonis stares at them and they look a little sad. Hoseok bites his lip. 

_ If you’re going to look at anyone that way, look to Jin-Hyung, _ he thinks.  _ He’s the one who’s suffering the most from Namjoon’s - from Namjoon’s death _ . 

**I know,** Adonis says.  **It’s hard** . 

Hoseok knows Adonis is probably the most likely to understand Seokjin’s pain. They lost Taeyeon, though it was centuries-

**No, not centuries,** Adonis murmurs.  **Millenia. Several. Taeyeon died long, long ago. But the wound has yet to heal.**

_ Did you know it was Namjoon? Did you know he was going to be the one to die? _ Hoseok thinks. 

Adonis shakes their head.  **No,** they say,  **though it explains quite a lot, don’t you think?**

“What do you mean?” Hoseok says aloud. Hueningkai looks over at him. Before he can think about any sorts of consequences, Hoseok blurts out, “Adonis says Namjoon’s death explains a lot.” 

Hueningkai blinks a few times. 

“Well, don’t you think that too?” he says finally. He kicks at something - maybe a rock, maybe just the dirt on the ground. “I mean, there’s got to be a reason why he became so distant in - as - in the end.” 

Hoseok stares at him. Hueningkai stares back. He has a point. 

“Well, yeah,” Hoseok says. “I just - I dunno. It’s hard - it’s hard to wrap my head around it. Just - he knew. He  _ knew _ and he never told anyone. Why?”

Hueningkai shrugs and picks at his clothes. 

“He probably knew that we’d try to stop him if we knew,” he says. “I mean, wouldn’t you? Let’s face it - Namjoon-Hyung knew we’d fight against him if he told us he was going to die. And, let’s be honest, if we could, we would. I mean, look at everyone.” Hueningkai gestures at them both and then toward where the campsite is. “We - no one was ready at all. All of that thinking and talking and dreaming about that is worth - it’s all a bunch of shit now that we’ve finally been hit.”

He’s bitter. Hoseok doesn’t blame him and, if he’s being honest, he’s not sure if he can. Not when there’s no way for him to understand Hueningkai’s loss because he’s never had anyone - well, not counting Seokjin - like that. And, even if Seokjin did die, it wouldn't be the same. Really, the only one who can relate to the pain Hueningkai feels is Soobin. 

“It’s not fucking fair,” Hueningkai says. He scrunches his face up as tears pool in his eyes. “It’s not fair that it was him.” He looks up at Hoseok and Hoseok reaches out for him. “Why? Why, Hyung? Why did Namjoon-Hyung have to die?!” 

Hoseok grabs his wrists and Hueningkai lets him. His eyes are narrowed and his teeth are gritted as he stares out over Hoseok’s head. His chest is heaving and Hoseok reaches up, resting a hand on the back of his head as he gets closer. 

“It’s not  _ fair _ ,” Hueningkai sobs. Hoseok holds him close. “It - why was it him? It shouldn’t have been him!”

“I know, baby,” Hoseok murmurs. “I know.” 

“Gods, it just hurts so much,” Hueningkai says. “He’s gone, Hyung. Hyung, he’s  _ gone _ .” 

Hoseok hugs him tighter and bites his lip. They really weren’t prepared for Namjoon’s death, were they?

Hueningkai is, very obviously, not the only one who doesn’t understand the reason behind Namjoon’s death. Seokjin struggles to understand far more than anyone else, though. 

The first night Seokjin sneaks into Hoseok and Hueningkai’s tent, it’s the night after the council. Hueningkai woke Hoseok after he had a nightmare and now they’re holding each other, Hoseok humming softly into the darkness. It’s at that moment they both hear footsteps, causing Hoseok to stop as Hueningkai freezes. Then, the tent flap opens, and in crawls Seokjin.

“Can I sleep in here?” he says softly. Hoseok nods, moving over. Seokjin curls up in a small ball, his back to the couple as he closes his eyes. Hoseok goes back to humming and carding his fingers through Hueningkai’s hair, rocking back and forth to try and soothe him so he can go back to sleep. 

Hoseok, however, doesn’t rest that night. Hueningkai falls asleep in his arms and Hoseok lays him down, kissing his forehead and then drawing his knees up to his chest. He stares at the flap of the tent and bites his lip. 

It isn’t long before Seokjin begins to cry in his sleep. At first, it’s not even noticeable to Hoseok; after all, he can’t hear his brother’s tears. But then, Seokjin begins to whimper softly. The sound grows in volume and Hoseok turns to his brother. 

“Hyung,” he says softly as he shakes him, “Hyung, wake up.” 

“Namjoonie,” Seokjin murmurs, distressed. “Namjoonie, don’t leave me.” 

“Jin-Hyung, wake up,” Hoseok says, shaking him harder. 

Seokjin’s eyes fly open and he stares at Hoseok. He’s distorted and Hoseok squeezes his arm, shaking his head. 

“Namjoon is dead, Hyung,” he says softly. “He died a few days ago.”

(In truth, it’s been five days since Namjoon died. Not even a week has passed.)

“What?” Seokjin says. He sits up and looks around fearfully. “Namjoonie?” he says and his voice is so, so small that Hoseok feels his heart crack. 

“Hyung,” he says softly, “don’t you remember?” 

Seokjin at him a few times. He looks very, very lost. 

“He’s dead,” he says. He looks at his hands and then he hugs himself, shivering. Hoseok thinks he misses Namjoon’s warmth because the inside of the tent is far from cold. “He’s really dead? It’s not a dream?” 

“No.” 

Seokjin sighs heavily and draws his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and resting his chin on top. Hoseok opens his arms in a silent offer. It isn’t long before Seokjin crumbles and he crawls over. Hoseok lies down with his brother and rolls onto his back, tugging Hueningkai’s sleeping body over. He closes his eyes as he feels Seokjin begin to cry into the fabric of his clothes, soft cries filling the space until he finally falls asleep. 

Hoseok isn’t so lucky. He spends the night awake, staring up at the ceiling and wondering about what’s to come. The path ahead is foggy and Adonis has yet to show him any sort of future that lies ahead.

_ Is victory even an option anymore? _ he thinks, biting his lip.  _ None of us are in any sort of - no one’s in the right mental headspace to go to war right now. How are we supposed to succeed? _

He waits for Adonis to answer. When there’s silence, he waits a little longer. It continues like this for an achingly long time before Adonis chooses to speak up. 

**I don’t know,** they say softly. Hoseok thinks he feels ghost-fingers carding through his hair. It’s surprisingly comforting. 

_ Do you think it’s possible that we do succeed? Do you think we can do it? _ Hoseok thinks. 

Adonis bites their lip as they try and think of a proper answer. Hoseok sighs and closes his eyes. 

**I do,** Adonis finally says. The breeze that runs through his hair continues to do so and Hoseok releases a soft sigh. 

“Do you?” he says aloud, his voice soft so he doesn’t wake anyone up. He has a mini heart attack when Hueningkai moves around a bit. 

**Yes,** Adonis says.  **Yes, I do. I wouldn’t be - I wouldn’t be trying to show you a way to share control if I didn’t.**

“And if we do lose?” 

Adonis laughs drily. 

**Let’s just hope you don’t,** they say.  **Surely you know the punishments the most hated criminals face. Imagine those, just worse.**

“Because we’ll be facing the wrath of Aristok with it?” Hoseok says. 

**Yes.** Adonis sighs and Hoseok feels his eyes drawn to the space behind him. 

He gasps when he sees his father. 

“Appa?” 

The ghost shakes his head and he reaches out to cup Hoseok’s face. He seems to glow in the darkness as he presses his lips against Hoseok’s forehead. Suddenly, tears are running down his cheeks and Hoseok has no control whatsoever over them. 

“Appa?” he says again even though he’s almost certain that it’s Adonis. His father reaches out and tries to wipe the tears away from his cheeks, but all Hoseok can feel is a soft, cool breeze against his skin. Undeterred by this, he reaches out and hugs the man. 

For a second, his body is solid. Hoseok sobs silently as he holds him, knuckles white from how tightly he’s gripping onto his clothes. 

“ _ Appa, _ ” he sobs. “Appa, don’t leave me. Please-”

And then, the ghost is gone and Hoseok is alone. He looks around with wide eyes. 

**A ghost,** Adonis murmurs. Hoseok can’t answer. He looks around despite being very aware (almost too aware in his opinion) of the fact that the ghost isn’t coming back. 

“Why?” he whispers. 

Adonis doesn’t answer. Hoseok wishes they did. It would fill the terrible silence that surrounds him as he lies down in between his brother and boyfriend. He closes his eyes and releases a shaky sigh, trying to go to sleep despite knowing no such thing will happen. He’s not that lucky. 

Try as he might, Hoseok doesn’t go to sleep. He stays awake the entire night and he hates it. When Hueningkai and Seokjin both wake up, it’s clear that they know he didn’t sleep at all. 

“Let’s go get breakfast,” Hueningkai says gently. Hoseok grunts, rolling around on the furs spread over the ground to make a sort of mattress. 

“No,” he grumbles, “I’m too tired.” Hueningkai hums, gently combing his fingers through Hoseok’s hair. Hoseok relaxes under the attention. His body is quick to turn into a pile of mush as he releases a sound that sounds similar to a purr while closing his eyes. 

“You have to go and eat, Hyung,” Hueningkai murmurs. 

Hoseok hums in response. He hears a soft giggle and his heart flutters happily. He hasn’t heard that sound in far too long. 

However, Hueningkai remembers Namjoon’s death and he seems to sober up. He continues to run his fingers through Hoseok’s hair but it’s as if he’s lost some of the joy. 

Hoseok wonders if it reminds him of Namjoon for some reason he has yet to disclose to him. He bites his lip and tries not to tense up, but it’s hard. It’s so, so hard. 

“Let’s go get breakfast,” Hoseok says, getting up. 

Hueningkai looks at him, tilting his head curiously. Hoseok forces an unwanted smile onto his face as he tugs him to his feet. 

“Come on, Hueningie, let’s go,” he says. Seokjin gets up with them and Hueningkai looks over at him, still unsure of what’s going on. Seokjin shakes his head and Hoseok pretends to miss the small interaction as he heads out. 

There’s a fire built and everyone looks surprised when they see Seokjin out of the tent. He hasn’t gotten around much. 

“Hey,” Taehyung says because no one is so willing to lie that they’d say ‘good morning’. 

“Hi,” Hoseok says as he sits down. The mood dampens immediately and he shoots a look over at Soobin and Yeonjun. Soobin’s eyes seem to have taken on a permanent puffy and red look. Yeonjun is holding him close, bringing up the chunk of dried peach to his lips every so often. Soobin will take little nibbles that hardly make any dents in the fruit at all. 

“How’d you sleep?” Yoongi says. His voice is raspy and says he stayed up too. 

“Not at all,” Hoseok says. Yoongi hums. 

“I slept,” Hueningkai says. It’s a feat in itself at this time. 

Seokjin nods as he begins to nibble on a piece of stale bread. He makes himself smaller by drawing his knees close to his chest and refusing to touch the ground as he sits on a large stump. 

“Does anyone want to go riding today?” Taehyung asks softly. 

Much to Hoseok’s surprise, almost everyone nods. Hueningkai and Seokjin are the only ones who shake their heads. 

“I’m going to stay with Hyung,” Hueningkai says, clinging onto Hoseok’s arm. 

“I’m going to try and get some sleep,” Hoseok says. “I didn’t - I need it.” 

Taehyung nods in understanding. He turns to Seokjin, his eyes and expression gentle to keep from scaring him. 

“What about you, Hyung?” he says softly. Seokjin shrugs and doesn’t meet any of their eyes as he picks at his clothes. Hoseok thinks the last time he changed was to get out of his funeral clothes. Even now, though, he wears a dress the color of ebony. 

“I’m going to stay here,” Seokjin says, offering no other explanation. 

“Are you sure?” Beomgyu says. He places a gentle hand on Seokjin’s arm and looks at him worriedly. “The sun is out today.”

Seokjin shakes his head. Beomgyu frowns. Despite being younger than him, Beomgyu has adopted many motherly qualities. He’s constantly worried about everyone and Hoseok knows he keeps track of how much they all eat. He’s not very subtle as he watches them all. It’s actually nice to know that he’s always checking on them. Even though he’s younger than a majority of them, but Hoseok and everyone else will take what they can get. 

“Okay,” Beomgyu says. He bites his lip and bounces Sarang in his lap. Byeol is asleep in Taehyun’s arms. Beomgyu hands Sarang to Seokjin. “Can you watch her, Hyung? I need to go get something from the tent.”

Seokjin takes the baby. He seems to melt a bit but there’s something bittersweet in his eyes. Hoseok knows he’s mourning the children he and Namjoon could’ve had in another life under different circumstances. 

They wait until Beomgyu comes back, though Sarang has fallen asleep in Seokjin’s arms. Beomgyu smiles softly as he sits back down, leaning his head on Taehyun’s shoulder. Hoseok feels Hueningkai squeeze his hand and he looks over at him. 

“I love you,” Hueningkai says. 

“I love you too,” Hoseok says. Hueningkai smiles and tugs him closer using their joint hands. Hoseok sighs and closes his eyes, trying desperately to imagine a time where things were simpler. 

Honestly? He can’t really think of any. 

The others leave and Hoseok heads back into his tent with Hueningkai. He’s still very worried about Seokjin but his exhaustion is too much to handle. He curls up on the furs as he cuddles with Hueningkai and sighs, closing his eyes and praying for sleep. 

His dreams, more or less, don’t make any sense. He sees too many flowers to count. The first scene is only a glimpse of a field of violets before it changes, shifting into a pair of dragons soaring through the air. The scene is peaceful and serene but Hoseok isn’t allowed to look for long. He finds himself standing outside of the imperial palace, looking around at a future version of himself. Soobin is kneeling before him, his head bowed. Hoseok, once again, is whisked away. 

The dreams continue like that, showing him glimpses of possible futures. Hoseok isn’t fast enough to catalog them all so he can only pray he forgets the bad ones while remembering the good ones. 

He wakes up in Hueningkai’s arms. 

“How long was I asleep?” he says.

“A couple of hours,” Hueningkai says. He tugs Hoseok closer. “Are you feeling any better?”

Hoseok nods and Hueningkai smiles at him. His nose wrinkles a bit after. 

“Ew, you need a bath,” he says. Hoseok raises an eyebrow as he sits up. 

“ _ I _ need a bath?” he says. “If I need a bath then so do you!”

“Yeah, I know, I know,” Hueningkai says. Hoseok rolls his eyes as he crawls over and tugs him back into their little nest. 

He’s struck with a cold and sudden reminder of Namjoon’s death. He isn’t the only one either because Hueningkai’s mood also seems to dampen. It feels unfair that they’re still alive and capable of doing things like this while Namjoon can’t.

“He wouldn’t want us to act like this,” Hoseok suddenly says before he can even bother to think better of it. 

“I know,” Hueningkai says. He looks away and bites his lip. “It just - it feels really unfair. I mean, he dedicated his entire life to this cause and he’ll never - he won’t get to - he just . . . it’s not fair.” 

Hoseok hums, carding his fingers through Hueningkai’s hair. 

“Do you think it’s fair if we stop doing lovey-dovey things because he died, though?” he says softly. Hueningkai shifts in place before he shakes his head. 

“No,” he says, his voice just as soft as Hoseok’s. “No, I don’t.” 

Hoseok leans forward and presses his lips against Hueningkai’s. Hands come to rest on his hips and Hoseok scoots closer. Hueningkai’s hair is greasy from going unwashed for so long but Hoseok can’t bring himself to mind. He just wants to kiss away all of the misery and sadness brought on by Namjoon’s death. 

For very obvious reasons, he can’t. One of them is because everyone gets back and Taehyung comes quietly into their tent to get them for dinner. Hoseok and Hueningkai are reluctant to pull away from each other. Hoseok doesn’t want to leave the safety of their tent. He doesn’t want to go back out there, not when he thinks they might be able to be happy without thinking about Namjoon’s death. 

They head out holding hands. Hoseok can feel Hueningkai rubbing circles over the skin of his hand as they do. He sits down next to Taehyung, still holding Hueningkai’s hand. There’s a sort of meat roasting above the fire, most likely (or is it most definitely?) caught during the impromptu trip the others all went on. 

“Has anyone seen Jin-Hyung?” Yeonjun says. Everyone shakes their heads, but Seokjin comes out of his tent. It’s quite a surprise. 

He sits down and doesn’t speak. Everyone is looking at him, though, and Hoseok knows he doesn’t like it. He clears his throat and prepares to say something, only to be interrupted by a young man approaching them. Seokjin’s eyes flash with recognition. 

“Excuse me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luv u and pls don't hate me


	10. Letters from the Deceased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they all finally learn what Namjoon spent doing for the last few months he was in Ilsan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know my actual update schedule, it's that I post every other day, soooooo . . .

It is clear, almost immediately, that Seokjin doesn’t like the man. Hoseok wonders about it for a second before it clicks; this is the man Namjoon was supposedly cheating on Seokjin with. All of a sudden, Hoseok likes him a whole lot less. 

“What do you want?” Seokjin spits. 

The man pulls out a bag. Inside, Hoseok catches a glimpse of a whole bunch of letters. 

“They’re from Namjoon,” he says. He takes the bag off and Seokjin eyes it warily. It’s clear that he doesn’t believe him at all. 

“How do we know that?” Jimin says. “How do we know you aren’t lying to us?” 

“Because I have nothing to gain from telling you a lie about the writer.” The man kicks at the bag and Hoseok sees Seokjin’s eyes widen. There’s a crazed look in them and it’s nothing if not unsettling. 

“That doesn’t mean they aren’t fake,” Jeongguk says. The man shrugs. 

“You can check them. They have your names on them and his seal.” 

Seokjin lunges at the speed of a striking snake. His fingers close around the largest envelope. His name is written on it in a neat, delicate script. Hoseok looks up at the man and he stares back at Hoseok, blinking slowly. 

“I never had any sort of affair with Namjoon, if that’s what you’re wondering,” he says, shrugging nonchalantly. “I didn’t have any reason to and it would’ve been impossible to convince him to.” 

Seokjin looks up. He stares at the man before putting the letter down with shaking hands. 

“Why didn’t _you_ tell anyone?” he says carefully, his voice quivering.

The other Omega shrugs. He picks at a loose thread coming from his clothes. It’s clear he doesn’t like the spotlight Seokjin has shone on him. 

“I swore to him I wouldn’t,” he finally says. He sighs and shakes his head. “I knew he wouldn’t tell any of you. He knew you would all try to stop him.”

“And we could’ve!” Seokjin cries. “We could’ve saved his life! Why didn’t you tell us?!” 

The man looks up at Seokjin. His eyes are cold and indifferent to the other man’s pain. 

“With all due respect, Your Highness, I am not one to go against my word,” he says. “Namjoon kept this a secret because he didn’t want any of you to try and delay it. He knew it would be more painful if you did know, especially for him. Do not blame him because of his decisions. What good is that when he’s dead?” 

Seokjin seethes. He digs his nails into the skin of his palms as the man turns around and walks away, leaving the bag in front of them. Hoseok looks around. 

“Is it . . . is it really his handwriting?” Hueningkai says. Seokjin nods, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away. Hueningkai lunges and snatches up the letter with his name on it, his eyes wide. Hoseok lets the others do the same before picking up his own envelope. 

Seokjin grabs his envelope and walks off, heading into his tent. Hueningkai looks around before he does the same. He beckons at Hoseok to follow. 

Once inside, Hueningkai holds his hand out and lets a little glowing orb into the space. It hangs above them as they both open the envelopes, back-to-back. 

_Dear Hoseok,_ it reads and Hoseok hears a sniffle from behind him. 

[ _Wish (Seokjin Theme) - Music Box Cover_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KM1twh5k4p8)

_Dear Hoseok,_ _  
__Ah, hello. You and I have never been close, have we? Well, at least not as close as everyone else, but I suppose it doesn’t matter now. I know I’m dead right now. How are things? Have you guys continued to fight? Have you won the war? Is anyone injured?_ _  
__I guess there’s really no use asking those questions. I am, after all, very dead by now. I suppose that’s just life though._ _  
__I’m going to assume you all know I knew I was going to die. Gods, it’s such a weird thing, isn’t it? I knew when I got into this rebellion that it would happen. In Ilsan, children will go and get their fortunes read when they’re ten years old. It’s nice, in a rather ironic way, to finally let the weight lift from my shoulders. I’m relieved but I guess I still wish there was another way. I like to tell myself I’m at peace with my death but, in actuality, I don’t think I ever could be._ _  
__But, alas, that’s not what I’m writing about. I’d like to request that you watch over your brother, though I doubt such a thing is needed. Nonetheless, I’m still quite worried about him. Perhaps I have no right to be with how cold I became in the end, yet my heart longs for him in the way a withered flower longs for the sun. I miss him so much, far more than I should. I’ve been cruel to him, haven’t I? There truly is no other way to say it. Please, however, promise me to make sure he’s all right. I_ _wish_ _truly wish he had fallen out of love with me when I tried to sever our ties. Unfortunately, even my best efforts were not enough when my heart continued to hold him, and he is suffering for my mistakes. I know very well that he will mourn me. Please, though, make sure he sees the light of the situation. I know it may be hard, but there truly is an upside to this. You just have to look._ _  
__While I know that seems like a good place to end this letter, I am unable to stop myself from requesting more from you. Hueningkai - please, I’m begging you, take care of him. He and Soobin . . . they will be pained by my death for far longer than I would like. To be honest, I’m not ready to call myself a dad. At best, I was Hueningkai’s legal guardian while I was Soobin’s mentor. And look, I know I fucked up with both of them. I know I didn’t do enough to help Soobin build confidence in his leadership. Hueningkai deserved someone who was there more often. And, well, I wasn’t. I didn’t know a thing about asexuality and how it worked and I didn’t try to look into it. While I can argue all I want and claim I was too young, I know I should’ve tried harder. I know I was the closest thing to a parent either of them had and I know I failed in that. I’m just shit at relationships, aren’t I?_ _  
__But please, please, please - I’m begging you to take care of them all. Don’t worry, I know you won’t be the only one. Just take care of yourself, okay? Win the war for me, yeah?_ _  
__Anyway, maybe I’ll see you in the afterlife._ _  
__With love,_ _  
__-Namjoon_

Hoseok stares at the letter and the little tear stains littering it. He hurriedly wipes his eyes when he sees a tear land far too close to one of the letters, sniffling quietly. Then, with shaking hands, he folds it up and places it in the envelope. 

Hueningkai wails. The sound startles Hoseok and he jumps, turning around. Hueningkai doesn’t notice, though, as he clutches the parchment and tries to keep his tears from staining and smudging the ink. Hoseok crawls over and wraps his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder as he closes his eyes and begins to rock back and forth. Hueningkai rests one hand on his forearm as he sobs loudly, the letter lying on the furs nearby. Hoseok chooses not to look. The letters feel too private to peak at without permission. 

“ _Hyung_ ,” he sobs. “Namjoonie-Hyung, Namjoonie-Hyung.” 

Hoseok feels more tears welling up in his eyes. He blinks rapidly and tries to dispel them, but that only makes them fall faster. Hueningkai continues to wail loudly into the tent, filling it with his cries. 

“He - he said he was proud of me,” Hueningkai sniffles. “He said he was so, so proud of me that he wanted to cry whenever he looked at me because - because he couldn’t believe he’d - he’d been there.”

“How could he not be proud of you?” Hoseok says softly. “How could he not be proud of you when you’re amazing and so wonderful and so beautiful and so successful?”

Hueningkai sobs again, shoulders shaking as he cries. Hoseok hushes him and tugs him closer. They sit together and Hoseok closes his eyes, gently beginning to kiss the skin of his neck. Hueningkai’s cries don’t stop for a very long time. Hoseok feels his body go numb as he continues to rock them back and forth, humming under his breath in hopes of comforting the boy. 

Around two hours after they went into the tent to read the letters from Namjoon, Hoseok and Hueningkai go back out. Yoongi is holding Jimin and they’re talking quietly with Taehyung and Jeongguk. Soobin, Yeonjun, Taehyun, Beomgyu, Sarang, Byeol, and Seokjin have yet to show up. 

Jimin and Jeongguk see Hueningkai and Jimin opens his arms to the boy. Hueningkai falls to his knees and wraps his arms around him, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Hoseok feels a little flare of jealousy as he sits down and looks away. Jeongguk goes over and joins the hug. Hoseok sulks quietly. He knows there isn’t anything he can do about it. He never knew Namjoon well, just as the letter said, but Hoseok still wants to comfort Hueningkai. 

“Sometimes you just have to let him go to other people,” Taehyung says softly from beside him. Hoseok looks over at his brother and then at Hueningkai. 

“I know,” he says. “I just - I get jealous.” 

Taehyung giggles as he leans his head on Hoseok’s shoulder. 

“I know,” he murmurs. “But try not to. It’s instinctive, yes, but we aren’t slaves to such things, are we?”

Hoseok shakes his head, biting his lip as he watches the three males embrace. Yoongi walks over to sit beside him. 

“Do you guys think Jin-Hyung is going to be okay?” he whispers. 

Hoseok feels a lump in his throat and he tries to swallow around it as he digs his teeth into his lower lip. 

“I don’t - I’m not sure,” he says. Yoongi and Taehyung both look nervous. “He - Namjoon’s death was already - he was already hurting so much from his death. Who knows what the letter will do?”

“He’s keeping all of his possessions,” Taehyung blurts out. He looks around to make sure no one else is listening to their conversation. “I mean - the cloak - the dragon one, the sword, and his favorite quill. Jin-Hyung - he’s keeping them all. They’re in a chest in his tent.”

“What does Namjoon’s sister think?” Yoongi says. 

Taehyung shrugs. “She’s the one who told him to take them. I think she’s fine with it.” 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if Namjoon told him to take them. He probably wrote a will or something, right?” Yoongi says. 

Hoseok shrugs. He looks around, craning his neck to see if anyone is eavesdropping. Once he’s satisfied and sure that no one is, he turns back to his brothers. 

“He told you to take care of Jin-Hyung, right?” he says softly, his voice barely even audible to himself. 

Both of his brothers nod. 

“I don’t blame him, honestly,” Taehyung says. He sighs and stares at his lap, shaking his head. “Really, I just feel guilty. I was - I feel like I was too harsh-”

“No, you weren’t,” Yoongi says. “Namjoon might’ve grown distant to make his death come easier, but he didn’t have - he didn’t have to treat Jin-Hyung that way. You were defending our brother and you didn’t know any better. He can’t - even if he was alive, he wouldn’t be able to be angry with you. You did nothing wrong.” 

“I know, I just - I feel as if I should’ve been kinder. I don’t want him to die with bad memories.” 

Hoseok and Yoongi are both silent. Neither of them knows what to say. It’s a strange thing, really, because they want to comfort Taehyung but they both know he’ll see right through any lying or sugar-coating they do.

“I guess we’ll never know,” Hoseok finally says. “But hey, he got to kiss Jin-Hyung one more time. He died in his arms. Surely that’s what he wanted, right?” 

Taehyung and Yoongi look at him with raised eyebrows. Hoseok shifts in place. It’s definitely not his best work, but it’s the only thing he could think of. 

“I guess,” Taehyung finally says. He sighs, biting his lip. He sighs and shakes his head. “I just - I think I’m always going to feel a little guilty about it.”

Hoseok pulls his brother close and turns back to Jeongguk, Jimin, and Hueningkai. Hueningkai is full-out sobbing, his shoulders shaking as tears pour endlessly down his cheeks. Hoseok gets up and quietly walks over, getting on his knees. Hueningkai turns around and sniffles when he sees him before he hurls himself into Hoseok’s arms. Hoseok doesn’t mind. He holds Hueningkai close to his chest and hushes him, closing his eyes as tears soak the front of his shirt. 

“He’s gone, he’s gone, he’s _gone_ ,” Hueningkai rambles. Hoseok hushes him and keeps rocking back and forth, trying to calm him down. 

Beomgyu and Taehyun come out a little later, both of them holding a child. When he sees Hueningkai though, Beomgyu hands Yoonig Byeol and crouches down, resting a hand on his shoulder. Hoseok doubts he can smell it, but Beomgyu’s scent is just very . . . motherly for lack of a better word. Hueningkai might get tiny whiffs of it because he turns from Hoseok and climbs into the man’s lap, curling up there as he sniffles quietly. Beomgyu holds him and begins to run his fingers through his hair, his eyes closed. 

“Oh, Huening-ah,” he murmurs, “you’ll be okay.” 

“Hyung, he’s _dead_ . He died and there’s nothing we can do. He _died_.” Beomgyu hums an answer, closing his eyes. Sarang manages to get free from Yoongi’s grasp and she crawls over, cooing a bit. Beomgyu smiles at his daughter and Hueningkai climbs out of his lap, curling up as Beomgyu picks the girl up. She looks at Hueningkai with big eyes that, in all honesty, could be from either of her parents. Taehyun and Beomgyu both have big, round eyes that sparkle brightly. Sarang and Byeol share them with their parents. 

With pudgy little hands, Sarang reaches out and rests her hands on Hueningkai’s face. She blinks at him and Hueningkai blinks back. For reasons unknown to the rest of the world, she thinks it’s the funniest thing in the entire world as she squeals happily. Hueningkai smiles as the girl begins touching his face, giggling loudly every time he blinks. The commotion draws Yeonjun and Soobin out of their tent to investigate and they both smile when they see Hueningkai and Sarang. Everyone’s smiling now and it feels nice. Hoseok looks over his shoulder at Seokjin’s tent, biting his lip and wondering if his brother is planning on coming out. 

(Spoiler, though it should be obvious: he doesn’t. They eat dinner and Seokjin remains in his tent. No one even hears him crying.)

It’s very, very hard to get back up after Namjoon’s death. No one’s quite sure to do and, though Hoseok knows it wasn’t intentional, he’s a bit mad at Namjoon. Because of how he took care of everything on his own, no one knows what to do anymore. They’re all lost and clueless and trying to figure out what they’re supposed to do to win this war. 

At least Hoseok knows what _he’s_ supposed to do. Every day, he, Adonis, and Hueningkai all go out to find a clearing to practice. They start with the most basic things, and they’re a whole lot harder than Hoseok had originally thought. 

“It feels like I’ve - like I’ve been running for the past five hours,” Hoseok pants, his hands on his knees. 

**Because right now your stamina is designed to sustain only one person. Who, not to be mean, doesn’t do a lot to make it grow or anything,** Adonis says. Hoseok huffs in annoyance. 

“Have I ever had any reason, though?” he says. “I grew up in a palace!” 

**Well, yes, but you should still be able to do** **_some_ ** **running,** Adonis says. Hoseok stands up and looks around. The field they’re in is about as stereotypical as a field in fall gets; the tall grasses around him are all some shade of brown and the wind pushes through at varying speeds, though every breeze makes Hoseok’s face even redder than it already is. Despite the mid-November (Hoseok is guessing, but October is hardly ever this cold in Ifan) chill, Hoseok is wearing only a loose shirt that’s been tucked into his pants, plus a pair of worn leather boots. He pushes his hair back from his face with his hands and puts his other fist onto his waist. Hueningkai is sitting on his cloak nearby, offering encouragement when he can. 

“You can do it, Hyung!” he says. Hoseok laughs, licking his lips and looking around.

 **You can,** Adonis says. **I wouldn’t make you if I didn’t think that.**

Hoseok rolls his eyes, huffing yet again. He stretches a bit before wiggling his fingers and shaking. 

“All right, all right, I’m ready,” he says. Adonis raises an eyebrow. 

**Why don’t you go for a run?** they say. **That’s another way people build stamina. You should get Hueningkai to come with you. Or Seokjin. Or anyone really because it’s also supposed to be good for you.**

“What? Running?” 

Hoseok doesn’t miss how Hueningkai’s eyes grow wide and how he shakes his head and waves his hands. 

[ _Something Just Like This - ONEWE (원위) Cover_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ci6MpFGjcLU)

**Yes. It’s supposed to do all sorts of things that are good for your health. It’s exercise, it can help with releasing your emotions, it builds stamina - a whole bunch of things. Just go running, Hoseok.**

Hoseok laughs. 

“Hueningie,” he sing-songs as he walks over. The boy scrambles to his feet. 

“No,” he says, “I am not going for a run.” 

Hoseok laughs again and then he grabs him by the wrist and begins to tug him along. Hueningkai digs his heels into the ground as Hoseok drags him off. 

“C’mon,” Hoseok whines petulantly. Hueningkai shakes his head and Hoseok pouts. “Please?” 

Hueningkai groans and covers his eyes. Hoseok bats his eyes and gets closer, continuing to pout as he looks up at his boyfriend. 

“Oh my gods, _fine_ ,” Hueningkai says. Hoseok squeals and jumps up, hugging him before he runs off. He looks over his shoulder and he can see Hueningkai chasing after him, gaining distance surprisingly quickly, though Hoseok blames his legs. 

“You owe me so much!” Hueningkai yells over the wind. Hoseok laughs and the breeze carries it over to Hueningkai. They run through the field, laughter filling the air as the wind whips their hair and clothes about. 

**Pace yourself** , Adonis advises as they move. Hoseok feels his legs slowing their movements and he feels a brief flash of panic. He has yet to get used to Adonis controlling his body without telling him. **There you go. Don’t use all of your energy up in one burst. It’s better to keep a steady pace that you can hold onto for a decently long period of time.**

Hoseok hums back as Hueningkai catches up to him, his hair flying around as he runs. Hoseok grins at him and Hueningkai laughs. 

They run until they’re both red-faced, panting, and very out of breath. Hoseok loves it a lot more than he probably should. The sun is setting, the sky turning gorgeous colors as the sun casts a golden glow over the field. Hoseok smiles at Hueningkai. His hair is glowing and the flecks of gold that usually hide in the brown of his eyes are out and shining. Hoseok is relieved the butterflies no longer erupt in his stomach whenever Hueningkai so much as looks at him. Instead of that, a warm, comforting feeling further blooms in his chest and Hoseok feels himself melt a little. Hueningkai brushes his knuckles over the side of Hoseok’s face and Hoseok leans into it, looking up at him through his eyelashes. 

It isn’t long before they’re kissing. Both of them have dry, chapped lips from running and Hoseok tastes sweat, but he never said he minded. Hueningkai’s hair is greasy from being kept from a bath for so long, but Hoseok’s is too and the sun is shining and Hoseok’s heart is singing and his lips are still tingling even though he’s kissed Hueningkai far too many times to count. He’s not sure a number that high even exists. 

**Do not have sex in this field,** Adonis warns in the back of his mind as Hoseok locks them away. **I repeat, do** **_not_ ** **have sex in the field. It’s too cold, first of all, and you are both absolutely filthy and you will regret it with your entire being if you don’t have your first in a bed.**

“Adonis - Adonis thinks we’re going to have sex,” Hoseok says as HUeningkai presses soft, fleeting butterfly kisses to his neck. 

Hueningkai stops before he cackles loudly. Hoseok sees a bunch of birds fly off. 

“They think we’ll have sex?” he says, tilting his head. He frowns. “I don’t wanna have sex right now. Do you?” 

“No, you goof,” Hoseok says. He tugs Hueningkai closer. “Now, no more talking. Keep kissing me.” 

Hueningkai giggles as he obeys. Hoseok, just to mess with Adonis, reaches around and steals a butt touch. Hueningkai yelps and his knee fires forward, colliding right with Hoseok’s crotch. 

“Ow,” he whines. Hueningkai sits back and sticks his tongue out. 

“You grabbed my butt, you perv,” he says. Hoseok shrugs, holding up the hand he used. He grins and wiggles his eyebrows because he can be a prick when he wants to. 

“Here it is,” he says, waving his hand around. “I’m never washing this hand again.” 

Hueningkai groans and tackles him. He grabs his wrist and tries to cover the hand with dirt, but Hoseok holds out on him, laughing happily. 

“Nooo!” Hueningkai cries. He starts using both hands and Hoseok squeaks in surprise. Hueningkai takes advantage of his shock and shoves his hand into the dirt, rubbing it around in the cold soil. 

“No,” Hoseok laments, “my butt-touch hand must be cleansed.” 

Hueningkai sits up and pumps a victorious fist into the air. He turns to Hoseok and helps him to his feet. Hoseok shakes his head sadly as he stands, staring at the ground. Hueningkai, because he’s an annoying little shit, takes his revenge and squeezes Hoseok’s butt before running off. Hoseok releases an offended and indignant squawk before he chases him back to the campsite. 

For those few moments, Hoseok and Hueningkai are allowed to forget about Namjoon’s death and the scars it’s left on them all. Hoseok can hardly remember how it felt to be free from the grief. 

He wonders, distantly, how long it’ll be this time. How long until they inevitably crash back into the pain caused by the death of Namjoon? How long until they go back so somber expressions and teary eyes?

To be honest and a little bit selfish, Hoseok hopes it’s forever. He hopes to hide from the sorrow until it completely disappears, even though such a thing is impossible. Namjoon’s death will leave scars on all of them, no matter what sort of relationship they had with him. 

They get back to the campsite and Hoseok immediately reaches for Hueningkai’s hand. He laces their fingers together and bites his lip. Hueningkai hands him his cloak and Hoseok pulls it on, shivering and leaning against him. He shuts his eyes and prays for time to stretch just a little longer so they can be together without worries for just a little while longer. 

Unfortunately, that isn’t the case. They get back to the campsite and Hoseok feels Hueningkai’s grasp on his hand tighten. Seokjin is nowhere to be seen while everyone else sits outside and stares at the fire. It looks like no one has moved since they got there, though Beomgyu, Taehyun, Sarang, and Byeol are curled up in a pile of fur on the ground. The four wolves are snoozing away while everyone else sits quietly. 

“Has Jin-Hyung come out at all today?” Hoseok says, unable to stop himself from speaking. Everyone looks up at him upon reflex, then, slowly, they all shake their heads. 

“I heard him crying earlier,” Yeonjun says. He winces at his own words. “Sorry, that probably wasn’t very helpful.” 

Hoseok shakes his head as he gets up. “It was fine, thank you,” he says. “I’m going-”

“Don’t go!” Hueningkai cries, grabbing his wrist. His grip feels stronger than an iron vice. “Don’t leave me!” His eyes are wide and pleading, already beginning to well with tears. 

“Do you want to come with me?” Hoseok says softly. Hueningkai nods immediately, his curls bouncing. Hoseok helps him to his feet and lets him wrap a secure arm around his waist while he leans his head on his shoulder. Together, they walk over to Seokjin’s tent. 

Hoseok crouches to go in while Hueningkai follows. They head inside and the first thing Hoseok sees is a Seokjin-shaped lump on the ground. Above his head, a small glowing orb floats in the air, casting a soft glow around the tent’s interior. 

“Hyung?” he says. Seokjin shifts and doesn’t answer. 

“Hyung?” Hueningkai says. This time, Seokjin doesn’t even move. He remains hidden beneath the safety of his blankets and refuses to speak. 

“Jin-Hyung, you need to come out and eat something,” Hoseok says. 

At long last, Seokjin makes noise. However, it’s only a very annoyed grunt. 

Hoseok bites back a sigh. The last thing he wants to do is make Seokjin feel worse than he already does. That would be far from good. 

“Hyung,” Hueningkai says gently as he places his hand on the lump, “you have to come out of your tent. It’s not healthy if you stay in here so much. You’re going to get sick.” 

Seokjin sniffles loudly and he even gives them a fake sneeze. Hoseok manages to crack a weak smile. At least some of his brother’s humor is still there, though it’s a bit faint. 

“Hyung, come on,” Hoseok says. “Please? At least come out. You don’t have to eat anything if you don’t want to.” 

“No,” Seokjin says, his voice thick with emotion and muffled by the blankets. He sounds very congested, but it’s to be expected with how much crying he’s (probably) been doing. Hoseok doesn’t know for sure since he’s hardly ever left his tent since they got the letters Namjoon wrote.

(That means he’s spent the majority of three days inside of his tent. Gods, grief is a killer, isn’t it?)

“Jin-Hyung, please come out?” Hueningkai says. Seokjin grunts and the lump shakes near the top, indicating that Seokjin’s head is there and he’s shaking it to say no. 

Hoseok decides to use the strongest card he has. Three days inside of a tent is far from healthy and Hoseok has no idea whether Seokjin’s been eating or not. 

“Would Namjoon want you to stay in here?” he says. Hoseok didn’t think it was possible, but the lump that Seokjin has become stills even more. He seems to stop breathing and the tent fills with tension. 

“What?” he says, his voice quiet. 

_Well, it’s too late to go back now._ “You heard me,” Hoseok says. He reaches out, a bit scared, and rests his hand on Seokjin’s back. “What would Namjoon want? This can’t be it, can it?” 

Seokjin, thankfully, refrains from smiting him and instead stifles a sob. 

“I’m mourning him,” he grumbles, though his voice is thick and difficult to understand. “He told me to in his letter.” 

“He told you to move on though, right? At least from his death?” 

“ _No_ ,” Seokjin says, though it’s a bit obvious that he’s lying. Hoseok sighs. 

“Hyung,” he says gently, “please get up. It’s not good for you to stay locked up in here. You’re making it worse.” 

Seokjin sniffles loudly. “What if I want to make it worse?” he says. It’s a bit of a petulant move in Hoseok’s opinion, though he supposes he can’t really blame him. 

“Do you really think you’re honoring Namjoon-Hyung’s memory by making your grief worse, though?” Hueningkai says softly from beside Hoseok. “Is that what you actually think or are you just trying to justify your behavior?” 

Miracle of miracles, Seokjin gets up. The blanket falls away from him and reveals a very disheveled Seokjin; his hair is tangled, his eyes are red and very swollen, there’s snot underneath his nose and above his lips, and there are tears streaming down his cheeks. He looks like he’s hardly slept at all. 

“I did not ask you to come in here, first of all,” he says, holding one finger up. He wipes the space between his nose and his lips with the back of his hand. “Second of all-” he chokes on a sob as his eyes grow glassy with tears “-how do _you_ know what he’d want?” 

“He wrote it in his letter, didn’t he?” Hueningkai says, gesturing toward the scattered pieces of parchment that litter Seokjin’s space. “He wrote that he wanted you to be okay, right?” 

Seokjin narrows his eyes and snatches the papers up before stacking them and sitting on them. 

“How would you know?” he says. 

Hueningkai arches an eyebrow. “Hyung,” he says, “I grew up with him. He practically raised me. I think I know him pretty well.”

Seokjin turns his head away, looking ashamed. Hoseok wonders if he’s ever given any thought to the bond Namjoon and Hueningkai shared or if he was like Hoseok, meaning he never gave it much thought at all because it was never really discussed by anyone. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles. He sighs and curls up in a small ball. “I just don’t know what to do anymore. Gods, Namjoon is _dead_ . What do I do? What’s expected of me? And he - and there’s so much left to unpack. How? When do I do it? When _can_ I do it?” 

“You can and you will do it, but grief is a gradual process, Hyung,” Hueningkai says. He shrugs and looks nonchalant. Hoseok knows he’s far from it. “However, you’re never going to finish it if you just stay hidden underneath all of your blankets all day.”

“It sounds like you’re calling me pathetic.” 

“You’re not pathetic, you’re just in mourning. We all are. But you need to come out sometimes, okay? Don’t you want to get better? Don’t you want to the pain to fade?” 

Seokjin bites his lip as he tries to think of an answer. Hueningkai squeezes Hoseok’s hand. Hoseok squeezes in return, but he’s more focused on the way Seokjin plays with Namjoon’s ring while he thinks. 

“Yes and no,” he finally says after several moments of silence. “I mean, my initial answer is no because it feels like I’m forgetting him. But . . . but when I think about it, I know it’s what he’d want. And I wouldn’t - just because the pain dulls, it doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten. It just . . . I don’t know. I don’t know what I want.” 

“Do you want to come out and think about it over dinner?” Hoseok offers. 

Seokjin shrugs, still fiddling with the ring on his necklace. 

“I don’t know,” he says, avoiding both Hoseok’s and Hueningkai’s eyes. “I guess.”

Hoseok fights his grin as he crawls out, Hueningkai and Seokjin following him. The moment the oldest comes out of his tent, everyone turns to look over as if Namjoon just came back to light. 

“Jin-Hyung!” Taehyung cries. Seokjin waves at him but it’s half-heartead and more automatic than anything else. Taehyung, however, isn’t deterred as he rushes toward his oldest brother and leaps into his arms, clining to him like a baby dragon. Hoseok sees Yoongi and Jeongguk smile out of the corner of his eye. 

“Hey, Taehyungie,” Seokjin says. His voice is hoarse and he blinks rapidly as the sun shines in his eyes. 

“I missed you, Hyung,” Taehyung says. Seokjin hums. 

“I missed you too,” he says softly. Taehyung gets down and smiles gently at him before taking Seokjin by the hand and leading him over to sit down. He leans his head on his brother’s shoulder once they sit down, keeping his eyes on the crackling flames. 

Suddenly, there’s a falcon’s call and they all look up to see a bird throttling in their direction. Specifically, it seems to have Hoseok in mind as a target. Hueningkai’s hand goes up and a shield appears just as the bird gets to be above the fire. It swerves and drops the scroll in its talons before flying off, cawing angrily at them as it goes. 

Hoseok stares at the scroll and the shield goes down. He gets up and walks over to it, crouching down beside it. He doesn’t need to look for the seal to know who it’s from, but he nudges it with his hand until he sees the wax mark from his father. 

“Oh, fuck,” he says. He picks up the scroll and opens it, immediately turning away and shutting his eyes as he waits for it to explode and kill him. 

Thankfully, no such thing happens. Hoseok opens the message and survives, drawing everyone else over to crowd around him and read it. 

_Adonis,_ _  
_ _Come out from hiding. You’ve never been one to run from war, have you?_ __  
-Aristok

Everyone looks at Hoseok and Adonis grows indignant enough that they surge forward. 

“ **Do you know your mythology?** ” they say. Everyone nods. “ **Then you should all know that I fought him. He used trickery to defeat me.** ”

“So . . . how will we defeat him?” Jeongguk says, raising an eyebrow. Hoseok feels Adonis use his hands to fiddle. 

“ **We’ll have to kill him,** ” they say. “ **Hoseok is the only one who can do that, though. You have to use one host to kill another. Everything else is up to you, Your Imperial Majesty.** ” They turn to Soobin and the Alpha’s eyes widen. He shifts in place, nervous now that the spotlight and all of the attention is focused on him. 

“I guess I’ll call a meeting?” he says sheepishly. Adonis nods before giving control back to Hoseok. He stumbles a bit before righting himself. He feels sick to his stomach as he looks around at everyone. He doesn’t want to go to this stupid council right now, not at a time like this. Everyone here is still in mourning and no one seems to be ready for it. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Jimin says grimly. With that, they all disperse and head to their respective tents to change. 

It isn’t long before they’re all crammed into Namjoon’s tent. Seokjin is still wearing his clothes for mourning and he sits in the back, watching everyone quietly. Hoseok had changed and bathed in the lake nearby. It was freezing cold but he’d prefer being clean. (Hueningkai had done something with the water to make sure it wouldn’t get anyone sick or anything.)

The screens light up and soon the other three generals are all clustered around and looking at them. Soobin is sitting in Namjoon’s seat, his fingers laced together. His hair is pushed back from his face, the water keeping it in place. Other than that, though, there’s nothing about him that makes him seem like some sort of authority figure, much less an emperor. 

“The council will commence,” Soobin says. He opens the scroll and reads it aloud, then he looks to the others.

“I say we continue with Namjoon-ssi’s plan,” General Lee says. She looks around at her comrades, daring them to go against her plan. “He was smart and he must’ve known what he was doing, right?” 

Soobin frowns and bites his lip. “I mean no offense-”

“We have no other choice, do we?” one of the other generals says. He sighs and shakes his head. “Namjoon-ssi left us too early.” 

“Our troops-”

“Who is to lead us now, though?” the third general says. She looks around at everyone, eying her fellow generals. “One of us?” 

“Excuse me, if I could just-”

“Are we - could we do it without a leader?” General Lee says. “We all know the plan-”

“But-”

Hoseok looks over at Soobin. He’s digging his nails into his palms and chewing on his lip as he tries to get a word in. It’s clear that he doesn’t like what’s going on and he’s very frustrated by it to say the least.

The generals continue to talk, speaking loudly as tensions grow. They’re arguing over a leader now and it seems all of them want to be Namjoon’s successor. They’re very blatantly ignoring Soobin and the man is clearly growing tired of it. 

“Excuse me,” Soobin tries again, “but-”

“Why should _you_ lead us?!” the male general cries. He seems like it’s the most preposterous thing he’s ever heard as General Lee shoots daggers at him with her eyes. Hoseok sighs and puts his head in his hands. This is most definitely _not_ going the way he thought it would. He’d expected them to welcome Soobin to command with open arms, but it seems as if everyone here is more focused on their own rise to power instead of actually winning the war. Gods, why did Namjoon ever promote such douchebags?

Once again, Hoseok looks over at Soobin. He looks like he’s ready to get up and leave. Hoseok doubts anyone would notice if he did. 

“Please, let me speak-”

“We don’t even have anyone in line for succeeding Namjoon!” one of the generals cries. She throws her hands into the air, furious. “Where is his successor? Where did he write it? Where is his will?” 

“I _AM_ HIS SUCCESSOR!” Soobin yells, slamming his hands onto the table. Everyone looks at him. The man is panting, his chest heaving as he glares around the room. However, his embarrassment gets the best of him and he sits down, curling in on himself. 

“You?” the male general says, nearing his screen to examine Soobin. “But you’re so _young_.” 

“Are you questioning Namjoon’s orders?” Seokjin says from the back. He draws the attention over to himself as he stands up. “Are you questioning the _emperor’s_ orders?” 

“The emperor?” someone says and they all turn back to Soobin. Seokjin stands behind him. 

“You will listen to the emperor,” Seokjin hisses, “or you will pay for it with your life. In a time like this, there is no space for those who refuse to listen.”

“Are you threatening us?” the other female general says. 

Seokjin turns to her and Hoseok’s ears pop as the pressure in the room suddenly drops. Seokjin’s eyes begin to glow and electricity crackles in the air. 

“Am _I_ threatening _you_ ?” he says, his voice dangerously calm. He laughs. “Are you truly asking such a question? Are you truly that _stupid_?” 

Hoseok sees the generals all step back, growing fearful. 

Seokjin looks around. “If you want an answer,” he says, his eyes still glowing, “then yes, I am threatening you.” He holds his hand out and a golden orb appears, pulsing with dangerous, probably lethal, energy. He closes his fingers around it and then it’s gone, the pressure shifting and popping Hoseok’s ears again as Seokjin stops levitating and his eyes lose the golden glow. He turns to Soobin, then back to the three generals, though he points at the emperor. 

“You will discuss the plans for war with the emperor,” he hisses. “I am only refraining from destroying you all because of him. Now, don’t test his patience.” 

And then, he turns around and walks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry for any issues with the ch. tried to get it out asap


	11. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok bonds with his brothers and life starts looking a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo  
> y'all ateez is pulling me in and i can't promise i won't start writing for them too lol  
> so sorry abt the sister series where the thrones of violets is gonna come into play and y'all will see everyone become parents lol might be a long wait

Themes -  [ _ 4 O’Clock (네시) _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fjm_lwn0AEc) and  [ _ Promise _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IgGcUQjYtxc)

Hoseok, Yoongi, and Taehyung all follow Seokjin out of the tent. Hueningkai doesn’t protest but he wanders over to Soobin and sits beside him. Hoseok squeezes his hand as he goes, their fingertips brushing against each other as he pulls away. 

First, they check Seokjin’s tent. He’s not there and, strangely enough, neither is his letter from Namjoon. Everything else is as it was left, though a few things have been moved around a bit, probably to find the letters. 

Thankfully, they’re not completely lost because Yoongi notices imprints in the grass. They follow them, exiting the campsite. The sun has set by now and the sky is dark, though the moon is full as it casts a silver light over the field. 

The papers in Seokjin’s hands are stained with tears. Some of them are fresh while others are much older and Hoseok knows they belong to Namjoon. He doesn’t read it, but he catches words like ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘I wish I was the one in this life’. 

“Oh, hey,” Seokjin says when he notices them. He wipes his nose and blinks a few times. “What’s you guys doing out here?” 

Hoseok sits down, Taehyung and Yoongi following his example. 

“Are you okay, Hyung?” Hoseok says softly. 

Seokjin snorts and shakes his head. He looks down at the letters in his hands and begins sorting through them. 

“He wrote me a few poems,” he says, pretty much ignoring Hoseok’s question. He stares out at the moon, sighing. “Namjoonie wanted to be a poet. But poets don’t make much money and the rebellion’s calling was too loud for him to ignore it. So he settled for sneaking in a few here and there.”

Hoseok looks over at him. Seokjin’s eyes are soft and lovesick, full of heartbreak and a bitter desperation. He looks like he’s been plucked directly out of a storybook where the protagonist is chasing after his lover. 

But that’s not what’s happening. Seokjin’s love story with Namjoon is over. Namjoon is dead and Seokjin is alone to pick up the pieces of his heart while he fights a war against his father and he’s not even sure if they’ll win. If he’s being honest, Hoseok kind of thinks his brother is simply living an endless series of tragedies. 

“Do you want to read any?” Seokjin says, looking over at his brothers. Hoseok shrugs and he sees his brothers do the same thing. Seokjin searches through the stack of paper he has before pulling a single piece out and handing it around. 

“You can read out loud if you’d like,” he says. 

“ _ seokjin,” _ Hoseok reads, tracing Namjoon’s careful handwriting with his finger. He looks up at his oldest brother. “Are you sure?” 

Seokjin nods. 

“Who knows?” he says. “Maybe Joonie’ll finally become a poet, even if it only happens postmortem.” He sighs and shakes his head, staring up at the moon. The big, silver orb hangs in the sky, glowing softly against the blackness of the sky. Stars are scattered around it and they look like the diamonds Hoseok remembers from his old life. 

“Well?” Seokjin says, trying to sound teasing or maybe playful though it sounds more like he’s desperate for a distraction. 

“ _seokjin_ _  
__You are_ _  
__My darling,_ _  
__My dearest,_ _  
__And my greatest love_ _  
__I hope_ _  
__That you will_ _  
__Mourn_ _  
__Yet_ _  
__I am unsure_ _  
__So I utter a prayer with my last breath_ _  
__And hope that_ _  
__I may one day_ _  
__Find you_ _  
__And hold you within my arms_ _  
___Again,” Hoseok finishes. He looks up at Seokjin. His brother has tears rolling down his cheeks while he smiles wistfully at the moon. 

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” he says. Hoseok nods. The poem feels too private for him to be looking at it. 

“Here,” he says, handing the poem back to Seokjin. He takes it and adds it to the stack, then he puts it on his lap and turns back to look at the moon. 

“He would write poems for me,” he says softly. “He would write them and send them to me. When he first met, he would pick my favorite flowers and leave them on my windowsill.” 

“How?” Taehyung says. “With the flowers, how did he put them on your windowsill?” 

Seokjin smiles sadly. 

“He would - he worked in the gardens. That’s where we - where I learned his name. And he would visit me often because he wanted to be my friend. And that’s how we got close. We just . . . we had so  _ much _ . And now . . . now it’s gone. Namjoon is dead and I’m still here, wondering what the ever-loving  _ fuck _ happened between us because I thought I was enough for him to tell me.” 

“What do you mean, Hyung?” Yoongi says. “You made his life-”

“Where did I fuck it all up?” Seokjin says. He looks so lost and his eyes are big and wide and full of tears as he wipes at them with his sleeve. “I lost him before he died. He just - why didn’t he tell me? Did he not trust me enough to say - to just  _ tell _ me? Could he not - did he really think that I wouldn’t understand? I mean, yeah, it’d be hard at first but I could - I just wish - I wish I could’ve spent more time with him.” 

“You didn’t fuck anything up, Hyung,” Taehyung says. “He just did what he thought was best.” 

“How was it best?!” Seokjin cries. “How?! How was it best when - gods, he died and what if he didn’t know I still love - what if he never - he said it and I couldn’t - he was gone so fast. So, so fast, it was as if the gods were teasing me because I couldn’t go fast enough.”

Hoseok stares at the ground and bites his lip. He’s not sure what to say to Seokjin. 

His brother sobs loudly from beside him. Hoseok continues to abuse his lip. 

“We just - he pushed me away,” he says softly. “He pushed me away and I was so stupid-”

“Don’t you dare say that,” Yoongi says fiercely. “Don’t you ever say it was your fault the relationship fell apart. Look, maybe there were other things you did or could’ve done but, when it comes down to it, Namjoon is the one who broke you guys. He pushed you away and you didn’t know what to do. He’s the one who started putting distance between you two. It - that isn’t your fault. You didn’t make that choice, did you? Hyung, in the end, Namjoon decided to do this alone. And look, maybe it wasn’t the only option, but he wanted to help us all. He thought he was helping us and maybe it did the opposite, but there is still no way it’s your fault. You didn’t do anything that caused Namjoon to push you away. You - how could you have known if he never said anything? Were you supposed to guess?”

Seokjin sniffles. “No,” he says, “but I could’ve-”

“It doesn’t matter anymore, does it?” Yoongi says softly. His shoulders slump and he gets the most heartbreaking look on his face. “Hyung,” he says, “Namjoon is - he’s dead. He’s not coming back. You have to - you need to understand that. If you only ever - if you only ever think about what you could’ve done and what you missed, then your life isn’t going to ever get better. Is that - do you truly think that’s what he would’ve wanted?”

“That’s the thing!” Seokjin cries. “He’s dead! He’s fucking dead! He’s gone and he left me and I’m never - he said we might see each other in the afterlife, but what about until then? What do I do? He told me he’s waiting for me but I don’t know how long and I don’t know if I’ll ever see him in the afterlife and I don’t know! I don’t know where he is, I don’t know if he’s okay, I don’t - what if he’s already stopped? What if he’s gone into a new life and he’s found someone and they’re happy and I’m alone and I’ll find him but he’ll have forgotten and what if I never get any chance to be with him again?! What if I’m wrong about my stupid soulmate bullshit?! What the ever-loving fuck am I supposed to do? Yoongi, I’ve lost the love of my life! He’s dead! Gone and he’s never coming back! What do I do?!” 

“You have to get back up again, Hyung,” Taehyung says. “He’s gone, but are you? Are you dead? Are you the one who died that day?”

Seokjin sniffles loudly and wipes his eyes, though it doesn’t do much good because the tears keep pouring. He gives up. 

“A part of me did,” he says, glaring at all three of his brothers. He sniffles again and sighs, shaking his head. “I know you don’t understand it, though. I know you guys - I know it’s impossible for you to understand. And, to be honest, I’m glad you don’t. I don’t want you guys to feel this way because it’s dumb and ugly and terrible and painful and I hate it. But, even though you couldn’t possibly understand unless it happened to you, I still need to grieve. I’m still mourning him. And while it won’t be obvious at times, I’m always going to miss him, okay? And you have to understand that. It’s all I ask of you.” 

“Okay,” Hoseok says. He hugs Seokjin and Seokjin shudders as a sob racks through his body. Despite being shorter than him, he feels like his older brother has shrunk drastically and all he wants to do is hold him close and hide him from the shadows and demons that chase him without rest. 

“I miss him, that’s all,” Seokjin says weakly as tears pour down his cheeks. He sniffles loudly and begins to cough as a sob gets caught in his throat. Hoseok feels his own chest shake as he releases a sob with Seokjin. His heart pounds as he shuts his eyes and cries with his brother, praying desperately for everything to be okay. There’s so much pain Namjoon’s death has left, but isn’t that what they all expected? Weren’t they all preparing to face the blow? So why is everyone in so much pain? How did no one see that it was Namjoon this entire time? Gods, what did they miss?

Hoseok honestly isn’t sure. He’s not sure if he wants to be. Because he has a sneaking suspicion that it’s because of how all of them pulled away from Namjoon while his clock continued to tick until all he had left was a few minutes. And they continued to leave him alone until his very last seconds alive. 

Honestly, it’s no wonder they missed it. They did exactly what Namjoon had hoped for when he first devised his plan. There wasn’t anyone around for Namjoon to lean on as the war continued and he grew stressed out as death crawled closer and closer.

And then, before he could even get back to his own troops, he was murdered right before their eyes. It was an ugly, ugly act that simply adds to the list of the crimes committed by the emperor. 

Hoseok holds in a sigh as he holds Seokjin close, keeping his eyes sealed shut. Yoongi and Taehyung have both joined in the hug and they sit in a lump, all tangled together in hopes of somehow comforting Seokjin as he grieves. 

They stay out there for a long, long time. Hoseok doesn’t know how long exactly, but, when Seokjin finally decides he’s ready to go back, his bones are sore from being in such an unfamiliar position for so long. 

Carefully, they all stand up. Seokjin rubs his eyes though everyone can probably guess that they were all crying while they were out here. The walk back is easy but Seokjin gets cold feet as they stand outside of Namjoon’s tent. 

“Do I have to go in?” he says. He looks at his brothers. “I threatened to kill someone.” 

Hoseok refuses to sigh. “Hyung,” he says, “there isn’t a single person in that room who can hurt you, okay? If anyone gives you any trouble, we’ll be here to protect you, okay? That’s our job as your brothers, isn’t it?” 

Seokjin shifts in place, though he looks a bit more relaxed. 

“What if something happens, though?” he says. “You guys still need to look good. There are so many of them . . . we don’t know-”

“Hyung,” Yoongi says, “you’re allowed to fight back. Besides, you’ve done nothing but help the rebellion. You’ve never shown any signs of being a spy or anything, and we know you aren’t one. No one can hurt you, okay? We promise, right, guys?” 

Hoseok and Taehyung both nod. Seokjin still doesn’t look totally okay, but he starts to walk. 

The scene they’re greeted by has Hoseok’s jaw dropping. Soobin stands confidently at the head of the table with a map and a whole bunch of other papers spread out in front of him as he talks, pointing at certain areas. 

“-And that’s why we don’t have to attack every fort along the way,” he says. “If we go on a direct route to the capital, it’s unlikely that we’d have any unneeded casualties. Also, it’s a lot faster.”

The generals nod. 

“And what about resting times in between battles?” one of the generals asks. 

Soobin looks over at Jeongguk. 

“What do you think, Hyung? This is your field.” 

“Two to three days depending on how bad your casualties are,” Jeongguk says. “Don’t force them to go the next day unless the emperor asks for it, all right?” 

“When are we planning to meet up at the capital?” 

Soobin frowns, drumming his nails on the table. He looks over at Yeonjun. 

“We’ll all keep in contact to formulate a better plan for when we do get there,” the blue-haired man says confidently. Soobin nods and turns back to the screens. 

“So, we’ll see you at the capital, then,” he says. He receives three nods and bows. 

“Thank you, Your Imperial Majesty,” General Lee says, “I trust that you’ll lead us to victory.” 

Hueningkai snaps his fingers and dispels the images before anyone else can try sucking up to Soobin. The Alpha himself sits back and releases a relieved sigh. 

“Gods, I can’t believe that actually happened,” he says. He looks up and smiles at Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok, and Taehyung. “Shocked, aren’t you?” 

Seokjin, instead of saying anything, strides over and pulls him into a hug. Soobin looks surprised for a moment before he returns the action, closing his eyes and smiling softly. 

“He’d be proud of you,” he says softly. Soobin pulls away as his smile grows bittersweet and he leans his forehead against Seokjin’s. 

“I know,” he says. Seokjin smiles at him, wiping his eyes. Soobin laughs a little as he uses the back of his hand to do the same, sniffling a little bit. 

“Soobinnie, I love you,” Yeonjun says. Soobin turns around and laughs. The sound is loud and joyous, something Hoseok thinks none of them have heard enough of in the past few days. 

“I love you too, Yeonjunnie,” Soobin says, grinning at him. Yeonjun stands on his tiptoes to press their lips together and Hoseok feels an arm wrap around his waist. He looks up at Hueningkai and then he leans his head on his shoulder, hugging him. 

“I’m tired,” he mumbles. Hueningkai giggles, shifting about so they’re hugging each other. 

“Me too,” he says as he rests his head on top of Hoseok’s. “Wanna go to bed?” 

Hoseok hums and tries to nod, though Hueningkai’s head gets in the way. It makes him giggles as he looks up and smiles. Hueningkai smiles back. They walk out after bidding everyone good night and Hoseok feels strangely at peace. He sighs, relieved and smiles softly at the sky as they walk out and over to their tent. 

Once inside, they both change into their pajamas. Hoseok lies down and tugs the fur blanket over their bodies, smiling at Hueningkai despite the darkness that surrounds them both. 

“I love you,” he says. Hueningkai leans forward and they bump noses, drawing soft chuckles and giggles from them both. 

“I love you too,” Hueningkai says. He tries to kiss him again and Hoseok shakes his head as he reaches up and cups his boyfriend’s face before pressing their lips together. He sighs into Hueningkai’s mouth as they kiss, tangling his fingers in his hair. Hueningkai is careful as he slowly clambers on top of him, Hoseok making space for him between his legs. He feels hands running over his sides, curiously beginning to explore. 

_ What would you think if we had sex in here? _ he asks Adonis. 

**Please let me find somewhere to hide if you do. That’s all I ask.**

Hoseok tries to giggle but it gets caught in his throat as Hueningkai presses a soft kiss beneath his chin. A sudden light fills up the space and Hoseok stares up at him with wide eyes. A little glowing orb floats above their heads and Hoseok pants as he stares up at Hueningkai. 

“I am very, very in love with you,” he says suddenly, unable to control himself. “And I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Is it too early to say that?” 

“In my opinion,” Hueningkai says, leaning down to kiss him again, “no. It’s not because I also happen to be very, very in love with you and I really want to spend the rest of my life with you. So no.” 

Hoseok laughs, kissing him harder as he comes down. The light above them seems to dim and Hoseok can’t bring himself to mind. When Hueningkai pulls away to look at him, the light behind his head looks like a halo of sorts and Hoseok would be lying if he said he disliked it. He likes everything about Hueningkai, though. 

They make out for a pretty long time. However, they both end up deciding that sleep is a bit higher on their list of priorities, so the light goes out and they curl up together in bed to go to sleep. Their fingers are intertwined, though, and Hoseok wouldn’t want it any other way. 

He dreams of fields full of flowers beneath the sun and picnics full of laughter. He catches glimpses of children running around and a large dog named Mickey. The sun, even though it’s a dream, feels warm and soothing against his skin and Hoseok laughs. The wind carries the sound and mixes it with the soft songs of the birds around them and the happy gurgle of a nearby creek. Flower petals are swept up with the breeze too and Hoseok watches as they’re pushed off. 

He’s not surprised to be back in the tent when he wakes up, but he is a bit wistful when he thinks back to the dream. He can feel the ghost of the sun’s warmth on his arms and he scoots closer to Hueningkai. The boy shifts a bit and then he slings an arm around Hoseok, tugging him over with a soft grunt. 

“You cold?” he mumbles, his voice hoarse and gravelly from sleep. Hoseok hums, hushing him. 

“Go back to sleep,” he says. Hueningkai hums and buries his face in the crook of Hoseok’s neck, sighing softly as his breathing begins to even out. Hoseok feels his own eyes drooping as he combs his fingers through Hueningkai’s hair, releasing a sigh of his own as he goes back to sleep as well. 

When he wakes up again, it’s because people are packing up outside. Hoseok rubs his eyes and blinks a couple of times as he looks around, pouting subconsciously. 

“What’s going on?” he mumbles. 

“We’re leaving,” Hueningkai says softly. Hoseok hums in question. 

“Huh?” 

“Go pack up your things, Hyung,” the boy says. His voice is still pretty rough from being woken up. “We’re going to get a move on.”

“Oh, okay,” Hoseok says. He rubs his eyes again and runs a hand through his hair, looking around. He grabs his laundry and puts it in his bag, pulling out some clean clothes to put on for the trip. They roll the blankets up and put them in the bags before exiting the tent. Hueningkai tiredly waves his hand and the tent collapses in on itself before it’s put back into its proper bags and such. They drag them over to one of the ox-drawn carts and toss them on before saddling up. The sun is beginning to rise and they’re riding in its direction. Hoseok shifts about and tries to shake the sleep from his eyes as he looks around. Soobin is rubbing his eyes tiredly but he’s sitting on a horse at the front with Yeonjun beside him. Seokjin is still standing, Namjoon’s sword and cloak held tightly in his grasp and pressed close to his chest as he stares at their old campsite. Hoseok is about to dismount but Taehyung beats him to it as he jumps off of Cooky and walks over to Seokjin. 

They stand and talk quietly while people finish packing up and getting ready. Hoseok watches them before turning away and heading towards Soobin and Yeonjun.

“Where we headed today, Your Imperial Highness?” he says when he gets over there. Soobin grunts an answer. 

“Neither of us have had our coffee,” Yeonjun grumbles. He yawns loudly and stretches. “Sorry.” 

Hoseok shrugs. He looks around at everyone else, noting that they’re all packed up. Seokjin and Taehyung are walking over now and Taehyung kisses his brother’s cheek before climbing back onto Cooky’s back and waving. Hoseok watches them as they fly off. Soobin turns around, looking a bit more awake. 

“All right,” he says, “let’s get going, yeah?”

Off they go. It’s a bit weird to be back on the road again. Especially without Namjoon in the front. Soobin leads them easily, keeping a steady pace while Yeonjun stays beside him. Taehyun and Beomgyu pad along nearby. Hoseok is thankful that the horses are used to seeing the two wolves and their pups walking around. He doesn’t want to know how many catastrophes they’ve avoided by making sure of that. 

They begin traveling through the fields. Strangely enough, there are very few forts they see. Hoseok isn’t lying when he says that it unnerves him a bit. There are villages spotted in the distance every so often, but Soobin decides it’s best if they stay away from them. They don’t want to take any more than they need to. 

“Hyung,” Soobin says, riding over to Hoseok, “how are things going with Adonis?” 

Hoseok looks over at him and then he searches through his mind to find the god. They huff in annoyance when he wakes them up. 

**What, what?**

_ Soobin wants to know how much progress we’ve made, _ he thinks. Adonis looks a bit surprised before they shrug. 

**We’ve made more than I thought we would,** they say.  **However, there’s still work to be done.**

“They say we’ve made more progress than they thought, but there’s still stuff we need to do,” Hoseok says. Soobin nods. 

“How long do you think you’ll need?” he says. “I don’t want to put pressure on you.” 

“ **Well, ideally,** ” Adonis says after Hoseok decides he doesn’t want to repeat everything they say, “ **I would like to have several years. However, I know that practically everyone would despise having to stay here for so long, so I’d like at least two weeks. That should be the bare minimum.** ”

Soobin nods again. 

“All right,” he says. “That sounds doable. I’ll make sure we give you enough time to get ready.” 

Hoseok nods and Soobin smiles. 

**He’s got a lot of potential,** Adonis muses from inside of Hoseok’s head. Hoseok tells them to shut up. 

“Thank you,” he says. 

“No problem,” Soobin says, shrugging. He smiles at Hoseok and then goes to be by Yeonjun. 

**He’s a good person,** Adonis says.  **I hope he does well.**

Hoseok nods, continuing to watch Soobin as they move. 

“Me too,” he says softly. He sighs and turns to face forward. He looks up and he can see the outline of Cooky’s shadow as the dragon soars overhead, though they don’t really need anyone to check ahead. The fields they’re traveling through are large and vast, full of grasses that go past Hoseok’s knees. Soobin, when he gets off of his horse, is in up to his hips. 

It doesn’t help that the wind is allowed to run freely here in the fields. The lack of trees allows it to tug hashly at their hair and clothes, lowering the temperature even more. 

“Gods, I hope it doesn’t snow,” Hueningkai says. 

“I love snow!” Jimin chirps from nearby. Everyone looks over at him and he shrugs. “It’s nice to play in. I don’t think it’d be very nice if it started any time soon, though. Having a clear field is enough.” 

A few people smile, Hoseok included. They keep going. 

_ Now that I think about it, it could be a lot worse,  _ he thinks.  _ Imagine if it was snowing, but, like, the way it did when we were trying to get over here. That would definitely suck. _

**Agreed,** Adonis says.  **Now get a move on. You don’t want to get left behind, do you?**

Hoseok looks around and notices that the others have begun to go a little ahead of him. He speeds up his horse and gets to Hueningkai’s side, looking around the field. 

“Why, hello there,” he says, a bit flirtatiously. 

Hueningkai grins. “Hi.” 

“Have you seen Jin-Hyung? Is he okay? How’s he been?” Hoseok says, lowering his voice to a whisper. Hueningkai cranes his neck and looks around before he sees Seokjin, then he turns back to Hoseok. 

“He’s been very quiet, but he seems fine,” he says. “What did you guys do on that hill, if you don’t mind me asking? It seems like it made him feel a lot better.” 

“That, my dear Hueningie, is a secret. But yeah. He does?” 

Hueningkai laughs softly and nods. 

“Yeah,” he says. He tilts his head in question as he asks, “Why do you seem so surprised?” 

Hoseok shrugs. 

“I’m just . . . he told us a lot about things he was going through and I’m just worried about him,” Hoseok says. He bites his lip as he looks over at his brother. “I don’t know. A lot happened and I guess I just don’t really know what to think of him-”

“-Suddenly recovering?” Hueningkai offers. Hoseok nods. Hueningkai shakes his head. “He probably hasn’t. Grief isn’t a hit-and-run emotion. It’s more likely he’s having a good day.” 

“What do you mean?” Hoseok says, frowning and tilting his head. “I mean, I know grief doesn’t just disappear within a night, but . . . I dunno, he said he’d need a lot of time to mourn and I just - I don’t - I’ve never been in that situation.”

“I only know a little bit about it because Namjoon-Hyung’s mom died the year I met Soobin,” he says. “We found out during dinner that she was sick, so he went back to Ilsan to stay with her. She died that winter.” 

Hoseok looks at the ground, unsure of what to say. 

“Oh.”

“It was years ago,” Hueningkai says, waving his hand. “Nine years ago or something around that. Soobin-Hyung was thirteen years old, I was ten. Nearly a decade, wow.” 

Hoseok hums. 

“Gods, can you believe it?” he says. “Nine years ago would you have thought you’d ever end up here? Where would you be if this wasn’t happening?” 

“School probably,” Hueningkai says. “And then I’d marry someone I hardly knew and I’d be forced to live out a life I despised with a person I didn’t want to be with. Or I’d be brought into the military because of the age requirement-”

“Oh, yeah, that,” Hoseok says. He looks over at Yoongi, Taehyung, and Seokjin. 

“I’d probably be married by now,” he murmurs. “Maybe I’d even have kids. Jin-Hyung would probably have been murdered by his spouse. My brothers would be alive but we’d all wish we were dead.” 

“Gruesome, isn’t it?” Hueningkai says. 

“This world wasn’t exactly made with people like us in mind, was it?” Hoseok says. Hueningkai laughs and shakes his head no. 

“But thank the gods we’re changing that, right?” he says softly. Hoseok nods. 

“Thank the gods,” he says. He looks up at the sky and feels a grin spread across his face. “Thank the gods.” 

They rest at night and Hoseok finds himself curling closer and closer to Hueningkai until they’re lying right on top of each other. At least they take up less bed space, right?

Seokjin still comes to sleep with them, so that’s nice. Hoseok isn’t being sarcastic. He likes to sleep curled up with his boyfriend and his brother. They’re both warm and good at cuddling. Hoseok also just really likes sleeping near people. It’s warm and nice and very pleasant and comforting. He prefers it over being alone. 

How wonderful, then, that he’s surrounded by people who love being with him. Hoseok really is lucky, isn’t he?

The next morning, instead of getting up at dawn, Hoseok is woken sometime around noon. He’s not quite sure when exactly since nobody has any sort of clock, but he’s relieved to get a good amount of sleep. Actually, at first he’s horrified as he scrambles around and tries to get ready at the speed of light. 

“Hyung, it’s okay,” Hueningkai says, catching his wrist as he tries to hurl their clothes and blankets into a bag. “Soobin-Hyung said we’re going to rest for a bit. He doesn’t want to force the horses to start traveling all day with only night breaks.” 

“What?” Hoseok says. “Come again?” 

“Soobin-Hyung is worried about the horses,” Hueningkai explains again. He looks around and puts a hand on the side of his mouth as if he’s sharing a secret as he says, “But I think he really just wanted to sleep in. And that he wanted to spend time with Yeonjun-Hyung.” 

Hoseok laughs, shaking his head and cupping Hueningkai’s face before pulling him close and kissing him. 

“Do you now?” he says sweetly. Hueningkai nods, giggling as Hoseok begins to press butterfly kisses all over his face. 

“Uh-huh. We can spend more time together too! And you can work with Adonis!” 

Hoseok pulls away and screws his face up. 

“Please don’t bring Adonis up when we’re kissing,” he says. “They already take time to tell me not to have sex with you whenever we make out, so please don’t make it worse.” 

Hueningkai laughs, a look of disbelief taking his face. 

“Do they really?” he says, sounding surprised and a bit embarrassed. 

Hoseok nods. “Yes,” he says. “Now shut up and kiss me.” 

Hueningkai laughs as he presses their lips together, Hoseok carefully climbing into his lap. Hueningkai’s lips are unexpectedly soft. Normally, they’re pretty soft but, with the conditions they’ve been in, most people have pretty chapped and dry lips. Hoseok has found himself to be licking his own lips constantly, though, for obvious reasons, it doesn’t do much to help. It’s just a bit of an instinct he’s never been able to get rid of. 

When the grumbling of their stomachs gets too loud to ignore, they both head out. While they sit and eat, Hoseok can’t help remembering how Namjoon always ate alone. He looks down at his food. 

Suddenly, it doesn’t taste so good anymore. Someone managed to bring glass noodles and they made a broth for it with the bones of some animal Hoseok is happy not knowing about. He licks his lips and shakes his head, sighing heavily. The soup is good as autumn turns to winter, but his thoughts are too invasive and ugly for his appetite to persist for much longer. 

“Here,” he says, handing the bowl to Hueningkai when he finishes. “I’m not hungry. You should have it.” 

Hueningkai raises an eyebrow. 

“No?” he says. He pushes the bowl back in Hoseok’s direction. “You need to eat, Hyung. Didn’t Adonis tell you you had to do that?” 

**I did** , Adonis says. 

Hoseok resists the urge to snap at them as he picks his chopsticks back up and begins to eat. The soup is hot and he burns his tongue more than once, but it feels good to eat something that isn’t dried. 

“Finished,” Hoseok says around his last mouthful. Hueningkai laughs and stands up, brushing his legs off before picking up his bowl and walking over to the washing area. It’s really just a bin full of water that cleans itself. A handy little enchantment, kudos to Jimin. 

Hoseok gets up and follows him, washing his dish and then standing up and looking around. People are milling around the campsite, doing normal activities. Hoseok sees a group of people doing a supplies check, but, other than that, pretty much everyone else is doing some sort of relaxation activity. He knows Jeongguk and Taehyung went out with a few other people to go riding and hunting, but he doesn’t know much else. 

“I’m going to go work with Adonis,” he says to Hueningkai. “Wanna come?” 

“Of course,” the boy says as he laces their fingers together. Hoseok swings their conjoined hands between them, smiling to himself. They walk through the campsite, weaving around and in between tents, then they cut through a large field to get a good distance away. 

“Here we go,” Hoseok mumbles as he feels a shift in his mind. Adonis slowly melts into him until he can hear Hueningkai’s heartbeat from where he stands. He’s hyper-aware of everything around him, though the feeling isn’t exactly pleasant. Hoseok blinks a couple of times to get used to his shifting vision before he rolls his shoulders a couple of times. His wings are a familiar weight on his back but, just to make sure everything’s okay, he opens and closes them a few times. He touches his horns and then wraps his hands around them and tries wiggling them a bit. 

**Don’t do that,** Adonis says, pulling his hands back to his sides.  **You don’t want to break them, do you?**

_ No, not exactly,  _ Hoseok thinks. They roll their eyes and Hoseok laughs. 

“This is so weird,” Hueningkai says. Hoseok turns to look at him. Adonis tilts their head. 

“ **Well, there are two minds using one body,** ” they say. “ **Isn’t it to be expected?** ”

“Ah, gods, super weird,” Huenigkai says as he scrambles away. Hoseok laughs again. He feels the ghost of his sword beginning to form in his hand and he shifts around, rolling his shoulders again. 

“Sorry,” he says. 

**Summon the sword,** Adonis commands. Hoseok feels his fingers twitch as the hilt solidifies in his hand. He tightens his grip and watches as the blade appears, long and black and shining under the sun. He snaps his wrist and then reaches out and runs his fingers over the side, wincing at his cut fingers. 

Strangely enough, the skin begins to knit itself back together subconsciously. Hoseok watches with a sense of awe but Adonis turns away. 

**You need to learn how to focus on what’s going on around us. I don’t have enough time to teach you how to be a swordsman powerful enough to defeat Aristok, so you’ll just have to learn how to calculate the moves with me. It’s more powerful if we do it together.**

_ Okay, _ Hoseok thinks as he nods. He feels the control he has over his limbs fade as Adonis falls easily into command. Hoseok is still seeing things through his eyes, but it’s disconnected. He can see the sword flashing and he can feel how it taxes his energy, but he feels a bit like a puppet. 

_ Focus, _ Hoseok scolds himself. He allows himself a little bit of feeling in his arms and legs. Adonis continues to use his body while Hoseok tries to keep up. 

They practice for several hours. Hoseok loses track of time at some point, though he knows his muscles are sore and aching by the end of it. His face is flushed and his cloak, as per usual, is being sat on by Hueningkai. Hoseok stands up and wipes the sweat from his brow. He still has a bit of a stumble in his step when Adonis fades from his mind and hides in the back of his head, but there’s a clear improvement from when they first started. 

However, he still has yet to get used to the nearly overwhelming feeling of exhaustion as he sits down. He knows Adonis was using his energy for it and that he was running on whatever they were giving him, but the rest of his body has yet to learn and understand that concept. Hoseok sighs loudly and lies against Hueningkai’s shoulder, panting heavily. 

“Here,” Hueningkai says, handing him a water bottle. Hoseok takes it gratefully and greedily drinks the water inside. He feels droplets escaping from the bottle and mixing with the rivulets of sweat running over the skin of his neck. 

“Gods, I’m exhausted,” he says, his voice still breathy. “I can’t even imagine what the final battle’s gonna be like.” 

Hueningkai hums. “Yeah. You wanna just sit and rest?” 

“Yeah.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luv u and sry for such a rushed and crappy ending


	12. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok has a few nightmares, one of which is shared with another person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i've fallen into the ateez fandom i have so much to live for and three fandoms are sitting on my back what am i gonna do luv u tho and dynamite comes out in a week bye  
> also this ch has a lot of spoilers for the next series (txt-centric) im gonna do so idk what to tell you lol bye

They get back to the campsite and everything is as Hoseok remembered. He shivers and Hueningkai wordlessly hands him his cloak, wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning over to sniff his hair. 

“Weirdo,” Hoseok says as they walk. 

“Mm, I know you love it though,” Hueningkai says. Hoseok huffs and leans against his shoulder, humming and closing his eyes. 

“All right, lovebirds, break it up, break it up,” Jimin calls. Hoseok’s eyes fly open and he glares at the younger man as he and Hueningkai sit down. Hueningkai shifts his hand around and begins to rub Hoseok’s stomach idly as they listen to the conversations around them. 

“It’s very surprising that both of you have managed to stay quiet for so long,” Taehyung says before using his fangs in place of a pair of scissors and snapping a thread between his jaws. He raises an eyebrow as he looks over. “Got anything on your mind?” 

“Mm, not exactly,” Hoseok says. “Just a bit tired, that’s all.” 

Taehyung hums, tilting his head. 

“Stay up all night?” he asks. Jeongguk leans over to ask him something and they whisper to each other before Taehyung turns back to Hoseok and Hueningkai. 

“I slept until the middle of the afternoon,” Hoseok deadpans. He elbows Hueningkai, drawing a little ‘ow!’ from him. “This goof here decided not to wake me.”

“Aw, Hyung, I know you like sleeping,” he whines, clutching his stomach and no longer rubbing Hoseok’s belly. “Gods, are your elbows made of steel?” 

“Last I checked, no,” Hoseok says. He lifts his elbow and inspects it, flicking a few times. “Yeah, no.” 

Hueningkai groans and drops his head onto Hoseok’s shoulder. Hoseok laughs and tugs him closer, grinning. 

“You’re lying,” Hueningkai mumbles, turning his face so it’s hidden in the safety of the crook of Hoseok’s neck. Hoseok hums, reaching up and running his fingers through his hair. 

“Is . . . is Jin-Hyung - how is he?” Hoseok says softly after looking around and noticing that his older brother is absent. 

“He went to take a nap, don’t worry,” Taehyung says, waving his hand dismissively. When Hoseok gets a bit of a panicked look on his face he waves his hands faster. “I mean, like, we made sure it wasn’t a depression nap or anything! Yoongi-Hyung sat with him for, like, an hour and then they slept together but Yoongi-Hyung woke up and went away to be with Jimin! Don’t worry, Hyung. He’s eaten too.” 

“All of his meals?” Hoseok says nervously. He feels Hueningkai pressing a soft kiss to the base of his neck, trying to comfort him. Hoseok absent-mindedly reaches for his hand. 

“Yes,” Taehyung says softly. Hoseok begins to stroke the top of Hueningkai’s hand with his thumb. “Hyung, don’t worry, okay? We’re all here to make sure he’s okay, you know?” 

Hoseok nibbles his lower lip and uses his free hand to scratch the back of his head. Hueningkai wraps an arm around his waist and squeezes his hip gently, pressing another kiss to his neck, though it’s a little closer to his collarbone than the first. 

“I know,” Hoseok sighs. “I just - I get nervous. Maybe I’m not giving him enough credit or something because he’s already traveling like this and all that but I’m still . . . I’m still scared. I don’t want him to get hurt, you know?” 

“None of us do,” Taehyung says. He sighs and Jeongguk noses worriedly at the underside of his jaw. Taehyung snorts and kisses him. “But he’s a strong person.” 

“I know,” Hoseok says. He sighs again, unable to stop himself. “I’m just . . . I just wish he would lean on us more often. It worries me because he’s always trying to do things on his own.” He shrugs. “I want to be there for him, that’s all.” 

“You are, Hyung,” Hueningkai murmurs. “Jin-Hyung just has trouble opening up. He hasn’t been given many opportunities to do it, right?” 

Hoseok bites his lip hard enough to draw blood. Or maybe the skin there has just grown weak from how often he’s sinking his teeth into the flesh. He doesn’t know and, to be frank, he doesn’t care. He’s more worried about his older brother. 

“Good point,” Jeongguk says. He sits up and looks directly at Hoseok. “Hyung, Jin-Hyung isn’t - the stuff he’s gone through doesn’t just go away. He’s going to carry it with him for the rest of his life. Trauma leaves scars and we’re - healing from it takes a very long time. Even when you have, you still have memories. There are still things that make you jump or your skin crawl. He . . . he’s been keeping so many secrets for so long. He’s been ridiculed and pushed away from society for his lust for something as simple as freedom. It’s only natural that he isolates himself.” Jeongguk pauses, a thoughtful look on his face before he continues by saying, “However, not everything natural is healthy. And that’s where we come in. We have to be careful, though. All we can really do is show him that it’s okay.” 

Hoseok nods, reaching up and running a hand through his hair. He sighs heavily and Hueningkai looks at him through his eyelashes worriedly. Hoseok squeezes his hand and hopes he thinks it means he’s okay, though it doesn’t seem to make Hueningkai any less nervous. 

They have dinner as the sun begins to sink beneath the horizon. The air seems to get chillier and Hoseok finds himself cuddling closer to Hueningkai and Yoongi. They’re both sitting on either side of him and he brings his knees up to his chest, perching on the little chair he has. The fire crackles and snaps as it hungrily consumes the wood fed to it, the large pot above growing hotter and hotter. Hoseok can smell the kimchi jjigae from where he sits and it makes his mouth water as he licks his lips. 

“How was everyone’s day?” Yeonjun says conversationally. Soobin is leaning against his shoulder and, along with their cloaks, they’re sharing a large fur blanket. 

“It was nice to have a break from traveling,” Jimin says. He tugs on Yoongi’s sleeve and whines at him when the older man gets up to check on the jjigae. 

“Good,” Soobin says, nodding. He looks around, frowning when he notices Seokjin has yet to join them. “Um, uh, does anyone know where Jin-Hyung is? Is he still in his tent?” 

“Yeah,” Yoongi says as he sits back down and curls up beside Jimin. “I can go get him. Yeah, I probably should. He needs to eat dinner.” 

“He ate lunch, right?” Beomgyu says, looking up from Sarang and Byeol as they nurse. 

Yoongi hums. “Yeah. You guys can watch the soup, right? I’ll be right back.” 

Hoseok hums, watching as Yoongi gets up and walks over toward Seokjin’s tent. He shivers and snuggles closer to Hueningkai, blinking a few times to keep himself awake. 

“Are you sleepy?” Hueningkai says softly from above him. Hoseok hums again in response as his eyes begin to droop. 

“Just a little,” he says. He yawns. “Don’t worry about it, though. I’ll be fine.” 

Hueningkai hums and tugs him closer. Yoongi and Seokjin emerge from Seokjin’s tent then. They sit down and easy, idle conversation begins to fill the air. Seokjin offers to serve and it isn’t long before they’re all eating while they talk. The sun has long since set and the sky is now a dark ebony dotted by sparkling silver diamonds. The fire still crackles warmly in the center of their circle but the jjigae is gone from the pot. Hoseok’s exhaustion has really begun to catch up to him now, especially since his stomach is full and he’s warm and surrounded by the people he loves most. Jeongguk is singing a song Hoseok doesn’t know but he enjoys the way it sounds. The others begin to join in and Hoseok smiles drowsily at Hueningkai as he sings along. 

“I love you,” he says softly. Hueningkai smiles at him. 

“I love you too,” he says. Hoseok sighs happily and scoots closer as his eyes continue to droop. Beomgyu and Taehyun are taking Sarang and Byeol back to their tent to sleep. Yoongi gets up with Jimin and the couple bids them all good night before following. 

Yeonjun and Soobin follow. Taehyung, Jeongguk, Hoseok, Hueningkai, and Seokjin all sit around the fire, not talking as they stare at the flames. 

“All right, I’m going to go to bed,” Seokjin says as he gets to his feet. He ruffles Hueningkai’s hair, kisses Hoseok’s cheek, flicks Jeongguk in the forehead, and kisses the crown of Taehyung’s head before heading over to his tent. Hoseok tugs on Hueningkai’s sleeve. 

“Can we go to sleep?” he says, cutting the sentence off early as a yawn interrupts him. Hueningkai nods and rubs his eyes before he stands up. 

“G’night, Hyungs,” he says to Taehyung and Jeongguk. They both nod at him. 

“Good night,” Hoseok says as he walks slowly over to his and Hueningkai’s tent. He tugs his boots off and places them in some corner before wrapping himself in a blanket to change into his nightclothes. Hueningkai follows his example and it isn’t long before they’re both curled up in the pile of furs together, smiling at each other even though the dark prevents them from seeing each other. 

“I love you,” Hoseok says. Hueningkai smiles and kisses him. Hoseok can still taste their dinner on his lips, though he can’t say he minds. It was a good dinner.

“I love you too,” Hueningkai murmurs as Hoseok’s eyelids finally fall shut and sleep overtakes him. 

His dreams consist of . . . well, nothing really. Hoseok sees faces he doesn’t know and he thinks they’re being drawn from Adonis’s memory. He knows one of them belongs to Taeyeon and another is definitely from Aristok. When he sees the cruel Alpha god, his heart speeds up and he feels his entire body tense up as he prepares to run. But then his face is gone, lost to the tides of Hoseok’s mind. 

When he wakes up, his chest is heaving and his hair is tangled. It’s before dawn and Hoseok has a feeling that no one will ever get over being woken up at this time. Something tells him it’s very, very early in the morning, around one or two a.m.. 

Quietly, so as not to wake Hueningkai up, Hoseok grabs a pair of fur-lined slippers and a cloak before crawling out of the tent. 

Much to his surprise, he isn’t the only one awake. Yeonjun is sitting beneath the moonlight, curled up and swaddled in a large cloak. His arms are wrapped around his knees to keep them in place against his chest and he looks up at the sky. 

“Yeonjun?” Hoseok says before he can think better of it. The name of the other man cuts easily through the silence of the night and Yeonjun looks over. He parts his lips in surprise and Hoseok can see the way the air that escapes from between them turns into mist in the air. 

“Hoseok-Hyung,” Yeonjun says. He tilts his head and a little, slightly mischievous smile makes its way across his face. “What’re you doing awake?” 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Hoseok says as he walks over and sits beside the blue-haired man. The moonlight makes his hair look more silver than blue and Hoseok can’t help thinking back to the night he saw Yeonjun comforting Soobin. 

“-Is pretty, don’t you think?” 

Hoseok looks over him. 

“Sorry,” he says, “I spaced out. Come again?”

Yeonjun laughs softly. 

“The moon is pretty, isn’t it?” Yeonjun says, pointing at the thin, silvery cut in the sky. 

Hoseok looks at it. 

“Yeah,” he says. 

Yeonjun hums and nods, resting his chin on his knees. 

“So why are you out here?” he says. “You don’t seem much like an insomniac or anything.”

Hoseok shrugs. “I just woke up and didn’t feel like going back to sleep,” he says. He shifts in place. “Do you have any idea what time it is right now? It feels like it’s an hour or two after midnight.” 

Yeonjun hums and shrugs his shoulders. 

“I wouldn’t know,” he says, “because I have a terrible sense of time. Your guess is as good as mine if not better.” 

Hoseok has to restrain himself from laughing. Yeonjun looks over at him and arches an eyebrow as if he’s challenging him to see if he can stay quiet. 

Once Hoseok gains control over himself, he looks over at Yeonjun. 

“Did you have any nightmares?” he says. “Or is there something else bothering you?” 

Yeonjun, this time, raises both of his eyebrows as he tilts his head. 

“Am I that obvious?” he says curiously. Hoseok shrugs. 

“More or less,” he says. “I also just haven’t seen a lot of people talking to you about what you’re going through. I mean . . . you’re playing a pretty big role too.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’re also in line for the throne. Everyone knows Soobin is going to have you ruling by his side, right?” Hoseok says. Yeonjun chuckles and smiles as he turns back to the moon. 

“I guess I am, huh?” Yeonjun says. He sighs and begins to chew on his lower lip. “Yeah. It’s stressful to say the least.” 

“You can talk to me about it if you want,” Hoseok offers. Yeonjun looks over at him and smiles. 

“Thanks,” he says. He sighs. “Mind if I take you up on that offer?” 

“Not at all.” 

Yeonjun hums. He shifts around a bit, probably to get comfortable. 

“I’m worried about Soobin, that’s all,” he says. “I - he’s gotten a lot better at this. Don’t tell him I said this, but I think . . . I think part of it is because Namjoon-Hyung isn’t here to make all of the decisions before he can. I mean . . . it makes me feel super guilty and all whenever I think about it, but, like . . . I can’t - it’s hard to deny it because it feels like it’s the truth. I dunno. I just - I’m worried about him and how he’ll react when he finds that out.” 

Hoseok hums. 

“I think . . . I think we all see it, even if it’s just a little bit,” he says softly. He shrugs to himself as he looks up at the moon. “It’s a bit difficult not to and I think Soobin himself knows about it. I can see why you’re worried, of course, but . . . I also think that maybe Soobin is - maybe he understands a little more than you think. For all I know, I could be reading the situation totally wrong, but that’s just what I think. I dunno, but . . . I guess you could put more faith into his abilities?” 

Yeonjun doesn’t say anything and Hoseok grows worried that he accidentally offended the younger man. He looks over and sees that Yeonjun is wearing a rather unreadable expression as he stares up at the night sky. 

“Yeah, I know,” he finally says. He looks down and lets his legs down, beginning to kick them. “I just - yeah. I don’t always give Soobin enough credit and it’s an asshole-ish thing to do. He’s just - I dunno. I’m always going to be worried about him, you know? But he can do so many things and I . . .” he averts his eyes from Hoseok’s as his voice grows even quieter “I don’t put as much faith into him as I should. I  _ know _ he can do those things if he just puts his mind to it, but . . . I don’t know. Do you think I’m holding him back?” 

“Honestly?” Hoseok says. Yeonjun nods. Hoseok nods back and says, “Kind of. I think a majority of it stems from his own self-doubt issues, but I think - Soobin is a smart guy and he can probably see it. For all we know, it could encourage him to do more, but I’m not super sure about that.”

“So you do?” 

Hoseok nods and Yeonjun sighs. 

“Not the answer I wanted, but it’s the one I needed to hear,” he says. He smiles at Hoseok as he gets up. “I’m going to bed and you probably should too. Soobin plans on attacking a fort tomorrow.”

Hoseok nods, watching him as he walks over to his tent. It isn’t long before he follows Yeonjun’s example and walks over to his own tent. He pulls his boots off and leaves his cloak in a heap as he curls up under the blankets beside Hueningkai. The boy immediately tugs him close even though he’s still asleep and it brings a smile to Hoseok’s face. He closes his eyes and sighs softly, letting sleep empty his mind. 

The next morning, they leave after eating breakfast. Hoseok is still a bit tired after his talk with Yeonjun from the night before, but it feels a bit like a dream when he thinks back to it. Yeonjun still steals a few glances at him from time to time, though it’s nothing noticeable. Hoseok doesn’t really care. 

They saddle up and start heading towards the fortress. This is, thankfully, after a discussion of their plans. Hoseok yawns and rolls his shoulders  as he looks around. People are stretching and finishing up their food around him. He blinks tiredly and looks around for Hueningkai, smiling when he finds him. His boyfriend rides over and leans his head on Hoseok’s shoulder, also smiling. 

“I love you,” he says. Hoseok turns to look at him. 

“I love you too,” he says. He giggles. “You said that when I woke up.”

“Was it the first thing you heard today?” Hueningkai says. Hoseok hums and nods. Hueningkai giggles happily. “Good,” he says. Hoseok shakes his head at his boyfriend’s behavior but he doesn’t say anything. 

They start moving around ten minutes after getting out of their little meeting. There was, very obviously, still a space left by Namjoon, but Soobin did well as he explained things with the help of Yeonjun. Hoseok can’t help but feel a little flare of pride. Soobin is already doing rather well with this emperor stuff, and it makes him happy to see how he flourishes. 

(However, Yeonjun was right about feeling shitty whenever he thinks that part of it is because Namjoon is no longer here to cast such a large shadow over Soobin. Of course, he’s still there in some sort of way, but it’s not the same. He isn’t there to control things and make decisions.)

Hoseok shifts around on his horse and looks over his shoulder. Their campsite is completely packed up and all that’s left is a few spots on the ground from the fires and tents. Other than those few things, though, the place is practically untouched. 

He sighs and shakes his head. Soobin looks over at them before nodding once and beginning to move. Hoseok follows with Hueningkai by his side. He can already feel his butt going sore from the trip. 

Thankfully, there isn’t much wind as they travel. There is, however, a light drizzle that warns them all about a harsher rain that is yet to come. Hoseok’s stomach churns at the thought of a storm as the little droplets land softly on his cloak and things. 

“Do you think it’s going to start storming?” he says. 

“It’s definitely going to start storming,” Yeonjun says over his shoulder. Hoseok sighs, unable to keep himself from feeling a bit annoyed with the weather. 

“Why today of all days?” he grumbles. Hueningkai steers his horse closer. 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, Hyung,” he says. Hoseok hums and looks over as he raises a skeptical eyebrow. 

“Really?” he says. 

“Okay, no, not really,” Hueningkai says. Hoseok snorts. Hueningkai laughs and Hoseok smiles at him. 

“Well, it’s nice to be optimistic,” he says teasingly. Hueningkai shrugs. 

“It is, isn’t it?” he says. Hoseok looks up and squints at the dark clouds that hang above their heads, a frown slowly making its way across his face. 

_ Gods, really do hope it doesn’t rain, _ he thinks.  _ I can’t imagine fighting under it. It’s probably a nightmare.  _

**It is,** Adonis murmurs. Hoseok feels a shiver rack through his body and he instinctively hugs himself. A brief image of a battle flashes in front of him. There are fallen soldiers all around him and the rain spreads their blood through the soil. Hoseok shakes the image away and shivers again, encouraging his horse to go faster. Of course, it’s really just so he can feel like he’s doing  _ something _ because it’s really impossible to run from your own mind. 

Hoseok sighs and shakes his head, looking around. The rain is getting more powerful and he can see a large shadow in the sky (almost definitely Cooky) headed in their direction. Thankfully, he’s correct and the large dragon lands, shifting into a horse. Jeongguk and Taehyung sit on the animal’s back and they both nod at Soobin. Soobin himself looks nervous as he nods back. 

“Do you think we should stop instead of attacking?” he says to Yeonjun. “Fighting in the rain will give us far more casualties.” 

“It’s your call,” Jeongguk says. “We trust you, Soobin.” 

Soobin bites his lip before looking up and surveying the sky. He frowns and then he stops. His eyes seem to glaze over and he stares blankly at the ground before shaking his head and waving his hand. 

“We’ll stop here and wait until the rain lets up!” he yells. “It’s too dangerous to risk attacking the fort when we can’t see!” 

“Is it really that dangerous?” Hoseok whispers to Yeonjun. Yeonjun nods. 

“Soobin decided he only wanted to attack the bigger forts. Also, by now, they’ve all probably been alerted of our presence. It’s best if we wait it out. Besides, everyone’s probably tired from traveling.” 

Hoseok nods. “Do you know how much farther it is?” he says. Yeonjun squints and adjusts the hood of his cloak, leaning forward a bit. 

“Soobin-ah!” he calls. “Do you have the map?” 

“Here it is,” Soobin says. He hands Yeonjun the rolld-up piece of parchment anad Yeonjun yanks it open, squinting and bringing the map up to his face. 

“Oh, we’re not very far,” he says. “Good to know.” 

“How long do you think it’ll take before we get there?” Hoseok says, peeking over Yeonjun’s shoulder. 

“Less than a day, that’s for sure. Don’t worry, we’ll be there at a good time,” he says. Hoseok nods and dismounts, heading over to the cart with the tents. They all begin setting up and Hoseok ties his horse to a post. He sighs and rubs his eyes, crawling into his tent and taking his cloak and boots off. Hueningkai follows and does the same, curling up beside him and shivering. 

“It’s cold,” he grumbles. Hoseok giggles and leans his head on his shoulder, humming in agreement. 

“It is,” he says. He sighs and then takes his shirt off to change, though he’s stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Lips press against his skin and Hoseok looks over his shoulder at Hueningkai. The boy has his eyes closed but he opens them and looks up at Hoseok through his eyelashes. Hoseok feels arms encircle his waist and he shifts about, moving until he’s sitting on his boyfriend’s lap. His shirt has already dropped to the floor and has already been forgotten. Hoseok reaches behind his head and tangles his fingers in Hueningkai’s hair, then he uses the grip he has to tug him forward into a kiss. Hoseok shifts about so he’s straddling his boyfriend, holding him close as he continues to knot his fingers in Hueningkai’s hair. 

“I love you so much,” he breathes between kisses. Hueningkai hums and kisses him again, his hands resting on Hoseok’s hips. He draws pictures onto Hoseok’s skin, fingers running gently over Hoseok’s body. Hoseok sighs into his mouth, happy and a bit spaced out from kissing. 

With soft, gentle hands, Hueningkai lays Hoseok down on the little bed they have and continues to kiss him. Hoseok feels desperate for reasons he can’t explain. Something in the back of his mind is activating a sort of instinct that insists he has to prove to Hueningkai how much he loves him because the war is getting to be so much more real and they can’t end up the way Seokjin and Namjoon did. 

“I love you,” Hueningkai says. Hoseok sees tears running down his cheeks and he reaches up to wipe them away before tugging him close until their chests are flush against each other. 

“I love you too, Huening,” he says softly. Hueningkai releases a shuddering sob and Hoseok tightens the hug, shutting his eyes.

“Nothing will happen to you if you - you can’t die from hosting Adonis, can you?” he says meekly. Hoseok stiffens and he feels Adonis waking up in the back of his mind. “They can’t - you won’t die, right?” 

_ Will I? _ he thinks.  _ Is it guaranteed I’ll live? _

Adonis sighs. 

**No,** they finally say.  **Aristok could kill you, for one. And then, of course, you could self-combust after it. You could get shot out of the sky and taken captive. One of your loved ones could be threatened and you could end up offering yourself in return. There are too many possibilities, but that’s how war is, Hoseok. Playing with fire has never been easy, has it?**

Hoseok feels Hueningkai press his face closer to the crook of his neck. His tears are wet and they make Hoseok’s skin slick. 

“What did they say?” he says. 

Hoseok swallows hard and stares up at the sort-of ceiling. 

“Do you - are you sure you want to hear it?” 

Hueningkai pushes himself up on his arms and Hoseok sits up, staring at him. He cups his face and wipes his tears away. 

“Hyung,” Hueningkai says softly, “are you going to die too?” 

Hoseok bites his lip and looks away. He doesn’t know. He doesn’t want to. He wants to see his wedding in real time. He wants to meet his friends’ children and maybe even have a few of his own. He wants to see an empire with a good leader and he wants to experience living a life where he controls his own fate. 

_ But none of that will happen if we don’t win the war first, _ he thinks. 

“I don’t know,” he finally says. “We don’t even know if we’re going to win the war and . . . and then I don’t know. If we don’t win, then we’re all dead, there’s no doubt about it. But, Aristok could kill me while I’m killing him or I could combust from the amount of godly energy in my body or Aristok could kill me and Adonis would spontaneously change hosts or they’d force my dead corpse to keep going before killing him. I don’t know.” 

Hueningkai is silent. He stares at Hoseok and his eyes are glassy with tears. Hoseok wishes he could find a way to sugarcoat it.

“Will you try to stay alive at least?” he says, finally, in the softest voice Hoseok’s ever heard him use. 

“Of course,” he says. He kisses him. Hueningkai’s lips are salty with tears. 

“I can’t lose you,” Hueningkai whispers. But really, isn’t it just a simple shout into the void? Seokjin clearly thought that way about Namjoon, but did fate care? No. Namjoon is dead, nothing more than a pile of ashes and a memory that surrounds them all. 

Hoseok wonders, distantly, if he’ll have the same fate. If he’ll figure out his own death is inevitable and he’ll push everyone away. Though he suspects that the others would recognize it from Namjoon and, instead of moving away, they’d come closer, begging for more time with him. 

“You won’t die,” Hueningkai insists as he cuddles closer to Hoseok. Hoseok doesn’t say anything and, instead of responding, he purses his lips and tries his hardest to keep from crying. 

They fall asleep like that. Hoseok knows his neck is going to be sore in the morning but he thinks comforting Hueningkai is more important than that. He feels sick to his stomach, and even the comforting weight of his boyfriend isn’t enough to soothe the feelings that swirl around. Hoseok shuts his eyes and releases a shaky sigh, praying that he’ll fall asleep at a reasonable time. 

Whatever he dreams about, Hoseok knows he doesn’t like it. He can’t see anything and, even if he could, he knows he’d forget it. All he feels is pain, sharp and fresh as it cuts through his entire body. He touches his skin or what he thinks is his skin and feels blood. Or, well, he thinks that’s what it is. The liquid is thick enough that he knows it isn’t water and he can smell the metallic scent that always comes from blood. It slickens his hands but Hoseok doesn’t know what to do with them to get rid of the sensation. So, he stands and feels himself looking around. It feels as if he’s knee-deep in some sort of liquid, though he prays it isn’t blood. At least he can tell he isn’t naked because the fabric of his pants sticks to his legs when the liquid around him soaks into it, pressing it close to his skin. Hoseok spits into the liquid but not a sound comes, leaving him to sit in the dark, pain coursing through every bit of his body.

The dream ends suddenly and abruptly when he feels something sharp stab into his gut. Hoseok wakes with a gasp and looks around the tent with wide eyes as he tries to catch his breath. He can feel the ghosts of the cuts from his dream still dancing over his skin. Hoseok hugs himself and rubs his arms, trying to find Hueningkai in the dark. It turns out that the sharp thing that stabbed him in the gut was his boyfriend’s elbow, so that’s great. 

(It actually is, though, because, for a few scary seconds, Hoseok was certain they’d been discovered and he’d somehow been killed in his sleep. So he’s thankful it was Hueningkai’s elbow and not the blade of a sword.)

Hoseok sighs and puts his head in his hands. He’s got cold sweat running down his skin and the sensation of it against his skin leads to him pulling his hands away and looking around. He can see the faintest outline of the moon outside of the tent but, other than that, it’s pitch-black both inside and out of the tent. 

Hoseok sighs. Gods, he needs to sleep. 

_ Adonis,  _ he thinks,  _ what was that? _

The god doesn’t answer and Hoseok feels a lazy flash of annoyance. He searches through his mind but exhaustion weights him down and drags him back, demanding sleep like a small child. 

Hoseok sighs heavily and blinks a couple of times before shifting about to get into a more comfortable position. He sighs again and closes his eyes at last, praying for sleep to wash over him. 

Unfortunately, when he does fall asleep, he’s immediately whisked into a dream. Hoseok stumbles around blindly, waving his hands and trying to grab onto something, when there’s a sudden scream. It’s shrill and horrified, making Hoseok’s blood run cold. It conveys the same emotion as Seokjin’s did the day Namjoon died, but they belong to someone else. 

“Soobin!” Yeonjun shrieks. “Soobin, come quickly!”

Hoseok finds himself stumbling upon a slightly older version of Yeonjun and Soobin. Yeonjun is standing over a cradle and Hoseok moves forward. There are two babies inside, though something is very wrong with one of them. It lies still and very, very dead. 

“Soobin!” Yeonjun shrieks again as he picks the baby up and frantically tugs his nightgown down. Soobin rushes into the room with a doctor in tow, his eyes wide and horrified at the sight of his dead child. 

“No, no, no,” he breathes. He reaches for the baby as Yeonjun begins to sob non-stop, collapsing. The other, still living baby wakes up and joins in. Yeonjun remains on the ground as he wails with his child while the doctor takes the dead baby from Soobin’s arms and shakes his head. Soobin falls to his knees, his jaw dropped and his eyes still wide. Yeonjun somehow managed to pull his other child into his arms while the doctor inspected the baby and he now holds his pup to his chest. Soobin shuffles over and pulls him close, trying to muffle his cries as the dream begins to fade. 

Hoseok is shown a boy lying on a bed, wheezing pathetically while a doctor tries desperately to save him. His black hair carries a blue hue to it and Hoseok suspects he’s Soobin’s and Yeonjun’s surviving child. 

Just then, the door bangs open and Soobin rushes in. He’s even older than in the previous part of the dream and the bags under his eyes are so dark they look a bit like someone drew them on. 

“Where is my son?!” he demands, his cape flying out behind him. The doctor looks over and rushes to meet him. 

“Your Imperial Majesty, here he is, but -”

“Is he alive?” Soobin begs. “Tell me my son is alive!” 

The doctor purses her lips and nods, gesturing to the boy. “Here he is,” she says. “He - I’m doing all that I can, but the plague-”

Soobin ignores her and rushes forward, grabbing his son’s hand. 

“Minjun,” he whispers as he takes the boy’s hand. Minjun smiles up at his father. 

“Appa,” he murmurs, his voice raspy. He looks no older than fourteen or fifteen. “Appa, it hurts.” 

“Minjun, Minjun, I’m here. Just - don’t talk, all right? Keep your eyes open, I swear it’ll work. Stay alive, please-”

“MINJUN!” Yeonjun suddenly cries. There are two other children. One of them is an Omega prince who carries his younger brother in his arms. 

“Eomma?” Minjun rasps. Yeonjun rushes over to his son and cups his face and tears begin to drip down his cheeks. A black sort of infection is eating away at the boy’s side. Hoseok is guessing this is the plague. It makes him feel sick. 

“Minjun, my sweet Minnie,” Yeonjun says, a sob building in his throat. 

“Eomma, I missed you so much,” Minjun murmurs, his eyes getting a glazed-over look that can’t mean anything good. Yeonjun sobs and picks up his son’s hand, pressing it to his cheek. 

“Come on, darling, just stay awake,” Yeonjun whispers. “Stay with me, please.” 

“ _ Eomma _ ,” Minjun says, his voice straining. Yeonjun clicks his tongues and pushes a strand of hair away from his face. Hoseok looks away from the two males and sees that everything in the background has faded so only Yeonjun and Minjun remain. 

“My baby, come on, my son, you can’t leave me, you can’t leave us,” Yeonjun begs. 

“Eomeonie, Eomeonie,” Minjun mumbles as he continues to die. 

“Don’t worry, I’m right here, I’m right here,” Yeonjun says. He squeezes his son’s hand and smiles at him. “I’m here.” 

“G . . . good,” Minjun says, his eyes beginning to droop. Yeonjun watches with a sad smile as he squeezes his son’s hand. Hoseok can’t look away as Minjun’s eyes close and then, suddenly, he’s dead and the dream is pulling him away. 

He’s met with a younger version of his father crouched in front of a stone altar. He’s got his hands together like he’s praying and he’s surrounded by a thick smoke coming from the incense burning in front of him. Hoseok can’t hear what he’s saying, but he knows it most likely isn’t something very good. 

Suddenly, the smoke forms into a man who towers over Dong-Hyeok. A devilish smile that means nothing but trouble spreads across his face as he sits down, still a bit transparent. Dong-Hyeok says something and the god laughs before his face twists into a cruel sneer. He puts his hand on the young man’s head and shivers before he disappears. 

When Dong-Hyeok stands, his eyes glow gold. And he’s staring straight at Hoseok. 

He wakes with a scream. Hoseok sits up, cold sweat dripping from his skin. He looks around the tent with wide eyes and notes that it’s still dark outside. Hueningkai sits up beside him. 

“You - you okay, Hyung?” he mumbles as he rubs his eyes. Hoseok looks over at him, then he pulls him into a hug. 

“Nightmare,” he murmurs as Hueningkai wraps his arms around him. The boy hums in acknowledgement and Hoseok sighs shakily. They sit together and Hoseok tries to calm down and clear his mind. 

_ Gods, what was that? _ he thinks. 

**Your father had to take Aristok in somehow.**

Hoseok shuts his eyes and climbs into Hueningkai’s lap. Now that the blanket has fallen from his shoulders, he’s gotten a lot colder. He didn’t put a shirt on before bed. 

“Would you like to go and sit outside?” Hueningkai says softly. 

Hoseok nods, holding onto him as tightly as he can. Hueningkai gently pries him away and hands him a shirt. They both grab cloaks and shoes before heading out into the moonlight. 

However, it isn’t long before both of them stop in their tracks at the sound of voices. Hoseok recognizes Soobin’s and Yeonjun’s voices immediately and he looks around. 

Sitting out in a small clearing, Yeonjun is comforting a crying Soobin. Hoseok can’t exactly hear what he’s saying so he finds himself moving a little closer, unable to stop himself. Hueningkai follows until they’re close enough to see the way Yeonjun’s hair begins to glow softly beneath the gentle light of the moon. 

“-had to happen,” Yeonjun is saying when they get close enough to listen. “We’ve all known it was going to happen at some point. There’s nothing you could’ve possibly done to save him.”

_ Oh, _ Hoseok thinks,  _ they’re talking about Namjoon.  _

“I - I could’ve used - used my visions, though,” Soobin says as he wipes his eyes. “What’s the point of having a power like that if I can’t save the people I love?” 

“You really couldn’t have done anything, Soobinnie,” Yeonjun says. “We all knew - we all know it was inevitable. There’s no way it could’ve been avoided. And-”

He turns around and his eyes widen. Hoseok and Hueningkai do the same. They scramble back when Seokjin walks by and sits beside Soobin. 

“It had to happen,” he says, his voice soft, comforting, and very sad. “Namjoonie - he’s known for far too long that he was going to die. It’s just . . . his story ended there. And you can’t blame yourself for those things. You’ve never seen any futures where he’s still alive after this, have you?”

Soobin sniffles and shakes his head.

“I couldn’t get to any visions showing it,” he says. “I mean, like, after the war. I never - it never let me see anything. They’re - it feels like-”

He never finishes. He does, however, lock eyes with Hoseok. And then Hoseok feels the ground shift beneath his feet as his eyes roll up into the back of his head. 

When he awakens, he’s in the Deep Forest. He sees Soobin with his sword drawn and his shield up as he stares into the darkness. He’s definitely older than before, but that’s not what Hoseok’s worried about. He’s more focused on the darkness that advances toward Soobin as the Alpha stands his ground, his eyes narrowed. However, it all goes dark as Soobin raises his sword and swings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe i'll finish this before dynamite comes out . . .


	13. Advance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They advance toward the capital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im gonna tell you now that ch 14 is the actual ending and 15 is an epilogue that u don't have to read bc it also brings up the next series in this universe that is going to be ateez and txt focused so ya but also ch 14 probably (almost definitely lol) won't be out tomorrow and maybe not even the next day so just look out

Hoseok would be lying if he said he remembered the rest of the night because he either passes out or spaces out while he’s dragged back to his tent. He can’t tell which, but he does know he wakes up in bed the next morning.

Neither he nor Soobin talk about the vision. Is there truly any reason to? It’s far into the future as far as Hoseok can see (Soobin looked at least a decade older than he is now) and the war in front of them is a bit more urgent than whatever Soobin was going to fight. It has yet to attack them so Hoseok thinks it’s fine if they tackle one problem at a time (preferably with a very long break in between because this is stressful). 

Hoseok sighs, shifting about on his horse. He can see the fort from here and his heart is pounding in his chest with every step closer they get. 

**You should talk to Soobin,** Adonis says. Hoseok raises an eyebrow. 

_ Why? _ he thinks. The god hums and shrugs. Hoseok scoffs and rolls his eyes. 

**He’s the emperor and he’ll be leading the charge, first of all,** they say, listing on their fingers.  **Second of all, once you kill Aristok, some sort of crown or whatever will appear and you need to give that to whomever you want to crown emperor. If you don’t do it fast enough it’ll probably try and get to you or your father’s corpse. Then you have to kill him again.**

Hoseok almost stops his horse before he shakes his head and encourages it to keep moving. 

_ Well,  _ he thinks,  _ that’s rather . . . morbid.  _

Adonis shrugs.  **I don’t make the rules.**

Hoseok snorts and shakes his head.  _ I’m glad, _ he thinks. Adonis rolls their eyes and they keep going toward the fort. 

Unlike their usual battles, Hoseok, Hueningkai, Beomgyu, and Seokjin all find themselves waiting outside until midnight. Hueningkai is leaning his head on Hoseok’s shoulder as he begins to doze off when Soobin rides out, definitely a little worse for wear. But he’s alive and Hoseok supposes that’s all that matters. 

When they get inside, Hoseok takes time to survey the destruction around the fortress. Most of the bodies have been dragged off to be buried, though the bloodstains persist on the stone floor. The smell is stubborn too, and Hoseok wrinkles his nose at it. 

_ This is the first time we’ve been inside of a fort since Namjoon died, _ he thinks. The thought makes him shiver and Hoseok is quick to dismiss it as he helps clean the fort up. There’s a good amount of food in the cellar and Hoseok heads downstairs to assist in carrying it upstairs. 

The rooms they sleep in aren’t as nice as the tents. The moment he lies down on the mattress, Hoseok knows he’s going to wake up with a sore back in the morning. But, well, Hueningkai is tugging him close as they try to fit beneath the too-small blanket and he’s nuzzling into Hoseok’s hair. Hoseok sighs and leans closer to him, closing his eyes and hoping for a dreamless night of sleep. 

Luck must be on his side because that’s exactly what he gets. It’s a relief, especially after the previous night, and Hoseok is grateful. Even if the price he has to pay for it is a good mattress. 

When he wakes up, his back is nothing if not sore and Hoseok wonders if the trade was worth it. Beomgyu, Taehyun, Sarang, and Byeol are all lying on the ground, the pile of wolves fast asleep. Taehyun is quick to wake up, though, when Yeonjun suddenly rolls off of the bed. He looks up and flicks his ears, very clearly annoyed by his older brother. At least he isn’t the only one to wake up, though, because Soobin gets up and looks around, squinting. His feet, like Hueningkai’s, hang off of the bed and Hoseok resists the urge to laugh. Mostly because it’s far too early and a little bit because he doesn’t want to offend his dongsaengs. 

They get up and eat breakfast, though there’s (thankfully) no rush. Hoseok sits and looks around at the people. There were definitely more casualties than the last few battles.

“How bad was it?” he asks Soobin softly. Soobin turns to look at him before looking down and setting his food aside. 

“As you can probably guess,” he whispers, “they were expecting us. Everyone, obviously, got a little injured, and I’d guess that less than a quarter of our troops went down.” 

“Really?” 

Soobin shrugs. “I hope so. I might be off, though I don’t know for sure. Jeongguk-Hyung will probably have a better idea than me. You should ask him.” 

Hoseok nods, looking around. He doesn’t see Jeongguk or Taehyung. 

“Have you seen Jeongguk?” he says, going to Jimin first. He and Yoongi both shake their heads and Hoseok sighs, heading over to Taehyun and Beomgyu, then Seokjin, then Hueningkai, and then Soobin and Yeonjun. None of them know where they are, though Seokjin suggests that they might still be getting ready. 

“You never know with those two,” he says. Hoseok laughs as he heads over to ask his boyfriend, receiving a shrug. Yeonjun and Soobin have similar reactions, so Hoseok turns to the fort. 

He carefully heads inside and climbs up the winding staircase to the rooms. Hoseok knocks on the door and receives no answer, so he knocks again. The door opens and reveals a very disheveled Jeongguk. 

“Um, am I . . . am I interrupting something?” Hoseok says, already beginning to leave. Jeongguk waves his hands, a furious blush coloring his cheeks. 

“No, no, no!” he says. He leans against the door frame, trying to be casual as Hoseok skeptically raises an eyebrow at him. “I - um, no, no, what was it, Hyung?” 

“I just wanted to ask about casualties?” Hoseok says, shifting uncomfortably. Jeongguk runs a hand through his hair and nods. 

“Oh, yeah. What did Soobin tell you?” he says. 

“Less than a quarter?” 

Jeongguk makes a face and shrugs. “Close enough,” he says. “I’d say it was closer to a quarter of the people we brought over, so not bad.”

“What do you think - I mean, what - how do you think it’s gonna be after the final battle?” Hoseok says, eyeing Jeongguk carefully and trying to gauge his reaction. 

The Alpha shrugs, his face emotionless. “I don’t know,” he says. He sighs and shakes his head, long hair swaying. “I just know it’s not - I know we’re going to take a hit.” 

Hoseok nods, feeling sick as he waves goodbye. He walks off and heads downstairs and back to where the others are. 

The day, thankfully, is rather uneventful. Hoseok supposes it’s nice, but it also gives him plenty of time to think about his dreams from two nights ago. He can still see the infection slowly (or was it quickly?) killing Minjun and future-Yeonjun’s cries still echo in his ears. However, nothing sticks out nearly as much as the memory of his father summoning Aristok. Hoseok sighs and shakes his head, trying to dispel the image. 

“Are you okay?” Hueningkai says softly from beside him. Hoseok hums. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he lies as he rubs his face with his hands. “It’s just a stupid headache that isn’t going away.” 

Hueningkai looks at him worriedly and Hoseok, for one of the first times ever, can’t bring himself to console him and assure him that he’ll be fine. He can still feel his father’s golden eyes burning into his own. It’s there when he blinks, having been painted onto the insides of his eyelids by his memory. Gods, he just can’t catch a break, can he?

At least everyone else seems to be fine, Hoseok supposes. He ends up heading out of the fort with Hueningkai late into the morning to go practice with Adonis. His muscles are already beginning to complain about it and Hoseok shakes his head, trying to clear the memories of soreness from his mind. 

_ Adonis, _ he calls through his thoughts. The god stirs and hums in question.  _ Do you share energy with me? Or stamina? Or something? _

Adonis shifts and shrugs. 

**In a way, yes,** they say.  **But, once I give you full control, all of the energy I used is also taken from whatever you took. So it’s best if both of us try and pace ourselves.**

Hoseok laughs. Hueningkai doesn’t say anything as he’s grown used to hearing his boyfriend conversing with the god in his head. 

_ All right, sounds good,  _ Hoseok thinks as they stop in a field. The others know they’re here, hence the reason why Hueningkai has a picnic blanket and a basket of food. Hoseok rolls his shoulders once and closes his eyes, shivering as he feels a bit of the control he has over his body shift. One of the things about sharing control is that it makes you extremely hyper-aware (far too aware in Hoseok’s opinion) of the fact that your body is no longer totally in your possession. It’s just knowing that you’re far from alone in your skin. 

**All right,** Adonis thinks as they wiggle Hoseok’s fingers and toes. Hoseok opens and closes his wings a few times, then he reaches up to touch his horns. Adonis waits, a bit impatient, then they tell Hoseok to focus on summoning the sword. 

Hoseok inhales deeply and wiggles his fingers, imagining the sword in his hands. 

**Faster,** Adonis thinks at him and Hoseok feels a brief flash of anger. Adonis does nothing to soothe it. 

_ I’m trying, _ he thinks, annoyed. 

**Don’t get mad at me,** Adonis snaps.  **I’m trying to help you. Stop being angry with me because it’s only making things worse.**

Hoseok shuts his eyes and focuses. He tries channeling the anger into creating the sword, sinking his teeth into the delicate skin of his lower lip. It isn’t long before he tastes the blood exploding in his mouth, the metallic taste painting his tongue. 

His eyes fly open when he feels the hilt of the sword materialize in his hand. He lifts it up and inspects it, turning it this way and that to make sure nothing’s out of place. 

**Good,** Adonis thinks and Hoseok feels a burst of pride. He wiggles a bit and steps back, allowing the god to lead him. 

After a few minutes of using the sword, Adonis tells him to get rid of it. That’s much easier than creating it. 

**Bring it back now,** Adonis instructs. Hoseok frowns. 

“What?” he says aloud, blinking a couple of times and shifting where he stands. 

**You have to be faster,** Adonis thinks.  **I don’t want you to accidentally lose it and need a couple of extra seconds to summon it back. Those seconds could get you killed. Also, you’re going to need to create armor and a shield.**

Hoseok bites back a groan as he shivers a bit and tries to loosen up the tension in his muscles. He’d be surprised if it actually did anything, but it’s nice to feel like he’s doing  _ something _ . Even if that something isn’t really that important. 

**All right,** Adonis says,  **are you ready?**

Hoseok nods and shuts his eyes tight as he imagines the sword in his hand. It isn’t made any easier when he feels armor being put onto his body, kudos to Adonis. 

It takes less time for him to summon the sword than earlier, but Hoseok chalks that up to having no one to yell at him. Adonis is quick to deny that. 

**Give yourself credit even when you don’t think it’s due,** they tell him.  **It’s better if you do.**

Hoseok hums, looking downw at his armor. He lacks a helmet but everything else seems to be in place. Then again, Hoseok has little to know idea how armor works. 

_ Adonis,  _ he thinks,  _ why didn’t we do this before the battle - or, well, before Namjoon died? _

**It would’ve taken too much energy from you,** Adonis says. Hoseok feels himself shrug.  **I didn’t want to risk you passing out in the middle of the battle. That would’ve been far from good.**

Hoseok snorts, picking at the straps on his armor. It’s made of the same material (or so he thinks) as his sword. It’s some sort of black iron that Hoseok can’t name with ebony accents. Hoseok rolls his shoulders and looks over at his wings, gently running his fingers over the soft, silky feathers. 

“Hey, Huening!” he calls and his boyfriend looks up, tilting his head in question. Hoseok gestures to his wings. “Would you like to touch them?” 

Hueningkai shrugs as he gets to his feet and walks over. He stops and lets his hand hover over the soft feathers and he looks at Hoseok in question. 

“Are you sure?” he says. Hoseok shrugs and opens them enough that they press against Hueningkai’s hand. Immediately, the boy’s eyes grow wide and he begins to stroke the feathers eagerly. 

“Gods, they’re so soft!” he says. He’s using both of his hands now, running them over Hoseok’s wings. “Wow! I thought - I mean, I’ve never touched - or, well, I haven’t touched many birds in my life so I didn’t know what to expect, but wow! They’re so silky.” 

Hoseok laughs. He opens his wings and moves so they’re facing each other. Hueningkai’s eyes widen even more (holy crap, that’s amazing) and he squeals happily as he stands in front of Hoseok’s right wing and holds his arms out. 

“Woah!” he cries. Hoseok giggles. Hueningkai, with his arms stretched out, is a bit longer than his wing, but the feathered appendage is still quite big. Hoseok could probably wrap his boyfriend up in it if the bones worked that way. 

**I wouldn’t recommend trying that,** Adonis says.  **Not unless you’re interested in breaking your wing. Then you’d have to stay like this until it mended.**

Hoseok snorts, folding his wings back up and walking around so he and Hueningkai are facing each other. His boyfriend grins at him and Hoseok grins back. 

“I love you,” he says. 

“I love you too,” Hueningkai says, his eyes sparkling joyfully. Hoseok hugs him and rocks against his body, sighing. 

“Hyung, your horns are getting in the way!” Hueningkai whines, flicking one of the offending appendages. Hoseok throws his head back and laughs. 

“Sorry,” he says, not sounding sorry at all. Hueningkai hmphs, pouting as he looks away. Hoseok laughs again, tilting his head back so the horns don’t get in the way of his boyfriend. 

“Better?” he says teasingly. Hueningkai rolls his eyes before he kisses him. Hoseok, who wasn’t expecting it, squeaks in surprise before melting into it. He hears Hueningkai chuckle against his lips and he shoves him, pulling away and wiping his mouth. 

“Aw, Hyung,” Hueningkai says, using their interlocked hands to pull him closer, “what was that?”

“You were laughing at me,” Hoseok accuses. Hueningkai laughs again and shrugs as if to ask, “What can I say?” 

“How do you know?” he says because he’s a brat in every which way. “Maybe I thought of something funny!” 

“While we were kissing?” Hoseok says, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. Hueningkai shrugs. 

“You never know,” he says. Hoseok laughs and looks up at him, humming. 

“I guess when it comes to you it’s a bit difficult,” he says. Hueningkai hums back, reaching up with one hand to touch Hoseok’s left horn. Hoseok can feel it and it’s a bit strange, though he’d be lying if he said the sensation was unpleasant. He doesn’t mind it, and he might even enjoy it, though that might be due to the fact that Hueningkai’s doing it. Sue him, he’s biased. 

“I love you,” Hueningkai says. “I love you so much.” 

Hoseok grins and stands on his tiptoes to peck him on the lips. Hueningkai’s definitely gotten taller and it is totally not fair because Hoseok hasn’t been getting taller. 

“I love you too,” he says softly. Hueningkai’s smile widens and he kisses Hoseok again. It’s softer and slower than Hoseok’s quick little peck, much more languid and gentle. Hoseok thinks it’s a lot like honey dripping ever-so-slowly from an overturned bottle. Slow and sweet and so very wonderful. 

“All right,” Hueningkai says after several more of those honey-kisses, “we should probably get back to work.” 

“‘We’?” Hoseok says as he moves away while Hueningkai goes to sit down. “You haven’t been doing anything!” 

“I’m cheering you on! That’s super hard!”

Hoseok snorts and shakes his head. Hueningkai laughs as he curls up on the blanket and tugs his cloak closer to his body. 

“I haven’t been hearing much cheering,” he grumbles playfully. Hueningkai shrugs. 

“It’s supposed to be . . . um, I’m sending positive thoughts your way,” he says. Hoseok laughs, shaking his head. The sword comes into his hand and Hoseok feels a little burst of pride at how little time it took, though he’s quick to turn back to practicing. 

A couple of hours after practicing summoning the sword, armor, and shield, Hoseok collapses beside Hueningkai with a groan. 

“Ugh,” he says, “it feels like I just ran through the entire field five times.” 

**You’re over-exaggerating,** Adonis murmurs. Hoseok huffs petulantly and ignores them, grabbing the water bottle and bringing it to his lips. Hueningkai hands him some food and Hoseok stuffs his face without bothering to ask what it is. Hueningkai watches him and laughs, shaking his head fondly. 

“Don’t judge me,” Hoseok grumbles. “You try doing what I did.” 

Hueningkai laughs again. 

“Nah, I think I’ll pass,” he says. Hoseok snorts and rolls his eyes, shaking his head as he leans against the boy’s shoulder. Hueningkai drapes an arm around his shoulders and Hoseok closes his eyes, sighing. 

“This is nice,” he murmurs. Hueningkai hums in agreement. 

“Yeah,” he says. “It really is.” 

They head back after a few more hours. They’re going to need their sleep because they’re supposed to be doing a lot of traveling tomorrow. He doubts Soobin is going to stop for the rain unless it gets really bad. 

_ Though, I wonder, _ he thinks,  _ if it would snow instead of rain in weather like this.  _

Instinctively, he shivers and hugs himself. Hoseok shakes his head. 

_ No, I prefer rain, _ he thinks.  _ Snow is too difficult to deal with. Though I think that it’s best if the skies are clear and the weather is okay. I just don’t want any precipitation.  _

Hoseok sighs, shaking his head at himself as he leans closer to Hueningkai’s sleeping form. His boyfriend snuggles closer and Hoseok sighs softly, exhaling through his nose. His eyes flutter shut and he falls asleep. 

The next morning, they’re all packing up their things. Hoseok is still a bit sleepy, though isn’t everyone in the morning?

He sighs and shakes his head, trying his hardest to blink the sleep out of his eyes. Hoseok helps pack up and then he carries his bags down the stairs and out to the oxen carts. It isn’t long before they’re all saddled up and ready to go. 

They head off under clear skies, thankfully. Hoseok finds himself looking around at everyone and everything rather often. It’s cold outside but the wind has yet to reveal itself and begin attacking them. Hoseok would like to keep it that way, to be honest. 

He thinks he prefers having no wind, but the crossing of the field is still terribly annoying. Especially because there’s a large lake coming up ahead. 

Soobin stops and stares at it blankly. He dismounts and, for a second, Hoseok thinks he’s going to cross. However, instead of doing that, he walks over to Hueningkai. 

“Could you do a bridge? I mean, I don’t mean it in a bossy-”

“Yeah, of course, Hyung,” Hueningkai says, waving his hands. Already, the bridge is making its way over the lake until it stretches over the body of water. Soobin smiles kindly before he walks back to his horse. He climbs on top of the animal and looks over his shoulder, waving his hand. Then, he turns around and starts crossing the bridge. 

They all cross and stop to wait for everyone else. Soobin stays behind to make sure nobody lags behind, encouraging Yeonjun to take the lead. Jeongguk and Taehyung have stopped to land and they’re now sitting with Cooky, watching the crowd. Hoseok stays close to the rest of his pack, though he can’t keep himself from casting worried glances over his shoulder as more people cross and they get farther from Soobin. 

It takes a rather long time for everyone to get across. They all stop and it’s quiet enough that Hoseok can hear the sound of hooves colliding with the ground as Soobin rides over. 

“Thanks for waiting,” he says as he takes the lead. Yeonjun smiles at him and reaches over to squeeze his hand while Taehyung and Jeongguk climb onto Cooky and fly off. They continue to move and Hoseok sighs, looking out at the field. 

It goes on like this for a couple of days. They’ll set up camp at night though it’s not nearly as . . . put-together for lack of a better word. Hoseok doesn’t mind. 

He finds out that they’ve gotten quite close to the capital at a rather alarming rate. He looks at Soobin with wide eyes and the Alpha shrugs. 

“Don’t worry,” he says, “I notified the other generals. They all have our location and we have theirs. Everything’s going according to plan, okay?” 

Hoseok bites his lip and nods, inspecting the map. Soobin’s crossed out the forts he wants them to attack, using a little check by the one they defeated a few days ago. There are a few villages and towns nearby, but it doesn’t look like they’ll be going through any. 

When he asks about it, Soobin shrugs. 

“I don’t want anyone to get hurt,” he says, “so I decided that it was best if we stayed away from the civilians. We all know the emperor is probably bringing them out to fight and raising their taxes to fund this, so why should we make it worse?” 

Hoseok nods, humming in agreement. Then he goes to work a little more with Adonis because they haven’t got much time before they get to the capital. 

To be honest, Hoseok isn’t quite sure what’s going to happen. He wonders if the emperor is planning to meet them before they reach Dragon City or if he’s going to let them come to him. Hoseok isn’t sure which is better, though, if they stay out of the city, maybe less people will be killed? But Hoseok doesn’t know for sure and it’s going to stay that way until they either get to the capital or until the emperor meets them on the battlefield. 

On the bright side, Seokjin seems to be getting better. He spends less time alone and is more likely to come out to join them. He skips fewer and fewer meals and begins to fill out. His cheeks are a bit hollowed out from his refusal to eat practically anything in the first few days after Namjoon’s death, but he’s getting better. And that’s what matters, especially now. 

As they continue to get toward the capital, more and more battles are won. The councils Soobin holds are few and far in between, but they’re long discussions that go over plans until Hoseok is almost certain he can recite them in his sleep. He can’t blame Soobin, though, because he can see how nervous he’s getting. It’s clear he’s getting less sleep and Hoseok knows he’s not the only one growing worried. 

“Hey,” he calls. Soobin looks over his shoulder and smiles weakly, rubbing his eyes. It’s probably an attempt to make the spots beneath his eyes look less prominent, though it doesn’t do anything. 

“Hey,” Soobin says, waving at him as he puts his sword down. Hoseok notices that it’s still some copy of the one practically all of the troops are using. Everyone in their little pack has their own special weapon. 

“Is there something bothering you?” Hoseok says as he stops and stands nearby. Soobin pushes his hair back from his face with one hand and shrugs. The exhaustion that resides in both his expression and posture isn’t very well hidden. 

“I don’t want to mess up,” Soobin says, yawning a little bit. He sighs. “I also haven’t been getting a lot of sleep lately. And I’m stressed out.” 

Hoseok hums. 

“You should try and find something that relaxes you,” he suggests with a shrug. Soobin hums and shrugs back as he sits on the ground. 

“I do have some things,” he says, “but I think a lot of it is just because I’m a terrible sleeper.”

Hoseok sits down in front of him. 

“Why?” he says, tilting his head. “Do you have nightmares a lot?” 

Soobin shrugs, looking away as he begins to pick at the grass. 

“Sort of,” he says. He shrugs again. “I’m also just - I have trouble falling asleep.” Hoseok hums. 

**You two are so awkward. Ask him about his plans for the war and for when he becomes emperor. You have to be sure he’s the one you want on the throne,** Adonis says.

_ I trust Namjoon’s judgement,  _ Hoseok thinks back. 

“How are things going with Adonis?” Soobin says before Hoseok can ask anything about his plans. 

Hoseok is caught a bit off-guard by the question but, once he gets over that, he shrugs. 

“They’re . . . good. Yeah, things are going pretty well,” he says. “We’ve made a lot of progress.” 

Soobin hums, nodding. Hoseok shifts in place. 

“That’s good,” Soobin says and Hoseok nods back. They’re both uncomfortable now, painfully aware of how little they’ve spoken to each other. Hoseok picks at his clothes while looking away from Soobin, though he knows the Alpha is tugging at the dying grass they sit on top of. 

“Would you like to see?” Hoseok says to break the silence. Soobin looks up and smiles at him, nodding. 

“If you want to show me, sure,” he says. He laughs and the sound lifts the mood between them. His laugh sounds like Seokjin’s. “Will it ruin the final product?” 

Hoseok snorts as he gets up and closes his eyes. He’s gotten much better at molding his mind with Adonis’s. It comes easily and he shivers a bit, opening his eyes and looking around. 

**Sword?** Adonis asks softly, though Hoseok’s already creating the blade. He holds his hand out and imagines the hilt with his fingers wrapped around it. It isn’t long before he’s all decked out in his armor while he holds his shield in front of him. His sword is angled to the ground and he shifts his wings a bit to make it more comfortable. 

Soobin stares at him with wide eyes. He gets up and walks in a circle around Hoseok, very obviously impressed by the transformation. Hoseok laughs as he puts his sword in the scabbard. 

“Look out,” he says. Soobin gets the message and takes a few steps back as Hoseok unfolds his wings to their full length. A gentle breeze runs through the field and it feels quite nice as it sifts through his feathers. 

“That’s amazing,” Soobin says as he admires the glossy blackness of Hoseok’s wings. Tentatively, he steps forward and looks over at Hoseok. “Can I - do you mind if I touch them?” he says. 

Hoseok shrugs, moving his wings in the process. 

“I don’t see why not,” he says. “Go ahead.” 

Carefully, Soobin places his hand on Hoseok’s wing. The feathered appendage twitches a bit in response and he jerks his hand away, surprised by the action. Hoseok laughs. 

“It’s fine,” he says. “Go ahead. I’ll tell you if it hurts or anything.” 

Soobin nods, though he’s still quite tentative as he reaches out to touch the feathers. 

Hoseok finds Soobin’s touch to be rather gentle. It’s soft and careful like Hueningkai’s but much more . . . shy. Hoseok supposes he can see why as he and Soobin aren’t very close. He’d call him a friend, yes, but there really isn’t much to their relationship. 

“Wow,” he says, “they’re so soft. It’s like silk made out of feathers.” 

Hoseok laughs at the look of awe on Soobin’s face, though the description prompts him to reach over and gently run his fingers over the feathers. It’s soft, just as Soobin had said, and he can sort of see why he said it felt like silk made of feathers. 

“Thanks,” Soobin says, pulling his hand away. Hoseok shrugs and folds his wings, closing his eyes and letting Adonis back into the deeper depths of his mind. It takes a bit of effort and he just manages to catch himself as he feels his legs grow wobbly. 

“No problem,” he says easily. Soobin smiles softly before he begins to walk off. 

“Come on,” he says, gesturing to Hoseok to follow, “we should probably go and get dinner before Yeonjun and Jin-Hyung eat it all.”

Hoseok laughs as he follows him, shaking his head. 

They arrive back at the campsite, thankfully before Yeonjun and Seokjin can eat all of the food. Hoseok curls up beside Hueningkai and begins to eat, chatting loudly with the others. It feels nice to pretend things are normal, though why wouldn’t it? They haven’t really talked about it, but there’s still a chance that they’ll lose this war. That all of those people will have died in vain. That  _ Namjoon _ will have died in vain. 

The thought makes Hoseok shiver and he shakes his head, not wanting to think about such things. Instead, he scoots closer to his boyfriend and leans his head on his shoulder, listening to the conversation the others are holding. He’s not quite sure what they’re talking about, though he can’t bring himself to listen in and find out. He’s happy to sit in silence for a little while. 

Hoseok surprises himself when he falls asleep on Hueningkai’s shoulder. He wakes up a little while later, though he’s rather distorted and confused as he tries to blink himself awake and looks around. 

“Hyung?” Hueningkai says, looking at him with wide eyes. “Did you fall asleep?” 

“Duh,” Hoseok says, giggling sleepily. He goes back to leaning on Hueningkai’s shoulder and sighs softly. “Mm. Love you.” 

Hueningkai laughs softly and Hoseok grins up at him, batting his eyes a few times. It draws even more laughter from his boyfriend as Hueningkai pulls him close, sighing. 

“I love you too,” he says, “but we need to go to sleep. We’re going to find another - we’re gonna get to another fort tomorrow.” 

Hoseok hums, snuggling closer. Hueningkai sighs and then, ever so gently he gets up and slides an arm under Hoseok’s knees and rests the other under his back. He picks Hoseok up and struggles a bit as Hoseok leans his head against his chest, sighing softly through his nose and smiling a little. He lets Hueningkai carry him back into the tent. He’s set down on the pile of furs and Hueningkai tugs his boots off after undoing the clasp of his cloak. Hoseok gets up to take his pants off (they’re terribly itchy) and then he crawls under the blankets. Hueningkai joins him and curls up beside him, sighing softly. Hoseok lets him tuck his face into the crook of his neck, gently running his fingers through his hair. 

One thing he’s noticed since the dreams of Yeonjun’s and Soobin’s children and his father is that Hoseok just . . . hasn’t had any relevant dreams he seems to remember. They’re all gone from his memory before he wakes up and Hoseok isn’t sure if it’s a good or a bad thing. He hopes it’s at least something that doesn’t matter. 

The next morning, he wakes up early and begins to pack everything up. Hueningkai wakes up not long after Hoseok does and he joins in. It doesn’t take them very long to finish, though they’re still the only ones awake as far as they know. Hoseok picks up the bundled-up tent and carries it over to one of the ox carts, gently placing it on so as not to wake anyone. 

Together, they sit outside and plan to watch the sunrise. It’s freezing outside and it isn’t long before they both have red faces, cold noses, and stiff fingers. Hoseok laces their fingers together to try and keep their hands warm as they curl up together on top of a large rock in the field. It’s quite cold beneath them but Hoseok doesn’t mind as his breath comes out in puffs that dizzily fade away as the sun slowly rouses from its slumber. He leans his head on Hueningkai’s shoulder and sighs breathily, laughing a bit. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” he says. Hueningkai giggles and pulls him even closer. 

“It is,” he agrees. He looks over and then he gently kisses Hoseok, drawing a gentle sigh from the older. 

“I love you,” Hueningkai says when he pulls away. Hoseok rests his forehead against Hueningkai’s, closing his eyes. 

“I love you too,” he says softly. Hueningkai shifts a bit so he can kiss Hoseok again, and that’s how they end up making out instead of watching the sunrise. 

Only after they hear the sounds of everyone else getting up do Hoseok and Hueningkai head back. They’re laughing from the cold, holding hands and shivering beneath the thick furs of their cloaks. Hoseok presses his free hand against the side of his neck and yelps at how cold it is, yanking it away almost immediately. Hueningkai laughs and Hoseok scowls before pressing his hand against the warmth of his boyfriend’s neck. Hueningkai has the same reaction but this time it’s Hoseok who laughs at him. 

“Watching the sunrise?” Yoongi says when they get back over. Hueningkai and Hoseok both blush. 

“Something like that,” Hoseok mumbles as they sit down. Beomgyu cackles loudly and Hueningkai glares at him. 

Breakfast is light but Hoseok doesn’t mind. He’s not exactly hungry, though he’s one of the few people who feel like that. Soobin hasn’t eaten much but Yeonjun has gorged himself, though he’s holding his chopsticks up and trying to nudge a bite of rice into Soobin’s mouth. 

“Soobin-ah,” he says sweetly, “please eat the rice before I pry your mouth open and shove it down your throat.”

Everyone except for Soobin laughs. The Alpha’s eyes grow wide as he opens his mouth and allows Yeonjun to feed him. Yeonjun pats his cheek affectionately before getting another bite and bringing it to his boyfriend’s lips. 

After breakfast, they saddle up and get going. Hoseok hopes things go well. 

The fort is a very short journey away. Hoseok feels his heart pound as he waits, digging his nails into the skin of his palms. It’s growing more and more frustrating as Adonis refuses to agree to letting him into battle. They insist that it’s too dangerous. Hoseok despises the rule but he stays back because the god has a good point. One false move and they’re done for. 

It takes the entire rest of the day for them to take the fort over. Hoseok suspects that’s because reinforcements were sent, though they do win and he supposes that’s what’s important in the long run. 

Slowly, they get closer and closer to the capital. There are more farms they see but no one comes up to them. Soobin continues stacking victories up as they advance while the scars on Yeonjun, Soobin, Taehyung, Jeongguk, Yoongi, and Jimin become more apparent. Just the other day, Yoongi sprained his ankle so badly that they were all scared he’d broken it. Thankfully, Jimin managed to heal it after killing the offender in a fit of fury. 

Hoseok, on the other hand, begins to feel guiltier and guiltier as he remains untouched by the war. He and Adonis continue practicing until they move together as easily as running water. Hueningkai is always happy to watch though he’s begun to work on using his magic more often. Instead of a sword or even a bow or knife, Hueningkai uses a large selection of feather-shaped blades made of amethyst. They have thin golden handles though he never touches them. Hoseok will never get over the awe he feels when he sees them flying around Hueningkai, impaling whatever target he has in mind. He’s working on controlling a whole bunch of them at once and, to Hoseok, it looks like no easy feat. Hueningkai, however, especially after practicing it upon several different occasions, makes it look as easy as breathing. 

Hoseok shakes his head to clear his mind as he turns back to the fake enemies Adonis has summoned. He allows the god to guide him and his body as they move, countering attacks and ‘killing’ the soldiers. 

“Wow,” Yoongi says when he finishes. Hoseok looks over and wipes the sweat off of his brow. Adonis, for one of the first times ever, doesn’t immediately scowl at Hoseok’s older brother. 

“Hey,” Hoseok says, waving his hand. He feels the armor, sword, and shield disappear until he’s only Hoseok and Adonis. “How long have you been, uh, standing there?” 

Yoongi shrugs. “Not very long,” he says. Hoseok walks over and his hands fly up. “Don’t touch me, you’re all sweaty.” 

Hoseok laughs and walks over anyway, laughing when Yoongi hisses like a cat and scrambles away. 

“All right, all right,” he says after Yoongi flips him off and bares his fangs, “I’ll stop.” 

Yoongi huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, scowling. His eyes soften as he looks at Hoseok, though it feels more like he’s searching for Adonis. 

“Adonis,” he says, proving Hoseok’s suspicions to be correct, “can we talk?” 

“ **I don’t see why not,** ” Adonis says, shrugging. Hoseok scratches the side of his face, though he has to be mindful of his claws as he does. If not for Adonis warning him that one time, he would’ve taken the side of his face off. 

“You’ll release him if he wants you to, right?” Yoongi says. 

Adonis rolls their shoulders and runs their tongue over their teeth while Hoseok kicks at the ground and puts his hands behind his back. Oh. He hadn’t thought about that. 

“ **If he wants me to, then yes,** ” Adonis finally says after a period of silence. “ **However, that isn’t a decision for you to make, Yoongi.** ” 

Yoongi scoffs and rolls his eyes, shaking his head at the god. 

“Perhaps it isn’t,” he says, “but I want you to swear upon your own blood that you’ll abide by his wishes if he asks to be free of your presence in his head.” 

Hoseok shifts uncomfortably in place, looking down. Adonis looks up and narrows their eyes, raising an eyebrow. Hoseok claws at his sleeve. 

“ **I swear,** ” they say. Yoongi nods approvingly. 

“Thank you,” he says carefully. Adonis shrugs. And then, without any prior warning, they fade back into the depths of Hoseok’s mind. 

“Thanks,” Hoseok says to his brother. Yoongi shrugs as he walks over. 

“Don’t mention it,” he says as he checks for any stray feathers still stuck to Hoseok’s clothes. He pulls one out of his hair and drops it onto the ground, then he looks up at Hoseok and smiles. “I’m proud of you.” 

Hoseok grins back. “Thank you,” he says. “I’m proud of you too.” 

Yoongi laughs. 

“I can’t say I see why,” he says, shaking his head. Hoseok rolls his eyes. 

“You’re happy, for one,” he says softly. His brother looks over before his eyes soften and he smiles. 

“Yeah,” Yoongi says, his voice just as soft if not softer, “I am.”

Hoseok grins. 

“So,” he drawls, “what are you planning on doing after the war?” 

The words come so easily. It’s a relief that he’s convinced his mouth and voice that they’re going to win.

Yoongi looks over at him and shrugs. “Ah, hopefully me or Jimin will get the guts to propose or something,” he says. He laughs and shrugs again before saying, “Maybe in a few years, though. We haven’t been together for very long.” 

Hoseok laughs. He thinks back to the ring as he links arms with his brother and walks back to the campsite. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luv u and thx for reading!


	14. Gods Amongst Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i cried just btw also go and stream everlasting shine it's beautiful i cried listening to that twice and watch the dynamite teaser and also the epilogue prbly won't be out until friday just btw and this ch is 4.3k longer than i thought itd be lmao luv u k bye  
> also i changed it to 14 ch bc technically that's all u need to read if you want the end of this story tho im doing a joon short after i do one for hyuka so bye luv u

Themes -  [ _ Horizon _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FhNpnJ3idpE) ,  [ _ Kingdom Fall _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ME7zewc9N9U) , and  [ _ Home _ ](http://youtube.com/watch?v=5IaHyW-z27U)

Hoseok and Yoongi get back and Hoseok can’t help but notice the nervous energy that runs through the people around them. It’s been a few days since their last battle and everyone can see (though it’s still a very faint silhouette) the capital in the distance. Hoseok doesn’t know who was the first to see it, but, the moment it was discovered, everyone was wound up tight. Now they’re all waiting for the final battle which, now that the city is close enough that they can see it, is a few days (at most, and even then it’s a stretch, a week) away. 

Gods, they could all end up dead or worse (most likely worse) in a few mere  _ days _ . Hoseok, to be honest, can’t believe it and a part of him really doesn’t want to. He really isn’t keen on dying. 

(Hoseok knows, though, that the fate that may await him if they lose is far worse than death. He knows that he’ll suffer the most and that he’ll live a life so full of pain he’ll go mad and the only thing he’ll be able to do is beg for death. So. How fun.)

Hoseok shakes his head and sighs. Hueningkai looks worriedly over at him and Hoseok shakes his head again. 

“Just thinking about a few things,” he says softly so only they can hear. Hueningkai frowns and furrows his brow. He doesn’t look comforted by that at all. 

“Okay,” he says, his voice just as soft. Hoseok is thankful for Yeonjun and his strange way of telling stories that always keep the listeners hooked. “Tell me if there’s anything wrong?” 

Hoseok hates that it’s a question. Yet he can’t blame anyone but himself because he has a feeling that Hueningkai knows he sometimes hides things from him because he’s afraid. 

Hoseok squeezes his hand and kisses him softly. 

“Of course,” he whispers against his lips. Hueningkai manages to smile weakly at him and Hoseok returns it as they look back to Yeonjun and the others. Seokjin shoots him a worried look and Hoseok waves his hands, though he doubts that helps at all. 

Later, when he’s alone, his oldest brother comes over. 

“What’s up?” he says immediately. Hoseok looks over his shoulder at him. 

“What do you mean?” he says despite knowing that Seokjin will see right through whatever lie he manages to conjure up. 

As expected, Seokjin snorts and tosses his head. He sits down after taking a few steps forward and then he looks up at Hoseok and pats the space beside him. 

“Sit,” he says. It’s not a question but, instead, a command that Hoseok can only obey. 

“So, what is it?” Seokjin says. He looks at Hoseok, warning him not to lie. 

Hoseok sighs and looks down, trying to find ways to keep from telling his brother. He doesn’t want to put his worries on someone else’s shoulders. 

**He probably has similar thoughts, though,** Adonis says softly.  **Go on. You can tell him. He wants to help.**

Hoseok bites back a snort as he turns to face Seokjin. 

“Well,” Hoseok says carefully, “I’m worried.” 

Seokjin snorts. 

“Who isn’t?” he says. He sighs and shakes his head, bringing his knees up to his chest while resting his weight on his left hand. His right reaches up to play with the ring hanging from the long, silver chain around his neck. 

Hoseok shrugs. 

“I haven’t a single clue,” he says and Seokjin laughs hollowly. “I dunno, I’m just . . . we’ll be seeing Father - or the emperor in a few days. A week at most.” 

Seokjin hums as he slides his finger through the silver band then withdraws it as if he’s been burned by the metal. 

“We are, aren’t we?” he murmurs. It sounds more like he’s talking to himself than Hoseok. “Gods, what a strange family reunion, huh?” 

Hoseok, despite himself, laughs. Seokjin looks rather pleased that he managed to draw the sound from his younger brother. 

“I suppose that’s one way to look at it,” Hoseok says. He sighs. “I’m just - if we lose, we’re all going to hell. Like, living hell. I don’t know about the afterlife, but I know the emperor is going to torture us until we wish we were dead.” 

Seokjin hums, averting his eyes as he traces the sapphire on the ring. His fingers run over the chain as he chews on his lower lip. 

“Yeah, he probably will,” he says. 

Hoseok snorts. He’s unable to stop himself and then it’s out. Seokjin, however, doesn’t look over at him. 

“Do you think we’ll lose?” Hoseok says softly, looking at Seokjin and trying to read the answer off of his face. However, his brother’s expression remains frustratingly blank and empty. 

“I don’t know,” Seokjin finally sighs after a long period of heavy silence. His shoulders slump and he goes back to resting his weight on both of his arms. “I just - Namjoon is dead. And I know I’m going to do as much as I possibly can to make sure all of you guys come back. I just - I don’t want him to have died in vain. I know, I know - it was his ‘time’. It just - it just doesn’t feel fair, though.” Seokjin sniffles and blinks rapidly as tears begin to well up in his eyes. He wipes his nose. “Like, he’s known his entire life or something that he was going to die young, but . . . his story might be complete to some people but it just - it really doesn’t feel like that.” 

Hoseok hums and leans his head on his brother’s shoulder. Seokjin sniffles loudly and chokes on a sob. 

“I just - I still can’t believe he’s dead, I guess?” Seokjin says. “I mean, yeah, I know he isn’t coming back and there’s no way he ever could, but . . . but I just wish I could’ve had a little more time with him. I miss him. I miss him a whole lot more than he probably intended, but that’s life, isn’t it? It hardly ever goes the way we intend it to.” 

Hoseok hums again and scoots closer to Seokjin. His brother leans into his embrace and begins to cry, his shoulders shaking. Hoseok strokes his hair and tries to comfort him. 

“Sorry,” Seokjin says after crying for some unknown period of time, “I came here to comfort you, not the other way around.” 

Hoseok shrugs. 

“I don’t mind,” he says. He smiles softly at Seokjin and tucks a strand of hair behind his ear. “Really, I don’t.” 

Seokjin hmphs and looks away, a pout decorating his face. 

“All right, all right,” he says, batting Hoseok’s hand away as he wipes his eyes. “Okay, let’s talk about what’s worrying you.” 

Hoseok shrugs. 

“I’m just scared, you know?” he says. “Like, one false move and this entire thing could fall apart. And who  _ knows _ what the emperor plans to do with all of the people associated with the rebellion. I don’t - all of these lives are resting on our backs and our decisions. I just . . . I’m scared. It’s a lot of pressure.” 

Seokjin nods. 

“It is,” he says. He turns and smiles at Seokjin. It’s a bit lopsided. “But hey, at least you can retire after this, right? If you let Adonis go, then you can get a house or something, a job, a proper education - you can do all of these things and never worry any other rebellions again.” 

_ I beg to differ, _ Hoseok thinks as the image of Yeonjun on the throne of violets flashes through his head. 

Instead of voicing his thoughts, though, Hoseok shrugs. 

“That sounds nice,” he says. He sighs and shakes his head, getting to his feet and brushing his pants off. “But it’s never going to happen if we don’t get going so we aren’t left behind,” he says, holding his hand out to his brother. Seokjin laughs. 

“I suppose that’s true,” he says as he takes it and allows Hoseok to yank him to his feet. Together, they walk back to the campsite and get ready to leave. 

Days pass and they continue to get closer and closer to the capital. Soobin is constantly communicating with the other generals by letter, and Hoseok knows they’re all getting very close the more they travel. Every step seems to get heavier and Hoseok wonders what waits for them upon the field of battle. 

As they spend less and less time conquering the fortresses along the way (partly because there are fewer to conquer), Hoseok finds himself glued to Hueningkai’s side. The mere thought of losing him has his stomach churning as whatever food he may have eaten slowly begins to climb up from his stomach to his mouth in a feeble attempt to escape. He can’t stand to think of a world where he loses Hueningkai. 

_ It won’t happen, it won’t happen, _ he tells himself every night as he clutches Hueningkai close to his chest. He’s memorized much of the boy’s body already yet every familiar path he traces on his face feels as if he’s never followed it before. Every feature he’s mapped too many times to count - Hueningkai’s lips, his eyes, his nose, his moles, his smile, his every expression - they all feel far too unfamiliar. It makes Hoseok frantic as he desperately tries to ingrain every little detail into his mind. He traces them with his eyes, his fingertips and prays that they’ll be embedded in his thoughts for the rest of his life. 

“Hyung,” Hueningkai says one freezing night as they lie together, “what is it?” 

Hoseok blinks a few times, unsure of what he’s asking before he looks at his hands. They’re cupping Hueningkai’s face as his fingers gently trace every little feature. 

Hoseok swallows and looks away as he withdraws his hands. Hueningkai, however, grabs his wrists and presses them back to his skin. 

“Hyung,” he says again, his voice far softer than before, “is everything okay?” 

Hoseok swallows hard and he doesn’t look at him. He doesn’t want to answer this question, though every lie he could tell is as see-through as a well-polished window on a clear day. 

“Hoseok,” Hueningkai says and it might be the first time he’s ever dropped the honorific, though Hoseok can’t remember, “what is it?” 

Hoseok swallows hard and stares at him. The moonlight just barely flits through the thick fabric of their tent and reflects in Hueningkai’s eyes. 

“I’m scared,” Hoseok confesses. Hueningkai blinks a few times before leaning forward to kiss him. It’s soft and languid and it doesn’t fail to make Hoseok’s limbs turn to jelly. 

“Why?” he says though Hoseok is well-aware that he knows the answer.

“I don’t want us to lose,” Hoseok says. He sighs shakily and closes his eyes, trying to geet rid of the horrible images in his head. “I really don’t want - it’s all resting on my back. If I fail to kill Aristok, then all of you are - well, let’s just say it won’t be pretty.” 

Hueningkai hums. 

“It doesn’t all rest on you,” he says. “We’re going to protect you so you can get there. And, honestly, Hoseok, I don’t . . . for what it’s worth, I don’t think you’re going to fail. You’ve been working so, so hard for this, it just wouldn’t make sense.” 

Hoseok bites his lip. 

“But the emperor - Aristok has had so much longer to prepare. He’s expanded the empire and this would be far from the first time he’s ever fought a war.”

“What about fighting a fellow god, though?” Hueningkai says. He brushes a curl of hair behind Hoseok’s ear and offers him a lopsided smile. “He hasn’t done that many times, has he?”

**He almost lost the other time,** Adonis murmurs.  **He only won because he tricked me into fleeing from battle.**

“Adonis said he almost lost,” Hoseok says softly. Hueningkai’s smile seems to brighten and Hoseok feels a pang in his chest. “Aristok took advantage of them when they were mourning the death of Taeyeon.” 

Hueningkai’s face pales but he’s quick to cover it up. 

“That’s not going to happen to us,” he says. He smiles at Hoseok. “We’re going to get our happy ending, okay? We deserve it.” 

“Namjoon deserved a happy ending, didn’t he?” Hoseok blurts out before he can stop himself. Hueningkai’s expression darkens and he looks away, chewing on his bottom lip. Hoseok wonders what it’s like to not have fangs. 

“He did,” Hueningkai finally says. “Don’t you think he got it? Maybe in a sort of twisted way, but . . . he died in the arms of the person he loved most, didn’t he? He died and-” Hueningkai sniffles and wipes his eyes “-and he had a chance to be happy. He had - he was with Jin-Hyung.” 

Hoseok leans forward anad presses their foreheads together, closing his eyes. 

“He was, wasn’t he?” he says softly. Gods, he can’t believe he pulled a card like that when there’s obviously no way Hueningkai’s finished mourning Namjoon’s death. What an asshole move. “And he was so proud of you. He’s probably watching you right now and he’s got to be so proud of you and how much your powers have progressed. Hueningie, who  _ wouldn’t _ be proud of you?” 

Hueningkai sniffles and nods. He wipes his eyes again and Hoseok leans forward so their lips are hovering over each other. 

“I just miss him a lot,” Hueningkai says. Hoseok hums and pushes his bangs aside to kiss his forehead. 

“I know,” he says softly. “I know.” 

They stay awake for a little while longer to talk a little bit more. Hoseok falls asleep with Hueningkai in his arms and prays for luck to be on their side. 

Hoseok doesn’t notice it at first, but, once he does, it’s impossible to unsee it. Taehyun refuses to be without his mate and children. He’s trying to spend as much time as he possibly can with them. He talks to Sarang and Byeol and Beomgyu sits beside him while he rests his head on his Alpha’s shoulder. There’s always some sad, sad light in Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s eyes as they play with their daughters in their free time. Even while they’re traveling, Taehyun will chase his pups around to play with them as much as he can while he still has time. 

It’s scary, if he’s being honest. Seeing the way Taehyun is so, so scared to lose his daughters or to be killed is scary, though Hoseok can understand. Everyone’s doing it now. They talk as much as they can and try to spend as much time with each other as possible. Jimin pulls Hoseok aside one day and asks if he still has the letter and necklace. Hoseok had reluctantly pulled the items out of one of his bags and shown them to Jimin, to which the man had sighed, relieved in a bitter, twisted way. Hoseok remembers the pang in his chest when he’d walked away with a soft, sad smile on his face. 

Taehyung and Jeongguk were already a very affectionate couple, but now they can’t seem to understand the concept of ‘personal space’. They go everywhere together and even bringing up separating them causes them to both throw fits. 

Hoseok can’t bring himself to be mad at them. Especially not after he saw them slow dancing in the moonlight, Taehyung’s hands hanging off of Jeongguk’s shoulders while Jeongguk rested his hands on Taehyung’s hips. They’d had their foreheads pressed together and Hoseok could hear the low baritone of Taehyung’s steady rumble as he’d sung. Jeongguk’s voice had been a little harder to discern, but it was there. 

Yeonjun and Soobin, on the other hand, seem to be trying to pretend things are normal (well, as normal as they can be while one is in a war), though they’re a bit more affectionate. It’s not as obvious as it is with Jeongguk and Taehyung, though Hoseok can see how the subtle and most likely subconscious touches they shared have grown in frequency. 

As for Seokjin, well, he’ll be affectionate to them all in as many ways as he can manage. Hoseok sees it in the way he serves everyone a little more than him and how he always checks on them before bed. 

It’s showing in all of them, really, as the farms around them slowly begin to become towns. Hoseok is thankful that they’re all far and simply faint silhouettes. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone he doesn’t have to. 

With Adonis, the work they do together grows harder. Hoseok also sees Hueningkai, Seokjin, and sometimes Jimin using their magic against each other. They’re careful to not cause any injuries, but it’s still quite frightening to see a nineteen-year-old boy creating a giant, snarling lion out of thin air while a twenty-eight-year-old man raises monsters and soldiers from the ground. Hoseok will sometimes join in and they’ll work until they’re all sweating buckets. It always leaves Hoseok’s heart pounding in his chest while the adrenaline rushes through his veins. It’s a good distraction too because he can focus on matching his movements to the ones Adonis makes instead of the impending battle against the emperor. 

However, Adonis also believes that showing him visions of their own previous battles against Aristok is a must. Hoseok would disagree, but he knows that they’re right. He’s assuming that Aristok knows plenty about Adonis’s fighting style and that his father is aware of the fact that Hoseok has absolutely no training whatsoever in combat. It’s still quite scary, though, to fall asleep and wake up in the midst of battle. He’ll usually have the same sword, shield, and armor as he fights, though Hoseok isn’t often paying attention to what he’s wearing as he fights against the king of the gods. 

The worst dreams, though, are when he sees the faces of the rest of his pack in battle. He’ll spot Soobin standing back-to-back with Yeonjun as they cut through enemies. He’s had several different dreams where he’s knocked down by a large brown wolf, snarling angrily. Hueningkai will smile at him as he uses his ‘daggers’, sending them flying through the air to aid Taehyung as the prince’s blade flashes. Jeongguk is often nearby and Cooky will sometimes swoop down and snatch a soldier up. Seokjin is easy to find because of the golden light that slithers around him as he raises wave after wave of soldiers and creatures from the earth beneath their feet. Yoongi, on the other hand, is much harder to find as he flits around in his black clothing, silver blades sliding out of his sleeves and into his hands as he cuts through the crowds. Jimin uses a large spear that he spins around, though there are times when he’ll switch it with a fan that’s made of a blade. 

However, that isn’t what makes the dreams scary. What makes Hoseok wake up, gasping for air as he drowns in his own cold sweat is when Yeonjun is stabbed in the gut and Soobin turns around to catch him, though the same blade that killed his lover is pushed into his chest where his heart is. The large brown wolf will cry out as a gryphon lunges at him and snaps his neck with merciless claws. Taehyung will yell when Jeongguk falls, the shaft of an arrow protruding from a chink in his armor. In turn, a cruel hand will wrap around Taehyung’s throat and he’ll thrash as fingers tighten cruelly until his head lolls and he’s dropped. Seokjin will look over at his brother, horrified, though the distraction will be his downfall as the hilt of a sword collides with his skull and he falls, unconscious but soon to be dead. Yoongi falls as he goes to help Seokjin and Jimin is sent into a mindless fury as he uses both his spear and fan to kill as many enemies as possible. 

However, Aristok always comes in before he can get very far. And Jimin, just like Yoongi and Seokjin and Taehyung and Jeongguk and Taehyun and Soobin and Yeonjun, falls. Hueningkai brings himself to Hoseok’s side and creates a shield over them. Hoseok brings his sword up and spins around it to cut into his father. However, the other host dodges out of the way and Hoseok stumbles. Hueningkai cries out and a flash of light bursts from beneath his skin as it rushes over to get between the blade of the emperor and Hoseok’s wings. 

That moment is crucial and leads to Hueningkai’s death. Hoseok’s vulnerability draws his attention away from the battle before them and Hueningkai releases a scream of pain. Hoseok shrieks and finds himself by his lover’s side before he can blink. 

The moment he shifts Hueningkai onto his back, he wakes up. 

“HUENINGKAI!” he cries as he sits up, panting. His boyfriend shifts in bed beside him and sits up, blinking tiredly. 

“What is it, honey?” he says. He’s been trying out new nicknames. Honey isn’t bad, though that might only be because Hueningkai’s imagination knows no bounds and he’s gone through quite a few that are . . . less than ideal, per se. However, it’s nice to think about his boyfriend using funny nicknames and making him laugh instead of holding him in his arms as he dies. 

“Nightmare,” Hoseok says, still quite breathless. Hueningkai hums and wraps his arms around him, tugging him close. The thin, delicate fabric of Hoseok’s nightgown (a sleeveless, silk thing that’s only with them because of a terrible decision on Hoseok’s part and because his other nightclothes are all dirty) doesn’t block the warmth emanating from Hueningkai. The boy presses a kiss to Hoseok’s scent glands and begins to gently run his fingertips over the skin of his arms as he hums, his voice still rather raspy from sleep. 

“I’m here, I’m here,” he says, his breath warm against the back of Hoseok’s neck. Hoseok nods and releases a shuddering sob, holding onto Hueningkai’s arms. More kisses are pressed against the skin of Hoseok’s neck, maybe so the gooseflesh that’s erupted over his body can go down a bit. Hoseok isn’t sure, though he knows it’s quite soothing. Hueningkai’s lips are soft as they press gently against the back of Hoseok’s neck, slowly moving forward. He begins to suck soft marks onto the skin, though it’s light enough that Hoseok knows they’ll be gone by morning. 

“You’re safe here, okay, Hyung?” he says. “My darling, my dear sweet Hoseokie, you’re safe. Nothing’s coming to get you or me or any of the Hyungs. We’re all here, okay? I promise.”

Hoseok sobs again and nods, scrunching his face up as he tries to withhold any sounds or noises so he doesn’t wake anyone else up. 

“Hueningie, Hueningie,” he whispers shakily. Another kiss, this time behind his ear, is placed onto his skin. Hoseok sighs and lets his head fall back onto Hueningkai’s shoulder. 

“I’m here, I’m here,” Hueningkai says. “What is it, honey? Do you need something?”

“Hold me?” 

Hueningkai laughs softly and nuzzles the back of his neck, his little hug tightening as he tugs Hoseok even closer. Hoseok blinks rapidly as his lower lip wobbles. 

“Can I turn you around?” Hueningkai says softly. Hoseok sniffles loudly and nods. Hueningkai slowly shifts around until they’re lying down while facing each other. His lips quirk into a small smile and Hoseok wipes his eyes before returning it. It’s nice to see Hueningkai’s face not twisted into an expression of immense pain. 

Hueningkai kisses him and startles him out of his thoughts. Hoseok blinks a few times and looks around. 

“Adonis needs to stop giving you these nightmares,” Hueningkai jokes. Hoseok sniffles and nods in agreement. 

_ You do _ , he thinks at the god. 

**You have to know what this might entail, Hoseok,** Adonis says and Hoseok rolls his eyes. Hueningkai giggles a bit as he pushes Hoseok’s bangs away from his forehead to kiss him there. 

“They’re insisting that you have to know again?” he says, a smile in his voice. Hoseok hums. He blinks a few times and a few tears free themselves from his eyes, sliding down his cheeks. Hueningkai clicks his tongue as he wipes one away and then leans forward to kiss his cheek. 

“Ew, are you - are you tasting my tears?” Hoseok says, a sniffle interrupting his sentence. Hueningkai giggles. 

“It’s an accident,” he says cheekily. He pulls away and cups Hoseok’s face. “But really, are you okay?” 

Hoseok shrugs. Is he okay? Well, he just saw everyone he’s ever loved die, so maybe not really. 

“No,” he mumbles. Hueningkai doesn’t say anything but he does slide his fingers under Hoseok’s chin before gently tilting his head up. He presses their lips together and Hoseok closes his eyes, sighing. Hueningkai sucks on his bottom lip and Hoseok opens his mouth. Hoseok thinks back to the first time they ever kissed - it had been quite inexperienced on both sides. Their teeth had clacked and Hoseok had tasted blood. His fang had cut both himself and Hueningkai’s lower lip. 

Gods, that was so long ago. Hoseok, if he’s being honest, can’t quite believe it. 

“I love you,” he says softly. Hueningkai hums and kisses him harder. 

“I love you too,” he says in between kisses. Hoseok smiles and pulls him closer after lacing his fingers through Hueningkai’s curls. 

They kiss until they both get too tired to carry on. Hueningkai’s embrace is warm and comforting and Hoseok wants to stay there forever. 

Unfortunately, that’s not quite possible. Hoseok is woken up when one of Taehyun’s and Beomgyu’s pups journeys into their tent. The small canine begins licking their faces and her sister follows her. They’re much bigger than Hoseok thought wolf pups would be, but he also thought wolves would be smaller and boy was he wrong. Taehyun, despite being shorter than Beomgyu as a human, is larger than his mate. His fur is also a dark, chocolate brown instead of the gray and brown mix that Beomgyu is. They both have bright, golden eyes that sparkle under the sun and sharp fangs that are only a little different from their human ones. There are also times when both males will have pointed ears and nails that are a little longer than they should be on a normal person. 

“No,” Hoseok mumbles, pushing the little snout of either Sarang or Byeol away from his face, “leave me alone.” 

He receives a nip on his ear. It doesn’t break the skin but it does make Hoseok yelp in surprise.

“Hey!” he cries. The little wolf rushes off and joins her sister in trying to get Hueningkai out from under the blanket. Hoseok sits up and blinks as he looks around and tries to wake up a bit more. 

“Girls,” Taehyun says, poking his head in. Ew, he’s going through a transformation. He slows it down sometimes so that Sarang and Byeol can understand what’s going on. Hoseok doesn’t like watching. He remembers he once heard all of Beomgyu’s bones snapping and rearranging themselves into a wolf skeleton, but he only did it that way to annoy Yeonjun. However, it’s still unpleasant watching as the fur still sprouting from Taehyun’s skin sinks back and how his face seems to shift a bit while his claws retract into his fingers. Ugh. Hoseok shivers. 

“Girls, quit bothering your uncles,” Taehyun says. He reaches out and grabs the nearest puppy by the scruff of her neck. She yelps and kicks her feet while her sister chases after her. Taehyun clicks his tongue. 

“Shift,” he says. 

And then, the puppies become little human babies. They’ve begun to understand a few simple words, one of them being ‘shift’. They’re approaching nine months old. 

“Sorry,” Taehyun says though he doesn’t sound like he means it in the slightest. Hueningkai huffs as he gets up and looks around, shaking his head. 

“Leave us alone,” he grumbles. His eyes are still closed. 

“All right, all right, I’m out, goodbye,” Taehyun says as he carries his two daughters out of Hoseok’s and Hueningkai’s tent. Hoseok huffs and sighs, rubbing his eyes before looking for his clothes. He gets dressed and trudges out, still very not-awake. 

“So,” he says, stopping to yawn, “what’s the plan for today?” 

“We’ll be meeting Generals Lee, Chung, and Yang within at most three days,” Soobin says as he eats. He rubs his eyes. “Uh, I’m kind of hoping that the emperor will send us some sort of message so we can hopefully clear out any nearby towns before battle. I don’t want anyone getting hurt if we can avoid it.” 

Hoseok hums, nodding. He pokes at his food. 

“Hoseok-ah, eat,” Seokjin scolds around a mouthful of breakfast. “We’re going to be traveling quite a lot today. I know of at least one town we’ll be going through.” 

“Wait, what?” Yeonjun says, looking up from his food. He frowns. “But the map-”

“-Is a little wrong,” Seokjin says, shrugging. “I made it that way. A few things have been moved around. Most things are in the right place, though, so don’t worry about it. Mostly things that aren’t important.”

“Oh,” Soobin says. Yoongi looks over his shoulder and hums, nodding. 

“Yeah,” he says. “Confirmed.” 

“Why do you need a confirmation?!” Seokjin squawks indignantly. “It should be obvious! More than obvious! Why would I lie?!” 

Everyone laughs, including Sarang and Byeol. The girls probably haven’t a single clue what Seokjin just said, but his expression and movements were pretty funny. 

They finish breakfast and get going. The day passes slowly, dragging on as they ride through the large fields surrounding them. Hoseok finds himself gravitating towards Hueningkai (as per usual), shivering as the winter chill surrounds them. 

“Oh, I hate being cold,” Seokjin grumbles as they move. He shivers and Hoseok laughs. 

“Hyung, it isn’t that bad,” Jeongguk says. Cooky is a horse now since the cold is too much to deal with as a dragon. 

“Oh, shut up, Jeongguk-ah, with your weirdly high ability to stay warm,” Seokjin grumbles, shivering again and pouting. He glares at Hoseok. “And don’t think I didn’t see or hear you laughing. You’re all little shits for making fun of me.”

“Are you sure we’re  _ little _ ?” Hueningkai says before he cackles loudly. 

“Ha, ha, very funny,” Seokjin says, huffing. He gestures at Yoongi and Jimin. “They’re little. Hoseok-ah is little. Taehyun-ah and Beomgyu are little. Jeongguk-ah is a little shorter than me. The rest of you, shut up before I quit cooking.” 

Everyone shuts up. While making fun of Seokjin is, well, fun, starving is not. 

They receive a letter from the emperor that night, just as Soobin had hoped. There aren’t any words but, instead, they receive a map with a circled location. 

“Well, it looks like we’ll be clearing a village out,” Soobin says. He sighs and picks out their other map, frowning and inspecting it. “And it looks like we’ll be doing it tomorrow.” 

Hoseok feels a cold sense of dread loom over him. He guesses he isn’t the only affected by it, though, because everyone’s smiles drop from their faces in favor of more sombre expressions. Soobin sighs and puts the map from the emperor away. Then he finishes his breakfast and gets to his feet. 

“I’m going to go tell the troops,” he says. Yeonjun shovels his face with food before getting up and walking after him. The rest of their group watches as they go. 

Taehyung is the first to speak up. 

“So, I’m guessing we should all get a lot of sleep tonight?” he says. Everyone nods and finishes their dinner before they’re all heading into their tents. They leave the fire so Yeonjun and Soobin can find their way back, but, other than that, it looks like they were never there in the first place. 

Adonis seems to get the message and Hoseok isn’t plagued with nightmares. He appreciates the sentiment, especially when he wakes up feeling refreshed but not rejuvenated. 

“Well, is everyone ready?” Soobin says over his shoulder after breakfast. An unsure and reluctant nod passes through their group and Soobin sighs as he shakes his head and begins to lead them toward the town. 

When they get close enough, Soobin puts his hand out and tells the troops to wait. Then he leads their little pack toward the town. 

[ _ WONDERLAND _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i274mYouDRY)

The people, as people do because they’re all full of curiosity, poke their heads out of their houses and stop in the streets. Soobin holds his head high and there’s no question about his position; however, they’re all anxious to see how the townspeople react to their warnings.

The applause comes as quite a surprise. Soobin’s eyes grow wide as do everyone else’s and they all look around, watching as the people cheer and clap for them. The surprise, however, slowly morphs into pride and the emotion swells in Hoseok’s chest. He feels Adonis nagging him to let them in too and he obeys, closing his eyes. 

The applause gets even louder as his wings and horns sprout. Soobin turns around and grins before he continues through the streets until they reach the town square.

Thankfully, there’s an elevated platform. Soobin, Yeonjun, Seokjin, Taehyun, Beomgyu, Hueningkai, Hoseok, Jeongguk, Taehyung, Jimin, and Yoongi all stop and leave their horses or turn into humans. Soobin climbs onto the platform and the townspeople crowd around him, their expressions ranging from eager to scared. 

The man stands proudly and puffs his chest. Hoseok can still see the boy he was when they first met but the Soobin who stands before them all is much more confident. He’s been through war, he’s seen the horrors of battle more than once. He knows who he is and what he’s doing. He knows he’s the proper emperor. 

“People of Ifan!” he calls and his voice seems to echo through the town. “My name is Choi Soobin, the ex-prince of the Southern Kingdom!” 

The whispers, as expected, start up the moment he announces his heritage. Soobin, however, isn’t deterred in the slightest. 

“I am here to warn you of a battle that is to be waged near your town,” Soobin says. He stares out at the crowd and Hoseok finds his eyes flitting over the rest of their group. Yeonjun is also puffing his chest as he looks upon his lover while he gives his speech. Seokjin looks like he’s about to cry. Taehyun is holding Sarang, but he’s smiling proudly. Beomgyu wears a similar expression as he lets Byeol rest against him. Hueningkai is grinning and he’s barely able to contain his excitement. Jeongguk has something that looks almost fatherly in his eyes as he watches Soobin, smiling softly. Taehyung, like Hueningkai, is bouncing on the balls of his feet as he grins brightly at the young Alpha. Jimin has a look similar to Jeongguk’s on his face along with a sort of fondness for Soobin. Yoongi looks like he’s a few seconds away from cheering Soobin’s name. 

“If you want to remain safe, you are to leave,” Soobin says. He looks around the crowd. “I swear your town will remain unscathed and untouched by this war.” 

“And who are you exactly?” someone says. 

Soobin turns upon the person with eyes that burn like twin coals. 

“I am Choi Soobin,” he says. “I am the ex-prince of the Southern Kingdom and I am the emperor of Ifan. I will lead my troops into battle and we will defeat the tyrant who rules over this land. That is who I am.” 

The words have plenty of impact and the people look at one another. 

“And if you lose?” 

“I will not,” Soobin says, “because such is not what the gods want. It is time to remove this old tyrant who sits upon the pain of his subjects. I refuse to live beneath the crushing weight of his fist any longer. Do you?” 

There is a silence that follows and Hoseok feels a burst of fear. Soobin keeps his expression schooled into something that is blank and stoic. Hoseok sees a resemblance to Namjoon. 

“No!” someone says. A young girl raises her fist and the people all turn to her. However, she continues to hold Soobin’s gaze. “I refuse to obey the emperor!” 

Her actions ignite the crowd and they join in with the girl’s cries. Soobin grins proudly and the people begin to cheer for him. Hoseok feels a smile break out across his face and he sees that the others are the same. He looks at the cheering crowd as they head into their houses and begin evacuating. 

Suddenly, a little boy runs up to them. Soobin crouches down and grins at him. 

“What’s your name?” he says. 

The boy grins. “Seonghwa!” he chirps proudly. Soobin’s grin broadens as he ruffles the boy’s hair. He’s definitely from a richer family and Hoseok can see his mother looking at him worriedly. He has a feeling the boy’s family isn’t exactly keen on the idea of a rebellion. 

Soobin notices this too. He frowns briefly but the expression disappears quite quickly. 

“Well, Seonghwa-ssi, I wish you all the best,” he says. The boy nods and then he hugs Soobin before running back to his mother. The woman ushers him away and Hoseok can see a carriage for them to get into. Seonghwa tries to wave as they go but his mother scolds him and he sheepishly puts his hand down. Soobin watches, his face unreadable. 

“I hope he’s all right,” he murmurs when Hoseok gets within earshot. “I have a feeling his family is leaving the empire.”

Hoseok hums in agreement. He too hopes that Seonghwa isn’t punished for his small interaction with Soobin, though he has a feeling the boy will suffer to some extent. He just hopes that whatever he faces isn’t too terrible. 

After the townspeople have left (Hoseok had watched a few carriages belonging to the elite go down the street to either Dragon City or down south. Seonghwa’s carriage headed toward the capital.), they all get on their horses and head back to the troops. The sun is already setting but Hoseok can still see how their numbers have grown with the arrivals of the other three generals and their quadrants. 

“Your Imperial Majesty!” General Yang calls. Soobin nods at her as he dismounts, his cloak fanning out behind him as he leaps from his horse. The moment he does, a young girl rushes forward and leads the equine away. A few other teens come over and do the same to the non-shifters’ horses, tying them up to feed and water the animals. 

“Yang, call a meeting,” Soobin says. The woman nods and Soobin walks toward where their sort of official ‘war tent’ has been set up. 

The inside of it is chaos. While Soobin would lead charges, the troops were divided into even smaller sections with their own leaders. Now, they’re all crammed into the tent, sitting around the large table. Soobin takes his place at the head and everyone stands. 

“Sit down, sit down,” Soobin says, waving his hand. “We have lots to discuss and there’s little time for formalities. I hope you’re all fine with eating your dinner late.” 

The plan Soobin forms is easy. They’ll be leading a charge into the place though everyone too badly injured will be allowed to stay behind. They’ll have their nurses, as many as they can get, working in the back. Every soldier should have a roll of bandages and some sort of disinfectant. Soobin will lead the charge with the rest of his pack and he expects every general to follow the orders given. 

“We’ll have someone playing drums to relay them to you all,” Soobin says. He looks around and raises an eyebrow. “Do you all understand messages sent in that sort of fashion?” 

Everyone nods. Soobin turns back to his plans and continues explaining them. He has several people chiming in upon several different occasions, making sure his plan can work by asking Jeongguk and his other three generals for advice. 

“Does everyone understand?” he says as he looks around the people clustered around the table after spending at least two hours explaining. He smiles, satisfied, when everyone nods. “Well, then I encourage you to go and eat dinner and rest well. We will begin our journey to the battlefield tomorrow. Until then, rest and build your strength. You’ll need it.” 

More nodding and then Soobin leaves. They trail after him and Hoseok feels Adonis pull away. He rolls his shoulders a few times as he gets used to not having his wings, then he goes over and sits around the campfire set up by Yoongi. 

Hoseok is thankful for the many hours of sleep he manages to get that night. He supposes his large dinner contributed to it, though he’s chosen not to dwell on such trivial things at the moment. 

The next morning, a very nervous energy covers the entire army. Hoseok can sense it and smell it as all sorts of scents attack his nose. Hueningkai is lucky not to be affected. 

“Let’s go,” Soobin says after everything is packed up and everyone’s ready. They begin to travel through the towns and Hoseok feels his heart pound as he watches. Adonis is growing antsy as they pace around inside of his head, full of nervous energy just like the rest of them. 

Night doesn’t come fast enough. And, after it does and Hoseok has eaten dinner, sleep is the slow one. He can literally  _ see _ the imperial troops from where they are. Their fires glow in the night and Hoseok swallows hard, fear and anxiety rushing through his veins. 

It gets bad enough that Adonis intervenes. 

**Sleep,** they command. Hoseok is thankful for it as his eyes fall shut and he loses grip of his consciousness. 

His sleep is dreamless and Hoseok is even more thankful to Adonis for the action. However, he wakes at dawn. It’s not Adonis though. Hueningkai is the one who shakes him awake. 

“Hoseokie, dear, come on,” he says softly. Hoseok snorts as he sits up and rubs his eyes. 

“‘Dear’?” he says. Hueningkai giggles and tugs on his hand. Hoseok notices that he’s already donned his cloak and shoes. 

“Wow, you were waiting for this, weren’t you?” he says as he gets dressed. Hueningkai giggles again and shrugs. 

“Come  _ on _ , Hyung,” he whines. Hoseok chuckles as he pulls his shoes on and then exits the tent. Hueningkai follows and then he grabs his hand and tugs him along. 

They reach an area pretty devoid of tents and people. Hueningkai sits down and pats the space beside him. Hoseok shivers and hugs himself as he sits beside him. 

“Gods, it’s freezing,” he says. Hueningkai giggles and tugs him into his lap, grinning up at him. 

“Can I warm you up with kisses?” he says sweetly. Hoseok snorts but he leans down and presses their lips together. It feels nice to kiss Hueningkai. It’s something normal, something familiar. And, in a time like this, it’s exactly what Hoseok needs. 

However, they can’t kiss forever even if they both want it more than anything else in the world, no matter how selfish it is or how it may seem. But they get up and go back to eat a light breakfast, hand-in-hand. 

After breakfast, Hoseok is taken aside by Geong-Min. 

“You’re the host, right?” she says. “Hoseok?” 

Hoseok nods and the woman nods back, sighing as her shoulders sag with relief. 

“Good,” she says. She looks around to make sure no one’s listening. “I just - I wanted to ask you something private and I wasn’t sure if it was appropriate.”

Hoseok shrugs. 

“Ask away?” he says. Geong-Min laughs. 

“Do you swear to avenge my brother?” she says. She laughs nervously when he doesn’t answer. “I just - I know you’re planning on killing the emperor no matter what, but, when you do, can you do a little bit for Namjoon-Oppa? Please?” 

Hoseok regains his ability to speak. 

“Yes,” he says firmly. The woman’s eyes seem to well up and she hugs him. 

“Oh, thank you so much,” she says. Hoseok hugs her back.

“It’s an honor,” he says softly. Geong-Min smiles sadly at him before gently pushing him toward the rest of his pack.

“Thank you,” she says again. “Thank you so much, Hoseok-ssi.”

After that, Hoseok allows Adonis into his mind. The god, much to Hoseok’s surprise, immediately seeks Soobin out. As they search for the man, they pass by Beomgyu talking quietly to Yeonjun. 

“You swear he’ll come back alive?” Beomgyu says. Yeonjun nods and squeezes his hands. 

“I swear. Taehyun will be back. Nothing will happen to him.” 

Beomgyu nods back and hugs him. 

“Stay safe, Hyung,” he says. Hoseok keeps walking.

“ **Soobin!** ” Adonis calls when they see the man. Soobin turns around. He seems to smile, though there’s an obvious tension in his posture. 

“Adonis,” he says, “is there something wrong?” 

Adonis holds their hand out. Soobin looks down at the offered appendage, raising an eyebrow before he gets it. 

The god laughs as they shake hands. 

“ **I like this one,** ” they say, tilting their head. Soobin is about to bow, but there’s something appearing in his hand. 

When Adonis pulls away, a  [ sword ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/727823989762071638/) has appeared in Soobin’s hand. Its blade is engraved with runes that glow dimly beneath the sun and the hilt fits perfectly in his hand. Soobin does a few test cuts through the air before he laughs and grins, bowing at Adonis. Adonis grins back at him and then they turn around and walk over to get their horse. 

Hoseok’s heart pounds harshly against his ribcage as they ride over to the battlefield. Soobin is leading and he’s decked out in armor that has a similar color scheme to the sword Adonis gifted him. The weapon rests in a scabbard on Soobin’s hip as he leads them, the front of his helmet pushed up. Jeongguk is riding his horse beside Taehyung and he’s wearing a new sort of armor. Its design is similar to what Soobin wears though it’s less flashy, naming him to be lower in the ranks. The other three generals are dressed similarly and, as Hoseok looks around, he notices that all of the troops have armor like that. 

“I thought they could all lose a little makeover,” Seokjin whispers. Unlike everyone else, he isn’t wearing any armor except for a finely-woven silk cloak. Hueningkai is dressed similarly. Yoongi and Jimin are both wearing their assassin clothing with their masks up. Yoongi’s hood is on just as Seokjin’s and Hueningkai’s. Taehyun walks beside them, the canine large and imposing as he moves. Taehyung and Jeongguk are both holding their helmets by their sides while Yeonjun has the front of his flipped up so he can see better. 

[ _ Answer and Declaration _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7GT-K6SkgCU) and  [ _ WONDERLAND _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i274mYouDRY)

Instead of meeting the emperor in the center of the battlefield when they stop, Soobin simply nods at the man. His eyes are cold as he looks at his troops and then at their drummer girl before he nods once. The girl lifts the sticks in her hands and brings them down on the drum, the sound resonating loudly through the crowd. It’s echoed by her fellows and then Soobin looks forward before pushing the front of his helmet down. Several other beats follow the first and then Soobin is charging, yelling loudly. 

Hoseok’s wings save his life as a sea of troops rush forward. He flies into the air and looks around, drawing his sword. He can’t see Aristok from where he is but Adonis is being drawn to the other god. Hoseok beats his wings and then dives into the fray, keeping an eye out for his friends. He sees Seokjin summon a huge army of minions from the earth, just as in his dream, then he gestures forward. They all attack the soldiers as the prince watches, creating shields for the troops. Hueningkai is surrounded with his feather-daggers and they create an impenetrable barrier around him. His eyes are narrowed as he sends them after any attacker that dares near him. 

Yoongi is hard to find as he slithers through the crowd, silver blades flashing. His eyes are cold and hard as he cuts through the enemy soldiers and assists everyone he can. When one of the imperial troops grabs the back of his cloak, Yoongi whips around and spins one of his knives in his hands before impaling it in the offender’s shoulder. Jimin cheers encouragingly before turning back to sword-fighting a particularly talented soldier. The smaller of the two sports a gash running up his arm but his opponent is much worse as Jimin manages to shoves his sword through a chink in his armor. 

Taehyung and Jeongguk are near one another. Hoseok watches as his younger brother swings his sword in a deadly arc. He and his lover are unstoppable as they push through the enemies around them. Hoseok finds Taehyun snarling at a large, burly Alpha and he flies down to help him with no time to look for Soobin or Yeonjun. 

They fight like that for some time. Hoseok will fly through the air and assist those he can, then he’ll return to the skies. 

All is well until a particularly well-aimed spear attacks his left wing. Hoseok cries out as he plummets and Adonis seems to panic. Hoseok forces them to stay in place as he lands on the ground, a terrible pain coming from his wing. 

Frantically, Hoseok claws at the weapon. His nails are long but that’s not what matters as he tries to remove the spear from his body. 

“Hyung, look out!” Hueningkai cries. Hoseok tugs his sword out of its scabbard as he parries the attack of an imperial soldier. Hueningkai stumbles over and Hoseok feels a brief flash of panic when he notices his bleeding shoulder. However, that clearly isn’t Hueningkai’s own focus as he slides into the crater Hoseok created and tries to help remove the spear. Seokjin appears and Hoseok thinks he can see Yoongi too as his oldest brother creates a shield around Hoseok and Hueningkai. 

He knows, immediately, from Seokjin’s furious scream that their father has appeared. He watches helplessly as Seokjin launches himself at the man and creates two long, twin blades out of thin air. 

“Hurry!” Hoseok cries. Hueningkai curses as he suddenly presses his hands to the spear and the wound glows. The shield disappears the moment Hoseok is freed but he tries to stay behind with Hueningkai. The boy refuses, though, and it doesn’t help that Adonis has taken control of his legs. 

**Go, now!** they yell. Hoseok is helpless to do anything but obey and leave Hueningkai behind as he draws his sword and hits it against his shield. He prays Hueningkai is all right and that Soobin is near. 

“ **Aristok,** ” he and Adonis say in one voice. The god looks away from Seokjin and lets a sinister grin spread across his face. 

“ **Well, well, well,** ” he says, “ **if it isn’t little Adonis.** ”

Hoseok feels Adonis growl with him. He leaps into battle and lifts his sword over his head, bringing it down on the other god. The attack is blocked and Hoseok barely manages to dodge out of the way as Aristok cuts through the space he stood in just a moment before. Hoseok sees Seokjin going over to Hueningkai and he breathes a sigh of relief, though it’s short-lived as Aristok charges at him. 

As he fights, centuries of knowledge fill his mind. Hoseok feels his heart pound as he moves, using his sword and shield against Aristok. Around them, a sort of space has been carved out. Hoseok doesn’t know it yet, but the whites of his eyes have gone completely black as his fangs grow even longer and sharper than Beomgyu’s or Taehyun’s. There’s a cut beneath his eye and blood on his hands and horns as he fights, his blade spinning in an ebony blur. He and Aristok have charged the air with magic and electricity, keeping every other soldier at bay. 

Hoseok cries out as a blade drags cruelly of the skin of his thigh. He feels a bit sick when he sees the scarlet blooming over his armor and his control staggers. 

**NO!** Adonis booms in his mind, loud enough to make Hoseok try to cover his ears with his hands. The god brings their shield up as Arisok brings his sword down. Hoseok’s knees buckle under the weight and he feels frustrated tears pricking his eyes. He can’t tell if they’re from himself or Adonis. 

“Hyung!” Hueningkai yells. Hoseok looks over his shoulder but Adonis forces him to turn back to Aristok. He finds his sword to have fallen from his hand and he’s snatching it up, spinning the blade around and slamming it into Aristok’s shoulder. The other god, instead of making any sort of pain-induced noise, laughs cruelly as Hoseok tugs the blade out and scrambles away. Aristok looms over Hoseok, a cruel, proud smirk twisting his features. Hoseok feels fear washing over him and Adonis can’t even block it. 

“ **Oh, poor little bird with its little broken wings,** ” Aristok says as he crouches down in front of Hoseok, reaching out to stroke his cheek. His nails drag over the delicate skin of Hoseok’s cheek and leave three scratches that begin to drip blood the moment they’re created. Hoseok swallows hard as fear paralyzes him, shaking so badly he thinks he might somehow burrow through the ground. Aristok’s smirk only gets worse and more confident as he notices this and lifts his sword, preparing to deliver the killing blow. 

However, a large brown wolf is lunging at him before he can. 

“Taehyun!” Hueningkai cries. The wolf snarls and jumps back, standing protectively in front of Hoseok as he licks his jaws and bares his teeth. His fur is dirty and matted with blood while one of his ears is torn. There’s also a prominent limp in his step. 

“ **What are you doing, little pup?** ” Aristok says curiously as he crouches down. Taehyun’s fur puffs as he growls again, lips twisted into a grotesque snarl. 

Aristok isn’t the only one who doesn’t expect the wolf to attack again. Taehyun shoves the god onto the ground and bites him. He goes for his face but Aristok manages to use his arm as a shield. However, instead of giving up, Taehyun locks his jaws around the limb. Aristok growls angrily and begins to shake the wolf. Taehyun holds on. But the strength of a wolf is no match for that of a god and Taehyun is eventually flung off, landing nearby with a whine. 

“Don’t you  _ touch _ him,” Seokjin growls. Hoseok looks over at his brother and sees his eyes are glowing gold like the sun has replaced his eyes. He raises his hands and two giant, angry dragons are built from the soil beneath them. Aristok laughs as he leans on his sword. 

“ **Does it hurt, little Seokjin?** ” he teases. Neither Seokjin nor Seokjin’s dragons move as the man clenches his jaw. “ **Does it hurt that I’ve taken everything from you? That I found pleasure in your body for years and have yet to face any punishment? That I killed your lover and all of those before him? Every single person who’s ever been in your bed is dead, Seokjin. You were the cause of their deaths. Just like how you caused your mother’s death. There is no escape, child.** ”

Seokjin screams and his dragons attack. Aristok fends them off easily, laughing as he continues to taunt Seokjin. 

But it’s a good distraction because no one expects Yoongi to come hurtling out of nowhere. He presses his father into the dirt as he stares down at him. 

“You  _ bastard _ ,” he hisses. “Don’t dare even  _ speak _ to my brother.”

Aristok laughs. 

“ **Ah, Yoongi,** ” he says. He reaches up to touch his son’s face but Yoongi is fast as he snatches up one of his knives and stabs it through the palm of Aristok’s hand. The god howls and Yoongi leaps away as he tugs the blade free, beginning a dangerous dance with the Alpha. 

“Hyung, get up!” Hueningkai says. Hoseok looks over at him as he feels Adonis encouraging him as well. He blinks a few times and he sees the face of a young woman who must be Taeyeon. She and Hueningkai’s faces seem to fade over one another and Hoseok grabs his lover’s face to pull into what might be their last kiss ever. 

“I love you,” he says before getting to his feet and grabbing his sword. Yoongi is limping around now, his hood having fallen off as he uses his daggers to fend Adonis off. Taehyung comes to the rescue and an arrow flies through the air to hit their father. The youngest of the four imperial princes stands tall with his bow, another arrow already notched as he glares at the emperor. 

“ **Insolent Omegas,** ” Aristok growls as he tugs the arrow free. He glares at his four sons and then his eyes land on Hoseok. Adonis readies their sword and Hoseok forgets about his cut thigh as they leap into the air , feet pointed toward Aristok’s ugly face. 

Hoseok knows they’ve succeeded when the other god stumbles back, clutching his nose. Blood drips from it and slides from his nose in a steady stream. It sizzles where it touches the earth beneath their feet, though Hoseok can’t pay much attention to little details such as that one as he attacks. His sword cuts through the air and clangs as it meets Aristok’s. Hoseok spins and his wings press close to his body as he manages to draw a long, jagged cut up his father’s torso. It’s not deep enough to kill him, but it’s a start. 

Around them, the sounds of battle grow indistinct. Hoseok thinks it’s better because he at least can’t be distracted as he tries to kill his father. 

The gash on his thigh isn’t the only injury Hoseok receives. Aristok lands a particularly hard bash to Hoseok’s skull and he sees stars as Adonis shrieks and brings their sword up to protect them. Hoseok tastes an explosion of blood in his mouth and he spits into the dirt. His blood, just as Aristok’s did, sizzles when it comes in contact with the dirt before melting into the earth. 

Hoseok’s muscles cry out as he continues to fight. Adonis is lending him godly energy as they do and Hoseok has a feeling he’s going to pass out after this, though he knows better than to think of such things. Instead, he grits his teeth and raises his sword, tricking his father into thinking he’ll attack his head as he yanks the blade back and shoves it through the man’s gut. 

“This is for Namjoon!” he grits out as he does. “This is for Namjoon, for all of the lives you took! This is for Taeyeon, this is for me, this is for SEOKJIN! This is for everyone who you’ve murdered and everyone you’ve hurt! This is for my father!” 

Aristok cries out and the sound echoes through the field. Hoseok tugs his blade free and watches as his father falls to his knees, clutching his gut as the skin tries to knit itself together. Hoseok holds his bloody sword by his side as he seethes. Around him, the battlefield has gone silent. The fallen soldiers lie while their brethren and even a few enemies stand. Hoseok doesn’t see them, though. 

“ **You wouldn’t kill an innocent man, would you?** ” Aristok asks as he clutches his side. His eyes turn from gold to brown and Hoseok sees his actual father. 

**You do not know that man, you do not know that man!** Adonis cries in his head. They sound like they’re about to go crazy.  **He’s trying to trick you! Kill him now!**

Hoseok feels himself waver. But suddenly, his father’s face is flashing through his mind and Seokjin follows. Jimin’s face as he told the story of his old friend appears and so do countless others. 

They all end up with Namjoon and Seokjin. Namjoon is smiling, laughing with his lover as they talk. 

And Hoseok knows without a doubt what he has to do. He lifts his sword and wraps both of his hands around the hilt as he cuts his father’s head off. 

[ _ Your Eyes Tell - Hybrid Orchestra Cover _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bxdj0ot3gtc)

A bright light flashes through the field and Hoseok is the only one who doesn’t look away or cover his eyes. When it’s gone, a twisted  [ crown ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/289919294754906300/) sits upon the beheaded body of the emperor. It’s black and the prongs look like dragon horns. Hoseok would laugh at the sort of irony the design holds if he could, but he needs to find Soobin first. He reaches for the crown and feels it burn angrily through his gloves as he turns around and finds Soobin. The man has his helmet clutched under his arm with his sword in his right hand. He falls to his knees and bows as Hoseok walks over. The battlefield is silent as Hoseok rests the crown on Soobin’s head. 

Another flash of light, though Hoseok is this time unable to keep his eyes open as he brings his arm up to shield himself. When it disappears, a new  [ crown ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/634233560014284306/) rests on Soobin’s head. It’s made of gold with intricate designs covering it and rubies embedded in the sides. 

“ **Rise,** ” Hoseok and Adonis say. Soobin obeys as he gets to his feet and looks around. Yeonjun is the first to bow to the emperor and everyone follows. Hoseok begins to fly until he hovers above Soobin. “ **People of Ifan, I present to you your new emperor, Choi Soobin!** ”

The applause that comes in response is deafening. Just as with the bowing, Yeonjun starts it as he whoops loudly and laughs before running up to Soobin. They embrace and they’re both crying. Yeonjun has a badly-wrapped wound on his side while Soobin has a nick under his eye and his armor is dented. Hoseok watches proudly as everyone begins to clap and cheer for the new emperor and empress-to-be, laughing. He looks down and sees Hueningkai waving at him. Hoseok grins and waves back. A streak of gray pushes through the field and then Beomgyu is tackling Taehyun with his pups. They shift into human form and Beomgyu cups Taehyun’s face as tears pour down his cheeks. Yoongi is leaning against Jimin while Jimin rests his hand on Yoongi’s hip. Taehyung and Jeongguk are kissing in celebration while Seokjin waves his hand. A familiar cloak and sword appear in his hands and he begins walking towards Soobin and Yeonjun. 

When the couple notices him, they stop in and turn to face Seokjin. Seokjin gently sets the cloak and sword on the ground as he hugs Soobin and sobs, tears rolling down his cheeks. Hoseok feels himself begin to cry as he lands beside Hueningkai and pulls him into a hug. Hueningkai, just like Seokjin, sobs. Hoseok doesn’t even notice his bleeding shoulder as he holds him close and cries. 

A little while later, they find themselves headed toward Dragon City. Soobin leads on his horse with Yeonjun beside him. Hoseok flies while the others use horses or shift. 

It feels weird to go back into the capital. Curiously, people poke their heads out of their houses while soldiers stumble and run off. Soobin holds his head high and it’s clear he’s the new emperor as he heads straight to the castle on horseback. 

Just as they did in the town, the people begin to cheer. They laugh and dance in the streets and someone starts throwing flower petals out for Soobin’s horse to walk on. Hoseok can see the castle as they get closer and he feels his heart beat harshly against his ribcage. 

When they arrive, the first thing they see is a large, imposing stone statue of Aristok. It’s something Hoseok’s never thought much of until now. He feels disgusted by it and then Hueningkai holds his hand out. The statue twists and turns until it becomes a sort of unfinished circle. It looks like it’s made of water and the material begins to shift into something that looks like glass. Seokjin hands Soobin Namjoon’s old sword and cloak and the emperor takes the weapon before he stabs it into the center of the circle. Then, the skull is placed onto the hilt as the rest of the cloak drapes down behind it. It seems to solidify a bit and Soobin gets down on his knee as he bows his head. Everyone follows as they pay tribute to those lost to the emperor’s hand and the war itself. 

Soobin stands, and the empire begins again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> about seonghwa's cameo - he'll show up in the other series but ya luv u hope u liked it and just another btw is that u don't have to read the epilogue bc it brings up the next series so ya bye <3  
> also seonghwa is younger in this bc i said so boom


	15. Epilogue: Dragons' Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of little shorts for all of the living characters! (Sorry they're not all the same length)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh it's here and its my first 100k+ work. i almost cried and I finished it before dynamite came out like id hoped. ah, luv u guys hope u like it  
> (also, skip the last paragraph if you don't plan on reading the next series)

Theme-  [ _ 永遠に光れ (Everlasting Shine) _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EE63e2RJlpc)

Soobin puts his coronation (his official one, at least) off until the empire is repaired. He calls countless meetings with political experts and other rulers with government systems that have flourished. He consults people in the towns and villages and uses the wealth of the kingdom to start funding. The first laws he writes are ones that outlaw all and any types of prostitution. Beomgyu and Dae-Jung and Hanna had all cried tears of joy as they’d watched him sign for it. 

Next, Soobin gets to work on fixing the education system. Jimin and Jeongguk both help him while Hueningkai’s sisters travel over to assist. The three siblings all cry when they see each other and Hoseok grins proudly at his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s sisters. He’s pulled into the embrace with them and the others laugh at his expression of surprise. 

Slowly, Soobin, with the help of the rest of his little pack, rebuilds his empire. They all get to watch as he begins funneling the wealth of the castle and the upper-class down to the poor. Dragon City is the first to feel his warmth as the slums begin to flourish. Soobin also begins to establish long, winding roads that cover the empire. He creates trade routes with the far islands and begins to travel around the empire to make sure the proper wealth is being distributed to those in need of it. 

Only after all of that is done does he hold his coronation. It’s a grand thing that happens on the first day of summer. 

~

Soobin has yet to stop taking several long seconds (sometimes minutes depending on how he’s feeling) to stare at Yeonjun whenever he wakes up. He smiles softly and cards his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. 

The moment is interrupted by one of their servants as he bursts through the door. Soobin supposes he and Yeonjun would’ve been woken up sooner or later, though, because there’s the sound of trumpets from outside of the window. 

“What is it?” Yeonjun says, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

“Your coronation is today, Your Imperial Majesty,” the servant says primly from where he stands in the doorway. Soobin hums and shakes his head to maybe fix his bedhead to some extent while Yeonjun yawns loudly and drapes himself over Soobin. 

“Mm, that’s right, Your Imperial Majesty,” he says, giggling. Soobin huffs and shoves him back as he gets up and stretches. Their nurses enter while Soobin and Yeonjun climb out of bed. 

“Bye, Soobinnie!” Yeonjun calls as he walks over to the baths. Soobin laughs and shakes his head. 

They bathe separately and then are dressed. Soobin pulls on his shirt and buttons it himself, holding his arms out as the nurses put his vest on. It’s red and gold to match the crown that now rests with Hoseok. Or someone. Soobin can’t quite remember. 

Turning to Yeonjun, Soobin feels his heart thunder as he grins. His boyfriend is wearing an elegant red  [ gown ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/236087205449729411/) made of velvet. It has a long golden belt wrapped around his hips and little golden flowers dancing on his sleeves and near his torso. 

“What?” Yeonjun says as his makeup is done. Soobin shrugs and laughs. 

“Nothing,” he says. Yeonjun snorts as he gets up, shooing the nurses away and walking over. He cups Soobin’s face and stands on his tiptoes to kiss him. 

“Mm, okay,” he says when he pulls away. Soobin snorts and shakes his head as he’s forced to sit down. Someone comes over and begins brushing his still-wet hair back from his face. Soobin helps with the long, golden earrings he’s given while rings are slid onto his fingers. Yeonjun is escorted out before him and Soobin sighs, staring at the mirror. 

“What do you think, Your Imperial Majesty?” the nurse closest to him says. Soobin looks back and smiles. 

“It’s wonderful, Seung-Jun. Thank you,” he says. The Omega blushes and looks away as he and his fellows leave. Soobin sighs and stands up. He reaches up and touches his hair, chewing on his lower lip as he does so. There’s a long, red and gold cape trailing from his torso. Soobin stares at the mirror again, the butterflies in his stomach growing worse with each passing second. 

“Okay, Hyung, time to get out of here,” Hueningkai says as he kicks the door open. Soobin yelps and the boy laughs. Well, Soobin supposes that he’s hardly a boy anymore. Hueningkai is nearly as tall as Soobin (he’s a centimeter or so shorter), with long, curly brown hair that’s been tied into a small ponytail at the base of his neck. His jawline is sharper and he’s lost some of his baby fat as well. His shoulder, the left one, is still a little messed up from the war, but, other than that, he’s pretty okay. There’s still magic thrumming through his veins, but that’s to be expected. 

“Gods, aren’t you supposed to be down there already?” Soobin says. Hueningkai shrugs. 

“Adonis pardoned me because we all knew you’d take forever. Yeonjun-Hyung isn’t allowed to come up,” he says, grinning.

“Why not? We’re not getting married,” Soobin says. Hueningkai snorts as he tugs Soobin along by the wrist. 

“Yeah, but they thought you might make out. Which, knowing both of you, is a pretty likely scenario.” 

Soobin huffs but he doesn’t deny it. Partly because  it’s true and also because they’ve reached the two large doors that lead to the courtyard Soobin’s coronation is being held in. 

“Ready?” Hueningkai says. Soobin huffs and shrugs. 

“What do you think?” he whispers as the doors open. 

Immediately, his eyes go to Yeonjun. His boyfriend grins as he applauds him. Beside him, Hoseok is standing. His black wings and horns complement the soft white of his  [ dress ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/68739589697/) . Soobin’s crown sits atop a red cushion on a little table nearby and Hoseok curtsies to the emperor. Soobin kneels before him, sweeping his cape out of the way. His eyes dart around, landing on Jeongguk and Taehyung, then Taehyun and Beomgyu with their girls, then Jimin and Yoongi, then Hueningkai trying to inch closer to Hoseok/Adonis, then Seokjin, and finally Yeonjun. His smile is bright enough that it rivals the sun. He looks a bit teary-eyed but he manages to blow Soobin a soft kiss when their eyes meet. 

“ **Choi Soobin** ,” Hoseok booms. Soobin looks up and notices that he has his sword with him. “ **Do you swear upon the light of the stars and change of the seasons that you will be a fair and just emperor?** ”

“I do,” Soobin says as he presses his right hand to his heart. 

“ **Do you swear to lead the empire to a time of prosperity and peace?** ” 

“I do.”

“ **Do you swear not to become corrupt by temptations such as money and power?** ”

“I do,” Soobin says. He’s pretty sure that’s it. Nervously, his eyes dart up to Hoseok. The man grins and he turns around, reaching carefully for the crown. Soobin swallows hard as he feels Hoseok gently set the crown on his head. 

“ **I, Jung Hoseok, the host of the god Adonis, true ruler of the gods, crown you, Choi Soobin, the emperor of Ifan!** ” Hoseok cries. “ **You may rise.** ” 

Carefully, Soobin gets to his feet. Hoseok curtsies again before stepping back. Soobin holds his hand out to Yeonjun and the other man laughs as he takes it. Together, he and Soobin walk to the front of the little stone area. They stand and wave at their subjects and Soobin feels pride fill his chest. He looks up at the sky. 

_ Thank you, Namjoon-Hyung.  _

~

It isn’t long before Yeonjun finds himself getting married to Soobin. Honestly, he’s a bit surprised they made it this far. But he’s proud of them. He’s proud of all of them, himself included. 

Sighing, Yeonjun reaches up and touches his hair. It doesn’t ever glow for him when he’s alone, though it’s still worth a shot he supposes. So far, he’s only ever seen it calm people down. It only started acting up after they’d returned to Ifan from Ilsan and he wonders what the two have to do with each other. 

He sighs again as Beomgyu prances in. Yeonjun begins to fluff his  [ dress ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/3307399715139490/) (he’s a little short on ideas, okay?) to keep Beomgyu from suspecting anything.

“No sighing like that on your wedding day, Hyung!” Beomgyu says. He puts his hands on Yeonjun’s shoulders and grins into the mirror. Yeonjun shoots him a glare. 

“Shouldn’t you be with your kids?” he says. Beomgyu giggles. 

“Hyung, I’m here to calm your pre-wedding nerves!” he chirps happily. Yeonjun rolls his eyes as he shifts in place. 

“You excited?” Taehyung says from nearby. Yeonjun looks over at him and nods. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” he says. He laughs and shakes his head before he gets up and dusts his dress off. “I’m getting married.” 

Taehyung laughs as he hits him on the back. Yeonjun socks him lightly in the arm and glares. Yoongi separates them and Hoseok cackles. 

“Hey, Jin-Hyung!” Beomgyu calls over his shoulder. Seokjin hums and looks over before he grins. He walks over and hugs Yeonjun tightly. 

“Hyung, too tight!” Yeonjun squeaks. Seokjin laughs as he pulls away. There are tears in his eyes and Yeonjun wonders if he’s thinking about Namjoon. 

_ He probably is, _ he thinks as he takes his bouquet. He hugs all of his friends again and then watches as they slowly file out. Taehyun waits for him and Yeonjun wipes his eyes before taking his arm. 

“You fuck this up for me and I’ll murder you,” he says from the corner of his mouth. Taehyun bites his lip and tries not to laugh. “I mean it.” 

There’s no more laughter after that. Or, well, if there is then Yeonjun doesn’t hear it, though that might be because his husband-to-be looks absolutely  _ adorable _ in his suit. He’s donned a fine white vest with golden buttons and a long cape that trails behind him. His shoes are made of shiny black leather that gleams beneath the sunlight. The boutonniere he’s got pinned to his jacket looks like a large red rose and a bunch of little white flowers blooming on his chest. His eyes light up when he sees Yeonjun walking down the aisle. 

Soobin begins to cry when Yeonjun gets there. Tears roll down his cheeks and he tries valiantly to wipe them away, sniffling loudly. 

“Oh, Soobinnie,” Yeonjun says as he reaches out to cup his groom’s face. Soobin sniffles again. 

“Just - I’m just really happy I’m marrying you,” he says. Yeonjun smiles softly at him. 

“So I am,” he says. “However, we need to say our vows. And that won’t happen if you keep crying.” 

Soobin nods as he wipes his nose and looks up at Yeonjun. Gods, he’s so lucky. Who would’ve thought they’d end up together?

_ Certainly not me, _ Yeonjun thinks as Soobin searches for the little slip of parchment with his vows on it. 

“You cannot possess me,” Soobin says, looking up at Yeonjun, “for I belong to myself. You cannot possess me for I belong to myself. But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give.” Yeonjun sees Seokjin wiping his eyes. “You cannot command me, for I am a free person. But I shall serve you in those ways you require, and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand.” Yeonjun thinks he sees Taehyun crying. “I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night,” even Soobin can’t contain his snicker, “and the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care. I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine. I shall not slander you, nor you me. I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in private and tell no strangers our grievances.” Soobin pauses and looks up from the little paper. Yeonjun notices that it’s blank. “This is my wedding vow to you. This is the marriage of equals.”

Soobin smiles softly at Yeonjun when he finishes. Yeonjun wipes his eyes, thankful that Soobin managed to pull the veil off, and he smiles as he repeats the same vows. The tears roll freely down his cheeks as Soobin fumbles with the ring. Then, finally, he slides it onto Yeonjun’s finger. It’s made of gold with intricate little flowers curling around the top. Soobin’s is nearly the exact same as Yeonjun’s, though it’s a bit bigger. But, other than that, the rings are identical. 

“Well?” Yeonjun says, sniffling. He wipes his nose and Soobin looks at him curiously. “Are you going to kiss me or not, emperor?” 

Soobin tugs him close without a moment of hesitation and presses their lips together. Yeonjun kisses back and chucks the bouquet over his head, not paying attention to who catches it. He tangles his fingers in Soobin’s hair and successfully messes it up as hands grip his hips. 

“I love you,” Yeonjun breathes when Soobin pulls away. Soobin laughs and then they rush down the aisle, Soobin’s cloak and Yeonjun’s veil and skirts flaring out behind them. 

(The bouquet hadn’t been caught by anyone because Yeonjun hadn’t really thrown it. So it just kind of plummeted down and Beomgyu, being the closest, had picked it up.)

That night, Yeonjun and Soobin mate each other. And, of course, as they had both hoped, Yeonjun gets pregnant. 

~

[ _ Over and Over Again _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOHmc7htijg)

Beomgyu is certain he’s living in a fairy tale. His entire childhood was spent thinking he’d never fall in love and he’d live a terrible, cut-off life. Now, though, he’s the proud father of two beautiful girls and his mate is with him every morning and they live in the castle with Soobin and Yeonjun. They’ve defeated the emperor himself and now one of Beomgyu’s closest friends sits upon the throne. 

And gods, now he’s getting married. They’ve been holding an awful lot of weddings, but, well, can you blame them? Taehyun and Beomgyu have been dating for  _ years _ . What are they supposed to do?  _ Not _ get married? Ha!

Unlike Soobin and Yeonjun’s ceremony, though, their marriage isn’t nearly as open to the public. Beomgyu and Taehyun have Sarang and Byeol as their flower girls (or is it puppies? They both knew the girls wouldn’t be able to do it as babies, so they had them shift but they’re wolves with baskets of flower petals. Not girls.). 

After they get married, Beomgyu begins going to school to become a teacher. He wants to be able to give his children and everyone else’s children the education he never got. School is hard and Beomgyu stresses out over it. It doesn’t help either that they all just received the news that Yeonjun is pregnant. Beomgyu wants to be there for his Hyung to offer as much advice as he can, but he’s already juggling a lot of responsibilities. 

Taehyun’s decision to be a stay-at-home dad is like a blessing. Beomgyu is a little surprised he didn’t see it coming, though. Taehyun even starts learning how to cook with the help of Seokjin and Yoongi when he’s around. He’s gotten a lot better. 

Beomgyu is overjoyed when he hears his father and Hanna are staying in the castle with them. The place is spacious and Yeonjun and Soobin have both agreed not to have many children. Besides, it’s pretty common for multiple people, not just the imperial family, to live in a palace. Beomgyu thinks it’s nice because not only does he get to wake up to see his husband ( _ husband! _ ) and children every day along with his closest friends, but he also gets to see his father and aunt. 

Yeah, Beomgyu’s definitely living in a fairy tale. 

~

Taehyun’s decision to be a stay-at-home dad was an easy one. He doesn’t want his daughters to grow up the way he did. He wants them to know their parents and feel safe with them. He wants to have an actual relationship with his kids, not some sort of . . . unbreachable chasm. And Taehyun loves his kids. He’s young and there are still people who sometimes watch him, Beomgyu, Sarang, and Byeol as they walk through the streets of Dragon City, but Taehyun doesn’t mind. He’s happy with where he is and what he’s done. His cooking skills are improving and he’s learning how to properly take care of his kids. Sarang and Byeol are both quite rambunctious, though Byeol’s energy is a little more toned down compared to her sister’s. The girls’ motor skills develop much faster than a normal human’s and, at only one year, they toddle around the palace while Taehyun follows them to make sure they don’t get hurt. 

It’s nice though. Taehyun is happy. He’s got everything and everyone he needs. He’s got his happy ending. 

~

[ _ Love _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I9K9qzdbhNM)

Yoongi is happy to see his brothers and friends flourishing. The weddings are nice, especially considering how long they’ve been together. Yoongi and Jimin have been dating for a pretty long time, close to three years now. Maybe three years is a bit early for a proposal, but Yoongi wouldn’t know. He’s never been in a relationship like that. 

So, with the time they have on their hands since there’s nothing to control their lives anymore, Yoongi learns what a proper relationship is supposed to be like. Jimin was already beginning to teach him and he’s good at it. They’re fluent in each other’s love languages, something that’s definitely a good start. Yoongi shows Jimin affection by showering him with gifts - they’re things he’s made on his own, like musical pieces and little snippets of poetry. He’ll bring the brightest flowers he can to Jimin’s dance recitals and Jimin will laugh as Yoongi will dote on him after practice. They’ll hug and kiss quite frequently and Yoongi is happy with the life he’s chosen. It’s a good life. 

~

Pursuing dance has always been something Jimin’s wanted to do since he was a little boy. He’s flexible enough to do it and he picks it up quite quickly. Yoongi plays the piano while he does it and Jimin can’t help but fall even more in love with the man. He goes to school to study dance and they stay in their little cottage in Ilsan. Soobin had wanted someone to watch the place to make sure nothing happened, so Jimin and Yoongi had volunteered to. It would be easier for them. Neither of them wanted much to do with the royal/imperial affairs, so watching over the islands is nice. He and Yoongi don’t have to travel much but they do go to visit the others sometimes. They also watch over trading routes from the far islands, but it’s not something that’s very difficult. It gives Jimin plenty of time to plan things too. 

“Come  _ on _ , Gi,” he says. Yoongi laughs as he fumbles blindly, waving his hands about. Jimin takes his hand and begins tugging him along while Yoongi continues to laugh. 

“I thought I was supposed to find it on my own,” he says teasingly. Jimin huffs and shakes his head. 

“Well, you sure couldn’t do it on your own. I guess I overestimated your abilities,” he says. Yoongi punches him in the arm and Jimin laughs, shaking his head as they continue to walk through the field of flowers. He can see the little picnic blanket and basket coming up and he grins as he continues to tug Yoongi along. 

“You can take it off now,” he says softly when they reach the little spot. Yoongi reaches behind his head and undoes the blindfold, letting it fall away from his eyes. Jimin fights the urge to look away from the scar over his eye when he sees it and he instead turns to the little picnic set out. 

“Ta-da!” he says, spreading his arms. Yoongi laughs, throwing his head back happily before he hugs Jimin. 

“Did you do this all on your own?” he says, looking around. Jimin nods and leans his head on his shoulder. 

“Well, Jin-Hyung came over and cooked the food,” he says. 

“Jin-Hyung was here? I thought he was running his school,” Yoongi says. Jimin hums and shrugs. 

“Special event,” he says as he sits down. Yoongi shakes his head as he joins Jimin on the blanket, helping to take the food out of the basket. 

“Wow, you picked a good spot,” he says softly as he turns to look at the sunset. Jimin hums, looking over as he nods. 

“I had to sit out here and try to find good angles where we’d be able to see it best,” he says. Yoongi laughs at him, his shoulders going up and down as he does. 

“You really went all out, didn’t you?” he says. Jimin shrugs as he nudges the food toward Yoongi. They eat and chat quietly, smiling and laughing as the sun casts its light over them. 

Later, when the sun has finally sunk beneath the horizon after stubbornly holding out for an hour or so as it does in the summer, Jimin touches his pocket. The little box is still inside and he breathes a sigh of relief. 

“Yoongi,” he says softly, drawing his lover’s attention away from the stars as he looks over. 

“Hm?” 

Jimin feels nervous as he grabs the box from his pocket. Yoongi’s eyes twinkle fondly as he tilts his head a bit, a soft smile spreading across his face. Jimin giggles as he opens the box. 

“Will you marry me?” he says softly. Yoongi chuckles as he gets on his knees and leans forward. 

“Of course,” he says as he presses their lips together. 

~

[ _ I Do Adore _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s64wCDCZyHE)

Jeongguk stays beside Soobin to offer guidance where he can. There are days when he’s afraid he’s not equipped to do such things, but Soobin seeks him out and asks genuine questions because he truly does think Jeongguk can help. And Jeongguk supposes he must be doing something right if Soobin’s seeking him out. 

“Oh, thank you so much, Hyung,” Soobin says as Jeongguk looks over his papers. “I’ve been really sleep-deprived and I didn’t want to put out a whole bunch of bullshit.” 

Jeongguk laughs as he scratches a few things out and does a few carrots to correct some of his information. 

“No, it’s fine, really,” he says. He shrugs. “It’s good to feel useful, you know?” 

“Hyung, you’re far more than just  _ useful _ ,” Soobin says, shaking his head. Jeongguk shrugs again, pushing back a few stray hairs that have escaped his bun. 

“You’ve done really well with this,” he says. “I’ve grown a little scared that you might not need me anymore!” 

Soobin laughs and shakes his head again. 

“Hyung,” he says, “I’m always going to need you guys. Even if it’s not for empire stuff, I’m gonna need you guys. Just because I’ve suddenly taken the throne doesn’t mean I know what I’m doing.” 

Jeongguk laughs and smiles warmly. 

“Do any of us anymore?” he says. “I mean, you’ve rewritten an entire government system.” 

“I didn’t ‘rewrite it’, you guys are just exaggerating,” Soobin says as he shuffles the papers. He folds them up and places them inside of an envelope before putting on the wax seal. 

“You did, though,” Jeongguk says. Soobin hums, still skeptical as the door opens and Yeonjun waddles in. 

“Soobinnie,” he whines, “why did you leave me?” 

“Sorry, love,” Soobin says as he kisses him softly. “I had to get some papers out to send to the guys in the west.” 

Yeonjun sticks his tongue out. 

“I don’t like them,” he says. Soobin laughs. 

“I know. I don’t either, but I don’t want to have to wage another war while we’re still recovering and rebuilding the government.” 

Yeonjun hums in agreement as he sits down. Jeongguk smiles at them as he leaves, waving over his shoulder. 

~

When Jeongguk comes back, Taehyung looks over his shoulder and grins. 

“Why, hello there,” he says. Jeongguk laughs as he comes and sits behind Taehyung, wrapping his arms around his waist and hooking his chin over his shoulder. 

“Hello,” he says. He kisses his cheek and Taehyung giggles as he continues to run his paintbrush over the canvas. “Wow, kudos to you for your level of dedication to these things.” 

Taehyung laughs. 

“I thought that the palace could use some paintings of the imperial family. And I thought that it would be good to have a few of Adonis put up.” 

Jeongguk hums and Taehyung’s eyes flit to the smaller canvas in the corner of the room. It’s covered by a sheet but hiding beneath it is a pencil sketch of Namjoon and Seokjin. He’s hoping to finish it after his current piece, though he’s not making any promises. 

“How was your day?” Jeongguk murmurs. Taehyung shrugs. 

“It was fine,” he says. He dips his thumb in the white paint and turns around to draw a smudge on Jeongguk’s cheek. “But I would like to get some work done.”

“I thought you were,” Jeongguk whines as he steps away to go to the bathroom and wash the paint off. Taehyung laughs as he goes, shaking his head. It’s just another day in the new empire and Taehyung is in love. 

~

[ _ Dancing Like Butterfly Wings _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JvnEkxuIOI)

When Hueningkai sees his sisters face-to-face for the first time in years, he begins to cry. Hoseok watches with a fond look but Hueningkai isn’t paying much attention to anything but Lea and Bahiyih as they run toward him and he runs to them. Lea reaches him first and Hueningkai leaps into her embrace as he buries his face in the crook of her neck and sobs. The familiar scent of spiced honey fills his nose as his tears soak into her shirt. 

“Noona,” he whispers while Lea rocks him gently. 

“Someone missed us,” Lea says, sniffling and acting as if she isn’t crying with him. Hueningkai looks up and steps away, shoving her as he wipes his tears away. Bahiyih laughs before she hugs him too. 

“Missed you, Oppa,” she says. Hueningkai sniffles as he stands with his younger sister and nods. 

“Missed you too,” he says. Bahiyih laughs wetly as she wipes her eyes, looking up at him. 

“You’ve gotten a lot taller,” Lea says. Hueningkai laughs and shrugs, ruffling his older sister’s hair. 

“Did you shrink?” he says to her. Lea socks him in the arm and Hueningkai yelps. 

“Not in front of my boyfriend!” he says through grit teeth. Bahiyih looks over his shoulder and grins. 

“Hoseok-ssi!” she says, waving her hand around in the air. Hueningkai shushes her as he turns around to see Hoseok walking over. 

“Oh my gods, don’t  _ bow  _ to them!” Hueningkai yells. Hoseok looks up at him and frowns. 

“What do I do then?” he says. Lea and Bahiyih cackle before Lea rests a hand on Hoseok’s shoulder. 

“He’s just being a little brat,” she says. Hueningkai sticks his tongue out at her. 

“Am not!” Hueningkai says as his face turns red. Hoseok laughs and pulls him close, leaning his head on his shoulder. He laces their fingers together and Hueningkai begins to rub circles onto the top of Hoseok’s hand. It’s nice and normal and something Hueningkai is used to. 

“What are you planning on doing now?” Lea says as they begin to walk. Hoseok hums and shrugs. 

“I’m thinking about releasing Adonis,” he says idly. “I don’t really have a need for them and they swore they’d find a new host or something after we won. So that’s going to happen.” 

“I heard that Seokjin-ssi is opening a school to educate people about magic,” Bahiyih says. Hueningkai hums. 

“You should go teach there,” Lea says. Hueningkai gawks at her. 

“Me?” he says. “As - teaching - a teacher?!” 

Hoseok giggles. 

“I think you’d be good at it,” he says fondly. “Beomgyu’s planning on teaching normal classes for reading and writing. Yoongi-Hyung is going to. Jimin-Hyung offered to teach dance and math.”

“I can teach math!” Hueningkai says. Hoseok laughs again while Bahiyih bumps him with her shoulder. 

“No need to get possessive over a school that has yet to open,” she says. Hueningkai hmphs while his sisters and boyfriend laugh at him. 

_ I’m surrounded by assholes, _ he thinks. Hoseok grins at him and kisses him then, pulling away with a smile. Hueningkai feels a smile of his own spread across his face as he looks around, bursting with happiness. 

_ Eh, it’s not so bad. _

~

Hoseok finds himself letting Adonis go exactly three weeks after Soobin’s coronation. The god came to him in a dream and told him to go back to the temple where they were first brought together. 

“Here we are,” Hoseok says. No one’s around, as per Hoseok’s (though it was more of Adonis’s) request. He looks around and holds his skirts in his hands as he quietly walks inside. There’s a bouquet of flowers resting on the little marble table and Hoseok walks over, sitting down with his legs folded beneath him. The candles and torches light up the moment he does and the flowers begin to free themselves as they knit into a crown. Hoseok closes his eyes and rests his hands on his thighs, steadying his breathing. 

“ **Hello, Hoseok.** ”

The man looks up and stares at the god. Adonis looks like him, as they usually do, but there’s something off. It isn’t the pitch-black eyes or the too sharp fangs or the horns or the wings sprouting from their back. Hoseok thinks it has to do with the fact that they’re a god and, well, he isn’t. 

He swallows hard. 

“Adonis.” 

Their smile widens as they look around the temple before gently placing a hand on Hoseok’s head.

“ **Thank you,** ” they say. Hoseok stares at them before nodding. 

“It was an honor,” he says. Adonis laughs. 

“ **You were very brave,** ” they say. “ **For what it’s worth, I’m very proud of you.** ” 

Hoseok nods again. 

“Thank you,” he says. The god laughs and then they begin to fade. 

“ **If you ever want to welcome me back, just return here with the flowers,** ” they say. Hoseok snorts. 

“Goodbye, Adonis,” he says. 

And then, just like that, they’re gone. 

Hoseok sighs as he gets to his feet, ignoring the black feather that lands on the ground as he walks out. The moment he steps into the sun, he knows that he did the right thing. 

~

[ _ eight _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_IYVichXbA)

Seokjin sits quietly on the hill and stares out at the sun as it slowly sinks beneath the horizon. The breeze is light and gentle as it brushes over his skin and tousles his hair, gentle fingers running through the black strands. Beside him, Namjoon’s mother’s grave sits along with one for Namjoon himself. Obviously, the man isn’t here, as his body was cremated per his request while his ashes were left to the forces of nature. 

Seokjin sighs, reaching up to fiddle with the ring on his necklace. It’s peaceful here. The place is untouched by civilization except for the two graves and Seokjin appreciates that. He likes looking out at the ocean as the painted sky reflects upon the waters as they lap gently at the shore. 

_ I miss you, Namjoon. _

The thought is a common one. Even now, when it’s been over a year since Namjoon’s death, Seokjin can’t bring himself to forget. But he feels weirdly at peace as he sits upon the cliff. He’s established a school with the help of his friends and he’s seen many of them get married. He’s seen their children and he’s watched as the empire has shifted and changed into something beautiful. Something that Seokjin can be proud of. 

He closes his eyes as yet another gentle breeze brushes past him. His clothes are soft and light against his skin. The dress is colored a pale, blushing pink that changes colors beneath the golden glow of the setting sun. 

There’s a sense of finality as Seokjin slowly gets to his feet. The silver ring that rests on his chest hangs from its chain and reflects the light of the sun as it sets. Seokjin walks slowly, his steps delicate as flowers bloom around him. His footsteps don’t leave marks upon the beds of blossoms and his dress doesn’t take any with him. 

Seokjin reaches the edge of the cliff. The wind playfully tugs on his clothes and hair, laughing and asking for him to follow. Seokjin laughs as he stops, the breeze dancing around him. Then, he takes a few steps back before picking his skirts up and running forward. 

Seokjin laughs as he leaps from the cliff. He changes so his stomach faces the waves and he holds his arms out as his magic surrounds him one final time. Dragon wings sprout from his back as his eyes are surrounded by gold scales. His bones shift and change until they create the skeleton of a dragon. His skin turns into soft, smooth, red scales and his fingernails elongate into black claws. Seokjin beats his wings as he soars through the sky. 

There’s a joyful roar from above and Seokjin looks up to see a blue dragon flying overhead. Unlike Seokjin, he has large, curved black horns coming from his head. His wings are speckled with gold dots and his sides have the same color brushed over them. They lock eyes and Seokjin doesn’t need any words as he roars back. 

Together, Seokjin and Namjoon reunite in the skies and fly to their happy ending. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luv u and thx for reading  
> (hyuka and joon shorts coming!)

**Author's Note:**

> luv u and see u in like two days or something idk


End file.
